<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vacanze elbane (Richard &amp; Nives vol. 5) by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915556">Vacanze elbane (Richard &amp; Nives vol. 5)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter'>Lady_Angel_Fanwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Il sogno di una fangirl [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elba, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Holidays, Isle of Elba, Love, Relax - Freeform, Romanticism, Sea, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>95,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard e Nives trascorrono la loro prima vacanza estiva insieme, due intere settimane nell'incantevole isola d'Elba, ospiti degli amici di Nives, Raffaella e Jerry, nella loro splendida azienda vitivinicola.<br/>(aspettatevi tanta ma tanta dolcezza, ma con un tocco di peperoncino  😁)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Armitage &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Il sogno di una fangirl [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/571399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo I: Giovedì 9 aprile 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo I: Giovedì 9 aprile 2015</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nives compose il numero di telefono di Raffaella, la sua amica oriunda di Roma che aveva conosciuto quando, la prima volta che si era recata all’Elba, era rimasta conquistata dall’isola. Le due donne avevano fatto subito amicizia, accomunate da svariate passioni, come la scrittura, la storia, Tolkien e Star Trek, ma anche la buona cucina e – pezzo forte per Raffaella – il vino. La donna, infatti, era sempre stata affascinata dall’enologia e, pur studiano proficuamente architettura all’università de La Sapienza, aveva seguito molti corsi relativi a questo argomento, trascorrendo le sue vacanze estive in giro per le tenute di mezza Italia. Dopo la laurea, aveva iniziato a lavorare in uno studio associato di architetti della capitale ma, giunta sull’Isola d’Elba un’estate di dodici anni prima, s’era innamorata di un fondo situato nelle vicinanze di Capoliveri che era stato famoso per la produzione dell’eccellente vino bianco Ansonica, ma che ora giaceva abbandonato, perché gli eredi dei proprietari morti un paio d’anni prima non erano interessati e l’avevano messo in vendita. Con un colpo di testa di cui non s’era mai pentita, Raffaella aveva mollato il suo lavoro a Roma e, investendo tutti i propri risparmi e parte di quelli dei genitori – entrambi professionisti di successo molto benestanti – aveva acquistato la tenuta. Mettendo a frutto ogni conoscenza e nozione accumulata nel corso degli anni, aveva rimesso in sesto i vigneti di uva ansonica con l’aiuto di manodopera locale esperta, cominciando a produrre vino sia della varietà secca, sia amabile. Il successo era stato immediato, tanto da permetterle, appena tre anni dopo, di ampliare la proprietà con l’acquisto di un nuovo appezzamento, dove aveva fatto piantare il vitigno più tipico dell’Elba, l’aleatico, con cui produceva il famoso vino passito dallo stesso nome, ma anche un eccellente spumante brut rosato. In seguito, aveva aggiunto anche il Vermentino.</p>
<p>Nives aveva conosciuto Raffaella ad una serata enogastronomica organizzata nella sua tenuta, Altariva, cui l’avevano invitata dei conoscenti comuni. Subito diventate amiche con quell’immediatezza che si riscontra solo tra anime affini, avevano trascorso insieme molto tempo, poiché Raffaella ormai si occupava quasi soltanto delle pubbliche relazioni della tenuta, essendo la direzione, tutto il lavoro manuale e gran parte di quello contabile affidato a persone di fiducia. Quando Nives era tornata all’Elba l’anno dopo, Raffaella aveva insistito che fosse sua ospite, poiché possedeva una casa enorme. Si trattava di una villa ottocentesca che aveva fatto ristrutturare da cima a fondo, con quattro stanze da letto, altrettanti bagni, un salone che si apriva su un immenso terrazzo a picco sul mare – dove d’estate teneva mensilmente le sue serate enogastronomiche – un grande salotto, una biblioteca, una cucina degna di un ristorante, svariate stanze di servizio, un garage con quattro posti auto e, <em>dulcis in fundo,</em> una spettacolare piscina con annessa vasca idromassaggio, immersa in un magnifico giardino pieno di fiori e alberi, questi ultimi quasi tutti lecci e pini marittimi. Da allora, ogni volta che era tornata all’isola d’Elba – ed era accaduto spesso – Nives aveva soggiornato dall’amica.</p>
<p>Raffaella rispose al terzo squillo.</p>
<p>“Ciao, Nives!” la salutò con entusiasmo. “Com’è andata a casa dei <em>suoceri</em>?”</p>
<p>Tra tutte le conoscenti di Nives, Raffaella era quella che meglio comprendeva le sue difficoltà a gestire la notorietà che viveva di riflesso da quando aveva conosciuto Richard Armitage, avendo passato anche lei un’esperienza abbastanza simile quando aveva incontrato il famoso pluricampione mondiale di tiro con l’arco Jerry Runner, in vacanza proprio all’Elba. Per entrambi era stato un colpo di fulmine, addirittura più rapido che per Nives e Richard, tanto che i due s’erano sposati nel giro di sei mesi. La carriera sportiva di Jerry s’era interrotta poco prima del suo incontro con Raffaella, a causa di un incidente che gli aveva leso i tendini del braccio sinistro, compromettendo la sua capacità agonistica, e la donna aveva rappresentato per lui un’ancora di salvezza dalla terribile depressione in cui era caduto a causa dell’infortunio. Nato e cresciuto tra i vigneti della Napa Valley, la vitivinicoltura era sempre stata il suo secondo lavoro e gli era stato quindi del tutto naturale venire a vivere all’Elba e occuparsi con la moglie della sua tenuta, nella quale aveva investito considerevolmente sia a livello personale, sia a livello economico.</p>
<p>“Benissimo”, Nives sorrise, rammentando i bei momenti passati con la famiglia Armitage. “Mi hanno accolto calorosamente, facendomi sentire accettata e benvenuta. Pensa che un paio di volte con Margaret e Susan abbiamo pure scherzato a spese di Richard…”</p>
<p>Raffaella rise. “Tipico, quando c’è affiatamento! Sono proprio contenta per te. A me è andata meno bene, come sai…”</p>
<p>“Beh, quel suocero arrogante e libertino che ti ritrovi non è certo un bell’esempio di persona, ma almeno con la suocera e i cognati vai d’accordo… Quanti sono? Non mi ricordo mai…”</p>
<p>“Quattro, due maschi e due femmine. Sai che ancora mi confondo coi nomi?” Raffaella rise. “Chiamo Kimberly col nome di Nicole, e Clark con quello di Kayne…Per non parlare dei rispettivi coniugi.”</p>
<p>“Troppi parenti!” Nives si unì alla risata dell’amica. “E noi due, che siamo invece figlie uniche, non siamo abituate!”</p>
<p>“Già, proprio così”, confermò Raffaella, divertita. “Cambiando argomento: ti informo che Jerry ha addirittura raddoppiato il suo <em>campo d’addestramento</em>…”</p>
<p>Era così che l’ex campione statunitense chiamava l’angolo del giardino che aveva adibito al tiro con l’arco. Non poteva più praticarlo a livello agonistico, ma rimaneva pur sempre la sua passione e Raffaella lo aveva incoraggiato a crearsi un luogo dove poter continuare a esercitarsi.</p>
<p>“Ah sì? E come ha fatto, ha abbattuto mezza collina?” trasecolò Nives.</p>
<p>Di nuovo, Raffaella rise. “No, l’ha allargato dall’altra parte, utilizzando un pezzo del terrazzo sul mare.”</p>
<p>“Ma non c’è troppo vento per le frecce?”</p>
<p>“Sì, per questo ha fatto mettere una siepe di ligustro in vasi tutt’attorno. Preclude la vista, ma del resto, se è concentrato nel tiro, non è che gli interessi molto il panorama.”</p>
<p>“Giusto.”</p>
<p>“Senti, lo sai che Jerry è un fan sfegatato di Richard fin dai tempi di <em>Robin Hood</em>”, fece Raffaella, riferendosi ovviamente alla serie televisiva della BBC in cui l’attore britannico aveva interpretato Guy di Gisborne. “Non è che prendereste in considerazione la possibilità di venire qui in vacanza, prima o poi? Jerry farebbe i tripli salti mortali carpiati!”</p>
<p>Nives si mise a ridere a crepapelle.</p>
<p>“Ehi, <em>che c’hai da ride’</em>?” domandò Raffaella in romanesco puro, sorpresa dalla reazione dell’amica.</p>
<p>“<em>Ma xe roba da mati</em>!” ribatté Nives in altrettanto puro vicentino. “Ti ho telefonato proprio per questo.”</p>
<p>“Ma dai, non ci credo… Vuoi portare Richard all’Elba?”</p>
<p>“Esatto. Progettiamo di trascorrere insieme le vacanze estive, ma lui non ama molto il mare, inoltre tiene molto alla sua privacy. Potremmo affittare una casa da qualche parte vicino a te…”</p>
<p>“Ma non ci pensare nemmeno! Verrete a stare da noi: con tutto lo spazio che abbiamo, non c’è alcun bisogno che andiate altrove.”</p>
<p>“Grazie tesoro, ma non vorrei disturbare…”</p>
<p>“Figurati! Quando lo dirò a Jerry, si metterà a far le capriole!”</p>
<p>“O i salti mortali tripli carpiati”, le rammentò Nives con una risata. “Ma a parte le battute, Raffi… sei sicura che non sarà troppo di disturbo?”</p>
<p>“Ma certo che sono sicura! E poi, pensa a che pubblicità sarà per la Tenuta d’Altariva, quando mi vanterò che Richard Armitage è stato qui con la fidanzata. Ovviamente dopo che sarete ripartiti, e senza dire che eravate miei ospiti, ma solo che siete passati. Beninteso, soltanto se me ne darete il permesso…”</p>
<p>“Per me va benissimo, e non credo ci saranno problemi neanche per Richard, ma ovviamente glielo devo chiedere.”</p>
<p>“Questo è chiaro. Allora, a che data stai pensando?”</p>
<p>“Lavoro fino a venerdì 7 agosto. Richard arriverà la sera stessa, poi sabato lo porterò a conoscere mio papà…”</p>
<p>S’interruppe udendo il fischio di Raffaella. “Le cose stanno diventando molto serie, tra voi: lui che ti presenta ai suoi, tu che gli presenti tuo padre… Quando vi sposate??”</p>
<p>Nives sentì un tuffo al cuore.</p>
<p>“Non abbiamo ancora parlato di matrimonio”, mormorò in tono opaco, e Raffaella si morse la lingua: sapeva benissimo quanto male l’amica era stata per la fine del suo matrimonio, in un epilogo tanto brutalmente improvviso da aver segnato profondamente l’animo di Nives che, da allora, proclamava di non aver alcuna intenzione di risposarsi. Raffaella era però sempre stata certa che, se Nives avesse conosciuto la persona giusta, poteva cambiare idea; e sperava con tutto il cuore che Richard Armitage fosse quella persona.</p>
<p>In caso contrario, avrebbe detto a Jerry di ridurlo come un puntaspilli con le sue frecce…</p>
<p>“Beh, non pensiamo troppo al futuro”, Raffaella fece marcia indietro. “Godiamoci il presente!”</p>
<p>“Esatto, proprio come diceva sempre il mio maestro di yoga: <em>vivi qui e ora</em>”, Nives annuì. “Comunque, per tornare ai nostri piani vacanzieri, pensavo di partire domenica mattina ed essere quindi da voi a metà pomeriggio.”</p>
<p>“Eccellente! Non vedo l’ora di dirlo a Jerry...”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Venerdì 7 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quel pomeriggio, Nives tentava disperatamente di concentrarsi sul lavoro, continuamente distratta dal pensiero che, di lì a poche ore, avrebbe rivisto Richard. L’attore aveva infatti preso un aereo da Londra – aveva trascorso una settimana a casa, dopo la fine delle riprese di <em>Brain on Fire</em> – che lo avrebbe portato a Venezia quella sera, poi di lì avrebbe preso un taxi fino a casa sua. L’indomani Richard avrebbe incontrato Luigi, il papà di Nives; aveva espresso il desiderio di conoscere anche qualcuno tra i suoi amici più cari, così lei si era accordata con suo padre per il pranzo di sabato da lui, mentre domenica a pranzo sarebbero stati ospiti di Francesca e Livio, i genitori della sua figlioccia Marina, dov’erano stati invitati anche Fulvia con suo marito Max e i loro figli Michele, il figlioccio di Nives, e Silvano, suo fratello maggiore; in questo modo, in un colpo solo Richard poteva conoscere tutti i suoi amici più cari.</p>
<p>Per questo motivo, Nives aveva spostato l’orario di partenza dal mattino a metà del pomeriggio, prenotando quindi l’ultimo traghetto, quello delle 22.20. Raffaella le aveva assicurato che né per lei né per Jerry era un problema.</p>
<p>La donna sospirò frustrata: concentrarsi era davvero difficile, con il pensiero di Richard che s’insinuava costantemente… immaginava le sue braccia attorno a sé… i suoi baci… le sue carezze… Si erano rivisti a Bruxelles tra fine maggio e inizio giugno, un fine settimana lungo per Nives che aveva approfittato della Festa della Repubblica che quell’anno cadeva di martedì, con Richard che si era preso una pausa dalle riprese del film <em>Pilgrimage</em>. Per esigenze di copione, si era fatto ricrescere la barba; nella foto di scena che si era fatto fare appositamente per lei, era semplicemente <em>magnifico</em> nei panni di Raymond de Merville, un cavaliere normanno bello quanto spietato. Quei tre giorni erano stati molto <em>intensi</em>, ma ormai erano trascorsi più di due mesi e Nives sentiva dolorosamente la mancanza di Richard.</p>
<p>Con uno sforzo immenso, si distolse dal pensiero del suo uomo e fece il punto della situazione. Aveva fatto quasi tutto: le fatture di luglio erano state emesse, controllate e spedite; le relative ricevute bancarie attive erano state emesse e caricate via <em>home banking</em>; le ricevute bancarie passive accettate e messe in pagamento; le ultime spedizioni eseguite. Mancavano soltanto i bonifici ai fornitori. Mentre si accingeva a prepararli, un suono l’avvertì che era arrivata un’e-mail; seccata si chiese chi potesse mai essere a rompere l’anima nelle ultime ore di lavoro prima delle sospiratissime vacanze ed andò a controllare. Il mittente era la Telecom, per cui l’aprì e vide che si trattava di una fattura. Cliccò sul link per scaricarla… e troppo tardi s’accorse che il codice fiscale indicato era falso. Un istante dopo sullo schermo comparve la scritta <em>Cryptolocker ha bloccato tutti i tuoi file, per sbloccarli segui queste istruzioni</em>. La donna imprecò violentemente: era stata messa sull’avviso già da settimane, e quella era la quarta volta che ci provavano. Finora era riuscita sempre ad accorgersene in tempo, ma stavolta era stata troppo distratta ed aveva combinato il guaio. Chiamò immediatamente il tecnico del computer, Gianni, ma dopo due squilli la comunicazione s’interruppe. Tentò di nuovo, ma non ottenne risposta. Attese una decina di minuti, coi nervi a fior di pelle: doveva risolvere quel problema per poter terminare il lavoro, non poteva fermarsi dopo l’orario, non con Richard che prevedeva di arrivare a casa sua in taxi verso le 19.00. E men che meno intendeva tornare in ufficio l’indomani mattina.</p>
<p>Richiamò, ma neppure stavolta il tecnico rispose. Nives era sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi, così cercò di calmarsi praticando un po’ di respirazione yoga. Poi frugò in magazzino e trovò una vecchia rivista, che si mise a sfogliare svogliatamente, giusto per far passare il tempo. Dopo una mezz’ora richiamò e stavolta Gianni rispose, in tono piuttosto seccato:</p>
<p>“Ciao, ho visto le tue chiamate, guarda che se non rispondo è perché non posso farlo e ti richiamavo io appena possibile.”</p>
<p>Nives si morse la lingua per non replicare in malo modo <em>non posso sapere se non rispondi perché sei impegnato o perché ci sono problemi di linea o hai il cellulare rotto! Potevi rispondermi, anche solo per dire che ora non puoi darmi retta e che richiami! </em>Ma non voleva perdere tempo a discutere e quindi fece finta di nulla, riservandosi di parlarne con Marisa, la titolare dell’azienda, per vedere se era il caso di cercarsi un altro tecnico.</p>
<p>“Mi spiace, è che sono andata in panico: ho beccato <em>Cryptolocker</em>”, disse. Gianni fischiò:</p>
<p>“Capperi, è una grana… Accedi alla teleassistenza che vedo di sistemare la cosa. Ma come hai fatto a cascarci?”</p>
<p>“Un attimo di distrazione”, rispose Nives con sincerità. “L’avevo già bloccato tre volte, ma stavolta mi ha fregata.”</p>
<p>“Succede… Ora lo sistemo io, ma la prossima volta stai più attenta.”</p>
<p>Il tono era paternalistico, un atteggiamento che Nives trovava insopportabile. Di nuovo si morse la lingua per non rispondere male, sempre per la stessa ragione, ossia non perder tempo a litigare, e si limitò a rispondere con un laconico:</p>
<p>“Ci puoi scommettere…”</p>
<p>Ci volle quasi un’ora prima che Gianni riuscisse a sistemare il guaio e a sbloccare il computer, così finalmente Nives poté procedere con i bonifici e chiudere tutto. Alla fine se la cavò con appena dieci minuti di ritardo, che non segnò neppure come straordinari visto che in fondo era stata colpa sua. Obbligandosi a non farsi prendere dalla fretta, controllò che tutto fosse correttamente spento, prese la pianta di yucca – che ovviamente non poteva lasciare tre settimane senza annaffiare e che avrebbe affidato al padre – e la portò in macchina, poi tornò indietro, chiuse la porta a chiave ed inserì l’allarme; infine, con un sospiro di sollievo, salì in auto e partì. Richard le aveva appena mandato un sms informandola che stava partendo dall’aeroporto di Venezia, per cui calcolava di riuscire ad arrivare a casa e a farsi una doccia; alla cena avrebbe pensato dopo, probabilmente avrebbe chiamato la sua pizzeria da asporto preferita e si sarebbe fatta portare a casa un paio di pizze, perché sicuramente non voleva perder tempo a cucinare: aveva di meglio da fare, pensò con un sorrisetto malizioso.</p>
<p>Parcheggiò rapidamente, poi entrò di corsa in ascensore rischiando di rovesciare il vasetto della pianta; arrivata al quarto e ultimo piano, raggiunse rapidamente la porta, l’aprì sbagliando due volte il buco della serratura, entrò e chiuse, posando le chiavi sulla consolle dell’ingresso. Poi sistemò la yucca sul tavolino del salotto e si fiondò in camera. Aprì un cassetto del comò, prese quello che aveva deciso di indossare, poi saltò nella doccia. Due giorni prima era stata dall’estetista per una depilazione perfetta, inoltre nelle settimane precedenti aveva fatto diverse lampade ed ora la sua pelle aveva una bellissima tonalità dorata.</p>
<p>Il docciaschiuma aveva una fragranza fresca di menta e agrumi, così come la crema idratante che si applicò dopo essersi asciugata; rapidamente s’infilò la romantica biancheria di pizzo sangallo bianco, sopra alla quale indossò un abito corto color lavanda abbottonato davanti, dalla linea semplice, con una scollatura quadrata piuttosto profonda, sexy ma in maniera discreta. Ai piedi calzò dei bassi sandali infradito decorati con una <em>plumeria</em>, il tipico fiore hawaiano, acquistati a Honolulu tre anni prima.</p>
<p>Proprio allora sentì suonare il campanello. Il cuore le balzò in gola e sentì le ginocchia piegarsi: tra pochi istanti avrebbe rivisto Richard…</p>
<p>Nonostante l’impazienza, si assicurò che fosse veramente lui chiedendo al citofono:</p>
<p>“Chi è?”</p>
<p>“Qualcuno che ti ama”, rispose la voce baritonale dell’attore inglese. Per un attimo, Nives fu incapace di respirare, sopraffatta dall’emozione, poi con un filo di voce disse:</p>
<p>“Ultimo piano…”</p>
<p>Lo attese sul pianerottolo, davanti alla porta dell’ascensore. Le sembrò che la cabina ci mettesse un’eternità ad arrivare, poi finalmente la porta automatica si aprì ed eccolo lì, il suo fantastico uomo, affascinante come non mai in jeans e tshirt bianca, il capello un po’ fluente – quasi alla Guy di Gisborne della prima stagione – e il volto adorno della bella barba che lei aveva tanto ammirato quando si era presentato alla San Diego ComicCon il mese prima. La guardò con quei suoi stupefacenti occhi grigio-azzurri che avevano il potere di farla squagliare, e le pulsazioni di Nives accelerarono; poi lui le sorrise e le sue pulsazioni andarono fuori scala. Ricambiò sguardo e sorriso, perduta in essi, inconsapevole che lui era ugualmente perduto nei suoi.</p>
<p>Poi l’ascensore accennò a richiudersi; Richard si riscosse e si affrettò a spingere il trolley davanti al sensore, bloccando la porta scorrevole. Poi avanzò ed uscì dalla cabina, trascinandosi dietro il bagaglio. Nives avrebbe tanto voluto balzargli al collo e riempirlo di baci, ma si frenò: aveva una vicina di pianerottolo anziana, tanto gentile quanto curiosa e pettegola, e non voleva rischiare di farsi vedere da lei, così si affrettò ad arretrare, facendo cenno a Richard di entrare in casa; lui obbedì prontamente.</p>
<p>Non appena la porta d’ingresso fu chiusa alle loro spalle, l’attore mollò il trolley ed aprì le braccia, tra cui Nives si gettò all’istante. Le loro labbra s’incontrarono, schiudendosi subito alla ricerca di un contatto intimo, tenero e sensuale ad un tempo come solo i baci di due persone innamorate possono essere; le lingue si accarezzarono, mentre i loro corpi aderivano, cercandosi, affamati l’uno dell’altro tanto quanto lo erano i loro cuori.</p>
<p>“Mi sei mancata da morire, Nives…” sussurrò Richard, rauco, prima di scendere a sfiorarle il collo con le labbra. La donna gettò la testa all’indietro, dandogli accesso alla sensibile pelle della gola, che lui gustò accarezzandola piano con la punta della lingua. Il profumo di lei gli faceva girare la testa.</p>
<p>“Anche tu mi sei m…mancato tanto, Richard…” bisbigliò Nives, quasi balbettando per la gioia soverchiante che provava. Le labbra di Richard scesero ancora, vagando sul suo petto, fino a raggiungere l’attaccatura del seno che si gonfiava sopra la scollatura. Contro il ventre, Nives sentì il suo desiderio per lei e in risposta un gran calore le sbocciò tra le gambe. L’effetto che le faceva Richard era semplicemente devastante, pensò, stordita.</p>
<p>“Ho così tanta voglia di te, mia dolce ragazza italiana…” mormorò l’attore, tornando a risalire con le labbra verso la sua bocca, in una catena ininterrotta di piccoli baci. “Di <em>te</em>…” aggiunse, enfatizzando l’ultima parola per farle capire che non stava parlando soltanto del suo corpo.</p>
<p>“E io di te”, squittì lei, senza fiato. Allora Richard la sollevò tra le braccia; non sapendosi orientare nel suo appartamento, in cui metteva piede per la prima volta, la trasportò verso il divano che aveva intravisto dal piccolo atrio. Chiuse la porta del salotto spingendola col gomito – non fosse mai che chi passava dal pianerottolo udisse suoni compromettenti attraverso l’ingresso – e la depose sui cuscini. La guardò negli occhi, alla ricerca di un segno d’approvazione, in mancanza del quale si sarebbe subito fermato; ma lei gli tese le braccia ed allora si chinò, tornando a baciarla appassionatamente. Nives lo ricambiò con uguale fervore, accarezzandogli l’ampia schiena fino a raggiungere la cintura. Infilò le mani sotto la maglietta e tornò a risalire, stavolta sfiorandogli la pelle nuda con la punta delle dita, graffiandolo lievemente con le unghie. Lo sentì sospirare di piacere e, incoraggiata, gli sollevò l’indumento. Lui si scostò, alzando le braccia per consentirle di sfilarglielo; non appena fu a petto nudo, Nives gli posò le mani sul torace muscoloso e gli accarezzò i capezzoli con i polpastrelli. Richard sospirò di nuovo, deliziato, poi cominciò a sbottonarle l’abito e lo aprì, scoprendo il romantico completo di sangallo bianco che lei indossava sotto.</p>
<p>“Carino…” sussurrò, prima di chinarsi a posare le labbra accanto ad una coppa del reggiseno; ne seguì il contorno su tutte le morbide rotondità che conteneva mentre Nives ansimava per il piacere di sentire la sua bocca su di sé. Il calore tra le cosce divampò ancora più intenso; strinse convulsamente le gambe, cercando inutilmente sollievo.</p>
<p>Richard si scostò da lei e le fece sollevare il busto per poterle sfilare l’abito, che lasciò cadere a terra accanto al divano. Lei approfittò della posizione per sfibbiargli la cintura ed aprirgli i jeans, così da poterlo toccare meglio. Posò la mano a coppa sul gonfiore della sua esuberanza virile e con soddisfazione lo udì emettere un gemito.</p>
<p>Sentendosi toccare, Richard non riuscì a trattenersi e si premette in quella mano che sapeva deliziarlo così bene.</p>
<p>“Piccola…” ansimò. “Così rischi grosso…”</p>
<p>“<em>Adoro</em> questo tipo di rischio”, ribatté lei con un risolino malizioso. “Specialmente se è così <em>grosso</em>…” aggiunse sfacciatamente.</p>
<p>Richard non riuscì a trattenere un sogghigno, poi emise un gemito quando lei lo accarezzò ancora; si liberò delle leggere scarpe di tela che calzava e si abbassò jeans e boxer, scalciando via tutto e rimanendo completamente nudo sotto lo sguardo divorante di Nives. Dopo l’intenso allenamento cui si era sottoposto per <em>Hannibal</em>, continuato anche per le riprese di <em>Pilgrimage</em>, era particolarmente in forma, come all’epoca di <em>Strike Back</em> e di Porter.</p>
<p>Notando la sua espressione ammirata, Richard fece un sorrisetto sfrontato:</p>
<p>“Ti piace quel che vedi?”</p>
<p>Per un attimo, Nives rimase interdetta: quella era una frase che una volta il principe elfico Aryon aveva detto a Nerwen, in circostanze assai simili. Richard però non poteva certo saperlo…</p>
<p>“Oh”, fece, sbattendo le palpebre nel tentativo di riprendersi. “Parecchio, direi…” replicò, passandosi intenzionalmente la punta della lingua sulle labbra. Notandolo, Richard sentì un fremito percorrere il suo scettro maschile mentre la immaginava accarezzarlo con bocca e mani; gli mancò il fiato.</p>
<p>“Davvero, sei <em>tremenda</em>…” borbottò, chinandosi su di lei deciso a vendicarsi. Le sganciò il reggiseno, poi la fece adagiare nuovamente sul divano e le tolse l’indumento, gettandolo a terra sopra il mucchio degli altri vestiti; infine le prese i seni tra le mani, accarezzandoli dolcemente. Nives sospirò, e un attimo dopo sospirò ancor più forte quando Richard prese in bocca uno degli apici eccitati, sfiorandolo con la lingua. Tremiti di piacere percorsero le profondità del suo corpo, facendola gemere.</p>
<p>Lentamente, l’inglese scese lungo il suo corpo; passò le mani sul suo ventre, fino ad introdurre le dita appena sotto l’orlo delle sue mutandine, ma senza andare oltre, e poi fece lo stesso con le labbra, deponendo piccoli baci teneri sul suo addome, giù, giù fino al bordo degli slip. A quel punto Nives stava quasi delirando dal desiderio di sentire le sue carezze nel punto in cui stava andando a fuoco e s’inarcò con un lamento straziante, artigliando i cuscini del divano. Richard ebbe pietà di lei ed infilò le dita sotto il pizzo, fino a sfiorare il fulcro della sua femminilità e strappandole un ansito.</p>
<p>“R…Richard”, boccheggiò la donna, il respiro mozzo.</p>
<p>“Nives”, replicò lui, godendosi i suoi gemiti; l’accarezzò ancora più intimamente, sentendola sempre più rorida e pronta per lui. Venne preso dall’irrefrenabile desiderio di assaggiare la sua essenza, così le sfilò rapidamente gli slip; lei dischiuse le cosce, eccitata al solo pensiero di quello che stava per seguire. Richard ammirò per qualche istante il suo incantevole fiore di donna, poi si piegò e lo baciò teneramente. Nives trasalì, poi trasalì più forte quando sentì la lingua dell’uomo schiuderla e penetrarla adagio.</p>
<p>“Ah!” singhiozzò. “Sì…”</p>
<p>Incoraggiato, l’uomo continuò ad assaporarla, intimamente, sensualmente, finché lei non lo fermò:</p>
<p>“B…basta, amore, ti prego, ho bisogno di te…”</p>
<p>“E io di te”, mormorò Richard, staccando le labbra da quella deliziosa coppa di nettare; si sollevò, ma solo per adagiarsi sopra di lei. “Mi vuoi dentro di te?” le domandò sottovoce, guardandola amorevolmente negli occhi.</p>
<p>Nives trovò quella domanda incredibilmente sexy.</p>
<p>“Sì! Oh sì…” rispose, stringendolo con braccia e gambe. Allora lui si spinse gentilmente nel suo confortevole tepore, godendone ogni centimetro mentre affondava. Nives emise un suono a metà tra un sospiro ed un lamento amoroso, un suono che gli fece scorrere caldi brividi lungo la spina dorsale.</p>
<p>“Nives…” gemette. “Oh, Nives…”</p>
<p>“Richard…!” ansimò lei, sollevando il bacino per incontrarlo. Si ritrassero, solo per tornare a muoversi l’uno verso l’altra, ancora, ed ancora, nell’armonia eterna del dono di sé, in una danza amorosa dal ritmo dapprima lento, poi via via più rapido, fino a diventare frenetico negli istanti precedenti il compimento. Nives sentì il piacere crescere nelle sue viscere come un’ondata e trattenne il fiato, per poi lasciar andare un alto lamento d’amore mentre raggiungeva il culmine; Richard la sentì tremare sotto e attorno a sé con tale forza da non riuscire a trattenersi neppure per un istante: anche lui fu travolto dal climax, svuotandosi irresistibilmente dentro di lei con un lungo gemito.</p>
<p>Gli spasmi del godimento reciproco si calmarono lentamente; infine, giacquero l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra, storditi dal piacere che avevano appena condiviso, che era così sublime perché non era soltanto fisico.</p>
<p>“Era tutto oggi che sognavo questo”, bisbigliò Nives con aria estasiata. Lui la guardò fingendo di accigliarsi:</p>
<p>“Solo oggi?? Io erano <em>giorni</em> che lo sognavo in continuazione…”</p>
<p>Lei ridacchiò:</p>
<p>“A dire il vero anch’io… ma oggi al lavoro non riuscivo proprio a concentrarmi, continuavo a pensare a te, ai tuoi baci, alle tue carezze… Ho pure combinato un pasticcio e per risolverlo ho dovuto fermarmi dieci minuti di più, quando avrei potuto cavarmela un paio d’ore prima”, sospirò di contentezza. “Ma adesso sei qui con me e nient’altro conta…”</p>
<p>Lui annuì e la baciò, lentamente e profondamente, come solo lui sapeva fare; Nives si sentì letteralmente sciogliere.</p>
<p>“Hai… hai fame?” gli domandò poi, debolmente.</p>
<p>“Moltissimo”, le mormorò Richard sulle labbra. “Ma di te…”</p>
<p>“Oh”, fece lei, deglutendo a vuoto. “Che ne dici se ci spostiamo in camera da letto, allora…?”</p>
<p>“Se proprio insisti… ma io sto benissimo anche qui…”</p>
<p>Finì che fecero di nuovo l’amore senza neppure separarsi tra la prima e la seconda volta. Poi, momentaneamente sazi l’uno dell’altra, si alzarono dal divano e Nives ordinò due pizze, che consumarono con del vino rosato ben ghiacciato. Poi andarono a letto, ma non dormirono subito, concedendosi un altro abbraccio amoroso. Entrambi erano sbalorditi dal loro vigore e dalla loro resistenza, perché in fondo non erano più dei ragazzini con gli ormoni alle stelle; ma la voglia reciproca era semplicemente troppo forte.</p>
<p>Infine, piacevolmente stanchi, si addormentarono abbracciati, come piaceva loro fare; anche se questo significava svegliarsi aggranchiti, entrambi amavano il contatto fisico tra loro e, poiché erano costretti a stare lontani per tanto tempo tra un incontro e l’altro, ne approfittavano al massimo ogni volta che era possibile.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo II: Sabato 8 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo II: sabato 8 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard si svegliò e si trovò solo nel letto di Nives. Un po’ deluso, si alzò e s’infilò i boxer; non appena aprì la porta, sentì un delizioso aroma di caffè e dolci provenire dalla cucina, così si affrettò a recarvisi. Trovò Nives davanti ai fornelli, con indosso soltanto gli slip e una canottiera color lavanda dalle spalline sottili.</p>
<p>Sentendolo arrivare, la donna si girò a mezzo e gli sorrise:</p>
<p>“Ben svegliato, amore mio.”</p>
<p>“Grazie”, rispose lui, avvicinandosi e abbracciandola da dietro. “Lo sai che non mi piace svegliarmi da solo” aggiunse in tono di blando rimprovero, sfiorandole il collo con le labbra. Lei gettò la testa all’indietro e sospirò. “Lo so, ma volevo prepararti una bella colazione all’italiana…”</p>
<p>“Il profumo del caffè è ottimo”, concesse l’attore. “Ti ringrazio, è un bel pensiero… ma fra trovare la colazione pronta e te tra le braccia quando mi sveglio, preferisco la seconda”, continuò, baciandola nuovamente sul collo.</p>
<p>Sentendo la sua barba accarezzarle la pelle, Nives rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi per un istante, già avvertendo i primi segni di eccitazione. Richard vide i suoi capezzoli premere sotto l’aderente stoffa della canottiera di microfibra e sorrise soddisfatto.</p>
<p>“Sei <em>tremendo</em>!” esclamò Nives ridendo, rivolgendogli l’accusa che lui aveva mosso a lei la sera prima. Si scostò, sfuggendogli, e si avvicinò al forno, dove stavano riscaldandosi dei fragranti croissant presi il giorno prima nella sua pasticceria di fiducia; li controllò, poi tornò a girarsi verso Richard che era rimasto fermo dove si trovava.</p>
<p>“Sei una gioia per gli occhi…” affermò, piegando di lato la testa ed ammirandolo da capo a piedi. “Intendi far colazione così?”</p>
<p>“Se per te va bene…” sogghignò l’inglese, incrociando le braccia sul petto in una posa che metteva in risalto i bicipiti e i pettorali. Nives sentì la bocca inaridirsi: era <em>davvero</em> una gioia per gli occhi, una vera statua greca. Con la differenza che non era di freddo marmo, ma di calda carne…</p>
<p>Si distolse a forza dalla contemplazione; girandosi, prese due grandi tazze dall’armadietto e le riempì per metà di latte, poi le mise dentro al microonde per scaldarne il contenuto. Infine tolse i croissant dal forno, li posò su un vassoio e lo passò a Richard.</p>
<p>“Portali in tavola, per favore”, lo istruì. “Io penso al cappuccino.”</p>
<p>Quando il latte fu caldo a sufficienza, usò un piccolo frullatore a immersione per renderlo schiumoso, poi vi versò il caffè della moka e lo portò in tavola.</p>
<p>“Buono”, commentò Richard, dopo il primo boccone al cornetto.</p>
<p>“Aspetta di arrivare al ripieno”, lo esortò lei con un sorrisino. Al terzo boccone, l’attore capì a cosa aveva alluso: la farcitura era crema al cioccolato fondente, assolutamente deliziosa.</p>
<p>“Ricetta segreta del mio pasticciere preferito”, gli rivelò lei. “La stessa che usa per i cioccolatini che volevo portarti a Londra, ma che ho sostituito con la donazione a <em>Just Give</em>.”</p>
<p>“Caspita, mi spiace non aver avuto l’opportunità di assaggiarli”, dichiarò Richard. “Non che mi dispiaccia che tu abbia preferito una donazione”, aggiunse in fretta, “ma sono sicuro che i cioccolatini del tuo amico siano strepitosi quanto questa crema e mi piacerebbe assaggiarli.”</p>
<p>Il sorriso di Nives si ampliò.</p>
<p>“Sapevo che l’avresti detto… e mi sono procurata una confezione”, accennò con la testa. “Sono in frigo.”</p>
<p>Richard fece il suo irresistibile sorrisetto.</p>
<p>“Sei una donna davvero incredibile”, mormorò, allungando un piede ad accarezzarle la caviglia sotto il tavolo.</p>
<p>“Ed è per questo che mi ami”, ribatté lei con un sorriso sfrontato. Il piede di Richard le risalì il polpaccio, carezzevole.</p>
<p>“Lo puoi ben dire”, replicò, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava. Ipnotizzata, Nives pensò che sembrava lo Stregatto di <em>Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie</em>, perché si sentiva completamente soggiogata… <em>stregatta </em>da lui.</p>
<p>Frattanto il piede che la stava accarezzando saliva pericolosamente tra le sue gambe. Si sentì rimescolare.</p>
<p>“Tu… tu non hai idea di che effetto mi fai”, ansimò, abbassando una mano a fermarlo.</p>
<p>“Certo che ce l’ho”, bisbigliò lui. “Lo stesso che tu fai a me…”</p>
<p>Nives prese un respiro, poi le sovvenne un modo per <em>fargliela pagare</em>. Aprì il suo croissant, intinse l’indice nella crema al cioccolato, poi si alzò e, con un sorrisetto davvero <em>molto</em> birichino, si sedette sulle ginocchia di Richard.</p>
<p>“Ma che…” cominciò l’attore, sorpreso.</p>
<p>“Sssshhhh…” lo zittì dolcemente lei. Gli applicò il cioccolato sul labbro inferiore, poi si chinò in fretta e vi passò la lingua, leccando via la crema.</p>
<p>“Aaahhh…” sospirò, soddisfatta. Lui l’afferrò per la vita.</p>
<p>“Sei una terribile monella!” dichiarò a bassa voce. Le prese la mano e si portò alla bocca il suo indice, che aveva ancora tracce di cioccolato, e lo pulì con la lingua. Non contento, rammentando dove lei era particolarmente sensibile, cambiò dito e prese tra le labbra l’anulare, succhiandolo dolcemente; Nives fremette.</p>
<p>“Senti chi parla… <em>discolaccio</em>!” boccheggiò. Richard le passò un braccio sotto le ginocchia e l’altro dietro le spalle, poi si alzò e la portò in camera, dove trascorsero un bel po’ di tempo, amandosi col corpo quanto con l’anima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Non mi hai ancora detto com’è baciarmi con la barba”, osservò Richard dopo che Nives era tornata dal bagno, dove aveva fatto la doccia prima di cominciare a prepararsi per andare a pranzo da suo padre.</p>
<p>Lei sorrise, ripensando alla sensazione della sua morbida barba sulla propria pelle, non soltanto sulle labbra ma su tutto il corpo, che lui aveva abbondantemente ricoperto di baci.</p>
<p>“Molto gradevole”, rispose sottovoce. “Però continuo a preferirti senza”, concluse.</p>
<p>“Me la taglio subito”, dichiarò lui.</p>
<p>“Non è necessario…”</p>
<p>“L’avevo già previsto”, la rassicurò Richard. “Del resto, fa caldo e preferisco star senza.”</p>
<p>“Beh, se la metti così…”</p>
<p>Mentre Nives si vestiva, l’inglese estrasse il beautycase dal trolley e poi si diresse in bagno, dove fece a sua volta la doccia. Si asciugò ed indossò un paio di boxer puliti, poi preparò la schiuma da barba col pennello – amava usare il sistema antico, migliore sotto ogni punto di vista di quello moderno con la schiuma delle bombolette e i rasoi usa e getta – e poi chiamò Nives. La donna, già vestita, comparve sulla soglia del bagno con aria interrogativa, ma come lo vide col rasoio a mano libera comprese: si ricordava ancora che gli aveva detto che trovava sexy un uomo che si radeva così. Gli sorrise e si posò con la spalla allo stipite: a differenza che a Milano, stavolta sarebbe rimasta a guardare.</p>
<p>“È molto difficile radersi col rasoio a mano libera?” gli domandò, curiosa.</p>
<p>“Ci vuole una certa pratica”, rispose Richard tra una passata e l’altra. “All’inizio mi sono tagliuzzato e graffiato parecchie volte, ma col tempo mi sono abituato a questa tecnica”, fece una pausa mentre si tagliava i baffi. “Era un pezzo che non me la facevo così, prima di incontrarti”, proseguì, “ma da quando mi hai detto che lo trovi sexy, ho ricominciato…” le rivelò, lanciandole un’occhiata sorniona. “Almeno quando ho tempo di farlo: tra un aereo e l’altro, mi accontento del rasoio elettrico.”</p>
<p>Quando finì, si risciacquò e poi si applicò la lozione dopobarba al profumo di sandalo che tanto piaceva a Nives. Infine si voltò verso di lei, che lo sorprese gettandogli gettandosi tra le sue braccia e strofinandogli il naso alla base del collo.</p>
<p>“Mmmmhh, che buon profumo…” gli mormorò contro la pelle. Lui la strinse a sé e le accarezzò la schiena.</p>
<p>“Lieto che ti piaccia”, bisbigliò di rimando, poi chinò la testa e la baciò gentilmente sulle labbra. Lei sospirò di contentezza: <em>quello</em> era il più bel posto del mondo, tra le braccia di Richard…</p>
<p>Richard andò a vestirsi, mentre lei si spazzolava i capelli e li raccoglieva in una coda di cavallo che poi intrecciò, come faceva sempre col caldo. Quell’estate la temperatura era particolarmente elevata, ma fortunatamente sia il suo appartamento che quello di suo padre erano dotati di climatizzatori.</p>
<p>Mentre cominciava a truccarsi, Richard si affacciò alla porta del bagno e rimase ad osservarla; nello specchio, i loro occhi s’incontrarono e si sorrisero amorosamente. Anche lei non aveva dimenticato che lui aveva dichiarato di trovare sexy una donna che si trucca.</p>
<p>“Vorrei portare qualcosa a tuo padre”, disse Richard. “Potremmo fermarci lungo la strada a prendere una bottiglia di vino, o un dessert?”</p>
<p>Lei ci pensò su un attimo, poi annuì:</p>
<p>“Papà ha preparato un dolce alla frutta: possiamo passare a prendere un vino adatto. Conosco un’ottima enoteca, proprio di strada.”</p>
<p>Poco dopo erano pronti; scesero in garage, dove presero l’auto di Nives. Richard era nervoso: aveva conosciuto altre volte i genitori della propria ragazza del momento – non che ne avesse avute molte – ma stavolta era diverso, perché Nives era la donna della sua vita, perciò fare bella impressione a suo padre era più importante che mai e ci teneva davvero moltissimo a fare bella figura. Si era perfino preparato qualche frase in italiano.</p>
<p>Anche Nives era nervosa; era sicurissima che Richard sarebbe piaciuto a suo padre, ma non poteva fare a meno di considerare la possibilità che non fosse così e questo la faceva stare sulle spine.</p>
<p>Si fermarono presso l’enoteca di cui Nives era cliente da anni; i due fratelli che la gestivano e la commessa sapevano di lei e Richard, come aveva scoperto poche settimane dopo l’annuncio ufficiale della loro storia, a dicembre dell’anno prima.</p>
<p>Valeria, la commessa, la salutò con un sorriso, poi sollevò lo sguardo su Richard e rimase imbambolata.</p>
<p>“Cercavo un vino da dessert”, si affrettò a dire Nives, cercando di distrarla. “Per una crostata di frutta…”</p>
<p>“Ah…” fece Valeria, sbattendo le palpebre e cercando di riaversi, ma gli stupefacenti occhi azzurri dell’attore britannico non l’aiutavano di certo. “Suggerirei un vino rosso dolce, come un Brachetto d’Acqui…”</p>
<p>“Ottima idea”, convenne Nives, voltandosi verso Richard per tradurre. Lui annuì per indicare d’essere d’accordo.</p>
<p>“Due bottiglie”, disse. “Così tuo padre può tenerne una per un’altra occasione.”</p>
<p>Valeria gli sorrise, intimidita; parlava un po’ d’inglese e aveva capito.</p>
<p>“Lo volete fermo o spumante?” domandò poi in quella lingua, cercando di ritrovare la propria professionalità.</p>
<p>“Spumante”, decise Nives. “È più originale.”</p>
<p>“Sicuramente”, confermò l’altra. “La consumate a pranzo?” al cenno di conferma di Nives, proseguì. “Allora te ne do una già fredda da frigo, così non stressi il vino mettendolo in freezer per raggiungere in fretta la temperatura di servizio.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, gentilissima.”</p>
<p>Valeria andò a prendere le bottiglie, poi, mentre le avvolgeva nella carta velina per poi riporle nel sacchetto, si rivolse sottovoce a Nives.</p>
<p>“Se posso permettermi, di persona è ancora più bello”, dichiarò ammirata, accennando all’attore, che stava osservando le bottiglie di whisky esposte sullo scaffale a fianco della cassa.</p>
<p>“Sono d’accordo”, sorrise Nives.</p>
<p>Incoraggiata, la donna commentò, sempre sottovoce per non farsi sentire da Richard. “Sono felice per te… e anche un po’ invidiosa, lo ammetto. Amo mio marito, ma… beh, Richard Armitage è Richard Armitage…”</p>
<p>Nives non sapeva cosa rispondere, così si limitò ad annuire, sorridendo con una traccia d’imbarazzo. Battendo lo scontrino, Valeria le domandò:</p>
<p>“Sarebbe troppo di disturbo, se vi chiedessi una foto insieme, noi tre? Altrimenti se lo racconto in giro, non mi crederanno…”</p>
<p>Colta di sorpresa, Nives esitò un istante: continuava a dimenticare il livello di notorietà riflessa che subiva a causa della sua storia con Richard Armitage.</p>
<p>“Glielo chiedo”, rispose quindi. Richard accettò senza problemi, sempre cortese come nel suo carattere; Valeria prese lo smartphone e scattò un selfie, poi ringraziò entrambi. L’attore pagò il vino ed infine lui e Nives uscirono, risalendo in macchina.</p>
<p>“È sempre emozionante, per me, quando mi riconoscono per strada… o, come in questo caso, in un negozio”, dichiarò Richard.</p>
<p>“Non ti dà fastidio?” indagò Nives, ingranando la marcia.</p>
<p>“Non quando sono discreti come la signora del negozio”, affermò lui. “Qualche volta mi sono imbattuto in fan esaltati, e una volta ho anche avuto paura: una tizia mi ha stalkerizzato per giorni prima che la polizia la beccasse.”</p>
<p>“Questa non la sapevo… quando è successo?” domandò Nives, allarmata.</p>
<p>“L’altr’anno a New York… Questa tizia aveva scoperto dov’è situato il mio appartamento e mi aspettava ogni giorno davanti al portone, poi mi seguiva a distanza. Non ha mai fatto niente di pericoloso, ma era molto sgradevole essere pedinato e osservato in continuazione. Così ho fatto denuncia e la polizia è intervenuta.”</p>
<p>Nives rabbrividì.</p>
<p>“Che cosa <em>odiosa</em>”, commentò a bassa voce. “Penso faccia parte del prezzo da pagare per la notorietà, vero…?”</p>
<p>“Sì, è così, purtroppo”, confermò lui. “L’altra faccia della medaglia… ma cerco di non lamentarmi: dopotutto sono io che ho voluto fare l’attore, non mi è certo stato ordinato, per cui adesso sarebbe molto ipocrita da parte mia lagnarmi, no?”</p>
<p>“Eppure c’è chi lo fa”, osservò Nives, riferendosi a qualche suo collega. Richard si strinse nelle spalle.</p>
<p>“Costoro dovrebbero farsi un esame di coscienza”, affermò, lapidario. “O cambiare mestiere…”</p>
<p>Poco dopo erano arrivati; Nives parcheggiò nel cortile privato del piccolo condominio da quattro appartamenti dove viveva Luigi Nardini, poi scesero dall’auto e si avviarono al portoncino d’ingresso. Da una finestra dell’appartamento sotto a quello dove abitava Luigi si affacciò una donna anziana, che vedendo Nives le sorrise.</p>
<p>“Ciao cara, come va?”</p>
<p>“Bene, grazie Lorena, anche lei?”</p>
<p>“Sì, tutto bene, grazie.”</p>
<p>Lorena guardò senza riconoscerlo il bell’uomo che accompagnava Nives, ma non fece domande, limitandosi a un sorridente cenno di saluto che lui ricambiò con uguale cortesia. Non era usuale che Nives arrivasse con un uomo, ma molto discretamente la vicina si tenne la propria curiosità.</p>
<p>Nives suonò il campanello, tre brevi tocchi che segnalavano convenzionalmente che si trattava di lei, così suo padre non aveva neppure bisogno di chiedere chi fosse. Infatti dopo qualche istante la serratura scattò ed il portone si aprì.</p>
<p>Salirono al primo piano e trovarono la porta socchiusa; entrarono.</p>
<p>“Eccoci qua!” annunciò Nives, mentre Richard chiudeva la porta dietro di loro.</p>
<p>“Arrivo!” disse suo padre dal cucinotto, da cui proveniva un delizioso aroma.</p>
<p>Luigi comparve sulla porta della cucina e sorrise alla figlia, poi sollevò lo sguardo sul suo accompagnatore; Nives gli aveva detto che Richard era alto, ma constatarlo di persona era un’altra faccenda: oltre che alto, era anche imponente, con due spalle ampie e braccia muscolose che spuntavano dalle maniche corte della tshirt bianca che indossava. Richard ricambiò apertamente lo sguardo del padre di Nives, cercando di apparire franco e schietto e sicuro di sé, ma in realtà aveva lo stomaco contratto.</p>
<p>Luigi si avvicinò ed abbracciò la figlia, poi si scostò e lei si affrettò a fare le presentazioni.</p>
<p>“Papà, questo è Richard”, disse in italiano. “Richard, ti presento mio padre, Luigi.”</p>
<p>I due uomini si tesero la mano nello stesso momento.</p>
<p>“Felice d’incontrarla, signor Nardini”, disse Richard in perfetto italiano, solo leggermente accentato. Luigi rimase sorpreso nel sentirsi apostrofare nella propria lingua.</p>
<p>“Piacere mio, Riccardo”, replicò comunque. “Credevo che non parlassi italiano…”</p>
<p>Quella risposta già esulava dall’ancora scarsa conoscenza dell’idioma locale di Richard, che quindi guardò Nives in cerca d’aiuto; lei tradusse ed allora rispose in inglese:</p>
<p>“Oh no, magari lo parlassi… però sto cercando d’imparare almeno qualcosa.”</p>
<p>“Capisco”, annuì Luigi, dopo che la figlia ebbe tradotto. “Nives mi ha detto che ti piace molto la pasta e quindi ho pensato di preparare la mia preferita, l’amatriciana.”</p>
<p>Nives tradusse, spiegando <em>amatriciana</em> con <em>pancetta in salsa piccante di pomodoro</em>.</p>
<p>“Dal profumo sono sicuro che è ottima”, dichiarò Richard, con soddisfazione del cuoco; poi gli porse il sacchetto con le bottiglie. “Una per il dolce e una per la cantina”, disse.</p>
<p>Luigi ringraziò sentitamente per il pensiero; Nives prese la bottiglia già fredda ed andò a metterla in frigo.</p>
<p>“Vuoi servire l’aperitivo?” chiese Luigi alla figlia. “C’è una bottiglia di prosecco in frigo: puoi fare degli spritz bianchi, o se preferisci macchiarli con un po’ di Campari…”</p>
<p>“Ma certo, me ne occupo io”, gli assicurò Nives. “Vuoi accomodarti in salotto, intanto che preparo l’aperitivo?” domandò a Richard, indicandogli i divani dall’altra parte della sala. Lui annuì e poco dopo la donna lo raggiunse con un vassoio, sopra il quale c’era una piccola terrina con salatini misti e tre bicchieri con il tipico aperitivo veneziano, lo spritz bianco, ovvero semplice prosecco tagliato con acqua. Date le temperature decisamente canicolari di quella giornata estiva, aveva preferito evitare di aggiungere grado alcolico con il Campari ed aveva abbondato col ghiaccio.</p>
<p>“Fa caldissimo anche in Inghilterra”, le rivelò Richard prendendo il bicchiere. “Credo sia l’estate più torrida degli ultimi vent’anni.”</p>
<p>“Sì, l’ho sentito dire”, confermò Nives, sedendosi accanto a lui sul divano. “Meno male che hanno inventato i climatizzatori”, commentò poi, accennando all’apparecchio installato in un angolo della stanza. Luigi non teneva temperature esageratamente basse, come lei del resto, ma giusto quel che serviva per star bene.</p>
<p>“Farei un monumento all’inventore”, scherzò l’attore.</p>
<p>Il padre di Nives arrivò in quel momento e si sedette sull’altro divano di fronte a loro; Richard sollevò il bicchiere in un brindisi.</p>
<p>“Al nostro incontro”, disse. “Sono davvero contento di conoscerla, signor Nardini: Nives mi ha parlato tanto di lei.”</p>
<p>Quando Nives finì di tradurre, l’uomo più anziano scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Il <em>signor</em> lasciamolo perdere: mi chiamo Luigi”, affermò sorridendo. Richard annuì.</p>
<p>“Va bene, volentieri”, accettò, sollevando di nuovo il calice. Brindarono e bevvero un sorso.</p>
<p>“Nives mi ha detto che sei un appassionato di Formula Uno”, proseguì poi Richard. “Piace molto anche a me, anche se ho poco tempo per seguirla. E sebbene io sia inglese, che tu ci creda o no sono un tifoso della Ferrari. I miei miti sono Villeneuve – Gilles ovviamente – e Schumacher, ma anche Barrichello e Alonzo mi sono simpatici…”</p>
<p>“Ah, bene!” esclamò Luigi con entusiasmo. “Ti dirò, non sopporto Raikkonen: anche se è bravo lo trovo di un’antipatia unica…”</p>
<p>Proseguirono a chiacchierare di Formula Uno e poi anche di Motomondiale, dove Richard ammise che, sebbene gli piacesse molto Valentino Rossi – per cui Nives stravedeva – il suo preferito era l’inglese Cal Crutchlow.</p>
<p>Il timer della cucina suonò.</p>
<p>“Vado a scolare la pasta”, annunciò Luigi alzandosi. “Nives, pensi tu al vino?”</p>
<p>“Certamente!”</p>
<p>Nives portò in tavola una bottiglia di Montepulciano d’Abruzzo, un rosso secco e corposo adatto a <em>pulire</em> la bocca dal gusto vagamente dolce della pancetta accuratamente sgrassata usata da Luigi per l’amatriciana; sorpreso, Richard constatò che era fresco di frigo.</p>
<p>“Ma il rosso non andrebbe servito a temperatura ambiente?” domandò.</p>
<p>“Certo”, rispose lei con un sorriso divertito. “Tuttavia, se la temperatura dell’ambiente è 25 gradi come qui in casa, o 35 come fuori, berresti vin brûlé, o quasi!”</p>
<p>Richard rise. “Hai ragione, non ci avevo pensato!”</p>
<p>Anche Nives rise e proseguì l’improvvisata lezione. “In realtà, il vino rosso va servito tra i 16 e i 18 gradi, 20 se è un vino molto importante e maturo. Alcuni rossi giovani vanno serviti addirittura quasi freddi come un bianco.”</p>
<p>“Ed ecco che ho imparato altre cose sul vino…”</p>
<p>“Se divento noiosa, fermami subito, per favore”, lo esortò lei, preoccupata di esagerare.</p>
<p>Sopraggiunse Luigi con una zuppiera colma di bucatini, che posò accanto al posto di Nives.</p>
<p>“Prego, servitevi”, li invitò, sedendosi a capotavola.</p>
<p>Nives si riempì il piatto, poi fece cenno a Richard di fare altrettanto.</p>
<p>“Abbonda”, gli raccomandò. “Così dai soddisfazione al cuoco.”</p>
<p>“Volentieri”, la rassicurò lui. “Non sarà certo un problema, sembra delizioso!”</p>
<p>“Per essere perfetto ci vorrebbe il pecorino romano”, osservò Luigi, dopo la debita traduzione di Nives. “In mancanza, usiamo il solito grana padano…”</p>
<p>Stavolta Nives ebbe qualche difficoltà a spiegare, dato che i nomi di quei formaggi tipici non erano traducibili, così li descrisse come <em>formaggio romano stagionato di pecora</em> e <em>formaggio veneto stagionato di vacca</em>, spiegandogli la differenza di sapore. Tuttavia, scoprì che sia <em>pecorino</em> che <em>grana</em> si traducono pari pari in inglese, sebbene Richard conoscesse soltanto il secondo.</p>
<p>La pietanza ebbe il successo che meritava, al punto che Richard chiese ed ottenne il bis; anche il vino fu molto apprezzato.</p>
<p>Quando ebbero finito, chiacchierarono ancora, poi Luigi si alzò.</p>
<p>“E ora, il dolce”, annunciò.</p>
<p>“Noi pensiamo a sparecchiare”, gli disse Nives, imitandolo; lei e Richard portarono via i piatti e i bicchieri, sostituendoli con piattini da dolce e calici da spumante. Poi Nives recuperò la bottiglia di Brachetto dal frigo e la portò in tavola, seguita da Luigi con la torta.</p>
<p>“Crostata di pesche come la faceva la mamma di Nives”, annunciò, posandola sul tavolo. “Ma la pasta <em>brisé</em> l’ho presa già pronta”, ammise.</p>
<p>“Ci hai messo le mandorle grattugiate?” indagò Nives e l’uomo annuì per confermare. “Era il tocco speciale di mia mamma”, ricordò la donna con nostalgia.</p>
<p>Luigi tagliò la crostata in quattro pezzi e ne mise tre nei piattini.</p>
<p>“Si mangia con le mani”, istruì Richard. “Non formalizzarti.”</p>
<p>Aprendo la bottiglia, Nives tradusse, aggiungendo:</p>
<p>“La pasta è molto croccante e usare forchetta e coltello è scomodo, e poi non siamo a una cena di gala…”</p>
<p>“Oh, d’accordo!” rise Richard, deliziato. “C’è qualcosa di incredibilmente soddisfacente a mangiar con le mani!”</p>
<p>“Sarà perché le mani sono state le prime posate degli esseri umani”, commentò Luigi, al che Richard annuì con enfasi. Di colpo si accorse di essere perfettamente rilassato: Luigi aveva saputo metterlo a proprio agio. Era davvero una cara persona; del resto, per aver cresciuto una figlia stupenda come Nives, non poteva essere altrimenti, considerò.</p>
<p>La crostata si rivelò squisita e il Brachetto era il vino perfetto per accompagnarla.</p>
<p>Era semplicemente troppo caldo per il caffè tradizionale, così Nives fece una moka, ne versò il contenuto nello shaker con del ghiaccio e un po’ di zucchero, poi lo agitò accuratamente, servendolo infine ben freddo.</p>
<p>A quel punto, Nives si rivolse al padre. “Papà, che ne dici di far vedere a Richard qualche foto di famiglia?”</p>
<p>Sapeva che all’attore avrebbe fatto piacere perché ne avevano parlato prima che arrivasse in Italia; Luigi fu ben lieto di accettare, così Nives andò a prendere alcuni vecchi album. Il primo era del matrimonio di Luigi e Tina, con splendide foto in bianco e nero che ritraevano due giovani sposi raggianti; il secondo documentava la vita di Nives da prima della nascita – c’era infatti una bellissima foto di Tina col pancione – fino ai dodici anni e Richard s’intenerì moltissimo nel vedere la sua amata da neonata e da bambina; il terzo album riguardava le nozze d’oro di Tina e Luigi, che erano state festeggiate sia in maniera <em>celtica</em>, con Nives a celebrare una cerimonia di rinnovo del legame, sia in maniera tradizionale, con un lauto pranzo e una grande tavolata di amici.</p>
<p>Finito di guardare le foto, Luigi si rivolse a Richard.</p>
<p>“Ho visto che hai interpretato un soldato delle forze speciali”, esordì. “Sai che io ho lavorato come guardia giurata?” Richard annuì: Nives glielo aveva detto. “Certo non avevo armi potenti come quelle del tuo personaggio, però usavo una bella Beretta 7.65 semiautomatica e un revolver Smith &amp; Wesson 3.57 a canna media. Vuoi vederle?”</p>
<p>Richard non amava armi da fuoco, ma gli occhi di Luigi brillavano ed era chiaro che l’argomento lo appassionava, così non ebbe cuore di dirgli di no ed annuì.</p>
<p>Mentre il padre andava a prendere le pistole, Nives guardò Richard con aria di scusa.</p>
<p>“Mi spiace”, disse. “So che le armi non ti piacciono…”</p>
<p>“Non fa niente”, la rassicurò l’attore inglese con un piccolo sorriso. “Va bene così, sono contento di far piacere a tuo padre facendomi mostrare le sue pistole.”</p>
<p>“Sei dolcissimo”, gli sussurrò lei, sporgendosi per dargli un rapido bacio sulle labbra.</p>
<p>Luigi tornò e, tutto orgoglioso, mostrò le armi che aveva usato come guardia giurata, fortunatamente senza averne mai bisogno tranne una volta, in un conflitto a fuoco per una tentata rapina ad un furgone portavalori a cui stava facendo da scorta. Ne era uscito indenne assieme ai colleghi; non così i rapinatori, di cui poi la polizia aveva trovato l’auto sporca di sangue. I malviventi però non erano mai stati presi, purtroppo.</p>
<p>Nives sorprese Richard quando, per mostrargli la Beretta, la prese in mano con sicurezza, la scarrellò per controllare che non avesse il colpo in canna e poi gliela porse. Notando il suo sguardo meravigliato, la donna gli sorrise e gli disse:</p>
<p>“Non penserai che, avendo della armi da fuoco in casa, io non abbia ritenuto opportuno imparare a usarle, vero? Non fosse altro che per non rischiare di spararmi addosso”, aggiunse ridendo.</p>
<p>“Oh, beh”, bofonchiò l’attore. “Non posso che darti ragione…”</p>
<p>“Non sono una gran tiratrice”, gli confidò allora lei. “Né ho chissà che passione per il tirassegno, ma dato che c’erano…” concluse, facendo spallucce.</p>
<p>“Hai fatto bene”, commentò Richard. “Se si sa usare correttamente un attrezzo pericoloso, che sia una pistola o una motosega, si minimizza il rischio di farsi male.”</p>
<p>Erano le cinque passate quando Nives, accorgendosi che il padre era stanco, decise che era ora di congedarsi. Richard strinse la mano di Luigi, che lo contraccambiò e poi lo abbracciò.</p>
<p>“Mi raccomando”, gli disse. “Da uomo a uomo: fai felice mia figlia.”</p>
<p>Nives arrossì: Luigi non aveva proferito alcuna minaccia né usato un tono intimidatorio, ma l’avvertimento era chiaro.</p>
<p>Richard guardò Nives in attesa della traduzione, che lei gli riferì in tono chiaramente imbarazzato; ma l’attore guardò il <em>suocero</em> con grande serietà prima di replicare:</p>
<p>“Ti prometto che farò di tutto per far felice Nives, perché non c’è niente che io desideri di più al mondo.”</p>
<p>Di nuovo la donna arrossì; guardò Richard con occhi brillanti come stelle prima di tradurre per il padre, che annuì solennemente.</p>
<p>“Ogni promessa è debito”, rammentò all’inglese. Nives dovette lambiccarsi il cervello prima di trovare la traduzione più calzante, ovvero <em>la parola di un uomo è il suo obbligo</em>. Richard annuì con uguale solennità.</p>
<p>“Fate buone vacanze”, augurò loro Luigi, abbracciando la figlia. “E salutami Raffaella e Jerry. Spero che possano tornare a trovarci presto”, soggiunse, rammentando l’ultima volta che i suoi amici erano venuti, in occasione di un capodanno.</p>
<p>“Magari ci organizziamo in autunno”, rispose Nives. “Potrei invitarli per un fine settimana lungo.”</p>
<p>“Bell’idea”, approvò l’uomo.</p>
<p>Infine si congedarono. Mentre salivano in auto, Richard domandò:</p>
<p>“Che ne dici di farmi vedere un po’ la tua città?”</p>
<p>“Non c’è molto da vedere”, lo avvertì lei. “Ma un giro te lo faccio fare volentieri. In auto però: fa semplicemente troppo caldo per passeggiare…”</p>
<p>Era vero, anche quel giorno la canicola era pesantissima, per cui l’attore accettò senza esitare.</p>
<p>Nives dunque guidò attraverso il piccolo centro della sua cittadina natale, dove gli mostrò il bel duomo settecentesco in stile neoclassico, costruito su un colle che ne era interamente ricoperto; davanti ad esso c’era una statua, famigliarmente chiamata l’<em>Omo</em>, ovvero <em>Uomo</em> in lingua veneta, che un noto imprenditore locale dell’Ottocento, divenuto senatore del regno d’Italia, aveva voluto dedicare ai suoi tessitori. L’evidente parallelo con <em>Nord e Sud</em> balzò immediatamente all’attenzione di Richard.</p>
<p>“Assomiglia un po’ a Nicholas Higgins”, considerò, riferendosi alla statua, ritenendola somigliante a uno dei personaggi di quella miniserie della BBC.</p>
<p>“Vero!” ammise Nives, che non ci aveva mai pensato. “Tranne che per i baffi”, aggiunse poi, ripensandoci meglio. “Ma per il resto – berretto compreso – potrebbe essere proprio Higgins”, concluse sorridendo.</p>
<p>Svoltarono un angolo e passarono attraverso una piazza moderna e poco attraente, poi si infilarono in una stradina in fondo alla quale sorgeva una piccola chiesetta medievale.</p>
<p>“Santa Maria in Valle”, la presentò Nives. “Infatti come vedi è situata nella valle tra due colline, quella del Castello – di cui non rimane che la cappella e la torre merlata diventata campanile, e qualche muretto – e quella dei Frati, così chiamata perché c’è una chiesa con annesso convento di frati francescani. Entrambe le colline sono dei parchi pubblici molti belli.”</p>
<p>Salirono lungo il fianco del Colle del Castello, in cima al quale era situato l’edificio che un tempo aveva ospitato la scuola media frequentata da Nives, mentre ora era la sede delle scuole magistrali. Di lì, Nives tornò indietro, scendendo dal lato settentrionale della bassa catena collinare che terminava con l’altura del Castello.</p>
<p>“Ora facciamo un giro per i dintorni”, annunciò Nives d’impulso. “Ti faccio vedere il paesino di mia mamma… e se vuoi, anche dov’è sepolta. Sarà un po’ come presentarti a lei…” concluse, mentre un groppo le chiudeva la gola. Sua madre le mancava sempre moltissimo, anche se erano ormai trascorsi quasi tre anni dalla sua scomparsa.</p>
<p>“Certo che sì”, accettò subito Richard.</p>
<p>Così, la donna lo portò nel piccolo paese confinante con la sua città, dov’era nata Tina. Dapprima lo condusse a vedere la chiesetta dove i suoi genitori si erano sposati e che Richard aveva visto nell’album fotografico, un edificio settecentesco dedicato alla Madonna che sorgeva sul luogo dove nell’antichità era situato un tempio dedicato alla dea Diana, ovvero la trasposizione romana dell’antica dea dei Veneti Reitia, come spiegò Nives a Richard; poi andarono al cimitero, dove Richard non s’accontentò di vedere la tomba di Tina attraverso le sbarre del cancello e, nonostante il termometro segnasse 37 gradi, insistette per entrare. Giunti davanti al loculo, Nives sfiorò la foto di sua madre – che le aveva scattato lei stessa un paio d’anni prima della sua morte, mentre indossava un bellissimo abito di velluto blu che Tina si era confezionata con le proprie mani – e disse:</p>
<p>“Ciao mamma, ti ho portato Richard…”</p>
<p>La voce le si incrinò mentre le lacrime cominciavano a scenderle sulle guance. Richard l’attirò contro di sé, stringendola al petto e cullandola. Anche lui aveva un nodo in gola.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno Tina”, mormorò. “Sono felice di conoscerti…”</p>
<p>A quelle parole, Nives pianse ancor di più per la commozione, nel cerchio rassicurante delle braccia del suo uomo, bagnandogli la maglietta di lacrime. L’attore attese che si calmasse, continuando a cullarla e baciandole teneramente i capelli, facendole sentire la propria solidarietà ed empatia.</p>
<p>Alla fine lei si ritrasse, tirando su col naso; lui prese il fazzoletto di tasca e glielo porse, in modo che lei potesse asciugarsi gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Scusami”, bisbigliò Nives. “Non volevo piangere… è che lei sarebbe stata così contenta di conoscerti e di sapere che non sono più sola… era il suo più grande cruccio e mi spiace tanto che sia morta con esso…”</p>
<p>“Ma lei lo sa”, affermò Richard a bassa voce. “Ovunque si trovi adesso, <em>lei lo sa</em>, non dubitarne, ed è felice per te, per noi”, si voltò verso la foto da cui la madre di Nives sorrideva e li guardava. “Ti ringrazio per aver messo al mondo questa donna stupenda che ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare e di far innamorare di me”, disse, inequivocabilmente emozionato.</p>
<p>Nives versò altre lacrime di commozione, abbracciandolo stretto. Non disse niente, ma pensava di essere <em>lei</em> quella fortunata, per lo stesso motivo: mai e poi mai avrebbe immaginato che Richard Armitage avrebbe potuto innamorarsi <em>proprio di lei</em>. Dubitava che sarebbe mai riuscita a capacitarsene.</p>
<p>Infine, si congedarono da Tina e tornarono in macchina, che per fortuna Nives aveva potuto parcheggiare all’ombra di alcuni cipressi, altrimenti si sarebbe tramutata in un forno; ciò nondimeno, dovette mettere il climatizzatore al massimo per non boccheggiare dal caldo.</p>
<p>Mentre tornavano verso casa di Nives, la donna fu colta da un’ispirazione.</p>
<p>“Ricordi che ti ho parlato del mio amico Franco che fa un fantastico gelato al cioccolato extra?” chiese; vedendo che Richard corrugava la fronte, proseguì. “Quando fa così tanto caldo che non ho voglia di mangiare, molto spesso ceno con un gran gelato. Che ne dici se facciamo così, stasera?”</p>
<p>“Volentieri!” accettò l’attore con un’eccitazione fanciullesca che la fece sorridere: le era ben noto il suo debole per il gelato al cioccolato e non dubitava che sarebbe rimasto entusiasta di quello del suo amico.</p>
<p>“La moglie di Franco è inglese, di Manchester”, rivelò a Richard. “Si chiama Alison.”</p>
<p>“Davvero? Ho dei parenti, a Manchester…”</p>
<p>Giunti in centro città, dov’era situata la gelateria, furono tanto fortunati da trovare un parcheggio a pochi passi, in modo da doversi esporre il meno possibile all’afa serale. Non appena posero piede nel locale, la ragazza dietro al bancone le sorrise:</p>
<p>“Ciao Nives!”</p>
<p>“Ciao Sara, come va?”</p>
<p>“Bene, per fortuna qui fa fresco, non so proprio come facciano a lavorare dove non c’è aria condizionata…” la voce le si spense mentre, osservando l’accompagnatore di Nives, infine lo riconosceva. “Ma è…?”</p>
<p>“Sì, è lui”, rispose in fretta Nives. “Ma è qui in incognito.”</p>
<p>Sara si portò la mano al petto e fece un gran sorriso.</p>
<p>“È venuto a trovarti? Che bello!” esclamò. “Sai, leggere di te e di lui su internet è una cosa, ma vedervi insieme è tutt’altro… che emozione!” passò ad un inglese incerto. “Lieta di incontrarla, signor Armitage…”</p>
<p>“Piacere mio”, rispose educatamente lui con un cenno del capo ed un sorriso che – ne era del tutto inconsapevole – mandò Sara in fibrillazione.</p>
<p>“Ehm… c’è Alison?” intervenne Nives.</p>
<p>“Sì, te la chiamo”, rispose la ragazza, spostandosi verso il laboratorio dove veniva prodotto il gelato. “Alison, c’è Nives, e ha portato una persona speciale…”</p>
<p>Pochi istanti dopo, sulla soglia del laboratorio comparve una donna paffuta sulla cinquantina, con un caschetto di capelli biondi e lisci ed occhi azzurri. Rivolse un sorriso a Nives, sorriso che divenne una ‘O’ di sorpresa non appena realizzò chi fosse il suo accompagnatore.</p>
<p>“Santo cielo!” esclamò in inglese, uscendo in fretta da dietro il bancone. “Che onore, signor Armitage…” disse, porgendogli la mano. “Nives mi ha parlato tanto di lei… Ammetto che prima non la conoscevo”, aggiunse con una buffa smorfia, “ma in seguito ho guardato alcune sue opere e mi complimento con lei.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, è molto gentile”, disse Richard, compiaciuto, stringendole la mano. “E Nives mi ha parlato molto del vostro fantastico gelato al cioccolato”, le confidò ridendo. Anche Alison rise.</p>
<p>“Ah, è la sua passione, infatti”, gli raccontò, “Ogni volta che viene mi chiede quattro palline, una di cioccolato extra e le altre a mia scelta… faccio così anche stavolta?” domandò a Nives, gli occhi chiari che brillavano divertiti.</p>
<p>“Certo che sì!” rispose vivacemente Nives. Richard fece cenno che andava bene anche a lui.</p>
<p>“Mangiate qui o portate via?”</p>
<p>“Portiamo via, grazie.”</p>
<p>Alison preparò due coppette, mettendo in ciascuna il cioccolato extra, poi variando gli altri tipi di gelato in modo da ottenere complessivamente sette gusti diversi, che elencò ai due in attesa: lampone, mirtillo e yogurt con zenzero per una, cocco, mango e mela con cannella per l’altra. Richard si complimentò per l’originalità di alcuni gusti ed Alison ne fu molto compiaciuta.</p>
<p>“Poi fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate”, raccomandò loro mentre impacchettava le due coppette assieme ad alcuni biscotti.</p>
<p>“Senz’altro”, le assicurò Nives. Richard volle pagare lui, poi si congedarono e tornarono in macchina.</p>
<p>La cena fu molto rinfrescante, mentre il dopocena, al contrario, si rivelò assai <em>rovente</em>…</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo III: Sabato 8 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo III: Sabato 8 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raffaella scrutava ansiosamente le persone in uscita dal piccolo aeroporto elbano, situato in località La Pila; il cuore le batteva forte per l’emozione: anche se erano sposati da quasi sei anni e mezzo, tre settimane di separazione le avevano fatto sentire moltissimo la mancanza di suo marito Jerry.</p>
<p>Un mese prima, la madre di Jerry, Vanessa, aveva avuto un incidente a cavallo; temendo per la sua vita, Jerry e Raffaella erano accorsi al suo capezzale assieme agli altri figli della donna, ma fortunatamente il suo trauma cranico si era rivelato molto meno grave di quanto fosse sembrato in un primo momento e la vivace ultrasettantenne – ancora una bella donna, a cui Jerry assomigliava molto – era presto tornata a casa. Raffaella aveva esortato il marito a rimanere per qualche altra settimana e godersi la sua numerosa famiglia, che non vedeva da quasi tre anni, mentre lei era dovuta tornare a casa ad occuparsi degli affari della tenuta, che naturalmente non si fermavano mai e rendevano difficile allontanarsi tutti e due per molto tempo.</p>
<p>Jerry comunque non aveva resistito a lungo lontano dalla moglie; dopo una ventina di giorni Vanessa era ormai quasi perfettamente ristabilita e quindi, poiché comunque non sarebbe rimasta da sola giacché tutti gli altri suoi figli abitavano al massimo ad un’ora di macchina di distanza, l’aveva salutata e si era messo in viaggio per l’Italia. Oltre al naturale desiderio di ricongiungersi alla moglie, Jerry non voleva perdersi l’arrivo di Nives e del suo fidanzato Richard Armitage, che era uno dei suoi attori preferiti.</p>
<p>Il piccolo aereo proveniente da Pisa era atterrato puntualmente alle 11.15; era passato solamente un quarto d’ora, ma Raffaella già fremeva d’impazienza.</p>
<p>Finalmente, dopo altri cinque minuti, vide arrivare il marito, con un piccolo trolley al seguito ed in spalla uno zaino di tipo tecnico, neanche quello particolarmente voluminoso. Raffaella era sempre stupita di quanto leggero Jerry riuscisse a viaggiare – una volta le aveva detto ridendo che lui necessitava soltanto di un po’ di cibo, per il resto i suoi bisogni erano quelli d’un cavernicolo. Il cuore di Raffaella fece un balzo per la gioia di rivedere il marito; alzò un braccio e lo sventolò in segno di saluto.</p>
<p>Jerry vide subito Raffaella; fu come se il resto del mondo scomparisse mentre si lasciava abbagliare dal suo stupendo sorriso di benvenuto. Si affrettò a dirigersi verso di lei e, non appena le fu davanti, mollò zaino e trolley ed aprì le braccia; lei vi si gettò di slancio, stringendosi a lui.</p>
<p>“Bentornato a casa”, gli mormorò, gli occhi bruni splendenti di felicità. Jerry si chinò e la baciò sulle labbra, lungamente ma in modo casto perché non amava dare spettacolo in pubblico.</p>
<p>“Grazie, <em>honey</em>”, le bisbigliò di rimando, usando il tipico vezzeggiativo statunitense. Ciascuno dei due parlava perfettamente la lingua dell’altro, e spesso capitava che iniziassero una frase in una per terminarla nell’altra, oppure che mescolassero parole dell’una e dell’altra in una piccola babele divertentissima.</p>
<p>“Hai fatto un buon viaggio?” s’informò Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Sì, ho dormito per tutto il tempo da LA fino a Londra, così mi riprenderò subito dal jet lag”, le raccontò Jerry. “Viva la prima classe e i voli notturni”, soggiunse, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di umorismo.</p>
<p>“Meglio così”, commentò la donna. “Dai, andiamo”, lo esortò poi, prendendolo per mano.</p>
<p>“Mia madre ti manda il suo affetto”, le disse Jerry mentre si avviavano. “E anche tutta la tribù Runner, fratelli, sorelle, cognati e nipoti. Alyssa ti manda un bacio, un abbraccio e un regalo.”</p>
<p>Alyssa era la figlia che Jerry aveva avuto dalla prima moglie, una famosa modella canadese sposata in giovane età, da cui aveva divorziato burrascosamente dopo pochi anni. Fortunatamente però dopo un po’ le cose tra loro si erano appianate, se non altro per amore della bambina, e anche se i rapporti erano rimasti molto freddi, perlomeno erano civili. Ora Alyssa aveva diciannove anni e, essendo un vero e proprio genio dell’informatica, frequentava proficuamente il CalTech, la cui retta Jerry era ben felice di pagare dati i risultati. Alyssa adorava Raffaella e l’isola d’Elba, e ogni anno in estate veniva a trascorrere col padre quattro settimane, solitamente tra giugno e luglio. Grazie a lei, avevano ottimizzato il supporto informatico della tenuta. Jerry era molto orgoglioso della figlia, e l’unico cruccio era che non fosse minimante portata per il tiro con l’arco, anche se vi si era cimentata per fargli piacere.</p>
<p>“Un regalo?” fece Raffaella, piacevolmente sorpresa. “Che carino da parte sua! Non vedo l’ora di scoprire che cos’è.”</p>
<p>Erano infine arrivati alla macchina, un comodo SUV Ford Edge 4x4, nero con originali disegni a fulmine di colore viola fatti fare appositamente in carrozzeria, che Raffaella aveva parcheggiato all’ombra dell’unica palma che ornava il piccolo parcheggio aeroportuale.</p>
<p>“Te lo mostro subito”, si offrì Jerry, ben conoscendo la scarsa capacità di pazientare della moglie. Depose lo zaino sul sedile posteriore, poi mise il trolley nel bagagliaio e lo aprì, frugandovi finché non trovò quello che cercava. Porse alla moglie il pacchetto contenente il regalo e la osservò divertito mentre ne strappava la carta colorata, incurante di nascondere la propria fanciullesca impazienza di scoprirne il contenuto. I suoi lineamenti delicati s’illuminarono di gioia non appena vide di cosa si trattava: un libro a fumetti che raccoglieva l’intera saga di Capitan Harlock, uno degli eroi dell’infanzia di Raffaella. L’accompagnava un biglietto che diceva semplicemente <em>A Raflesia da Alyssa</em>. La romana scoppiò a ridere: data l’assonanza dei nomi, la ragazza si divertiva qualche volta a chiamare la <em>matrigna</em> col nome della regina delle Mazoniane, irriducibile avversaria del mitico pirata spaziale creato da Leiji Matsumoto.</p>
<p>“Che regalo fantastico!” esclamò Raffaella, sentendo gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Non avendo potuto avere figli e sentendone la mancanza, era stata fortunata perché Alyssa era la surrogata perfetta, anche se purtroppo poteva vederla appena due volte l’anno, d’estate quando lei veniva all’Elba e a Natale quando lei e Jerry si recavano in California. “La chiamerò via Skype per ringraziarla, non appena a Napa sarà un’ora accettabile”, proseguì la donna, rimettendo il libro nella valigia del marito.</p>
<p>“Le farà piacere”, affermò Jerry. Salirono in macchina e Raffaella avviò il motore, accendendo subito il climatizzatore per abbassare la temperatura dell’abitacolo, rovente sebbene l’auto fosse stata parcheggiata all’ombra. Poi fece manovra, percorrendo lentamente la stradina che portava alla provinciale. In termini di percorrenza, l’aeroporto distava appena poco più di trenta chilometri dalla Tenuta d’Altariva, ma data la tortuosità del percorso, dovuta alla particolare morfologia dell’isola, avrebbero impiegato quasi un’ora per raggiungerla.</p>
<p>Durante il tragitto, Raffaella raccontò a Jerry com’era andata la serata enogastronomica della settimana prima – uno dei motivi per cui era dovuta tornare, lasciandolo da solo dalla madre – dove erano intervenute per la prima volta alcune autorità, tra cui il sindaco e l’assessore alla cultura e al turismo di Capoliveri, e la collega di quest’ultimo per il comune di Portoferraio.</p>
<p>“Niente male, direi”, commentò Jerry, compiaciuto. “Che dici, ci allarghiamo e per l’evento di fine agosto invitiamo il presidente della provincia?”</p>
<p>“Ugh! Sai quanto <em>amo</em> i politici… Preferirei qualche famoso sommelier, magari una donna, come Fabiana Gargioli. Oppure uno chef molto simpatico, come Antonino Cannavacciuolo o Bruno Barbieri.”</p>
<p>“Non Cracco?” sogghignò lo statunitense. Raffaella scoppiò a ridere.</p>
<p>“Lo farei solo per tirargli dietro qualche piatto come fa lui coi poveri concorrenti di <em>Masterchef</em>!” esclamò.</p>
<p>Jerry le fece eco nella risata: anche lui trovava Carlo Cracco insopportabilmente arrogante.</p>
<p>“Magari il suo comportamento è tutta una montatura”, considerò comunque, pensieroso.</p>
<p>“Può darsi”, ammise la moglie. “Ma il risultato rimane sempre che mi fa solo venir voglia di lanciargli un vassoio pieno di purè bollente, oppure annegarlo in una delle nostre botti…”</p>
<p>“E rovinare il vino? Anche no!” esclamò Jerry con finto orrore. Risero di nuovo e Raffaella ripensò a una cosa che Nives le aveva detto qualche anno prima, ossia che ridere insieme alla persona che si ama è una delle cose più belle al mondo. A quel tempo l’amica era single e l’aveva detto in un tono leggero che però non era riuscito a celare del tutto la sua tristezza per il proprio stato. Sapere che adesso stava insieme con colui che aveva sempre definito il suo <em>amore di sogno</em> rendeva Raffaella particolarmente contenta per lei.</p>
<p>Dopo il momento ilare, lei e Jerry rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto mentre Raffaella affrontava un tratto di strada particolarmente tortuoso. Jerry ammirò fuori dal finestrino lo spettacolare panorama del mar Tirreno, il cui colore variava dall’acquamarina della sottostante spiaggia di Acquarilli allo zaffiro del mare profondo.</p>
<p>“Mi è mancato da morire, tutto questo”, disse sottovoce; né lui né la moglie erano elbani per nascita, ma entrambi erano stati irrimediabilmente conquistati dall’isola e, come diceva sempre Nives ridendo, si erano ammalati di <em>elbite</em>, proprio come lei. “Sono felice di essere di nuovo a casa”, concluse, girandosi a guardare il bel profilo dal nasino alla francese di Raffaella.</p>
<p>“E io che tu sia di nuovo a casa”, disse lei a bassa voce. “Mi sei mancato moltissimo.”</p>
<p>“E tu a me… Non hai preso impegni per oggi, vero?”</p>
<p>Il suo tono era molto tenero: era chiaro che non stava alludendo semplicemente al fatto che aveva intenzione di fare l’amore con lei non appena arrivati a casa, ma alla connessione più profonda, quella a livello delle loro anime e dei loro cuori.</p>
<p>Raffaella gli rivolse un sorriso colmo d’amore.</p>
<p>“Nessun impegno”, lo rassicurò.</p>
<p>Durante tutto il tempo, la musica proveniente dall’impianto stereo aveva fatto da sottofondo alla loro conversazione. In quel mentre, attaccò una vecchia e famosissima canzone di Lionel Ritchie e Diana Ross, <em>Endless Love</em>.</p>
<p>“Questa è una delle canzoni d’amore più belle mai scritte”, commentò Jerry. Dopo l’arco, il suo grande amore era il pianoforte, che suonava più che discretamente. Aveva anche una bella voce e spesso intratteneva gli ospiti con qualche brano, specialmente dai repertori di Frank Sinatra, Bryan Adams e Tina Turner, anche durante gli eventi enogastronomici.</p>
<p>Raffaella non fece in tempo a dichiararsi d’accordo, che Jerry alzò un poco il volume e si mise a cantare la parte di Lionel Ritchie. Lei non aveva una voce eccelsa e per questo evitava di cantare in pubblico assieme a lui, ma era intonata e in privato si divertivano a improvvisare dei duetti, così non esitò a interpretare Diana Ross al meglio delle proprie possibilità. Il brano era vera poesia d’amore messa in musica ed esprimeva perfettamente il profondo sentimento che univa la coppia italo-americana.</p>
<p>Quando il brano terminò, Jerry sfiorò il braccio della moglie.</p>
<p>“Fermati un attimo”, disse, la voce leggermente tremolante per l’emozione. “Ho bisogno di baciarti…”</p>
<p>“Anch’io”, mormorò Raffaella, ugualmente emozionata. Poco dopo scorse un piccolo slargo ed accostò, fermando la macchina; tirò il freno a mano e mise in folle, poi si girò verso il marito. Jerry si sporse verso di lei e la strinse tra le braccia.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, Raffi”, mormorò. Raffaella gli cinse il collo con le braccia e lo fece accostare maggiormente. Le loro labbra s’incontrarono, schiudendosi subito le une contro le altre alla ricerca dell’intimo contatto delle lingue, eccitante quanto dolce. La tenerezza si mescolò ben presto al desiderio – tre settimane di separazione erano state pesanti per entrambi, perché da quando si erano incontrati non erano mai stati lontani per così tanto tempo – ed i loro baci divennero conseguentemente sempre più roventi. Infine Jerry sospirò e si staccò dalla deliziosa bocca della moglie.</p>
<p>“Me… meglio che ci muoviamo”, borbottò, leggermente senza fiato. “Prima arriviamo, meglio è.”</p>
<p>“Sono decisamente d’accordo”, ridacchiò Raffaella. Ingranò la prima e ripartirono.</p>
<p>L’ultimo tratto di strada era tutto sterrato, appositamente mantenuto così per memoria storica giacché si trattava della stessa strada che conduceva alla vecchia miniera di ferro del Monte Calamita – dismessa negli Anni Ottanta del secolo precedente – di cui si poteva visitare una parte.</p>
<p>Era mezzogiorno e mezzo quando Raffaella imboccò il viale d’accesso della bella villa ottocentesca che era la loro casa. Sempre ben mantenuta dai proprietari precedenti, era rimasta disabitata soltanto pochi anni prima che Raffaella l’acquistasse assieme ai vigneti ed aveva avuto bisogno di poca ristrutturazione e soltanto di qualche restauro. Gli unici interventi di un certo rilievo erano stati l’installazione della piscina nel grande giardino e l’ampliamento del terrazzo affacciato sul mare. Il mobilio era stato quasi interamente rinnovato, ma Raffaella aveva mantenuto uno stile – quello toscano – adatto all’ambiente; perfino per la cucina, sebbene l’avesse riattrezzata con elettrodomestici ultramoderni.</p>
<p>Dopo aver parcheggiato sotto la tettoia, accanto alla Stelvio blu elettrico di Jerry, scesero e scaricarono i bagagli, poi entrarono in casa.</p>
<p>“Ho detto a Marcella di preparare per l’una”, disse Raffaella, riferendosi alla loro cuoca. “Se vuoi, hai tutto il tempo di fare una doccia.”</p>
<p>“Sì, dopo un viaggio così lungo ci vuole, comodità o non comodità da prima classe”, accettò Jerry con gratitudine.</p>
<p>Salirono nella loro camera da letto, arredata con mobili in legno di noce e nei caldi colori del beige e del nocciola.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Jerry cadde su letto ed inevitabilmente mille ricordi delle delizie che vi sperimentava con Raffaella si presentarono alla sua mente. A dispetto del climatizzatore acceso che donava una piacevole frescura alla stanza, si sentì di colpo molto accaldato.</p>
<p>“È meglio che io vada subito a fare quella doccia”, sospirò. “Poi scendiamo a pranzo… ma dopo, ho voglia di stare solo con te…”</p>
<p>“Possiamo anche mangiare più tardi”, ridacchiò Raffaella. Gli occhi chiari dell’arciere brillarono pericolosamente.</p>
<p>“Attenta a non dirlo due volte!” esclamò.</p>
<p>Il sorriso della donna si fece spudorato.</p>
<p>“Possiamo anche mangiare più tardi”, ripeté. “Basta avvisare Marcella… ma a questo punto darei il pomeriggio libero a lei e a Salvo”, dichiarò, lo sguardo acceso di una luce monellesca, riferendosi anche al figlio della cuoca, che lavorava per loro come cameriere.</p>
<p>Jerry s’inumidì le labbra improvvisamente inaridite.</p>
<p>“D’accordo”, disse piano.</p>
<p>“Bene, allora mentre tu fai la doccia, io scendo a dire a Marcella del cambio di programma. A tra poco”, lo salutò con un sorriso birichino. Mentre la guardava uscire, ondeggiando lievemente sui fianchi fasciati da aderenti leggings capri viola, Jerry pensò che i jeans gli si fossero di colpo ristretti di una taglia. Spinse il trolley in un angolo, poggiandovi sopra lo zaino – ci avrebbe pensato più tardi a disfare i bagagli – e andò ad aprire il cassetto del settimino dove teneva la biancheria, poi con un sogghigno pensò che in realtà non gli serviva e lasciò perdere.</p>
<p>Si recò quindi nel bagno annesso alla camera. L’ambiente era ampio e luminoso; come per tutta la villa, l’arredo era stato progettato personalmente da Raffaella. Da un lato, incassata in una pedana ricoperta di piastrelle scure cui si accedeva tramite tre scalini, c’era la vasca con l’idromassaggio ovale, accanto alla quale c’era un caminetto incamerato nel muro che s’interfacciava con la stanza da letto, protetto da un vetro termico, spettacolare quando acceso nelle sere d’inverno. Dall’altro lato si trovava invece un ampio box doccia, dotato di getti verticali e di bagno di vapore. Rapidamente, Jerry si spogliò e s’infilò sotto il getto d’acqua del soffione nel soffitto del box.</p>
<p>Frattanto, Raffaella era scesa al piano di sotto e si era recata in cucina; qui trovò la cuoca, una donna robusta sulla cinquantina originaria di Sorrento, che stava per buttare la pasta.</p>
<p>“Aspetti, Marcella”, la esortò. “Jerry e io abbiamo deciso di mangiare più tardi.”</p>
<p>La donna ci rimase male, ma solo per un istante, ossia il tempo che le occorse per realizzare il motivo di quel ritardo.</p>
<p>“Capisco”, ridacchiò, spegnendo il fornello. “Nessun problema, mi dirà lei quando volete mangiare.”</p>
<p>“Non si preoccupi, si prenda pure il pomeriggio libero, lei e anche Salvo”, si affrettò a dire Raffaella. Il sorriso di Marcella si fece ancor più largo.</p>
<p>“Oh ma certo, signora”, disse, togliendosi il grembiule. “Al posto suo, anch’io avrei voglia di star da sola col mio maritino, altro che mangiare… e mi creda, ai miei tempi l’ho fatto, e pure spesso!” concluse ridendo. Anche Raffaella rise: conosceva Marcella e suo figlio Salvo, cuoca e cameriere qualificati alla scuola alberghiera di Ischia, fin da quando si era trasferita a vivere nella villa, dopo la fine della ristrutturazione, ossia otto anni prima.  Ciò era accaduto perché Raffaella si era resa subito conto che non poteva badare a quella grande casa da sola, non quando doveva occuparsi anche della coltivazione dei vigneti, che nei primi anni aveva curato personalmente. A mano a mano che il successo dei vini prodotti cresceva, aveva iniziato a delegare sempre di più quella parte dell’attività per dedicarsi alle pubbliche relazioni, tra cui la sua preferita era l’organizzazione delle serate enogastronomiche.</p>
<p>“Allora io e Salvo torniamo stasera per preparare la cena”, disse Marcella, avviandosi alla porta. “Va bene per la solita ora, alle otto?”</p>
<p>“Sì, perfetto; grazie, Marcella.”</p>
<p>“E di che? Si goda il suo uomo e non pensi ad altro!” esclamò la donna, facendole un gran sorriso affettuoso. Dopo otto anni, poteva permettersi qualche confidenza con la sua datrice di lavoro; del resto, Raffaella Romani era una persona solare cui era facile affezionarsi.</p>
<p>Raffaella sorrise a sua volta.</p>
<p>“Lo farò, Marcella, lo farò”, le assicurò con un risolino malizioso che fece allargare il sorriso della donna più anziana.</p>
<p>Dopo che Marcella se ne fu andata, Raffaella tornò di sopra; Jerry era ancora sotto la doccia, così tirò le tende per creare un po’ di romantica penombra, poi scostò il copriletto. Supponendo che Jerry sarebbe stato già quasi del tutto nudo, si spogliò, rimanendo con soltanto un paio di culottes di pizzo bianco, romanticamente sexy, e lo attese sdraiata a pancia in giù rivolta verso la porta del bagno.</p>
<p>Qualche minuto dopo Jerry arrivò, con soltanto un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi. La scorse subito e si bloccò un istante, gradevolmente colto alla sprovvista; poi un lento sorriso malizioso gli sollevò gli angoli della bocca e con un gesto si liberò dell’asciugamano, che cadde a terra rivelandolo in tutta la sua mascolinità. Raffaella lo guardò con aperto apprezzamento: pur non essendo più un professionista, Jerry continuava a mantenersi in forma ed aveva quindi ancora un fisico atletico che si faceva ammirare.</p>
<p>“Altro che i bronzi di Riace”, mormorò in italiano, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, divertito e lusingato:</p>
<p>“Ti piaccio ancora così tanto, dopo tutti questi anni?”</p>
<p>“Oh sì”, confermò Raffaella. “Sei stupendo.”</p>
<p>Jerry sorrise e scosse la testa. “Mai quanto te, <em>honey</em>…”</p>
<p>Si sedette sul letto, a fianco della donna, e le scostò i capelli, poi le accarezzò gentilmente la schiena. Raffaella chiuse gli occhi, godendo del tocco della sua mano; così, non vide Jerry che si chinava e sussultò quando sentì le sue labbra sfiorarle la pelle delle spalle.</p>
<p>“Oh…” bisbigliò, scossa da un caldo brivido. Incoraggiato, Jerry mosse la mano verso il basso, facendo seguire le labbra lungo la spina dorsale. Quando raggiunse la curva delle natiche fasciate di pizzo, le accarezzò e subito dopo le mordicchiò. Raffaella sospirò e socchiuse gli occhi, per poi spalancarli: proprio davanti al suo volto svettava lo scettro virile di Jerry. Le mani cominciarono a pruderle per la voglia di toccarlo. Si girò sul fianco e lo circondò con le dita; Jerry sobbalzò e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito mentre lei lo accarezzava sapientemente.</p>
<p>“Non vale…” protestò debolmente.</p>
<p>“Vuoi che smetta?” lo provocò lei, continuando a toccarlo.</p>
<p>“Ah! No, no”, ansimò l’arciere, chiudendo gli occhi. Spronata dalla sua reazione, Raffaella si sollevò ulteriormente e lo spinse supino, poi si chinò su di lui e sfiorò la sua virilità con la lingua.</p>
<p>“Oddio, Raffi”, rantolò l’uomo. “Così mi fai impazzire…”</p>
<p>Lei proseguì imperterrita a infliggergli la sua deliziosa tortura e Jerry sentì l’eccitazione diventare sempre più forte, finché pensò di star per perdere il controllo.</p>
<p>“Bas… basta”, la implorò. “Raffi, ti prego, ho bisogno di te…”</p>
<p>Alla sua supplica, la donna si fermò e si ritrasse; guardandolo negli occhi, si sdraiò sulla schiena e gli tese le braccia. Jerry si adagiò al suo fianco e la baciò con una passione che la lasciò senza fiato; poi le lasciò le labbra e le depose una catena di piccoli, umidi baci sul collo, sul petto, fino ai seni, dove indugiò ad omaggiare i duri boccioli che li coronavano, facendola gemere amorosamente, le mani affondate nei suoi capelli. Proseguì sul suo ventre fremente, cominciando ad abbassarle le culottes sui fianchi e baciando via via la pelle che veniva scoperta. Si fermò appena sopra la nuvola scura che ornava la sua femminilità, dove rimase finché non la liberò dell’indumento; poi insinuò una mano tra le sue ginocchia, che lei prontamente dischiuse, e risalì lungo la coscia fino a giungere a toccare il fiore femminile.</p>
<p>Sentendo le sue dita sfiorarla nel punto più sensibile, Raffaella gettò un’esclamazione:</p>
<p>“Jerry! Oh…!”</p>
<p>“Mia Raffaella…” mormorò l’uomo. Compiaciuto, avvertì sui polpastrelli l’estrema eccitazione della sua donna e desiderò sentirne il gusto, così abbassò la testa tra le sue gambe; Raffaella si sentì mozzare il respiro in gola e, quando sentì la sua lingua sfiorare le pieghe più segrete del suo corpo, emise un lamento simile ad un miagolio.</p>
<p>Deliziato dal suo sapore ed incitato dalla sua risposta, Jerry la gustò avidamente, in profondità, mentre lei si agitava in modo sempre più convulso, gettando la testa di qua e di là, i suoi gemiti che gradualmente aumentavano di volume.</p>
<p>Infine soddisfatto, Jerry staccò la bocca da lei e si sollevò, sovrastandola. Raffaella aprì gli occhi, che aveva chiuso sopraffatta dal piacere, e lo avvolse con braccia e gambe mentre lui le si adagiava sopra.</p>
<p>“Ti prego… ti desidero, adesso…” lo implorò.</p>
<p>“Subito, <em>honey</em>”, bisbigliò lui; posò le labbra sulle sue e la sua lingua si fece strada nella bocca di lei in un bacio sensuale, mentre nel contempo spingeva la propria virilità lentamente dentro al suo corpo. Con un sospiro di piacere e di gioia, Raffaella lo accolse, felice della dolce doppia invasione.</p>
<p>Jerry cominciò a muoversi lentamente; sentì che lei sollevava il bacino per incontrare ogni sua spinta, accrescendo il piacere reciproco. Staccandosi dalle sue labbra, gemette. “Oh Raffi… sei meravigliosa… perfetta…”</p>
<p>Raffaella si sentì inebriata come ogni volta che il marito le rivolgeva parole appassionate e romantiche ad un tempo, e questo accadeva sempre, quando facevano l’amore. Gli rivolse un sorriso così tenero che lui si sentì chiudere la gola per l’emozione.</p>
<p>“Dio quanto ti amo…” le mormorò sulle labbra, prima di baciarla ancora.</p>
<p>“E io amo te altrettanto”, mormorò Raffaella non appena poté tornare a parlare.</p>
<p>Preso da un’improvvisa urgenza di portarla all’estasi, di sentirla tremare e gridare di piacere, Jerry si sollevò sulle braccia; cambiando angolazione e profondità, cominciò a muoversi più rapidamente, aumentando l’ampiezza delle spinte. Spiò il volto di Raffaella e, quando vide le sue labbra formare una <em>o</em> per il piacere, mantenne ritmo e posizione. I lamenti d’amore di lei si moltiplicarono, divenendo sempre più forti; vedendola inarcare la schiena e chiudere gli occhi, Jerry sorrise di contentezza e d’emozione. Poi sentì le sue profondità ribollire e sussultare, scosse dall’orgasmo; si obbligò a resistere qualche istante e prolungare il piacere di lei prima di lasciarsi andare, ma udendola gridare il suo nome non ci riuscì ed il godimento lo travolse, strappandogli un’esclamazione.</p>
<p>Raffaella tremò tanto nella carne quanto nell’anima, aggrappandosi alle spalle di Jerry, la testa gettata all’indietro. Il grido d’amore le si spense in gola, sostituito dai gemiti mentre gli spasmi del climax continuavano a scuoterle le viscere; quando infine scemarono, riprese a respirare, rendendosi conto soltanto allora d’aver trattenuto il fiato.</p>
<p>Jerry tornò ad adagiarsi su di lei e le coprì il viso di teneri baci, come faceva sempre dopo l’amore. Raffaella gli catturò la testa tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi; Jerry si sentì annegare in quelle dolci iridi brune colme d’adorazione. Sentendosi più innamorato che mai, piegò il collo e la baciò perdutamente, ricambiato con ugual trasporto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erano le due passate quando scesero in cucina, affamati. Per questo locale, Raffaella aveva cercato di rimanere il più fedele possibile all’originale, integrando lo stile country chic in versione toscana con elettrodomestici modernissimi ed altamente funzionali, nonché a basso consumo, in un’ottica amica dell’ambiente che era stata propria di tutta la ristrutturazione.</p>
<p>Salvo aveva apparecchiato in sala da pranzo, ma per praticità preferirono mangiare in cucina, così mentre Raffaella accendeva la fiamma sotto la pentola dell’acqua per la pasta, Jerry trasferì piatti, bicchieri e posate, poi prese dalla cantinetta-frigo una bottiglia di Elba rosato e la stappò, versandone un po’ nei calici. Ne portò uno alla moglie, che stava controllando il sugo.</p>
<p>“Aperitivo”, le disse, porgendole il bicchiere. Raffaella gli sorrise in ringraziamento e brindarono.</p>
<p>“Cos’ha preparato Marcella di buono?” s’informò poi Jerry.</p>
<p>“Fettuccine fatte in casa con sugo al pomodoro e olive.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, uno dei miei piatti preferiti!” si rallegrò lo statunitense.</p>
<p>“Lo so, per questo ho chiesto a Marcella di prepararlo”, sorrise Raffaella.</p>
<p>Jerry sogghignò:</p>
<p>“Ah, sai perfettamente che la via per il cuore d’un uomo è attraverso il suo stomaco… No aspetta, come si dice in italiano? <em>Per conquistare un uomo bisogna prenderlo per la gola</em>…”</p>
<p>“Esattamente, bravo”, lo lodò Raffaella; Jerry era molto portato per le lingue ed aveva pure un buon accento, a differenza di molti anglofoni, soprattutto statunitensi.</p>
<p>Raffaella scolò la pasta e la condì, poi la mise nei piatti che Jerry portò in tavola. Dopo che si furono accomodati, Raffaella versò dell’altro vino e sollevò il proprio calice.</p>
<p>“Sono felice che tu sia a casa, <em>amò</em>”, disse, l’ultima parola in romanesco. Si divertiva a intercalare qualche espressione dialettale, principalmente per ridere, ma anche per esprimere particolare enfasi, come adesso. Oppure per insultare pesantemente qualcuno che l’aveva irritata, il che non era facile perché era una persona normalmente molto calma. Tranne quando le facevano perdere le staffe, s’intende.</p>
<p>“E io sono felice d’essere a casa, <em>amò</em>”, ribatté Jerry sulla sua falsariga, facendo tintinnare i calici.</p>
<p>Bevvero un sorso, poi attaccarono la pasta con appetito. Quando terminarono, Raffaella preparò il caffè con la macchina da espresso, che lo macinava al momento e lo faceva buono quanto quello del bar – se non di più, come sosteneva Nives. Detto da lei, che non era una grandissima amante del caffè, era molto significativo.</p>
<p>Finito il caffè, riposero le stoviglie sporche nella lavastoviglie.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici se andiamo a rilassarci a bordo piscina?” Jerry propose a Raffaella. “E più tardi possiamo fare un bagno rinfrescante…”</p>
<p>“Idea fantastica”, approvò lei con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Tornarono quindi in camera, dove si cambiarono rapidamente per poi scendere di nuovo.</p>
<p>La piscina – che Jerry, vedendola la prima volta, aveva definito <em>spettacolare</em> – era formata da una vasca di forma irregolare e da una seconda vasca rotonda comunicante in un angolo, fornita di idromassaggio. Da un lato c’era una serie di gradini che permetteva di scendere in acqua gradualmente e dall’altro un rialzo che formava una cascata in miniatura, la quale non solo era scenografica ma assicurava una costante ossigenazione dell’acqua che così la manteneva più pura. Grandi piastrelle antiscivolo grigio chiaro contornavano interamente la piscina, tranne dove c’era il rialzo della cascatella; alberi e cespugli incorniciavano lo spiazzo. In due punti opposti della piscina c’erano due grandi letti da sole, dotati di baldacchino con tende schermanti, ciascuno con tavolini sui quali posare bibite, libri o altro. Jerry lo definiva <em>il loro grand hotel personale</em>, ed aveva ragione.</p>
<p>Stesero i loro teli da bagno su uno dei letti e poi si sdraiarono, tirando le tende in modo da ripararsi dal sole che picchiava forte.</p>
<p>Chiacchierarono, parlando di quello che avevano fatto o che era loro accaduto nelle settimane in cui erano stati separati. Jerry raccontò diversi aneddoti riguardanti i fratelli e cognati che fecero ridere molto Raffaella.</p>
<p>Quando furono trascorse un paio d’ore dal pranzo, decisero di fare il bagno; erano accaldati, nonostante fossero rimasti semplicemente sdraiati all’ombra, ma del resto il termometro anche quel giorno aveva sfiorato i 40 gradi. S’immersero dunque con cautela, ma l’acqua pareva più fredda di quel che era in realtà solo a causa della differenza termica, e poco dopo, abituatisi alla temperatura, sguazzavano allegramente nella vasca. Nuotarono un po’ avanti e indietro, poi, come calamite che non riescono a star lontane, si avvicinarono l’uno all’altra. Jerry prese Raffaella in braccio e la portò verso la cascata.</p>
<p>“Casa nostra è bellissima”, le mormorò, cullandola. “Ma sarebbe bellissima anche se fosse una catapecchia… perché saremmo insieme.”</p>
<p>“Hai ragione”, concordò lei, allacciandogli le braccia attorno al collo. Jerry la lasciò scivolare di nuovo in piedi e la strinse in vita, premendola contro di sé; Raffaella lo ricambiò stringendosi tutta addosso a lui e deponendogli baci sul petto. Lui sospirò.</p>
<p>“<em>Baby</em>… ma lo sai l’effetto che mi fai?” le domandò piano. La donna sollevò il capo per guardarlo.</p>
<p>“Lo stesso che tu fai a me”, rispose altrettanto piano. L’espressione dell’arciere divenne quasi famelica, mentre nei suoi occhi compariva quello che Raffaella non aveva trovato altro modo di definire se non <em>sguardo strappa-mutande</em>, perché le faceva sempre venir voglia di saltargli addosso.</p>
<p>Non dovette pregarlo: poco dopo i loro costumi da bagno fluttuavano nell’acqua mentre loro due, in piedi a fianco alla cascata, immersi fino alla vita, si amavano con quella meravigliosa mescolanza di passione sfrenata e immensa tenerezza che soltanto le persone veramente innamorate riescono a dimostrare l’una verso l’altra.</p>
<p>Più tardi tornarono a rilassarsi sul letto prendisole. Alle sette, mentre il sole declinava lentamente verso il tramonto, tornarono in camera, dove fecero una rapida doccia per lavare via creme solari e cloro della piscina, poi si vestirono per la cena e scesero dabbasso. In salotto trovarono sul tavolino del divano un vassoio con due grandi bicchieri a calice.</p>
<p>“Salvo e i suoi aperitivi”, commentò Jerry. “Mi sono mancati!”</p>
<p>Il ventisettenne figlio di Marcella era un barman provetto e si sbizzarriva con i cocktail. Raffaella lo aveva più volte esortato a partecipare a qualche gara con drink di sua invenzione, ma Salvo era un perfezionista e finché non avesse creato qualcosa che lo soddisfacesse pienamente, non lo avrebbe fatto.</p>
<p>“Vado ad avvisare che siamo pronti per la cena”, disse Raffaella. “Metti un po’ di musica, intanto?”</p>
<p>Jerry lanciò un’occhiata al pianoforte bianco che campeggiava al centro dell’ampio salotto, separato dalla sala da pranzo da una parete mobile che solitamente veniva rimossa in occasione dei ricevimenti o degli eventi enogastronomici. Spesso suonava per gli ospiti, ma più spesso suonava per la moglie, dedicandole canzoni d’amore. Così, invece di accendere lo stereo, si sedette al pianoforte e sollevò la ribaltina che copriva la tastiera.</p>
<p>Frattanto, Raffaella si recò in cucina, dove trovò Marcella e Salvo impegnati nei preparativi della cena.</p>
<p>“Buonasera signora”, la salutò il figlio della cuoca. “Ho visto che oggi avete pranzato in cucina, non andava bene la sala?” domandò in tono preoccupato.</p>
<p>“Andava benissimo”, lo rassicurò la padrona di casa. “Ma essendo da soli, è stato semplicemente più pratico mangiare qui. Ad ogni modo, Jerry si è complimentato per la pasta e per il sugo”, aggiunse a beneficio di Marcella.</p>
<p>“Ne sono contenta”, annuì la donna, trafficando con il robot. “Stasera, dato il caldo, ho pensato a un piatto freddo: vitello tonnato con insalata di valerianella e pomodorini. A seguire una macedonia di melone.”</p>
<p>“Ottimo”, sorrise Raffaella, contenta del menù – ma del resto non aveva mai di che lamentarsi, con Marcella, che era davvero un’ottima cuoca e cucinava leggero e gustoso, proprio come piaceva a lei. “Salvo, vuoi servire l’aperitivo?”</p>
<p>“Arrivo subito.”</p>
<p>“Poco alcolico, mi raccomando: con questo caldo l’alcol è micidiale…”</p>
<p>“Ha ragione… che ne dice di succo di mela verde con un tocco soltanto di vino bianco?”</p>
<p>“Aggiudicato!”</p>
<p>Quando tornò in salotto, Raffaella venne accolta da uno strimpellare melodico e sorrise: impossibile tenere Jerry lontano dal suo pianoforte, così come dall’arco. Poi il suo sorriso si fece emozionato quando Jerry mutò melodia e cominciò a cantare <em>Heaven</em> di Bryan Adams guardandola negli occhi. Le parole della canzone d’amore del più sentimentale dei rockettari, cantate dell’uomo che amava, le fecero venire un groppo di commozione in gola. <em>We’re in heaven</em>, siamo in paradiso, diceva il ritornello; e per lei l’Elba, Altariva, suo marito erano <em>veramente</em> il paradiso.</p>
<p>Udendo la musica, Salvo attese ad entrare, non volendo interrompere quello che sapeva essere un momento speciale per i due coniugi. Di animo romantico, Salvo sperava di vivere anche lui, un giorno, una storia d’amore come quella di Raffaella Romani e Jerry Runner.</p>
<p>Quando la canzone terminò, attese ancora un minuto, poi fece la sua entrata in salotto con il vassoio su cui portava una piccola caraffa di vetro ed alcuni stuzzichini.</p>
<p>“Buonasera e bentornato, signor Runner”, salutò in un inglese fortemente accentato, ma eccellente. “Ecco l’aperitivo.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, Salvo”, disse Raffaella, mentre il giovane deponeva il vassoio sul tavolino. “Cosa ci hai preparato, con l’aperitivo?”</p>
<p>“Visto il menù di stasera, ho pensato a dei <em>vol-au-vent</em>, due con salsa tonnata e due con insalata russa.”</p>
<p>“Ottima scelta”, approvò Raffaella. Salvo annuì compiaciuto, poi versò nei calici la bevanda verde chiaro, avendo cura di lasciarvi cadere un paio di cubetti di ghiaccio in modo che rimanesse ben fredda, ed infine si congedò.</p>
<p>Jerry e Raffaella brindarono, poi bevvero.</p>
<p>“Buono!” esclamò lo statunitense. “Salvo è veramente imbattibile con i cocktail, anche se semplici come questo.”</p>
<p>Raffaella si dichiarò d’accordo, poi gustarono un paio di <em>vol-au-vent</em> a testa.</p>
<p>“Dovrò ricominciare presto a fare molta palestra per smaltire”, sogghignò Jerry. Raffaella rise per quello che era uno scherzo ricorrente: in realtà le calorie erano quasi sempre minime, dato che Marcella cucinava in modo molto appetitoso ma anche molto dietetico. In caso contrario, sarebbero rapidamente diventati tutti e due delle botticelle.</p>
<p>Poco dopo, Salvo venne ad annunciare che la cena era pronta per esser servita. A quel punto, Raffaella e Jerry uscirono sul grande terrazzo affacciato sul mare, dov’era stata apparecchiata la tavola, e si sedettero. Il cameriere aveva creato un’atmosfera suggestiva, usando candele e lanterne invece della luce elettrica per illuminare il gazebo eretto a ridosso della casa, al riparo dai venti marini che potevano soffiare anche molto forte, in caso di maltempo.</p>
<p>Mangiarono il vitello tonnato e l’insalata, innaffiando il tutto con dell’Ansonica riserva doc, beninteso di produzione della Tenuta d’Altariva, un vino secco e di acidità contenuta che, oltre che con il tonno della salsa, si abbinava bene anche con la carne bianca del vitello.</p>
<p>“Ricordami a che ora arrivano Nives e Richard, domani?” domandò Jerry</p>
<p>“La sera tardi”, rispose Raffaella. “Nives ha prenotato l’ultimo traghetto, quello delle 22.00, così non devono correre. Chiaro che se arrivano a Piombino prima, prenderanno una corsa precedente. Nives mi ha detto che domani saranno a pranzo con i suoi figliocci e relative famiglie.”</p>
<p>“Mentre oggi Richard è stato presentato al padre di Nives, dico bene?” Raffaella assentì per confermare. “Immagino come potesse essere nervoso… mi ricordo quanto lo ero io quando mi hai presentato ai tuoi!”</p>
<p>Raffaella sorrise:</p>
<p>“Beh, lo ero anch’io quando mi hai portato a conoscere tua madre e la tribù dei tuoi fratelli e sorelle con relativi coniugi e prole… Comunque, Richard non ha motivo di nervosismo: Luigi è un uomo molto dolce, anche se difenderebbe Nives come un cerbero se qualcuno tentasse di farle del male; e Nives dice che Richard è un uomo adorabile. Sono sicurissima che si sono piaciuti molto a vicenda.”</p>
<p>Jerry annuì.</p>
<p>“Sono davvero ansioso di conoscere Richard”, disse poi. “Lo sai che ha avuto una piccola ma significativa parte nel film <em>Capitan America, il primo Vendicatore</em>?”</p>
<p>Jerry era sempre stato un grande fan degli Avenger; come prevedibile, il suo Vendicatore preferito era Clint Barton alias Occhio di Falco, l’infallibile arciere.</p>
<p>“Certo che lo so, l’abbiamo visto insieme almeno tre volte”, gli ricordò Raffaella ridendo.</p>
<p>“Beh, abbiamo visto tutti e tre i film de <em>Lo Hobbit</em> cinque volte”, ritorse Jerry, ridendo a sua volta. “Ma davvero Richard con l’arco è una schiappa?”</p>
<p>“L’ha detto lui stesso. Per questo proponevo a Nives che tu gli dessi qualche lezione.”</p>
<p>“Beh, sicuramente sul set avevano dei maestri d’arme professionisti, non vedo cosa potrei fare di più io…”</p>
<p>“Magari si tratta solo del metodo d’insegnamento”, ipotizzò Raffaella. Jerry ci pensò un momento.</p>
<p>“In effetti, potrebbe essere”, assentì. “Vedremo… sempre che si dichiari interessato, s’intende.”</p>
<p>Finito il vitello, Salvo portò via i piatti e si ripresentò poco dopo con la macedonia, servita ben fredda ma non gelata. Quand’ebbero terminato, bevvero un caffè, e poi Jerry volle andare in cucina a salutare Marcella e a ringraziarla per il pensiero delle fettuccine. La donna stava riponendo i piatti in lavastoviglie; s’interruppe non appena vide entrare il suo datore di lavoro e si asciugò le mani.</p>
<p>“Bentornato a casa, signor Jerry”, disse, in italiano perché, a differenza del figlio, non parlava una parola d’inglese, pur avendolo a suo tempo studiato alla scuola alberghiera.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Marcella”, disse Jerry nella lingua della donna, sorridendole con genuino affetto: anche se era di una quindicina d’anni più giovane di Vanessa, Marcella era un po’ come una seconda madre, per lui. “E grazie anche per le fettuccine di oggi, erano eccellenti.”</p>
<p>“Prego, signor Jerry, è sempre un piacere per me”, dichiarò Marcella, compiaciuta.</p>
<p>Jerry la ringraziò nuovamente, poi tornò da Raffaella. Erano quasi le dieci e lo statunitense era un po’ assonnato, a causa del jet lag che, per quanto avesse dormito a bordo dell’aereo, non aveva del tutto smaltito. Così si ritirarono per la notte; si scambiarono alcuni teneri baci e carezze amorevoli, poi si disposero a dormire. Jerry si addormentò quasi subito, ma Raffaella rimase sveglia ancora per un po’ ad ascoltare il lieve respiro del suo uomo, sdraiato accanto a lei che la stringeva tra le braccia, sentendosi felice perché erano di nuovo insieme.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo IV: Domenica 9 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo IV: Domenica 9 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il mattino seguente, Nives si svegliò tra le braccia di Richard, un pochino anchilosata per la posizione. Si stiracchiò cercando di fare più piano possibile per non svegliare il suo uomo, poi si alzò per andare in bagno. Qui si rinfrescò, pensando divertita che comunque tra poco sarebbe andata nuovamente in fiamme: quando stavano insieme, lei e Richard facevano l’amore quasi sempre sia sera che mattina, ed era davvero assai raro che saltassero. Finora erano stati molto fortunati, perché lei non aveva mai avuto il ciclo durante i loro incontri; era inevitabile che, prima o poi, sarebbero incappati in quel fastidio, ma anche stavolta lo avrebbe evitato, visto che lo aveva appena avuto.</p>
<p>Tornò in camera; Richard l’aveva pregata di svegliarlo se lei lo precedeva, perché non voleva perdere neppure un istante con lei, così sollevò lentamente le tapparelle in modo da non far rumore. La luce crescente lo colpì mentre giaceva di schiena, ancora addormentato, il viso girato verso il centro del letto, ovvero dove si era trovata lei fino a qualche minuto prima.</p>
<p>Percependo il cambiamento di luminosità, Richard emerse dal sonno ed aprì lentamente gli occhi; li sbatté un paio di volte, poi girò lo sguardo intorno e, individuata Nives vicino alla finestra, le rivolse un sorriso, mentre con gli occhi divorava la sua amabile figura nuda. Sotto il suo sguardo ardente, Nives si sentì rimescolare il sangue nelle vene e le mancò il respiro.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno, amore mio”, lo salutò sottovoce, ricambiando il sorriso.</p>
<p>“Con te, è sempre un <em>magnifico</em> giorno”, ribatté lui, tendendole un braccio. Nives terminò di sollevare la tapparella e tornò a letto, dove scivolò accanto a Richard, che la prese subito tra le braccia per baciarla.</p>
<p>Occorse oltre un’ora, prima che si alzassero per far colazione, anche stavolta a base dei croissant fatti dall’amico pasticciere di Nives, nella variante alla marmellata di albicocche, accompagnati da schiumoso cappuccino.</p>
<p>“Stamattina voglio portarti in un posto speciale”, annunciò Nives mentre mangiavano. “Molto bello esteticamente ma anche spiritualmente. E pure più fresco di qua”, aggiunse: la morsa del caldo africano non accennava ad allentarsi.</p>
<p>“Volentieri”, annuì Richard. “A che ora ci aspettano i tuoi amici?”</p>
<p>Quel giorno erano attesi a pranzo da Francesca e Livio, i genitori della figlioccia seienne di Nives, dove avrebbero incontrato anche la famiglia dell’altro figlioccio.</p>
<p>“A mezzogiorno e mezzo”, rispose la donna. “Abitano appena a dieci minuti da qui.”</p>
<p>“Non vedo l’ora di conoscerli tutti”, affermò l’attore, ed era vero: lui era il padrino di suo nipote Abe e non aveva avuto il piacere di ripetere l’esperienza, mentre Nives aveva un maschietto e una femminuccia, Michele e Marina.</p>
<p>“E loro non vedono l’ora di conoscere te”, sorrise Nives. “Il più eccitato di tutti è Silvano, il fratello maggiore di Michele, perché Thorin è il suo eroe preferito e non gli sembra vero di poter conoscere il suo interprete.”</p>
<p>“Sono onorato”, affermò Richard, colpito. “Poi da casa dei tuoi amici partiremo direttamente per l’Elba?”</p>
<p>“Sì, esatto. Caricheremo subito i bagagli in macchina così poi non dobbiamo più passare da qui.”</p>
<p>Lei aveva preparato la valigia – un grande trolley rosa comprato apposta per il lungo viaggio e soggiorno alle Hawaii di tre anni prima – già il giovedì e ora doveva metterci soltanto il beauty case con i suoi cosmetici. Anche il trolley di Richard era piuttosto voluminoso, ma l’Opel Corsa blu di Nives, anche se piccolina, una volta ribaltato il sedile posteriore offriva un bagagliaio molto ampio.</p>
<p>“Vorrei portare qualcosa ai tuoi amici”, dichiarò Richard.</p>
<p>“Ero già d’accordo per una torta gelato”, rispose Nives con un sorriso. “Quando torneremo dalla gita, prima di andare a casa loro passeremo da Franco a ritirarla. Puoi offrirla tu, se credi.”</p>
<p>“Sì, mi farebbe piacere.”</p>
<p>Mentre finivano di mangiare, Richard le pose una domanda che gli frullava in testa da qualche minuto. “Volevo chiederti una cosa: continuerai a guardare <em>Hannibal</em>?”</p>
<p>Nives gli aveva detto d’aver visto anche la seconda puntata in cui lui compariva, messa in onda la settimana prima, e gli aveva nuovamente espresso la propria ammirazione per la sua interpretazione, ma la sera prima erano stati occupati con <em>altre cose</em> che guardare la tv.</p>
<p>“Sicuramente sì”, rispose lei, intenerita dal suo tono titubante. “La nuova puntata sarà certamente già disponibile in <em>streaming</em>, ma oggi non riuscirò a vederla. Lo farò nei prossimi giorni… e potremmo guardarla insieme.”</p>
<p>Richard s’illuminò: giusto, lei non poteva vedere la serie in diretta, visto che la trasmettevano negli Stati Uniti, e quindi la vedeva sempre in differita via <em>streaming</em>.</p>
<p>“D’accordo”, accettò, poi corrugò la fronte. “Ehm, è la puntata della scena d’amore tra Francis e Reba… sei sicura di volerla guardare assieme a me?”</p>
<p>Nives non ci aveva pensato.</p>
<p>“Oh…” fece, pensierosa, ma fu solo un attimo e poi ridacchiò. “Certo che sì! Ti vedrò a letto con un’altra <em>per finta</em>, ma poi tu verrai a letto con me <em>per davvero</em>... e dovrai pagar pegno”, concluse in tono malizioso. Richard si sentì sollevato, poi anche lui fece un sorriso malizioso.</p>
<p>“Ti assicuro che sarà per me un <em>grande</em> piacere…” dichiarò, poi tornò serio e le prese una mano. “So che per te è uno sforzo guardare quella serie, visto il genere, e che lo fai soltanto per me. Per questo ti amo anche di più, mia dolce ragazza italiana”, concluse, l’ultima frase in italiano, mentre le baciava le dita. Nives gli sorrise amorosamente.</p>
<p>“E io amo te, mio bel ragazzo britannico”, rispose, anche lei in italiano.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mezz’ora dopo avevano caricato in auto i loro bagagli ed erano partiti. Dopo pochi minuti, Nives indicò davanti a loro:</p>
<p>“Quello è il monte Summano, luogo sacro fin dall’antichità più remota. Come tutte le montagne con due punte, era dedicato alla Dea Madre; infatti sono stati ritrovati reperti archeologici di statuine che la raffigurano. Inoltre, non a caso i Paleocristiani hanno consacrato il monte alla Madonna, come hanno fatto quasi ovunque abbiano trovato luoghi di culto dedicati alla Grande Madre.”</p>
<p>“Molto interessante!” dichiarò Richard. “Tu sei una sua seguace, vero? Della Dea Madre, voglio dire.”</p>
<p>Nives si tese: era la prima volta che parlavano della sua religiosità, che da una decina di anni era passata dal cristianesimo di nascita ad una spiritualità che lei sentiva più consona, dedicata ad una figura femminile. Sapeva che lui era un cristiano credente, sebbene non praticante, ed era stata riluttante ad affrontare il discorso, temendo di suscitare disagio o, peggio, rifiuto; ma lui aveva intuito correttamente e non voleva certo mentirgli negando.</p>
<p>“Sì, è così”, ammise quindi, attendendo una reazione; Richard si limitò ad annuire. “L’avevo intuito da certi tuoi discorsi. In Inghilterra il Neopaganesimo da qualche anno è religione riconosciuta ufficialmente, lo sai?”</p>
<p>Lei ci rimase di stucco: certo che lo sapeva, ma non si era aspettata che lo sapesse lui, o che comunque ne parlasse con tanta tranquillità. Aveva imparato a proprie spese che la religione, come la politica, è un argomento molto spinoso, per certe persone.</p>
<p>“Non… ti turba l’idea che io segua questa religione?” indagò. Lui le lanciò un’occhiata sinceramente sorpresa.</p>
<p>“No, perché mai?” domandò.</p>
<p>Nives stirò le labbra in un sorriso amaro. “Purtroppo ho riscontrato che spesso la gente si scandalizza o addirittura ti dà addosso, se dichiari apertamente una cosa del genere… Nonostante la nostra costituzione tuteli la libertà di culto, non è così nella pratica e nella mentalità comune.”</p>
<p>Richard le sfiorò la spalla in una carezza rassicurante.</p>
<p>“Dovresti sapere che io non ho una <em>mentalità comune</em>”, osservò in tono di lieve rimprovero. Nives sospirò, dispiaciuta di aver dubitato di lui.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione”, rispose, vergognosa. “Come sai, generalmente non m’interessa l’opinione che hanno di me gli altri, ma faccio eccezione per le persone a cui tengo… tu, mio padre, i tuoi genitori…”</p>
<p>“Se tali persone tengono a te tanto quanto tu tieni a loro, la loro opinione sarà comunque sempre positiva”, affermò Richard in tono sicuro.</p>
<p>“Sì, dovrebbe esser così”, annuì lei. “Ma purtroppo non sempre lo è.”</p>
<p>L’attore aprì bocca per protestare vivacemente, poi la richiuse, riconoscendo che Nives aveva ragione: nel loro caso specifico le cose stavano esattamente così, ma purtroppo non era vero per tutti.</p>
<p>“Per quanto mi riguarda, potresti essere atea, musulmana, buddista, wiccan o quant’altro e non m’importerebbe”, disse allora. “Quel che m’importa è che sei una persona onesta, leale e buona. Bella dentro e fuori”, dichiarò con decisione. “E soprattutto, m’importa che tu mi ami, e su questo non ho alcun dubbio”, concluse in tono più basso.</p>
<p>Nives svoltò su una strada piuttosto erta e si fermò su un lato, poi si girò a guardare Richard.</p>
<p>“E non dubitarne mai”, disse con voce piccola, commossa. Lui le prese una mano tra le sue e la strinse.</p>
<p>“Non lo farò”, disse. “Così come tu non devi dubitare mai che io amo te, Nives.”</p>
<p>Le venne un groppo in gola.</p>
<p>“Questo non posso promettertelo”, mormorò, fuggendo il suo sguardo amorevolmente inquisitore. “Forse un giorno ne sarò capace, ma non adesso, non ancora…”</p>
<p>“Lo so”, bisbigliò Richard. “Per questo non mi stanco mai di ripeterti che ti amo.”</p>
<p>L’attirò vicino e la baciò teneramente sulle labbra; Nives si sentì gonfiare il cuore per l’emozione e l’amore immenso che provava per lui.</p>
<p>Quando il momento di commozione fu passato, ripresero la strada; dopo una decina di minuti, Nives svoltò in una stradina che saliva ripida con molte curve. Giunsero vicino ad una fattoria, dove si fermarono accanto all’imbocco di una mulattiera che si addentrava nel bosco e scesero dall’auto per proseguire a piedi. Occorse circa un quarto d’ora, poi arrivarono ad una radura di forma ovale posta di fianco al sentiero, interamente contornata da immensi faggi dalla corteccia bianca; un tracciato appena accennato conduceva tra due alberi simili ad un portale d’ingresso, e fu da lì che Nives fece passare Richard, come se entrassero in una cattedrale verde. Guardandosi attorno, l’attore rimase senza fiato.</p>
<p>“È assolutamente spettacolare”, disse sottovoce, quasi temesse di disturbare gli spiriti del luogo.</p>
<p>“Lo è”, confermò Nives, avanzando nella radura punteggiata di sole. “Attento a dove metti i piedi, il terreno è molto irregolare.”</p>
<p>Richard la seguì fino ad arrivare nel mezzo dello spiazzo ovale.</p>
<p>“Sai cos’è la silvoterapia?” domandò lei. Richard si voltò a guardarla con un lampo divertito negli occhi azzurri.</p>
<p>“Sì che lo so”, rispose. “Detto in parole semplici, consiste nell’abbracciare un albero per trarne benefici psicofisici.”</p>
<p>Nives rise di contentezza.</p>
<p>“D’accordo, decisamente non sei di <em>mentalità comune</em>!” esclamò; accennò ad un faggio, in fondo a sinistra, che si sviluppava in due tronchi indipendenti. “Quello è il mio albero…”</p>
<p>Si avvicinarono e Richard ne accarezzò la corteccia liscia, sollevando lo sguardo fino alla chioma, molto in alto sopra di loro.</p>
<p>“È bellissimo”, affermò. “Salve, amico albero, sono colui che ama infinitamente la tua amica umana Nives…”</p>
<p>Nives si sentì chiudere la gola per la commozione; senza parlare, si avvicinò a Richard e lo abbracciò, posandogli la testa sul petto. Lui la circondò con le braccia e la strinse a sé, baciandole i capelli; Nives s’immaginò con lui in quella radura, la notte di Beltane, la festa dell’amore, mentre si congiungevano simboleggiando l’unione tra il dio e la dea, tra cielo e terra… Dubitava che avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farlo: il timore di venir sorpresi da estranei mentre facevano l’amore glielo avrebbe impedito, anche se era molto improbabile che di notte qualcuno si sarebbe aggirato per il bosco; ma sarebbe stato <em>magnifico</em> poterlo fare. E non solo a Beltane…</p>
<p>Fecero il giro della radura, guardando e toccando questo o quell’albero.</p>
<p>“È veramente un posto magico”, disse Richard alla fine e Nives gli sorrise, felice che gli fosse piaciuto. Poi guardò l’ora sul telefonino.</p>
<p>“È ora di tornare o rischiamo di arrivare in ritardo”, disse.</p>
<p>“Una cosa che odio”, dichiarò Richard e Nives annuì, concordando. “Però un minuto ce l’abbiamo, no?”</p>
<p>“Beh, sì…” rispose lei, poi s’interruppe perché lui la prese tra le braccia e le posò la bocca sulla bocca in un bacio profondo e colmo di tenerezza.</p>
<p>“Ora possiamo andare”, le disse alla fine con un piccolo sorriso. “Anche se rimarrei volentieri qui, tu ed io da soli… ma ci vorrebbe un plaid, per quello che ho in mente…”</p>
<p>Nives boccheggiò: era la stessa fantasia che aveva avuto lei.</p>
<p>“Piacerebbe anche a me, ma non ne avrei il coraggio… avrei troppa paura che ci scoprissero”, confessò con una smorfia dispiaciuta. “Ma mi piacerebbe davvero, davvero tanto far l’amore con te in mezzo alla natura”, concluse con un sospiro.</p>
<p>“Mai dire mai”, mormorò Richard mentre si avviavano.</p>
<p>Tornarono alla macchina e ridiscesero in pianura, dove si diressero alla gelateria di Franco per prendere la torta gelato e poi alla casa degli amici di Nives. Arrivarono puntuali, scoprendo di essere stati comunque preceduti dagli altri amici quando Nives vide la loro auto parcheggiata di fronte al condominio dove abitavano Francesca e Livio.</p>
<p>Suonarono al campanello e venne loro subito aperto, così salirono al primo piano, dove trovarono la porta socchiusa.</p>
<p>“Siamo arrivati!” disse Nives ad alta voce, spingendola. “Permesso…”</p>
<p>“Avanti, avanti!” la invitò Livio, venendo loro incontro con un gran sorriso. Milanese da parte di madre e siciliano da parte di padre, era moro con una carnagione olivastra che pareva perennemente abbronzata; era un bell’uomo dal carattere dolce ma solido, che con la moglie aveva affrontato coraggiosamente l’arrivo di una figlia <em>grande prematura</em> – appena ventisei settimane di gravidanza – con tutti i problemi che ne erano conseguiti, cui si erano aggiunti gravi problemi economici dovuti al licenziamento proditorio di Francesca appena uscita dal periodo di maternità e dall’impossibilità per lei di trovare un altro lavoro con una figlia in quelle condizioni prima e la crisi economica poi. Ogni tanto, Nives dava loro una mano con cinquanta, cento euro, perché potessero arrivare a fine mese; Francesca le raccomandava di tenere il conto perché, quando avessero potuto, le avrebbero restituito fino all’ultimo centesimo, ma lei non se ne preoccupava, considerandoli regali per la sua adorata figlioccia. Marina, pur essendo una grande prematura, aveva miracolosamente evitato la maggior parte dei gravi problemi che affliggevano i bambini come lei; l’unica cosa che le rimaneva era il perenne attaccamento alla madre, fisico e psicologico, che il pediatra e la neuropsichiatra avevano raccomandato di non recidere finché non fosse stata la bambina stessa a decidere di farlo, il che sarebbe arrivato coi suoi tempi e non con quelli supposti da qualsiasi adulto, compresi i medici. Marina era un vero miracolo vivente ed era adorabile, ed infatti tutti l’adoravano, dai genitori, ai nonni, agli zii, ai cugini – tutti più grandi di lei – finanche agli operatori sanitari di ogni ordine e grado con cui aveva a che fare, compresa naturalmente la sua madrina.</p>
<p>Livio abbracciò affettuosamente Nives, cui voleva bene come a una sorella, ricambiato; poi guardò Richard, che lo sovrastava di una ventina di centimetri.</p>
<p>“Ciao, io sono Livio”, si presentò in inglese, con la massima semplicità. Richard gli strinse la mano che gli porgeva, trovandolo istantaneamente simpatico.</p>
<p>“Richard, piacere”, contraccambiò.</p>
<p>Sopraggiunse Francesca, una donna florida con corti capelli bruni e grandi occhi scuri; anche lei abbracciò Nives con evidente affetto.</p>
<p>“Ben arrivati”, disse loro con un sorriso. “Ciao, sono Francesca.”</p>
<p>“Richard, onorato di conoscerti”, rispose lui, stringendole la mano, poi le porse la scatola con la torta. “Meglio mettere in freezer”, suggerì.</p>
<p>“Ma certo!” concordò Francesca, prendendola e riponendola.</p>
<p>Si avvicinò Fulvia; di qualche anno più giovane di Francesca, era più alta e ugualmente rotondetta, accompagnata dal marito.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno, io sono Fulvia”, lo salutò. “E questo è mio marito, Massimo.”</p>
<p>“Max”, disse quest’ultimo sorridendo; era alto e robusto, ed essendo come Livio di origini miste – madre padovana e padre napoletano – anche lui era scuro di occhi e capelli.</p>
<p>I due uomini si strinsero la mano, mentre dietro Fulvia facevano capolino Silvano e Michele, il primo alto e magro, il secondo piccolino e paffutello, entrambi biondi e con gli occhi chiari come la madre.</p>
<p>“Ragazzi, venite qui”, ordinò loro Fulvia. “Non siate timidi, mica vi mangia!”</p>
<p>I due si avvicinarono; a tredici anni e mezzo, Silvano era un misto di sfrontatezza e di insicurezza come tutti gli adolescenti della sua età, mentre il quasi decenne Michele era lievemente timido, ma attaccava subito bottone con tutti.</p>
<p>“Richard, ti presento i miei figli, Silvano e Michele”, disse Fulvia, con giusto orgoglio materno. “Ragazzi, questo è Richard Armitage, vale a dire Thorin Scudodiquercia”, completò la formula in italiano, perché nessuno dei due ragazzi era ancora in grado di parlare in inglese.</p>
<p>Silvano rimase imbambolato a fissare l’attore, mentre Michele scoppiò a ridere.</p>
<p>“Ma come fai a essere un Nano, se sei così alto?” proruppe.</p>
<p>Nives ridacchiò divertita e tradusse rapidamente, quindi anche Richard rise. La battuta gli era stata detta talmente tante volte da stancarlo, ma pronunciata da un bambino in maniera così fresca e spontanea era un’altra cosa.</p>
<p>“Magia del cinema”, spiegò nel suo scarno italiano.</p>
<p>“Ah, chiaro!” fece Michele, annuendo con grande serietà.</p>
<p>Silvano invece stentava a spiccicar parola.</p>
<p>“Sono… sono molto contento di conoscerla, signor Thorin, ehm volevo dire Armitage”, balbettò, sforzandosi nel suo miglior inglese. Si era preparato la frase, ma adesso arrossì per l’errore sul nome. Richard lo trasse d’imbarazzo ridendo come se si fosse trattato di una battuta scherzosa.</p>
<p>“Solo Richard, per favore”, lo invitò poi, con somma emozione del ragazzino.</p>
<p>Nives si guardò attorno. “Ma dov’è Marina?”</p>
<p>La piccola si era rintanata dietro alla madre e se ne stava aggrappata alla sua gonna, fissando Richard con i suoi enormi occhi scuri. L’attore si accosciò, guardandola con un sorriso molto dolce: Nives gli aveva raccontato dei problemi della figlioccia ed ora che la vedeva si sentiva molto intenerito.</p>
<p>“Ciao”, le disse in italiano. “Io sono Riccardo. E tu come ti chiami?”</p>
<p>Lei si mordicchiò un’unghia – lo faceva sempre quand’era in soggezione – poi senza guardarlo disse a bassa voce. “Marina…”</p>
<p>Richard non tentò di forzarla a dargli la mano o ad avvicinarsi.</p>
<p>“Molto piacere, Marina”, si limitò a dire.</p>
<p>Conquistata dalla sua voce bassa e gentile, nonché dalla dolcezza del suo sorriso, la piccina si sporse maggiormente e lo guardò di sfuggita, prima di porgli una domanda. “Sei il fidanzato di zia Nives?”</p>
<p>“Esatto”, confermò Richard sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Parli strano”, osservò la piccola.</p>
<p>“Perché non sono italiano”, spiegò lui pazientemente.</p>
<p>“Ah, capito”, fece Marina, annuendo comprensiva.</p>
<p>Richard tornò a raddrizzarsi, sempre sorridente, e prese Nives sottobraccio.</p>
<p>“Bacio!” strillò Marina all’improvviso, ridendo; poi, stupita lei stessa della propria audacia, affondò il viso nella gamba della madre, il volto rosso come un pomodoro.</p>
<p>“Ma cosa dici?!” esclamò Francesca, tra l’imbarazzato e il divertito, accarezzandole i lunghi boccoli scuri.</p>
<p>“Ah, nessun problema”, ridacchiò Richard. “Ogni scusa è buona per baciare Nives.”</p>
<p>Si chinò e la baciò sulle labbra; la piccola rise e batté le mani, entusiasta.</p>
<p>“Bene, vogliamo procedere con l’aperitivo?” li invitò a quel punto Francesca. Lei adorava preparare stuzzichini ed anche quel giorno si era sbizzarrita con tartine, involtini e pizzette, nonché olive ascolane e <em>quiche</em> di ricotta e spinaci. Livio preparò del ginger ben freddo, con un goccio di vino bianco per gli adulti e liscio per Silvano, mentre i due più piccini rifiutarono la bibita. Tutti si servirono poi liberamente degli antipasti.</p>
<p>“Cos’hai preparato di buono?” indagò Nives, rivolta a Francesca, che era una cuoca eccellente.</p>
<p>“Viste le temperature proibitive, ho pensato a un piatto freddo: insalata di pasta”, rispose la giovane donna. “In due tipi diversi: alle verdure e al pesce. Il condimento lo lascio a piacere per ciascuno: maionese, olio d’oliva, o salsa di soia.”</p>
<p>Quest’ultima era abitudine di Nives, con cui condiva sia l’insalata di verdure sia quella di pasta o riso. Era gustosa, sana e soprattutto non aveva calorie, il che le era molto utile perché doveva sempre controllare il peso, essendo tendente alla pinguedine. Inoltre il suo gusto saporito le risparmiava di salare, ciò che era ottimo per la ritenzione idrica.</p>
<p>“Poi ci sono formaggi e insalata a volontà”, aggiunse Francesca. “E per finire naturalmente la vostra torta gelato con lo spumante.”</p>
<p>Aveva parlato in italiano, essendo il suo inglese insufficiente, così Nives tradusse per Richard, anche con l’aiuto di Fulvia e Massimo che parlavano molto bene la lingua d’Albione.</p>
<p>“Sembra molto appetitoso”, commentò quest’ultimo. “Io ho sempre amato la cucina italiana”, continuò. “Ma da quando l’ho assaggiata in Italia, al ristorante o preparata da Nives, non vado più ai ristoranti italiani all’estero: non è la stessa cosa.”</p>
<p>“Non lo è, infatti”, confermò Massimo, che era una buona forchetta come indicava chiaramente la sua stazza. “Adattano sempre ai gusti locali e così finiscono con l’uscire dal canone, per così dire.”</p>
<p>I bambini mangiucchiarono qualche tartina, specialmente Michele che era in piena fase di crescita ed era rotondo come uno Hobbit.</p>
<p>Poco dopo sedettero a tavola; Michele, come al solito, insistette a voler stare accanto alla madrina, che adorava – peraltro ricambiato – e le domandò il cellulare. Lei glielo diede subito e lui cominciò a trafficarci; allo sguardo perplesso di Richard, Nives spiegò. “Devi sapere che Lele è un vero genio dell’informatica applicata: dagli qualsiasi dispositivo, smartphone o tablet, e lui lo aggiorna e ottimizza, e ti fa scoprire applicazioni che manco sapevi di avere…”</p>
<p>“Davvero? Allora se vuole gli affido il mio iPhone!”</p>
<p>Nives tradusse per Michele, che annuì. “Certo! Mi ci vorrà un po’ di più perché conosco meno il sistema operativo iOS rispetto a Android, ma posso farlo.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ecco che cominci già a parlare arabo”, sogghignò Nives, poi tradusse, compreso il proprio commento; Richard rise di gusto e passò il proprio iPhone 6 a Michele.</p>
<p>“Prima mangiamo”, lo ammonì Fulvia e il piccolo, obbediente, lasciò momentaneamente perdere i due cellulari.</p>
<p>Richard non aveva mai assaggiato insalata di pasta e ne rimase entusiasta, specialmente nella variante al pesce, fatta con gamberetti, polpo, seppioline e calamaretti. Per tradurre correttamente tutti gli ingredienti, perfino Nives dovette ricorrere al vocabolario, e frattanto Richard imparò alcune nuove parole in italiano.</p>
<p>Come vino – su consiglio di Nives che era stata preventivamente consultata – Massimo e Fulvia avevano portato un prosecco spumante, anche se Livio preferì della birra bionda perché non amava il vino, mentre Francesca, che reggeva poco l’alcol, ne prese solo un sorso. Per i bambini c’era invece aranciata e acqua; Silvano chiese ed ottenne di assaggiare il prosecco, ma dichiarò che non gli piaceva e Nives finse di guardar storto Massimo.</p>
<p>“Hai cominciato a fargli assaggiare il vino troppo tardi!” lo rimproverò scherzosamente. “Io avevo solo otto o nove anni quando mi miei hanno iniziato a macchiarmi l’acqua con un goccio di vino e così mi sono abituata poco per volta…”</p>
<p>“Ci credo che reggi l’alcol come un uomo”, sghignazzò Massimo. “Non l’ho mai vista ubriaca”, dichiarò poi, rivolto a Richard. “Anche se beve quanto me.”</p>
<p>“Beh, neanche io ho mai visto <em>te</em> ubriaco”, Nives ribatté prontamente al <em>compare</em>.</p>
<p>“No, mi fermo sempre in tempo”, confermò l’altro.</p>
<p>“Come me”, annuì lei.</p>
<p>“Io una volta mi sono preso una solenne sbronza col whisky”, confessò Richard. “Avevo vent’anni e sono stato così tanto male, che ho giurato che non sarebbe successo mai più.”</p>
<p>“Infatti è proprio per questo che mi sono sempre rifiutata di ubriacarmi”, affermò Nives con fermezza. “Perché mai star male, dopo? Non ha senso!”</p>
<p>“Hai ragione”, confermò Massimo. “Ti piace il whisky?” domandò a Richard, interessato. “Ne hai uno di preferito?”</p>
<p>“Sì, anche se in questo caso tradisco un po’ il Regno Unito perché il mio preferito è irlandese…”</p>
<p>“Sul serio?” fece Nives, sorpresa. “Anch’io tendenzialmente preferisco i whiskey irlandesi!”</p>
<p>“Ma dai?” sorrise Richard, lieto di scoprire l’ennesima cosa che avevano in comune. “Io amo il Jameson”, aggiunse e Nives rise.</p>
<p>“Caspita, era il mio preferito prima che scoprissi il Blackbush!” esclamò.</p>
<p>“Mai provato”, ammise l’attore.</p>
<p>“Se lo sapevo, te lo facevo assaggiare a casa; sarà per la prossima volta…”</p>
<p>“Ci conto! E tu, Max? Qual è il tuo preferito?”</p>
<p>“Ho scoperto il whisky proprio grazie a Nives”, raccontò l’altro. “Quella volta che, dopo essere stata in Scozia e averlo assaggiato, mi ha regalato per il compleanno una bottiglia di Oban. Da allora non l’ho più mollato.”</p>
<p>“Ottima scelta”, approvò Richard. “È uno degli scotch migliori…”</p>
<p>Chiacchierarono vivacemente per tutto il pranzo; Livio e Francesca avevano qualche difficoltà vista la loro minor conoscenza della lingua inglese, ma Nives, Fulvia e Massimo si prestarono a turno a tradurre, quando si rendeva necessario. Anche Silvano si sforzò, con il magro vocabolario che possedeva, mentre Michele e Marina parteciparono solo occasionalmente alla conversazione degli adulti e soltanto in italiano.</p>
<p>Mentre iniziava a sparecchiare, Francesca si rivolse a Richard.</p>
<p>“Scusa il mio pessimo inglese”, gli disse in tono dispiaciuto.</p>
<p>“E tu scusa il mio pessimo italiano”, ribatté lui, con la squisita cortesia che era una delle caratteristiche che Nives più amava in lui e che gli guadagnò un sorriso di grande simpatia da parte di Francesca.</p>
<p>Come faceva sempre, Nives diede una mano alla <em>comare</em> – faceva lo stesso con Fulvia quando era ospite a casa sua – e poco dopo avevano messo in tavola i piattini per il dolce e i calici per il Fiordarancio, anche questo portato, sempre su suggerimento di Nives, da Massimo e Fulvia.</p>
<p>“Ci penso io a tagliare la torta”, si offrì Richard, facendosi dare il coltello da Francesca.</p>
<p>“Allora io penso alla bottiglia”, dichiarò Massimo, per non essere da meno.</p>
<p>“Non combinare guai, mi raccomando…” sghignazzò Nives.</p>
<p>“Non te ne scorderai mai, vero?” sbuffò Massimo, fingendo esasperazione.</p>
<p>Fulvia e Nives scoppiarono a ridere, e agli altri che le guardavano senza capire Fulvia spiegò. “Anni fa, abbiamo organizzato una serata in pizzeria con i fan vicentini di <em>Star Trek</em> che conoscevamo; Max aveva ordinato una Weizen, ma nel fervore di parlare gesticolava talmente tanto che ha sbattuto la mano contro il bicchiere ancora pieno e l’ha rovesciato. Da allora, lo prendiamo sempre in giro quando si occupa di bevande…”</p>
<p>“Ma povero!” esclamò Livio ridendo. Frattanto Massimo aveva aperto senza danni la bottiglia di Fiordarancio ed ora cominciò a versare lo spumante nelle coppe.</p>
<p>“Visto?” fece in tono trionfante. “Non è successo niente…”</p>
<p>Risero di nuovo tutti quanti.</p>
<p>Richard intanto aveva finito di tagliare la torta gelato, che era riuscito a fare esattamente in nove fette, quanti erano loro.</p>
<p>“Tanto, a Max toccherà mangiare anche la porzione di Michele”, predisse Nives. “Il mio figlioccio non ama i dolci”, spiegò poi a Richard.</p>
<p>“Sul serio?” trasecolò lui, guardando Michele. “Sei il primo ragazzino che mi capita di conoscere cui non piacciono i dolci… Mio nipote Abe li adora, specialmente il gelato al cioccolato, come me…”</p>
<p>Dopo che Nives gli ebbe tradotto, Michele si illuminò. “Il gelato sì, quello mi piace! Liquirizia e yogurt!”</p>
<p>Distribuite le fette di torta, Livio propose un brindisi. “A questo bellissimo gruppo di amici!”</p>
<p>Levarono i calici e li toccarono, poi bevvero un sorso ed attaccarono il dolce. Come previsto, Michele ne mangiò soltanto un paio di bocconi e Massimo s’incaricò del resto; anche Marina, che tendenzialmente mangiava poco, dopo un paio di forchettate lasciò perdere e della sua fetta si prese cura Livio.</p>
<p>“Adesso tocca a noi”, disse quest’ultimo, quanto ebbero terminato il dolce; fece cenno agli altri uomini e con loro sparecchiò, poi cominciò a caricare la lavastoviglie, lasciando le tre donne a chiacchierare in pace, mentre i bambini si occupavano delle loro cose: Silvano con un videogame, Michele con i cellulari di Nives e Richard, Marina con un puzzle.</p>
<p>“Di cosa ti occupi, Max?” domandò Richard, curioso di conoscere meglio i migliori amici di Nives.</p>
<p>“Io sono in polizia”, rispose l’interpellato. “Ho seguito le orme di mio padre.”</p>
<p>“Caspita! Combatti il crimine per le strade, dunque?”</p>
<p>“Non più… quello l’ho fatto quand’ero più giovane. Da qualche anno mi hanno messo dietro a una scrivania. Non mi lamento, però: quand’ero di pattuglia ho preso un paio di grossi spaventi e sai, con moglie e figli piccoli preferisco evitare, così sono contento anche di un lavoro d’ufficio.”</p>
<p>“Capisco perfettamente”, approvò l’attore britannico, comprensivo. “E tu, Livio?”</p>
<p>“Io lavoro come operatore sociale, mi occupo di portatori di handicap.”</p>
<p>“Un lavoro ammirevole”, considerò Richard con sincerità. “L’anno scorso ho interpretato un assistente sociale e mi sono documentato molto per rendere più credibile il personaggio e dare un’interpretazione convincente.”</p>
<p>“Nives mi ha detto che fai sempre così, coi tuoi personaggi”, disse Massimo e l’attore annuì per confermare.</p>
<p>“Chop però è disilluso”, aggiunse, riferendosi al proprio personaggio. “Beve e fuma moltissimo, abbruttendosi. Finché non incontra Urban, un bambino che vive in condizioni pessime, e decide di salvarlo, salvando se stesso. È una gran bella storia, tratta da una vicenda realmente accaduta alla fine degli Anni Novanta a Leeds. Dovrebbe uscire nelle sale cinematografiche all’inizio dell’anno prossimo, ammesso che trovi un distributore. Il titolo è <em>Urban and the Shed Crew</em>.”</p>
<p>“Non mancherò di andarlo a vedere”, promise Livio, interessato; anche Massimo assentì.</p>
<p>Poco dopo tornarono a sedersi a tavola, tranne il padrone di casa che chiese se volessero il caffè. Dissero tutti di sì.</p>
<p>“Silvano, non avevi qualcosa da chiedere a Richard?” domandò Fulvia, col chiaro intento di incoraggiare il figlio maggiore. Il ragazzo arrossì.</p>
<p>“Eh, ma non so se è il caso…” mormorò.</p>
<p>“Non lo saprai mai, se non domandi”, osservò Fulvia, saggiamente.</p>
<p>Richard aveva sentito il proprio nome, ma non aveva capito cosa dicessero perché madre e figlio avevano parlato in italiano. Fulvia gli tradusse lo scambio.</p>
<p>“Chiedi pure, Silvano”, lo spronò allora l’inglese.</p>
<p>“Ecco, io…” cominciò il ragazzo. “Volevo chiederti se potevi autografare un libro!” buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato.</p>
<p>“Ma certo, volentieri”, accettò prontamente Richard. Silvano saltò in piedi come una molla e corse a frugare in una borsa, da cui trasse un libro piuttosto voluminoso, che portò in tavola e posò davanti all’attore. Era un fotolibro sul film <em>Lo Hobbit: Un viaggio inaspettato</em>; Silvano lo aprì su una foto a tutta pagina di Thorin Scudodiquercia.</p>
<p>“Ecco… qui”, disse, indicando un angolo e porgendogli il pennarello indelebile dalla punta sottile che aveva acquistato apposta.</p>
<p>Con un sorriso, Richard scrisse anche una dedica: <em>A Silvano con amicizia, Richard Armitage</em>. Ma non era finita, perché l’attore gli chiese inaspettatamente:</p>
<p>“Che ne dici se facciamo una foto insieme, così la mostri ai tuoi amici?”</p>
<p>Silvano rimase senza fiato, incapace perfino di rispondere se non con un emozionato cenno affermativo del capo.</p>
<p>“Ci penso io”, disse Fulvia, tirando fuori il proprio cellulare. “Mettetevi lì”, ordinò loro, indicando un punto particolarmente luminoso della stanza. I due si misero in posizione e Richard passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Silvano. Il ragazzo gli arrivava al mento, più o meno come Nives coi tacchi da dieci centimetri che aveva indossato quella sera a teatro. Accorgendosene, la donna rise tra sé scuotendo il capo: il ragazzino sarebbe probabilmente diventato più alto di suo padre.</p>
<p>“Mi piacerebbe avere una foto di te e Nives”, disse Fulvia, dopo lo scatto.</p>
<p>“Volentieri”, accettò subito Richard. Silvano si allontanò, ancora stordito, mentre Nives prendeva il suo posto.</p>
<p>“Posso farne una pure io, di voi due?” chiese Francesca. Annuirono ed attesero che anche lei scattasse.</p>
<p>“Ora però ne voglio una anch’io di tutti noi”, dichiarò l’attore.</p>
<p>“Faccio io, faccio io!” strillò Michele tutto eccitato, quando Nives ebbe tradotto per Livio e Francesca. Si avvicinarono quindi tutti, tenendo Richard e Nives al centro; usando l’iPhone di Richard, Michele scattò tre foto da tre angolazioni diverse, mostrando un certo piglio da fotografo che divertì molto gli adulti.</p>
<p>“E ora mi piacerebbe avere una foto coi figliocci di Nives”, disse ancora l’attore. Michele si avvicinò subito, ma occorse un po’ di opera di convincimento da parte della madre perché anche Marina si prestasse, tuttavia alla fine la piccola accettò e si mise accanto alla madrina, senza però guardare l’obiettivo. Quando Fulvia ebbe scattato due immagini, Richard ringraziò gentilmente i bambini, che così si sentirono altamente considerati, tanto che perfino Marina gli scoccò un gran sorriso, prima di tornare a giocare.</p>
<p>Frattanto Livio aveva tenuto d’occhio la moka e, notando che il caffè era pronto, si affrettò a versarlo nelle tazzine, che poi portò in tavola con un vassoio sul quale aveva messo anche lo zucchero e un bricco col latte, così ciascuno se lo sarebbe preparato come meglio preferiva.</p>
<p>Sorbirono il caffè, chiacchierando con piacere fino a quasi le tre e mezzo. A quel punto Nives dovette con rammarico ricordare a tutti che lei e Richard dovevano congedarsi perché dovevano partire per l’isola d’Elba.</p>
<p>Abbracciandola, Francesca le disse sottovoce:</p>
<p>“Sono così tanto contenta per te, tesoro… Richard è un uomo fantastico sotto tutti i punti di vista e tu te lo meriti tutto. Vedevo come soffrivi, prima… ti vedevo spegnerti giorno per giorno e ci stavo malissimo. Mentre da quando stai con lui, sei rifiorita e sei tornata la Nives che ho conosciuto tanti anni fa, luminosa come il sole.”</p>
<p>Francesca era una delle pochissime persone cui Nives aveva confidato i propri pensieri suicidi di un paio d’anni prima, pensieri che soltanto l’amore ricambiato per Richard aveva definitivamente spazzato via. Neppure Fulvia ne era al corrente.</p>
<p>“Grazie Franca…” mormorò la donna, usando il diminutivo del nome dell’amica. “Anche se ogni tanto devo ancora darmi dei pizzicotti per rendermi conto di non star sognando…”</p>
<p>“Tranquilla che sei ben sveglia”, la rassicurò Francesca con un sorriso colmo d’affetto.</p>
<p>Poi fu il turno di Fulvia di abbracciarla.</p>
<p>“Divertiti in vacanza”, le disse sottovoce. “Goditi il tuo uomo e non pensare al resto del mondo.”</p>
<p>Massimo la stritolò in un abbraccio da orso e anche Livio la strinse forte. Richard vide dalle espressioni di tutti e quattro gli amici di Nives che le volevano davvero molto bene e ne fu felice, perché erano come veri fratelli e sorelle per lei.</p>
<p>Infine fu la volta dei bambini; Michele baciò la madrina con entusiasmo, Silvano fu più restio – un atteggiamento tipico dei ragazzi della sua età – mentre Marina accettò il bacio della madrina ma non lo ricambiò, cosa che non sorprese Richard perché Nives gli aveva spiegato che baciava soltanto la madre, uno dei tanti piccoli segnali della sua <em>diversità</em> causata degli strascichi psicofisici del suo essere stata una neonata grande prematura.</p>
<p>Richard ricevette abbracci da Fulvia e Francesca, strette di mano virili da Massimo e Livio, strette di mano infantili da Silvano e Michele; non si sognò neppure di avvicinarsi troppo a Marina per non spaventarla, limitandosi a salutarla, e fu felicemente sorpreso quando lei rispose facendo <em>ciao</em> con la manina</p>
<p>Infine Nives e Richard uscirono e tornarono in auto; per evitare che durante la sosta l’abitacolo di trasformasse in un forno crematorio, la donna aveva avuto l’accortezza di parcheggiare sotto l’ombra di alcuni alberi; era stato un bene, perché uscendo dall’appartamento climatizzato, boccheggiarono per il caldo afoso di quell’ennesima giornata di canicola. Si affrettarono a salire in auto e ad accendere il condizionatore, che Nives mise al massimo per i primi minuti di viaggio, finché la temperatura non tornò accettabile, poi lo girò al minimo.</p>
<p>“Musica celtica”, sorrise Richard, ascoltando le note provenienti dallo stereo.</p>
<p>“La mia preferita, insieme a quella nativa americana, ma Alan Parsons non lo batte nessuno! Mi auguro di poterlo andare di nuovo a vedere presto suonare dal vivo; ora che è diventato il produttore di un gruppo rock di Roma, è già stato tre volte in Italia nel giro di tre anni, magari ci ritorna tra non troppo tempo”, concluse Nives.</p>
<p>“Lo spero per te”, annuì Richard.</p>
<p>Poco dopo si immisero in autostrada, dove avrebbero proseguito fino all’uscita più vicina a Piombino.</p>
<p>“A che ora dovremmo arrivare al porto?” domandò Richard. Lei lanciò un’occhiata al navigatore:</p>
<p>“Alle otto e un quarto, traffico permettendo. Aggiungiamo un quarto d’ora per fare rifornimento, quindi direi le otto e mezzo. A meno che tu non voglia fermarti lungo la strada per cenare.”</p>
<p>“Possiamo mangiare a bordo del traghetto?”</p>
<p>“Certamente, anche se non hanno una grande offerta, essendo un viaggio di un’ora soltanto.”</p>
<p>“Non fa niente, con quel che abbiamo mangiato tra ieri e oggi, mi basterà un panino.”</p>
<p>“E a me un’insalata!” rise Nives. “Devo stare attenta alla linea…”</p>
<p>“Ma se hai un fisico perfetto!” esclamò Richard, sorpreso.</p>
<p>“Perché sto attenta alla linea”, reiterò la donna con un sorriso. “Adoro mangiare, ma metto su peso come niente e devo regolarmi giorno per giorno. In questo senso ho sempre la collaborazione di Raffi e di Marcella, la sua cuoca, altrimenti poi dovrei mettermi a dieta stretta per un mese e l’idea non mi alletta per nulla: meglio recuperare mezzo chilo che cinque…”</p>
<p>Richard ne sapeva qualcosa, di regimi alimentari obbligatori: per interpretare Porter in <em>Strike Back</em>, aveva dovuto allenarsi duramente per sviluppare un fisico credibile per un membro delle forze speciali, nonché seguire una dieta iperproteica; lo stesso aveva dovuto fare per interpretare Francis Dolarhyde, che era un <em>body builder</em>. Una dieta dimagrante non è molto diversa, dal punto di vista delle restrizioni alimentari.</p>
<p>“Capisco perfettamente”, annuì quindi.</p>
<p>Il viaggio procedette tranquillamente; era una domenica pomeriggio d’agosto e il traffico sarebbe stato prevalentemente di ritorno dal mare, non verso di esso, per cui Nives contava di non trovare particolari rallentamenti nei due punti critici che avrebbero superato, ossia Bologna e Firenze. Infatti viaggiarono speditamente e raggiunsero il molo trenta minuti prima del traghetto delle 21.10, proprio quando stavano per aprire l’imbarco, così poterono approfittare della possibilità di prendere la corsa precedente a quella prenotata.</p>
<p>Mentre Nives manovrava espertamente per posteggiare l’auto nella stiva del battello, Richard dichiarò:</p>
<p>“Che tu ci creda o no, è la prima volta che salgo a bordo di un traghetto con la macchina. Le altre volte ero sempre a piedi.”</p>
<p>“Anche per me questa tratta è stata la prima”, gli raccontò lei, spegnendo il motore. “A quel tempo avevo una Volkswagen Polo 16 valvole, motore 1400 cc da 103 cavalli, assetto ribassato e ruote maggiorate, un vero <em>mostro</em>”, rise. “Mi sono tolta lo sfizio di una macchina grintosa e sportiva: sai, non potendo permettermi la Ferrari…”</p>
<p>Richard scoppiò a ridere.</p>
<p>“Io ho sempre preferito la comodità alle prestazioni”, confessò.</p>
<p>“Anch’io, dopo l’esperienza della Polo che, per inciso, aveva il difetto di essere troppo <em>pompata</em> e quindi dopo pochi anni ha iniziato ad aver problemi. Tra una cosa e l’altra ci ho speso un bel po’ di soldi, finché un brutto giorno non mi ha lasciato per strada mentre stavo andando al carnevale di Venezia. Mi sono talmente arrabbiata che ho deciso di cambiarla. Volevo prendere la Golf, ma era fuori budget, così mi sono accontentata della Corsa, e devo dire che non sono affatto scontenta.”</p>
<p>Scesero dalla macchina e Richard boccheggiò. “Santo cielo, che <em>caldo</em>!”</p>
<p>Nella stiva c’era infatti una temperatura torrida che non si era aspettato.</p>
<p>“È sempre così, qua sotto”, disse Nives. “Suppongo che sia diverso al mattino presto, ma non lo so di sicuro perché non ho mai preso il traghetto a quell’ora. Vieni”, concluse, facendogli strada verso l’uscita più vicina.</p>
<p>Salirono sul ponte a prendere una boccata d’aria e a godersi il crepuscolo sul mare. Quando la nave partì, rimasero ancora un poco a guardare le luci di Piombino che si allontanavano dietro di loro, poi entrarono e si recarono in sala da pranzo, dove trovarono facilmente un tavolino libero perché a quell’ora la gran parte dei viaggiatori aveva già cenato. Richard prese un panino con una birra, mentre Nives scelse una macedonia di frutta. Poi tornarono fuori a godersi il fresco e ad ammirare lo spettacolare cielo stellato visibile dal ponte superiore.</p>
<p>Quando il traghetto cominciò le operazioni d’attracco a Portoferraio, Nives chiamò Raffaella per avvisarla che stavano per sbarcare e che prevedeva di arrivare attorno alle 23.00.</p>
<p>“Benissimo!” esclamò Raffaella con entusiasmo. “Vi aspettiamo!”</p>
<p>Usciti da Portoferraio, trovarono le strade quasi deserte e quindi raggiunsero la Tenuta d’Altariva in perfetto orario. Si fermarono davanti al cancello d’ingresso per suonare il campanello, e qualche istante dopo venne loro aperto. Avanzarono lungo il viale fino a raggiungere il cortile davanti all’entrata, mentre i padroni di casa si affacciavano sulla soglia della villa ottocentesca, in attesa degli ospiti.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitolo V: Sabato 9 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo V: Domenica 9 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raffaella si svegliò tra le braccia di Jerry, che la cingeva da dietro. Cercò di muoversi pianissimo, ma come fece per scostarsi, sentì la sua stretta accentuarsi.</p>
<p>“Dove scappi, <em>honey</em>?” lo udì mormorare; un istante dopo lo sentì strofinare il naso contro la sua spalla nuda e poi le sue labbra che vi deponevano un bacio.</p>
<p>“In bagno!” rispose ridendo. “Dammi un minuto…”</p>
<p>Lui la lasciò andare, non senza averle prima accarezzato un fianco; quando tornò in camera dopo essersi rinfrescata, Raffaella scoprì che il marito aveva aperto le imposte, lasciando entrare la luce di quel mattino estivo, poi era tornato a letto.</p>
<p>Vedendo arrivare la moglie, Jerry finse di sbadigliare, passandosi una mano tra i capelli in un gesto che metteva in evidenza il suo fisico atletico. Raffaella si fermò sulla porta del bagno, ammirandolo; Jerry aprì gli occhi, sorridendo sornione: sapeva <em>esattamente</em> che effetto le faceva.</p>
<p>“Sei proprio un…un… filibustiere!” sbottò Raffaella. “Ora te la faccio pagare!”</p>
<p>Si avvicinò rapidamente al letto e lo spinse sdraiato sulla pancia, poi gli si mise cavalcioni sulle gambe in modo che non potesse girarsi. Cominciò ad accarezzargli la schiena, partendo dalle spalle e scendendo fino alle natiche sode; tornò a salire con la punta delle dita per poi ridiscendere, graffiandolo leggermente con le unghie.</p>
<p>“Ah! <em>Baby</em>, chi è la filibustiera, adesso…?” gemette Jerry, inarcandosi sotto il suo tocco.</p>
<p>“Così impari a farmi venire la tachicardia di mattina appena sveglia!” ridacchiò Raffaella, abbassandosi e sfiorandogli la schiena con la punta dei seni, poi si sdraiò sopra di lui e gli baciò la nuca con labbra leggere come farfalle.</p>
<p>Jerry tremò violentemente per l’eccitazione e sentì tutto il sangue affluire alla sua virilità, facendola sbocciare prepotentemente.</p>
<p>“L’hai voluto tu!” proferì in tono di finta minaccia, dandosi una spinta con le braccia e rotolando sulla schiena, facendo di conseguenza rotolare anche Raffaella; poi si girò subito di nuovo ed in un attimo fu sopra di lei, le afferrò le braccia e gliele sollevò in alto prima di chinare la testa e baciarla appassionatamente.</p>
<p>Ci volle un po’, prima che si alzassero dal letto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conoscendo bene i gusti di Jerry, Marcella si era premurata di preparargli la tipica colazione all’americana a base di uova strapazzate, pancetta magra affumicata per sostituire il bacon, fette di pan tostato, marmellata d’arance, cereali, nonché caffè, mentre per Raffaella c’era il classico cappuccino con biscotti – adorava particolarmente gli Abbracci del Mulino Bianco – e un cornetto vuoto fresco di pasticceria.</p>
<p>Mentre mangiavano con appetito – sicuramente stuzzicato dalla loro attività mattutina – Raffaella udì il suono che notificava l’arrivo di un messaggio via Whatsapp. Ferma sostenitrice che a tavola non si debba trafficare col cellulare, lo avrebbe ignorato se non per il fatto che aveva silenziato tutti tranne le persone di famiglia, così diede un’occhiata e vide che si trattava della figlia di Jerry.</p>
<p>“È Alyssa”, lo informò, aprendo il messaggio. Leggendolo, sorrise. “Dice che ha trovato il libro in una fumetteria di Pasadena. Ha subito pensato che non fosse un mero caso e che fosse lì perché lo prendesse per me. Tua figlia è semplicemente <em>adorabile</em>”, concluse, non senza una certa commozione.</p>
<p>“Mi piacerebbe che, dopo la laurea, venisse a stare da noi”, considerò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Piacerebbe anche a me ma, purtroppo, obiettivamente le migliori opportunità di lavoro le avrà negli Stati Uniti, non qui in Italia, figuriamoci poi in un ambiente ristretto come l’Elba.”</p>
<p>Lo statunitense sospirò.</p>
<p>“Sfortunatamente hai ragione… Però magari potrebbe prendersi un periodo sabbatico, tra la laurea e l’inizio della vita lavorativa, magari tre o quattro mesi che potrebbe trascorrere qui, se tu sei d’accordo.”</p>
<p>“Questa è anche casa tua”, gli ricordò Raffaella. “Alyssa sarà sempre la benvenuta, ogni volta che vorrà venire e per tutto il tempo che vorrà rimanere. Sai che è come una figlia, per me…”</p>
<p>“Per certi versi, tu sei sua madre più di Sonya, che non ha mai apprezzato la sua predisposizione per l’informatica e sognava per lei una carriere simile alla propria, mentre tu invece l’hai sempre incoraggiata e sostenuta.”</p>
<p>I suoi rapporti con l’ex moglie, seppure civili, erano comunque sempre alquanto tesi e passavano quasi sempre attraverso i rispettivi avvocati.</p>
<p>“Sono molto felice che Alyssa e io andiamo tanto d’accordo”, affermò Raffaella, che nutriva autentico affetto per la figlia del marito. Si alzò. “Parlando di regali, anch’io ne ho uno per te, solo che per vederlo dobbiamo fare un giretto in macchina…”</p>
<p>Molto sorpreso, Jerry seguì la moglie nell’atrio, dove l’attese finché andava a recuperare la borsetta.</p>
<p>“Guido io”, si offrì quando la vide tornare.</p>
<p>“No, perché tu sarai bendato”, disse Raffaella serafica, porgendogli un foulard. “Altrimenti, se vedi dove andiamo, capirai subito di cosa si tratta, mentre vorrei che restasse una sorpresa fino all’ultimo momento possibile.”</p>
<p>“Caspita, la cosa si fa sempre più interessante!” esclamò Jerry, prendendo il fazzoletto di seta viola. “Non è che tu voglia farmi qualcosa alla <em>Nove settimane e mezzo</em>…?” aggiunse con un’aria così buffamente speranzosa che Raffaella scoppiò a ridere.</p>
<p>“Non stavolta, ma mi hai fatto venire idee pericolose!” dichiarò mentre uscivano. Jerry la seguì e si arrampicò sul sedile del passeggero.</p>
<p>“Guarda che ci conto”, disse con la massima serietà. Raffaella fece un sorrisetto pieno di promesse e mise in moto; Jerry allora piegò il foulard per farne una benda e si coprì gli occhi, legando le cocche dietro alla testa.</p>
<p>“Non imbrogliare”, gli raccomandò la moglie. “Odio quando mi rovinano le sorprese…”</p>
<p>“Non lo farò, giurin giurello!” le assicurò lo statunitense.</p>
<p>Il tragitto durò pochi minuti; dopo aver fermato la macchina, Raffaella annunciò:</p>
<p>“Siamo arrivati, ma non toglierti ancora la benda.”</p>
<p>“Okay”, disse Jerry. Raffaella scese dal SUV e andò ad aprire la portiera del passeggero, aiutando l’accecato marito a scendere a sua volta. Jerry mosse qualche passo, poi una zaffata di stallatico raggiunse il suo naso, proprio mentre udiva il suono di un nitrito in lontananza. Combinati alla brevità del tragitto, questi indizi gli fecero capire dove si trovassero.</p>
<p>“Ma… siamo al maneggio?” domandò.</p>
<p>Poco dopo aver avviato l’attività di vitivinicoltura, Raffaella aveva affittato un terreno boscoso con un’ampia radura ad un’associazione sportiva che aveva creato il centro ippico <em>Costa dei Gabbiani</em>, dove si praticava sia monta all’americana che all’inglese. Ospitavano una dozzina di cavalli, <em>quarter horses</em> e <em>appaloosa</em> per la monta western, maremmani per la monta all’inglese.</p>
<p>“Dovevo prevedere che uno <em>yankee</em> cresciuto in un ranch riconoscesse un maneggio anche bendato!” sbuffò Raffaella, fingendo irritazione. “Dai, togliti la benda e vieni a conoscere il nuovo ospite di Giorgio”, concluse, riferendosi al proprietario del centro ippico nonché, dopo otto anni di proficua collaborazione, ormai anche buon amico.</p>
<p>Jerry si liberò del foulard e lo restituì alla proprietaria, che lo ficcò nella borsetta e gli fece cenno di seguirla. Entrando nella scuderia, videro Giorgio e due suoi collaboratori sul fondo, impegnati a preparare dei cavalli – evidentemente qualcuno aveva prenotato una passeggiata – e si scambiarono dei cenni di saluto.</p>
<p>Raffaella si fermò davanti al secondo stallo e si girò verso Jerry.</p>
<p>“Ti presento Sky”, disse, sulle labbra un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro.</p>
<p>Jerry si avvicinò. Un bellissimo <em>paint</em> bianco e nero si girò a guardarli con gli occhi più azzurri che Jerry avesse mai visto in un cavallo.</p>
<p>“L’ho acquistato per te”, annunciò Raffaella, tutta gongolante.</p>
<p>A momenti la mascella di Jerry cadeva a terra: conoscendo l’avversione della moglie per i cavalli, di cui aveva un irrazionale quanto autentico timore, non si sarebbe mai aspettato un regalo del genere.</p>
<p> “L’hai comprato <em>per me</em>?” ripeté, quasi senza fiato. Lei rise di contentezza.</p>
<p>“Sì! Mi ha consigliato Giorgio”, raccontò. “Ti piace?”</p>
<p>“È bellissimo! Ma… perché? Il mio compleanno è a gennaio, il nostro anniversario di matrimonio è a febbraio, e Natale è ancora lontano…”</p>
<p>“Devo avere per forza un motivo, per farti un regalo?” domandò lei, inclinando la testa di lato in una mimica che Jerry trovava adorabile. Si sentì pungere gli occhi da lacrime di commozione; le scacciò sbattendo le palpebre ed abbracciò Raffaella, stringendola così forte da stritolarla.</p>
<p>“Certo che no”, le mormorò, prima di baciarla a perdifiato. Sky li osservò, poi emise un leggero sbuffo come ad esprimere perplessità.</p>
<p>Dopo un lunghissimo, dolcissimo bacio, Jerry staccò le labbra da quelle di Raffaella per guardarla negli occhi, che stavano splendendo di gioia.</p>
<p>“Ti amo da impazzire, <em>honey</em>”, le disse sottovoce, cullandola per qualche istante. Le baciò i capelli, poi la lasciò andare. “Meglio se mi do una calmata, o qui finisce che facciamo un tipo di <em>cavalcata</em> diversa da quella che si può fare con questo splendido <em>paint</em>… quei mucchi di fieno sembrano piuttosto comodi…” sogghignò, indicando sul fondo dello stallo.</p>
<p>Raffaella si sentì di colpo accaldata mentre si raffigurava sdraiata nuda sul fieno assieme a Jerry.</p>
<p>“Oh… beh…” bofonchiò, poi all’improvviso fece un sorrisetto malizioso. “Si può fare, <em>amò</em>… una notte o l’altra...”</p>
<p>Jerry si sentì seccare la gola all’idea ed emise un sospiro di desiderio. “Attenta, <em>baby</em>, ti prendo in parola…”</p>
<p>“Sai che io sono una donna di parola”, gli rammentò lei, strizzandogli un occhio. Non aveva mai pensato di fare l’amore tra la paglia di una scuderia, ma adesso l’idea la stava stuzzicando parecchio. In quel momento però era inopportuno indulgere in questo tipo di pensieri, così sviò il discorso. “Non vuoi far conoscenza con Sky?” domandò.</p>
<p>“Certo!” accettò subito Jerry. “Vieni qui, bello”, disse poi al cavallo, allungando una mano per farsi annusare.</p>
<p>In quel momento, vennero raggiunti da Giorgio.</p>
<p>“Ciao, Raffi. Bentornato, Jerry”, li salutò, “Come sta tua madre?”</p>
<p>“Molto meglio, grazie per aver chiesto”, rispose lo statunitense, grato del suo interesse.</p>
<p>“Spero che possa tornare presto a trovarci”, commentò Giorgio, riferendosi alla visita che Vanessa aveva fatto tre anni prima alla Tenuta d’Altariva.</p>
<p>“Piacerebbe anche a lei. Magari il prossimo anno.”</p>
<p>Giorgio si avvicinò allo stallo. Era un omone grande e grosso, biondo fulvo con una barba rossa che lo faceva assomigliare ad un vichingo.</p>
<p>“Vedo che stai facendo conoscenza con Sky”, osservò. “Che ne dici, Raffaella e io abbiamo scelto bene?”</p>
<p>“Una scelta perfetta, direi”, affermò Jerry. “Quanti anni ha?”</p>
<p>“Quasi quattro. È stato domato sei mesi fa da un addestratore di cui mi fido molto. Dice che ha un carattere molto docile e generoso, e che gli piacciono in particolare le carote. Tieni”, aggiunse, allungandogli un grosso esemplare dell’ortaggio in questione. Jerry lo accettò e lo porse a Sky, che lo annusò brevemente prima di prenderlo delicatamente tra i denti e iniziare a masticarlo.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici di portarlo nel paddock e lavorare un po’ con la lunghina?” propose Giorgio.</p>
<p>“Eccellente idea”, accettò subito Jerry.</p>
<p>“Io vado a sedermi all’ombra e mi bevo un bel tè freddo”, annunciò Raffaella, indicando la panchina sotto un eucalipto – pianta importata dall’Australia che aveva trovato un habitat favorevole in quella parte dell’isola – prima di uscire dalla scuderia e dirigersi al chiosco che fungeva da bar.</p>
<p>Jerry aprì lo stallo e prese la cavezza di Sky, conducendolo con mano ferma ma gentilmente. Giorgio lo aiutò a mettergli delle fasce da lavoro, per proteggere gli arti vista la sua giovane età, poi Jerry agganciò la lunghina all’apposito anello sul davanti della cavezza. Poco dopo faceva girare Sky nel paddock in un ampio cerchio, osservandone il modo di muoversi; notò che aveva un passo sicuro, agile e leggero, e che rispondeva molto bene ai suoi comandi, sia verbali che posturali.</p>
<p>“Ha voglia di correre”, segnalò ad alta voce, rivolto a Raffaella che, come aveva annunciato, era andata a sedersi poco lontano e stava sorbendo un tè verde freddo.</p>
<p>“Allora oggi pomeriggio puoi tornare qui e fargli fare una passeggiata”, lo esortò lei. Jerry fu tentato, ma solo per qualche istante. Scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Preferisco stare con te, <em>honey</em>”, dichiarò. Conoscendo il suo amore per i cavalli e ben immaginando la sua eccitazione per l’inaspettato regalo che lei gli aveva fatto, Raffaella si sentì sfarfallare lo stomaco per la commozione. Tuttavia, per quanta voglia avesse anche lei di stare col marito dopo le settimane di separazione, le spiaceva troppo fargli ritardare il piacere di cavalcare Sky per la prima volta, quindi pensò ad un compromesso.</p>
<p>“Beh, anche oggi farà molto caldo”, considerò. “Puoi tornare verso sera, diciamo per le sei e mezzo, e fare un giro di un’oretta.”</p>
<p>“Ottima idea”, approvò Jerry con un gran sorriso. Sky si muoveva obbedendo prontamente ai suoi comandi, dimostrando di essere stato addestrato molto bene. Dopo una decina di minuti, gli fece cambiare direzione; lo incitò al galoppo e ne ammirò la potenza e l’eleganza. Era indubbiamente un cavallo di gran classe.</p>
<p>Quando terminò, poiché avevano lavorato in pieno sole, sia il cavallo che il suo futuro cavaliere erano accaldati, nonostante fossero appena le dieci del mattino. Jerry raccolse la lunghina, facendo avvicinare Sky, poi lo condusse all’abbeveratoio, situato all’ombra accanto all’ingresso della scuderia. Frattanto, Giorgio e i suoi assistenti erano usciti in passeggiata con un gruppetto di clienti, così Jerry e Raffaella erano rimasti da soli.</p>
<p>Jerry prese una canna dell’acqua e rinfrescò le zampe di Sky.</p>
<p>“Cielo che caldo”, borbottò, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. Udendolo, Raffaella pensò di fargli uno scherzetto: afferrò un’altra canna dell’acqua e lo schizzò leggermente.</p>
<p>“Ehi!” protestò lui, ridendo, poi le rivolse contro l’erogatore della propria canna e la spruzzò a sua volta.</p>
<p>“Ah!” esclamò la donna, ostentando delizia. “Con questo caldo ci vuole proprio!”</p>
<p>Regolò l’erogatore sulla modalità <em>spray</em> e lo diresse sul marito, bagnandogli la parte anteriore della maglietta, che gli si appiccicò addosso rivelando i rilievi dei suoi tonici pettorali.</p>
<p>“Chi la fa l’aspetti”, commentò Jerry con un sogghigno diabolico, ricambiando il <em>favore</em>. Attraverso la stoffa bagnata della maglietta e del reggiseno, emersero i capezzoli ritti che calamitarono il suo sguardo.</p>
<p>“Sei un briccone!” lo accusò lei, ridacchiando. “Deponiamo le armi e torniamo a casa, che è meglio…”</p>
<p>“Peccato, mi piace vederti in versione <em>Miss Maglietta Bagnata</em>”, dichiarò Jerry, facendo penzolare la lingua in un’imitazione volutamente buffa di un lupo affamato. Raffaella raccolse la sfida.</p>
<p>“Ma davvero?” fece, spingendo in fuori il seno; di colpo, Jerry si sentì più accaldato che mai.</p>
<p>“Razza di monella… aspetta che ti prenda…” finse di minacciarla. Raffaella non si mosse ed anzi gli fece una linguaccia; allora Jerry le andò vicino e l’afferrò per la vita.</p>
<p>“Adesso te la faccio pagare!” mormorò, chinandosi su di lei e baciandola appassionatamente. La donna gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena e ricambiò il bacio con uguale ardore, incurante di chi potesse vederli.</p>
<p>“Anche tu non sei male in versione <em>Mister Maglietta Bagnata</em>”, gli disse poi. Risero insieme del loro gioco infantile, sentendosi spensierati proprio come fanciulli. Era una cosa che accadeva loro spesso: stare insieme li metteva invariabilmente di buonumore.</p>
<p>Riposte le canne dell’acqua, si asciugarono alla meno peggio con la carta a rotoli che si trovava nell’ingresso delle scuderie, poi Jerry riaccompagnò Sky nel suo box.</p>
<p>Tornarono a casa, dove si cambiarono; Raffaella indossò un fresco abito bianco dalle spalline sottili, mentre Jerry mise una tshirt sbracciata azzurra e un paio di bermuda in tinta. Infine, scesero a pranzare.</p>
<p>Faceva troppo caldo per mangiare all’aperto, così Salvo aveva avvedutamente preparato in sala da pranzo, dove il climatizzatore era in funzione al minimo. Questa era una cosa cui Jerry aveva dovuto abituarsi, perché negli Stati Uniti solitamente si usava mettere questi apparecchi a palla, ma Raffaella era stata irremovibile: non voleva assolutamente sbalzi di temperatura eccessivi tra interno ed esterno, che erano estremamente nocivi, e Jerry non poteva darle torto.</p>
<p>Si accomodarono per un pasto gustoso e fresco a base di verdure crude e formaggi.</p>
<p>“Ricordo che una delle cose che più mi ha colpito, la prima volta che sono venuto in Italia, è stata la varietà incredibile di formaggi”, osservò Jerry tra un boccone e l’altro.</p>
<p>“Ho sempre trovato molto strano che in America ce ne siano così pochi”, commentò Raffaella. “Considerando gli enormi allevamenti, potrebbero fare tantissimi tipi di formaggi; ma forse manca la tradizione che abbiamo invece qui.”</p>
<p>Jerry annuì. “Può essere che sia quello il motivo…”</p>
<p>Quando terminarono, Salvo venne a sparecchiare.</p>
<p>“Gradite un caffè?” domandò. “Magari shakerato freddo?”</p>
<p>Accettarono volentieri: il cameriere ne faceva uno veramente delizioso, usando sciroppo di zucchero ed estratto di vaniglia.</p>
<p>Finito il caffè, Jerry guardò la moglie con un sorrisetto sornione. “Andiamo a fare un riposino…?”</p>
<p>Lei capì fin troppo bene cosa lui intendesse precisamente per <em>riposino</em> e rispose semplicemente alzandosi con un sorriso uguale al suo e dirigendosi al piano superiore.</p>
<p>Trascorsero un delizioso pomeriggio in reciproca compagnia, non tanto per la quantità di volte in cui fecero l’amore, ma per la <em>qualità</em> con cui lo fecero, godendo profondamente l’uno dell’altra, col corpo e con l’anima, come accade solo tra innamorati.</p>
<p>Verso le sei e mezzo di sera, come suggerito da Raffaella, Jerry tornò al maneggio. Sellò Sky con lentezza, parlandogli costantemente in modo da abituarlo ai suoi gesti e alla sua voce. Il cavallo dimostrò grande fiducia nel suo nuovo cavaliere, fiducia che era il risultato sia dell’eccellente addestramento ricevuto, sia della sua natura tranquilla. Giorgio si aggregò, cavalcando un <em>quarter horse</em> particolarmente robusto di nome Golia, e i due fecero una passeggiata lungo i sentieri sterrati tra i vigneti della tenuta e nella parte boscosa del Monte Calamita, dove il terreno era coperto di un soffice tappeto di aghi di pino marittimo.</p>
<p>Prima delle otto, Jerry fu di ritorno; si fece una rapida doccia, poi scese a cena, servita sul terrazzo sotto al gazebo. Stavolta, Marcella aveva preparato delle fettine panate alla romana, passione di Raffaella, con una colorata insalata mista, e per dessert una macedonia di ananas.</p>
<p>Attendendo l’arrivo di Richard e Nives, si misero a guardare la tv; poco dopo le 22.00, il cellulare di Raffaella trillò: era l’amica, che l’avvisava che stavano per sbarcare e che contava di arrivare attorno alle 23.00, quindi con un’ora d’anticipo rispetto alle previsioni.</p>
<p>“Benissimo!” esclamò Raffaella, contenta. “Vi aspettiamo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arrivando alla Tenuta d’Altariva, Nives vide Raffaella sulla soglia farle cenno di parcheggiare sotto alla tettoia, come al solito; si affrettò ad eseguire, poi lei e Richard scesero dalla macchina, mentre i padroni di casa di avvicinavano.</p>
<p>“Ben arrivati!” li accolse Jerry, poi si rivolse a Richard. “Sono Jerry Runner.”</p>
<p>“Richard Armitage”, si presentò l’attore britannico, prendendo la mano che l’altro gli porgeva. “Lieto di fare la tua conoscenza.”</p>
<p>“Il piacere è mio: sono un tuo fan”, dichiarò Jerry. “Ed è tutta colpa di mia moglie Raffaella, che condivide con Nives la passione per Tolkien e di conseguenza per i film di Peter Jackson”, concluse ridendo.</p>
<p>Intanto, Raffaella aveva scambiato un abbraccio affettuoso con Nives.</p>
<p>“Raffi, ti presento Richard Armitage”, disse la vicentina a quel punto. “Richard, questa è la mia cara amica Raffaella Romani.”</p>
<p>“Molto lieto”, disse Richard. “Splendida casa”, aggiunse, accennando alla villa.</p>
<p>“Grazie. Non so se Nives te l’ha detto, ma prima di mettermi a fare vino, ero un architetto e quindi mi sono divertita moltissimo a ristrutturarla, mantenendone l’aspetto originale ma dotandola di ogni possibile comodità e sforzandomi di essere quanto più possibile rispettosa dell’ambiente”, Raffaella fece una pausa e rise. “Non farmi parlare di queste cose o parto per la tangente! Anche se la mia vocazione è la vitivinicoltura, l’architettura d’interni rimane una grande passione.”</p>
<p>“Mi piace sentir parlare le persone delle loro passioni”, le assicurò Richard, decidendo all’istante che Raffaella gli piaceva, così come suo marito. “A volte perfino l’argomento più noioso diventa interessante, se a parlarne è una persona che l’ama veramente.”</p>
<p>“Concordo”, dichiarò Jerry. “Per me, l’argomento è il tiro con l’arco, quindi sei preavvisato!” concluse spiritosamente.</p>
<p>Intanto, Nives aveva aperto il bagagliaio e subito Richard si avvicinò per scaricare le valigie. Lui e Jerry portarono dentro i trolley, seguiti dalle due donne che si tenevano sottobraccio.</p>
<p>“Com’è andato il viaggio?” s’informò Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Liscio come l’olio”, rispose Nives. “Il grosso del traffico era nell’altro senso, ma non era neanche poi così tanto.”</p>
<p>“Meglio così! Immagino che siate stanchi, ma prima che vi portiamo nella vostra stanza, volete bere qualcosa?”</p>
<p>“Sì, grazie”, rispose la vicentina. “Un succo di frutta, magari.”</p>
<p>Anche Richard dichiarò che avrebbe volentieri bevuto un bicchier d’acqua, così lasciarono momentaneamente i bagagli nell’atrio e si recarono in cucina, dove si sedettero al bancone. I padroni di casa fecero compagnia ai nuovi arrivati, bevendo anche loro. Infine, accompagnarono gli amici di sopra.</p>
<p>“Dimmi, come ha reagito Jerry a Sky?” Nives indagò mentre, precedendo gli uomini coi bagagli, saliva le scale accanto a Raffaella. L’amica sorrise soddisfatta:</p>
<p>“Era così sorpreso che non sapeva cosa dire. Gli è piaciuto molto, e anche lui piace a Sky. Hanno fatto amicizia subito. Ci sa fare, coi cavalli.”</p>
<p>“Non per niente è cresciuto in un ranch”, annuì Nives.</p>
<p>Arrivati al secondo piano, Raffaella aprì la porta della camera che Nives occupava quando veniva a trovarla, facendole segno di entrare, poi la seguì, imitata un attimo dopo da Jerry e Richard.</p>
<p>“Davvero carina”, commentò l’attore, guardandosi attorno nella stanza dalle pareti color salmone chiaro e arredata con mobili di noce in stile toscano, con annesso uno spazioso bagno, dotato di una grande vasca con l’idromassaggio e di una cabina doccia.</p>
<p>I padroni di casa augurarono la buonanotte agli ospiti e si ritirarono; Nives e Richard si alternarono per una rapida doccia, poi andarono a dormire, rimandando il compito di disfare i bagagli al mattino seguente.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitolo VI: Lunedì 10 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo VI: Lunedì 10 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nives si svegliò lentamente; sentendo le braccia di Richard attorno a sé, sospirò di soddisfazione.</p>
<p>“Ben svegliata, mia regina”, lo udì mormorare; il suo respiro caldo che le sfiorava l’orecchio le fece vibrare il cuore non meno che il ventre come in un accordo celestiale.</p>
<p>“Ben svegliato a te, re del mio cuore”, replicò sottovoce, girandosi verso di lui. Le loro labbra s’incontrarono al buio in un bacio tenero, poi Richard accese l’abatjour e andò ad aprire le imposte su quel luminoso mattino estivo. Nives si beò della vista del suo fisico statuario e senza veli, perché come al solito quand’erano insieme dormivano nudi. Girandosi, l’attore le vide fissarlo con scoperto apprezzamento e sorrise, lusingato. Tornò a letto e s’infilò nuovamente sotto il lenzuolo, ma Nives lo tirò subito via.</p>
<p>“Peccato coprire tanto <em>bendiddio</em>”, ridacchiò maliziosamente.</p>
<p>“Sono d’accordo”, ribatté prontamente lui, guardandola da capo a piedi con occhi scintillanti. Ridendo, lei lo abbracciò e lo baciò sul naso.</p>
<p>“Adoro guardarti”, dichiarò. “Sei bellissimo… e non osare contraddirmi!” aggiunse in tono di finta minaccia.</p>
<p>“Non me lo sogno neanche… non voglio certo che tu vada a riferire a mia madre che mi lamento del lavoro che ha fatto”, sogghignò Richard, poi l’abbracciò e la strinse a sé per tutta la lunghezza, avido di sentire la sua pelle contro la propria. “E comunque, io adoro guardare te, sei bellissima…”</p>
<p>“Sono felice che tu la pensi cos…”</p>
<p>La frase le venne troncata sulle labbra quando lui gliele chiuse con un bacio mentre muoveva lentamente una mano carezzevole sul suo braccio, scendendo fino a intrecciare le dita con le sue; le sollevò la mano, poi staccò la bocca dalla sua per prendere tra le labbra il suo anulare e vellicarne il polpastrello con la punta della lingua, ben sapendo che effetto le avrebbe fatto. Nives sentì fremere le proprie profondità femminili ed automaticamente sollevò una gamba sopra al fianco dell’uomo per avvicinarlo di più a sé.</p>
<p>“Sei proprio un ragazzaccio screanzato”, ansimò, inarcandosi contro di lui. Richard sorrise tra sé, soddisfatto.</p>
<p>“Oh sì”, ammise sfrontatamente, lasciandole la mano per afferrarla in vita e stringersela addosso, muovendosi in maniera provocante. Sentendolo strusciare contro il centro bollente del proprio corpo, lei gemette.</p>
<p>“Che cos… cosa vuoi fare…?” boccheggiò, in via del tutto retorica perché le era perfettamente chiaro quale fosse l’intento del suo uomo.</p>
<p>“Prova a indovinare”, sogghignò lui, scivolando in basso tra le sue gambe. Nives rotolò sulla schiena e si aprì completamente a Richard, offrendosi senza falsi pudori alle sue carezze sensuali e ai suoi baci conturbanti.</p>
<p>Eccitato dal suo profumo di donna stuzzicata, Richard sfiorò le soffici pieghe della sua femminilità con dita leggere come farfalle, facendola rabbrividire di piacere.</p>
<p>“R…Richard… oh!”</p>
<p>L’esclamazione le sfuggì con un sussulto quando lui la toccò sapientemente laddove era più sensibile.</p>
<p>“Sei così calda… e morbida…” mormorò lui, guardando rapito la sua espressione estatica; non c’è soddisfazione maggiore, per un uomo, che dare piacere alla propria donna, e lui adorava dare piacere a Nives. Si abbassò ulteriormente e scambiò le dita con le labbra, posandole sulla sua collinetta ed accarezzandola delicatamente; poi schiuse la sua apertura femminile con la lingua, assaporandone il sapore segreto. Nives inarcò la schiena con un’esclamazione, senza fiato, travolta dalle sensazioni che la bocca di Richard le stava donando. Sentì fremere violentemente le sue pareti interne e fu colta dalla vertigine.</p>
<p>“Amore… oh amore, ti prego… ti voglio dentro di me…”</p>
<p>Per quanto fossero piacevoli le sue attenzioni, niente era meglio che avvertire la sua virilità sepolta dentro al proprio corpo, sentirsi tutt’uno con lui, uniti in un solo essere nella carne e nell’anima; e lui era semplicemente troppo bravo a farla ardere di desiderio con poco: uno sguardo, una carezza, un bacio.</p>
<p>Normalmente Richard amava indugiare a lungo nei preliminari, accarezzandola e baciandola fino a portarla al limite della sopportazione; ma quel mattino decise di assecondarla. Ci sarebbe stato tempo un’altra volta per obbligarla a pagar pegno facendola smaniare per lui.</p>
<p>“Va bene”, mormorò, sollevandosi per adagiarsi sopra di lei. “Guardami, Nives…”</p>
<p>Lei aprì gli occhi, che aveva chiuso sopraffatta dal piacere, e li fissò nelle stupefacenti iridi azzurre di lui; allora Richard si fece strada nel suo corpo, affondandovi lentamente come gli piaceva fare, per assaporare ogni centimetro delle sue calde profondità: su quello non si sarebbe lasciato metter fretta. Nives sollevò i fianchi per andargli incontro, sospirando.</p>
<p>“Meraviglioso…” sussurrò.</p>
<p>“Sì… sì, lo è”, confermò sottovoce lui, ritraendosi e poi spingendo di nuovo. “Ohhh…” sospirò a sua volta; in tutta la sua vita, gli pareva di non aver mai provato tanto piacere quanto con Nives, e non intendeva soltanto quello fisico.</p>
<p>Si mossero all’unisono, coltivando il vicendevole godimento con amorosa attenzione; Richard osservava incantato il susseguirsi delle espressioni di delizia sul volto di Nives, fiero di esserne lui la cagione. Aumentò lievemente il ritmo, spingendo con maggior forza, e lei rispose in conseguenza, gli occhi che si chiudevano irresistibilmente. Gettò il capo all’indietro, esponendo la gola, e lui ne approfittò per abbassarvi le labbra ed accarezzarne la pelle delicata e sensibile.</p>
<p>“Ah, Richard…” ansimò Nives; vogliosa di sentirlo ancora di più, sollevò le ginocchia ed agganciò le caviglie dietro la sua schiena. Incoraggiato, Richard si puntellò sulle braccia, cambiando angolatura, ed i suoi movimenti si fecero più ampi e più vigorosi; prontamente lei lo assecondò, rispondendo in controtempo. Gli occhi negli occhi, vedevano unicamente l’uno il volto dell’altra; gli orecchi pieni dei loro lamenti amorosi, udivano soltanto la voce l’uno dell’altra. Assieme danzarono una coreografia dettata dal sentimento reciproco; il piacere crebbe nei loro grembi, rafforzandosi ad ogni spinta, conducendoli verso vette vertiginose, sempre più in alto, fino a lanciarli oltre le stelle.  Raggiunsero il culmine nello stesso momento; gemendo e sospirando assieme in perfetta sincronia, si abbandonarono all’onda lunga del mutuo appagamento, i corpi che tremavano, i respiri affannati, le menti obnubilate dall’estasi.</p>
<p>Pian piano, tornarono dalla dimensione fuori dal mondo a cui erano pervenuti; Richard si adagiò sopra Nives, puntellandosi sui gomiti, e le prese il viso tra le mani.</p>
<p>“<em>Ti amo così tanto, mia dolce ragazza italiana</em>…” sussurrò nell’idioma di lei, prima di deporle baci lievi come farfalle su tutto il volto, fino a terminare sulle labbra, dove indugiò qualche istante prima di spingere gentilmente la lingua tra di esse. Nives schiuse la bocca, accogliendolo e ricambiando il suo bacio.</p>
<p>“<em>Anch’io ti amo altrettanto, mio bel ragazzo britannico</em>”, mormorò quando poté tornare a parlare, anche lei in italiano.</p>
<p>Rimasero a scambiarsi dolci carezze per un po’; infine Nives guardò fuori della finestra, dove la luce del giorno era ormai piena.</p>
<p>“Sarà meglio scendere a colazione o si chiederanno se siamo stati rapiti dagli alieni”, ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Io rimarrei a letto con te tutto il giorno”, dichiarò Richard. Nives si sentì mancare il fiato al pensiero di ripetere quei due fantastici giorni alla première londinese de <em>La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate</em>, quando lei e Richard non si erano praticamente mai alzati dal letto se non per mangiare; ma allora erano in albergo e non dovevano render conto a nessuno, mentre adesso erano ospiti in casa di Raffaella e Jerry, e le sembrava disdicevole fare una cosa del genere. O meglio, era disdicevole farla senza prima avvisare: conoscendo i suoi amici, sarebbero stati capaci di imitarli…</p>
<p>“Dal tuo sorrisetto posso osar immaginare che l’idea ti stuzzichi…?” domandò Richard speranzoso.</p>
<p>“Mi stuzzica eccome!” ammise lei, arrossendo un poco. “Ma mi sembra decisamente maleducato non farsi vivi per tutto il giorno senza quantomeno avvertire i nostri ospiti… che peraltro potrebbero decidere di fare lo stesso”, concluse ridacchiando.</p>
<p>“Tu dici?” sghignazzò l’attore britannico. “Però questo significa che adesso dobbiamo alzarci…” aggiunse poi, senza nascondere la propria riluttanza; ma naturalmente aveva ragione lei.</p>
<p>“Beh, dobbiamo anche <em>ricaricare le batterie</em>”, gli ricordò la donna, strizzandogli un occhio. “Così avremo più energia dopo, da spendere in attività… interessanti.”</p>
<p>A quel punto Richard scoppiò a ridere: Nives era irresistibilmente spassosa, quando parlava così, ed era uno dei motivi per cui l’amava.</p>
<p>Dopo essersi rinfrescati, scesero in cucina; erano ormai le nove passate, ma seguendo l’invito ricevuto la sera prima dai padroni di casa, si servirono del necessario dal frigorifero e si prepararono la colazione.</p>
<p>Mentre stavano finendo di mangiare, sopraggiunse Jerry in cerca di un succo di frutta.</p>
<p>“Ben alzati!” sorrise cordialmente. “Avete dormito bene?”</p>
<p>“Sì, molto bene, grazie”, rispose Nives.</p>
<p>“Vedo che vi siete arrangiati con la colazione, bravi”, proseguì Jerry. “Vi avverto che Marcella è stata un poco delusa di non vedervi scendere e ho dovuto rassicurarla che avevate solo bisogno di riposare dopo il viaggio, anche perché siete andati a dormire tardi.”</p>
<p>“Rimedieremo a pranzo, riempiendola di complimenti”, gli assicurò Nives, per poi rivolgersi a Richard. “Marcella è la cuoca e fa sempre un po’ la chioccia con me…”</p>
<p>“Non solo con te, anche con me e Raffi!” rise Jerry. “Comunque mi ha detto che non vede l’ora di conoscerti, Richard, ma non in quanto famoso attore, bensì in quanto fidanzato di Nives.”</p>
<p>“È un titolo che mi emoziona molto di più che <em>famoso attore</em>”, dichiarò Richard, guardando Nives con un’adorazione tale che la donna si sentì tramutare le ginocchia in gelatina. Ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno di uguale adorazione.</p>
<p>Jerry considerò quello scambio di occhiate, comprendendone perfettamente il significato perché anche lui e Raffaella si guardavano spesso in quel modo. Si sentì molto felice per l’amica della moglie, che nel corso degli anni era diventata anche amica sua, e a cui era molto affezionato.</p>
<p>A Nives venne in mente una cosa.</p>
<p>“Acciderba, ieri sera ho dimenticato in auto il solito regalo”, disse. “Anche se è all’ombra, non è bene che resti al caldo.”</p>
<p>“Allora andiamo subito a scaricarlo”, suggerì Richard. Sapeva di cosa si trattava: per ringraziare gli amici della loro ospitalità, ogni anno Nives portava loro un paio di cartoni di vini pregiati della sua regione.</p>
<p>“Vengo io con te”, si offrì Jerry. “Nives, tu vai a salutare Raffi, è nel suo studio a dare un’occhiata agli ordini, ma non ne avrà per molto.”</p>
<p>Nives andò a prendere le chiavi della macchina e le diede a Richard; mentre lui e Jerry andavano a prendere le bottiglie, si recò nell’ufficio di Raffaella.</p>
<p>Non appena Nives comparve sulla soglia della porta lasciata aperta, Raffaella le sorrise e le fece cenno d’entrare.</p>
<p>“Ti aspettavo, ho già finito”, dichiarò, alzandosi. “Ieri sera non ti ho detto quanto io sia felice di averti qui con Richard.”</p>
<p>“E io sono felice di essere qui con Richard”, replicò Nives, mentre l’amica le prendeva le mani tra le sue e le stringeva. Un momentaneo nodo di commozione le chiuse la gola. “Per quanti anni ho sognato di venire qui a trovarti in compagnia, invece che da sola…” mormorò.</p>
<p>“E finalmente quel tempo è arrivato”, gioì Raffaella, abbracciandola di slancio. Era sinceramente felice per l’amica, perché sapeva quanto la solitudine sentimentale le fosse pesata, in tutti gli anni in cui la conosceva.</p>
<p>“Sì… e mi sembra ancora un sogno, anche se il mese prossimo sarà un anno che sto assieme a Richard”, confessò Nives sottovoce. Il suo tono intenerì Raffaella, a cui s’inumidirono gli occhi.</p>
<p>“<em>Ahò, nun me fa piagne</em>!” esclamò in romanesco. “È una magnifica realtà, goditela e basta! Non sei stata proprio tu a insegnarmi che bisogna rallegrarsi del <em>qui e ora</em>, e non perdersi dietro a elucubrazioni inutili, ai <em>se</em> e ai <em>ma</em>?”</p>
<p>“Hai ragione!” ammise Nives, accantonando il proprio turbamento. “Ricordamelo ancora, se serve, chissà che mi entri finalmente in questa testaccia dura che mi ritrovo… Dai, vieni a vedere quali vini vi ho portato stavolta”, la esortò, cambiando discorso.</p>
<p>Si recarono quindi in cucina, dove frattanto Jerry e Richard avevano portato i due cartoni pieni di bottiglie. Naturalmente, Nives aveva scelto oculatamente, dato che non poteva certo far brutta figura con una professionista come Raffaella: tra i rossi c’erano Valpolicella, Bardolino e Amarone, e tra i bianchi Gambellara, Vespaiolo e lo spumante preferito di Nives, il Fiordarancio dei Colli Euganei.</p>
<p>“Di questo ho sentito parlare, ma ancora non l’ho mai assaggiato”, ammise Raffaella, rimirando una bottiglia di Vespaiolo. “Come mai questo nome così curioso?”</p>
<p>“A causa delle vespe, attratte da quest’uva che, da matura in epoca di vendemmia, è molto zuccherina”, spiegò Nives. “Il vino però è secco, di sapore pieno e aromatico, da abbinare con piatti di pesce di sapore deciso, verdure grigliate e, a parere mio personale, anche formaggi di stagionatura media.”  </p>
<p>Jerry stava studiando le varie etichette.</p>
<p>“I vini italiani sono talmente tanti, che mi chiedo se arriverò mai a conoscerli tutti”, commentò. “Ma la cosa non mi scoraggia, al contrario, mi stimola.”</p>
<p>“Anch’io trovo stimolante non finire mai d’imparare”, dichiarò Richard. “Come attore, mi ritengo molto fortunato, perché ho molte occasioni per apprendere mille cose diverse per motivi di lavoro.”</p>
<p>“A proposito del tuo lavoro”, interloquì Nives. “Raffi, ieri hanno trasmesso una nuova puntata di <em>Hannibal</em>, la serie in cui ha lavorato Richard. Posso usare il tuo computer per vederla in streaming?”</p>
<p>“Ma certo!” acconsentì subito la romana. “Puoi andare anche adesso, se vuoi.”</p>
<p>“Ti faccio compagnia”, annunciò Richard. La dichiarazione sorprese Nives, ma per il momento fece finta di nulla e invece lo sogguardò con simulato sospetto.</p>
<p>“È la puntata della scena d’amore tra Francis e Reba”, gli rammentò. “Temi che io esca indignata dalla stanza vedendo il tuo culo nudo?”</p>
<p>Raffaella – che a suo tempo era stata messa al corrente sia dell’aneddoto, sia della scenetta a casa Armitage in presenza di Margaret – scoppiò a ridere irrefrenabilmente, e così Jerry che, naturalmente, aveva saputo tutto dalla moglie. Richard fece la sua solita faccia <em>adorkable</em> di quando s’accorgeva d’essersi inguaiato da solo.</p>
<p>“Ci tengo a precisare che non si vede <em>affatto</em> il mio culo nudo, stavolta…” bofonchiò quando l’ilarità degli altri si fu calmata. Con sua costernazione, gli altri tre ricominciarono a sbellicarsi dalle risate, e finalmente comprese che lo stavano soltanto prendendo bonariamente in giro; da ingenuo, con quell’affermazione lui aveva loro offerto il fianco. Scosse la testa ridendo di se stesso: a volte era davvero un pollo…</p>
<p>“Oh, e va bene!” si arrese con una buffa smorfia, ridendo con auto-ironia.</p>
<p>Mentre lui e Nives si recavano nello studio di Raffaella, i padroni di casa si dedicarono alle poche incombenze inerenti alla conduzione della tenuta di cui ancora si occupavano direttamente, invece di limitarsi a supervisionarle. Ad ogni modo, per tutta la durata del soggiorno dei loro graditissimi ospiti avrebbero avuto ben pochi impegni, perché come ogni anno approfittavano di quel periodo per prendersi una pausa. I loro collaboratori principali erano ampiamente in grado di cavarsela, ma in caso di bisogno, Jerry e Raffaella erano comunque presenti.</p>
<p>Nel breve tragitto fino alla loro meta, Nives si rivolse a Richard.</p>
<p>“Sei sicuro di voler vedere l’episodio?” indagò. “So che non ami riguardarti nei tuoi lavori…”</p>
<p>“È così”, confermò l’attore, serenamente. “Ma stavolta ho deciso di fare un’eccezione.”</p>
<p>Nives sapeva che la riluttanza di Richard a rivedersi nasceva dal suo perfezionismo, che gli faceva pensare che avrebbe potuto recitare diversamente e meglio ogni scena e ogni battuta. Lo strappo alla regola quindi era unicamente per lei, e Nives si sentì gonfiare il cuore per la gratitudine e la commozione. “Grazie, amore…”</p>
<p>Lui le rivolse il suo piccolo sorriso che lei tanto adorava. “Per te, questo e altro, mia dolce ragazza italiana.”</p>
<p>Nives si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e gli buttò le braccia al collo.</p>
<p>“Te l’ho già detto che sono pazza di te, mio bel ragazzo britannico?” gli mormorò, prima di attirarlo in basso per baciarlo a perdifiato. Richard contraccambiò calorosamente il bacio.</p>
<p>“Sì, me l’hai già detto”, disse poi sottovoce, ridendo piano. “Ma non mi spiace che tu me lo ripeta, ogni tanto…”</p>
<p>Mano nella mano, entrarono nell’ufficio di Raffaella e si sedettero dietro alla scrivania per guardare lo streaming. Quando l’episodio terminò, ne discussero.</p>
<p>“Bella puntata”, commentò la donna, pensierosa. “Straziante, per certi versi, perché già so come finirà...” sospirò, dispiaciuta. L’attore la sogguardò, incerto: l’aveva osservata di nascosto durante la scena d’amore e non l’aveva vista fare una piega, ma non era del tutto convinto che lei non avesse provato alcun fastidio.</p>
<p>“Ti ha disturbato, vedermi a letto con un’altra?” indagò quindi a bassa voce. Nives percepì la sua ansia e pensò che fosse molto tenero da parte sua preoccuparsi per lei.</p>
<p>“Quello che ho visto era Francis con Reba, non te con un’altra”, rispose con semplicità. “Ero perfettamente consapevole che era soltanto finzione; inoltre mi hai detto che, su esortazione di Rutina, hai finto che fossi io”, gli ricordò, citando la sua collega. “Sappi comunque che se dovesse accadere nella realtà… non risponderei di me stessa”, terminò sottovoce, abbassando lo sguardo. Richard si sentì spezzare il cuore all’idea che lei potesse anche solo prendere in considerazione una cosa simile, ma si rendeva conto che non era per sfiducia in lui, bensì nel destino; ancora una volta maledisse il suo ex marito, e se non era bello farlo con un morto, pazienza!</p>
<p>“Non accadrà mai”, dichiarò, abbracciandola di slancio. “Piuttosto che farti del male, mi ucciderei…”</p>
<p>Nives gli circondò la vita con le braccia e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto; sotto l’orecchio udì distintamente il battito disordinato del suo cuore, sintomo del suo turbamento.</p>
<p>“Lo so”, mormorò. “Il problema è sempre lo stesso: lo so con la testa, ma il mio cuore ha sempre un residuo di timore di cui non riesco a liberarmi… Perdonami…”</p>
<p>“Non c’è niente da perdonare, amore mio… Vorrei solo sapere come aiutarti a superare questo timore.”</p>
<p>“Stai già facendo tutto il possibile”, lo rassicurò lei. “Non saprei proprio cosa potresti fare di più…”</p>
<p>Rimasero così per qualche istante, poi la donna si scostò e gli rivolse un sorriso colmo d’amore.</p>
<p>“Basta parlare dei miei timori”, disse con decisione. “Sono solo momentanei e passano subito… soprattutto proprio grazie a te”, gli accarezzò una guancia in un gesto tenero. “Per tornare a <em>Hannibal</em>… Hai interpretato un personaggio molto difficile in modo magistrale. Normalmente non provo nessuna empatia per gli psicopatici assassini, e come sai ne vedo tanti, seguendo tutte quelle serie poliziesche di cui ti ho parlato; ma tu sei riuscito a far intravedere il lato umano di Francis, per quanto esso sia ormai lontano e sepolto sotto strati e strati di follia…” fece una pausa, riflettendo. “Secondo te, Reba poteva salvare Francis da se stesso?”</p>
<p>Accettando il suo cambio d’argomento, l’attore scosse il capo e rispose:</p>
<p>“No, non credo: era troppo tardi, per lui, e non c’era più possibilità di ritorno.”</p>
<p>“Che peccato…” sospirò lei. “Ma ovviamente Bryan Singer non poteva stravolgere la trama del libro”, concluse. Richard la guardò ammiccando.</p>
<p>“Forse potresti farlo tu, scrivendo una fan fiction”, suggerì. “Cambiare il finale, come hai cambiato quello di <em>Strike Back</em>…”</p>
<p>Ma lei fece segno di no con la testa.</p>
<p>“Per farlo dovrei leggere il libro e onestamente non fa per me… e poi, prima devo concludere <em>Nerwen e la ricerca delle Entesse</em>”, gli ricordò.</p>
<p>“Parlamene un po’”, la pregò lui. “Soprattutto il ruolo del mio alter ego, quel principe elfico: assomiglia a Guy di Gisborne solo fisicamente o anche caratterialmente?”</p>
<p>“Anche caratterialmente: brusco, scorbutico, perennemente accigliato, simpatico come il mal di pancia, ferocemente leale verso sua sorella la regina… ehi, che c’è da ridere?” s’interruppe perché Richard stava sogghignando.</p>
<p>“Hai descritto Gisborne alla perfezione… ma vai avanti: come si conoscono, lui e Nerwen?”</p>
<p>“Il loro primo incontro in realtà è uno <em>scontro</em> e per poco non si sbranano a vicenda, perché lei naturalmente non si fa mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno...”</p>
<p>Gli illustrò rapidamente la scena e lui pensò che fosse interessante.</p>
<p>“Del tipo…” fece, avvicinandosi a Nives; incrociò le braccia e la guardò torvamente. “Che cosa ci fai qui? Cosa sei venuta a cercare?”</p>
<p>La donna rimase un attimo interdetta: stava giocando come avevano fatto a Cortina? Annaspò alla ricerca di una risposta mordace degna di Nerwen.</p>
<p>“Sono solo di passaggio, ti ho detto”, ringhiò, battagliera. “E se pensi che io sia una spia, stai prendendo una cantonata. Ad ogni modo, con chi ho il dubbio piacere di parlare?”</p>
<p>“Sono Aryon Morvacor, Prima Spada della regina”, rispose Richard. “E ho una gran voglia di baciarti”, aggiunse, cambiando di colpo registro; la prese tra le braccia, abbassando il volto verso il suo. Nives lasciò perdere il gioco e gli buttò le braccia al collo:</p>
<p>“E allora che cosa aspetti…?”</p>
<p>Le loro labbra si unirono, schiudendosi le une contro le altre per un contatto profondo.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, Richard…” bisbigliò lei dopo il bacio, sentendosi sciogliere tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p>“E io amo te, Nives”, replicò lui, prima di tornare a posarle la bocca sulla sua. Baciava divinamente, come Nives aveva sempre pensato fosse capace di fare vedendolo sullo schermo; ma naturalmente provarlo di persona era ben altra cosa. Aveva il cuore che batteva così forte che minacciava di saltarle fuori dal petto, mentre un milione di farfalle si agitavano nel suo stomaco; non c’era niente da fare, non si sarebbe mai abituata al fatto che Richard Armitage l’amasse e la desiderasse.</p>
<p>Quando tornarono dabbasso, era mezzogiorno passato. Jerry e Raffaella erano in salotto e, vedendoli arrivare, li invitarono ad unirsi a loro.</p>
<p>“Avviso Salvo che può servire l’aperitivo”, disse Jerry. “E ho detto a Marcella di preparare il pranzo per l’una, dato che avete fatto colazione tardi.”</p>
<p>“Hai fatto bene”, annuì Nives. “E spero che si sia tenuta molto leggera.”</p>
<p>“Le ho chiesto una caprese delle sue”, intervenne Raffaella, che ben conosceva la lotta costante di Nives col peso. In risposta ebbe un sorriso di gratitudine.</p>
<p>Poco dopo, giunse Salvo con una caraffa e una ciotola di olive farcite ai peperoni rossi.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno, signorina Nives”, la salutò con un sorriso. “Sono felice di rivederla.”</p>
<p>“Grazie Salvo, anch’io sono lieta di rivedere lei”, rispose la vicentina. “Poi vengo a salutare anche sua madre.”</p>
<p>“Le farà piacere”, annuì il cameriere, deponendo il vassoio sul tavolino.</p>
<p>“Richard, ti presento Salvo Muccillo”, disse Raffaella. “Salvo, immagino che avrai riconosciuto il nostro nuovo ospite, Richard Armitage…”</p>
<p>“…alias Thorin Scudodiquercia”, disse il giovane sorridendo e chinando leggermente il busto in segno di saluto. “Lietissimo di conoscerla, signor Armitage.”</p>
<p>“Piacere mio”, replicò Richard, favorevolmente colpito dalla cortesia dell’altro.</p>
<p>“Oggi ho preparato un cocktail analcolico con succo di papaya, mango e arancia”, annunciò Salvo, cominciando a versarlo nei calici. “Spero sia di vostro gradimento.”</p>
<p>Assaggiarono la bibita, trovandola tutti deliziosamente rinfrescante, poi il cameriere si ritirò.</p>
<p>“Un trattamento da albergo di lusso”, commentò Richard, mettendo in bocca un’oliva farcita. L’abitudine tutta italiana di un aperitivo prima di mangiare gli piaceva molto.</p>
<p>“Grazie”, disse Jerry. “Lo riferirò a Salvo, gli farà piacere.”</p>
<p>Sedettero a bere e conversare, con un piacevole sottofondo musicale; poco prima dell’una, Salvo venne ad annunciare che il pranzo era pronto per essere servito. Si spostarono quindi dall’altra parte della sala e si sedettero attorno al tavolo. Poco dopo Salvo tornò con la fresca caprese a base di mozzarella di bufala e pomodori datterini, arricchita delle polpose olive elbane. Da bere, c’erano vino bianco ed acqua.</p>
<p>Pranzarono chiacchierando allegramente, tutti di ottimo umore. Raffaella e Jerry fecero di tutto per far sentire Richard di casa, e lui lo apprezzò enormemente. Come dessert, Salvo portò in tavola una macedonia di fragole, in onore di Nives che ne era golosissima, aromatizzata con autentico aceto balsamico di Modena, ciò che lasciò Richard di stucco perché non aveva mai sentito parlare di un simile abbinamento. Curioso e di mente aperta come sempre, non esitò ad assaggiarlo e lo gradì, ma confessò di preferire il classico vino bianco.</p>
<p>Al termine, bevvero il caffè shakerato freddo di Salvo e poi Richard chiese se poteva conoscere la cuoca, così il giovane andò a chiamarla. Marcella uscì e porse disinvoltamente la mano al famoso attore britannico che, a differenza del figlio, non conosceva affatto. Lui si alzò cortesemente e le fece i propri complimenti per il pranzo, che Nives si affrettò a tradurre.</p>
<p>“Grazie, signor Richard, sono lieta che le sia piaciuta la mia caprese”, sorrise la donna, molto lusingata, poi si rivolse a Nives e le strizzò l’occhio. “Mia cara, ha ottimi gusti in fatto di uomini!”</p>
<p>La vicentina ridacchiò annuendo, mentre l’altra si congedava con un cenno e tornava alle proprie incombenze.</p>
<p>“Che ha detto?” indagò Richard, incerto d’aver capito correttamente: il suo italiano era ancora troppo scarso. Lei glielo disse. “Ah!” fece lui, con aria scettica; come al solito, sottovalutava il potere del proprio fascino. Nives gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso e allora lui fece il suo adorabile mezzo sorriso, agitando una mano come a dire <em>va bene, va bene, mi arrendo</em>.</p>
<p>“Vuoi visitare la casa?” intervenne Raffaella, rivolta a Richard.</p>
<p>“Volentieri”, rispose lui.</p>
<p>Poiché l’attore aveva già visto la cucina, esclusero quella stanza dal <em>giro turistico</em>, come lo definì spiritosamente Raffaella; oltre alla grande stanza che fungeva da salotto e da sala da pranzo e che si apriva sul grande terrazzo affacciato sul mare, al pianterreno c’era una saletta adibita a biblioteca, dotata di un proiettore a soffitto per godersi film in alta definizione su un pannello che si srotolava dalla cima di una delle librerie, quasi come un mini-cinema. Accanto alla biblioteca c’era una piccola stanza adibita a ufficio per Jerry, ed un’altra dove teneva tutta la sua attrezzatura da arciere professionista.</p>
<p>Scesero poi in cantina, vasta come ci si poteva aspettare nella casa padronale di una tenuta vitivinicola, dov’era custodita una notevole collezione di bottiglie di vini, soprattutto toscani, ma anche di molte altre regioni d’Italia, alcuni anche estremamente pregiati.</p>
<p>Ai piani superiori, visitarono le stanze da letto con i relativi bagni, tutti spaziosi e dotati di vasca e cabina doccia.</p>
<p>Quand’ebbero finito, tornarono al pianterreno ed uscirono sul terrazzo; Richard rimase folgorato dal panorama.</p>
<p>“Spettacolare”, dichiarò con entusiasmo. “Abitate proprio in un posto fantastico!”</p>
<p>“È la stessa cosa che ho detto a Raffaella la prima volta”, commentò Jerry sorridendo. “È stato il momento in cui ho capito che volevo trasferirmi qui per sempre.”</p>
<p>“Ah, allora l’hai fatto per il panorama, non per me?!” esclamò Raffaella, fingendo di indignarsi. Jerry sogghignò.</p>
<p>“Ma certo, cosa credevi?” rispose a tono.</p>
<p>A quella celia scoppiarono in una risata collettiva, poi Jerry mostrò agli ospiti il suo nuovo poligono.</p>
<p>“Se vuoi, Richard, ti darò qualche lezione di tiro con l’arco”, si offrì.</p>
<p>“Guarda che sono proprio negato, con l’arco”, lo avvisò l’inglese. “Durante le riprese per <em>Lo Hobbit</em>, ho perfino colpito il soffitto del capannone dove ci esercitavamo”, aggiunse ridendo. “Comunque sì, mi piacerebbe moltissimo ricevere lezioni di tiro da un campione mondiale”, concluse.</p>
<p>“Allora siamo d’accordo”, annuì Jerry, contento. “Adesso fa troppo caldo, ma magari possiamo provarci di mattina, quando fa più fresco.”</p>
<p>“Certo!”</p>
<p>Rientrarono a casa e Raffaella propose:</p>
<p>“Che ne dite di trascorrere il pomeriggio in piscina? Possiamo rilassarci sui lettini prendisole, e se il caldo è insopportabile, ci possiamo buttare in acqua e rinfrescarci.”</p>
<p>“Idea eccellente”, approvò subito Nives.</p>
<p>“Io dovrò mettermi all’ombra”, disse Richard con rammarico. “Al sole mi brucio come niente, nonostante la crema solare a schermo totale.”</p>
<p>“Nessun problema”, lo rincuorò Jerry. “I lettini sono coperti da un baldacchino, così basterà che tu tiri la tenda per fare ombra dove ti sdraierai, mentre Nives potrà stare al sole.”</p>
<p>Andarono quindi a cambiarsi, indossando i costumi da bagno, e poi si recarono in piscina. Faceva molto caldo, così le due coppie si accomodarono sui lettini e tirarono le tende dal lato del sole, lasciando le altre aperte in modo da far circolare la piacevole brezza proveniente dal mare. Nonostante questo, però, ad un certo punto erano tutti talmente accaldati che decisero di fare un tuffo. Al contrario di quel che si pensa, non è particolarmente pericoloso bagnarsi con la digestione in corso, a patto di farlo gradualmente e in acqua non troppo fredda. Quindi, poiché l’acqua della piscina era stata scaldata da giorni e giorni di sole, non c’era alcun problema. Si divertirono a sguazzare per un po’, poi ad un certo punto Jerry domandò:</p>
<p>“Ragazzi, vi va un bell’idromassaggio?”</p>
<p>“Assolutamente sì”, accettò Nives immediatamente. “Mi piace tantissimo farlo!”</p>
<p>Mentre Jerry andava ad accendere il meccanismo, i cui comandi, per ragioni di sicurezza, si trovavano lontano dall’acqua, Raffaella, Nives e Richard andarono a prendere posto nella vasca circolare a lato della piscina. L’acqua cominciò a sobbollire e Jerry raggiunse la moglie sul sedile di fronte agli altri due.</p>
<p>Si rilassarono così per una mezz’ora, chiacchierando piacevolmente, poi uscirono dall’acqua e, dopo essersi asciugati, tornarono a stendersi. Ormai le ore più calde della giornata erano passate e Nives si dispose a prendere il sole, sistemando adeguatamente i tendaggi attorno al lettino.</p>
<p>“Ti spalmo la crema sulla schiena?” Richard domandò a Nives quando si fu sdraiata.</p>
<p>“Grazie”, accettò lei, porgendogli il prodotto; si girò bocconi e sciolse il nodo del reggiseno.</p>
<p>“Oh, ti metti in topless…?” fece lui, svitando il flacone.</p>
<p>“No, quello è solo per te”, rispose Nives, girando il viso per fargli l’occhiolino. “È che non mi piace il segno del reggiseno sulla schiena.”</p>
<p>“Guarda che non sono geloso”, la rassicurò Richard, cominciando a stendere la crema sulle sue spalle.</p>
<p>“Non è questione di gelosia, ma di pudore”, ammise Nives. “Probabilmente si può definirlo un <em>eccesso</em> di pudore. In tutta la mia vita, mi sono tolta il reggiseno in pubblico solo quella volta a Maiorca, sulla spiaggia di D’Es Trenc, perché era una spiaggia mista dove potevano stare anche i naturisti. Le donne erano tutte in topless o nude e io mi sentivo <em>fuori posto</em>, così…” si strinse nelle spalle. “Devo dire però che fare il bagno <em>tette al vento</em> è stato stupendo, la sensazione dell’acqua che ti scivola addosso senza impedimenti è fantastica. Voi uomini non avete idea di quanto siete fortunati a poter stare a petto nudo senza alcun problema”, concluse ridendo.</p>
<p>“Sicuramente no”, concordò l’attore, continuando a spalmare la crema. “Ma al giorno d’oggi nessuno si scandalizza più per un topless, tranne i bacchettoni, e io non sono certo tra quelli, non col lavoro che faccio. Insomma, sentiti libera di fare come ti piace di più, topless o no”, concluse, deponendole un tenero bacio su una spalla. “Mmmhh, profumi di cocco, mi vien voglia di morderti…” e dicendolo, la mordicchiò.</p>
<p>“Ehi, sei proprio insaziabile!” esclamò lei in tono di finto rimprovero.</p>
<p>“Con te, sempre”, ammise candidamente Richard, sghignazzando; poi si scostò e si applicò anche lui la crema solare, quella a schermo totale che usava sempre. Infine inforcò i suoi Ray-ban e si sdraiò supino accanto a Nives.</p>
<p>Nel tardo pomeriggio, Marcella e Salvo tornarono per tempo a preparare la cena. Dal giorno seguente, sarebbero venuti solamente per il pasto serale, mentre per colazione e pranzo si sarebbero arrangiati i padroni di casa e i loro ospiti. Raffaella e Jerry preferivano fare così, quando Nives veniva a trovarli, in compensazione del fatto che Marcella e Salvo in quelle due settimane lavoravano anche la domenica, che solitamente era il loro giorno libero.</p>
<p>Allo scopo di accompagnare il Vespaiolo portato dalla vicentina, la cuoca preparò filetti di salmone al forno, con una coloratissima insalata mista di lattuga, valeriana, rucola, peperoni gialli e pomodorini, un piatto saporito che incontrò il gradimento dei commensali, così come il vino.</p>
<p>Consumarono la cena sotto al gazebo, al fresco della sera elbana. Quando ebbero terminato, Salvo venne a chiedere se desideravano qualcosa da bere prima che lui e la madre si ritirassero, ma Raffaella non voleva trattenerli oltre il loro solito orario e, ritenendo che potessero fare da soli, gli disse che erano liberi di andare; il giovane quindi si congedò.</p>
<p>“Che ne dite di una partita a UNO?” propose la padrona di casa a quel punto.</p>
<p>“Sì, dai!” approvò Nives, che conosceva bene quel gioco di origine statunitense e si divertiva moltissimo a giocarlo. Anche gli uomini acconsentirono, così Raffaella si alzò e andò a prendere le carte.</p>
<p>“Non sarebbe male anche qualcosa di fresco da bere”, suggerì Richard.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici di birra?” domandò Jerry, e dopo averlo visto annuire, si rivolse a Nives. “Anche tu?”</p>
<p>“Certo! Ce l’hai la <em>London Porter</em>?”</p>
<p>Richard si mise a ridere, e allo sguardo confuso di Jerry, spiegò:</p>
<p>“Porter è il nome di un mio personaggio.”</p>
<p>“Il mio preferito, finora”, puntualizzò Nives. “Un sergente del SAS britannico.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Considerato il tuo amore sviscerato per Tolkien, io pensavo che il tuo personaggio preferito di Richard fosse Thorin”, disse Jerry, sorpreso.</p>
<p>“Adoro Thorin, che mi ha fatto scoprire Richard e – in ultima analisi – ha innescato tutta la sequenza di eventi che ci ha portato a metterci insieme”, ammise Nives. “Tuttavia, il fascino della divisa è più forte”, terminò con una risatina ed un’occhiata maliziosa a Richard: aveva ancora molto ben presente il loro gioco di ruolo a Cortina. Richard ricambiò l’occhiata, ammiccando: lo ricordava bene anche lui.</p>
<p>“Ah, capisco”, fece Jerry. “Mi spiace, non ce l’ho questa Porter!” concluse con un’aria dispiaciuta talmente esagerata da far comprendere subito che stava scherzando.</p>
<p>“Non fa niente, m’accontento!” rise Nives, stando al gioco.</p>
<p>“Va bene una normale Peroni bionda?”</p>
<p>“Ma certo!”</p>
<p>“Vado io, se mi dici dove le trovo”, si offrì Richard.</p>
<p>“Nel frigo in cantina”, rispose Jerry. “Vengo con te, così ne portiamo di più per scorta.”</p>
<p>“Diventeranno calde…” obiettò Nives, che detestava la birra tiepida.</p>
<p>“Useremo una borsa frigo”, la rassicurò Jerry, ottenendo in cambio un pollice alzato.</p>
<p>“Allora io vado a prendere i bicchieri”, annunciò Nives, sapendo dov’erano riposti.</p>
<p>“Non dimenticare l’apribottiglie”, le raccomandò Jerry.</p>
<p>Poco dopo erano tutti di ritorno, chi con le carte, chi con le birre, chi con apribottiglie e bicchieri. Nives si occupò di versare la bionda bevanda schiumosa seguendo le regole apprese dai suoi amici sommelier, Clara – che le aveva fatto le unghie per Londra e di nuovo adesso per le vacanze – e suo marito Rolando, i quali s’intendevano sia di vino sia di birra. Guardandola versare la prima bottiglia dividendola in due bicchieri, Jerry gliene chiese il motivo, incuriosito.</p>
<p>“La regola per versare correttamente la birra è di versarla tutta in un unico recipiente”, spiegò Nives. “Se la bottiglia è piccola, basta un bicchiere di capienza adeguata. Se è grande, come in questo caso, ci vuole una caraffa, oppure si versa in più bicchieri. Bisogna poi aver l’accortezza di tirar su i lieviti che rimangono sul fondo, così”, mosse circolarmente la bottiglia, in cui aveva lasciato due dita di liquido, prima di finire di mescere, nuovamente suddividendo nei due bicchieri. Infine, ripeté la sequenza con l’altra bottiglia.</p>
<p>Richard seguì affascinato le sue manovre.</p>
<p>“E pensare che io solitamente la bevo direttamente dalla bottiglia o dalla lattina”, commentò in tono interrogativo.</p>
<p>“Pessima abitudine”, dichiarò Nives con decisione. “Perché in quel modo, il gusto della birra è discontinuo: più insipido all’inizio, quando i lieviti sono rimasti tutti sul fondo, e troppo sapido alla fine, per lo stesso motivo.”</p>
<p>“A dire il vero l’avevo notato”, ammise Richard, pensieroso. “Ma non avevo mai capito quale fosse il problema.”</p>
<p>“Con te c’è sempre da imparare qualcosa!” dichiarò Raffaella, ammirata. Nives fece spallucce:</p>
<p>“Magari per alcune cose… per altre siete voi a insegnare a me. Tipo tirare con l’arco!” concluse guardando Jerry con un sorriso.</p>
<p>“Giusto!” Jerry le sorrise di rimando. “Quindi farai pratica anche tu?” dopo averla vista annuire, lo statunitense si girò verso l’attore. “Devi sapere che Nives ha un talento naturale…”</p>
<p>“Sì, a far ridere i polli!” dichiarò la vicentina. “Guardare te è noioso”, lo accusò. “Centro, centro, centro, sempre centro, mai una volta che sbagli. Io invece una volta tiro in alto, poi in basso, poi a destra, a sinistra… Se ho beccato il nero dieci volte in tutti questi anni, è stato per sbaglio!”</p>
<p>“Beh, almeno prendi il bersaglio, non il soffitto!” esclamò Richard, facendo sbellicare tutti. “Per non incorrere nelle ire del proprietario del capannone, gli operai hanno immediatamente coperto il foro con dello stucco… Non mi sono mai sentito tanto imbarazzato!” concluse, scuotendo il capo divertito dalla propria inettitudine. (*)</p>
<p>Passato il momento ilare, brindarono con la birra e poi Raffaella tirò fuori il mazzo, cominciando a distribuire le carte. Nell’ora successiva, i quattro si divertirono come matti, tra colpi di scena, esclamazioni di <em>UNO!</em> nel momento sbagliato e risate a crepapelle; fu Jerry a battere gli altri più di tutti, mentre Raffaella non riuscì a vincere neppure una partita.</p>
<p>“Sono proprio una schiappa”, commentò alla fine, ridendo.</p>
<p>“Ti rifarai la prossima volta”, la consolò Nives, che ne aveva vinto soltanto una.</p>
<p>A quel punto decisero di ritirarsi; riordinarono il tavolo, andarono a gettare le bottiglie – dopo averle sciacquate – nell’apposito contenitore del vetro, e poi lavarono e riposero i bicchieri. Infine salirono nelle rispettive camere e si disposero a dormire.</p>
<p>“È stata proprio una bella giornata”, commentò Richard mentre s’infilava sotto le lenzuola accanto a Nives. “I tuoi amici sono veramente affabili. Mi hanno fatto sentire subito come di famiglia.”</p>
<p>Nives si accoccolò contro di lui.</p>
<p>“È la loro specialità, in particolare di Raffaella”, commentò; nella sua voce era evidente l’affetto per l’amica. “Sono veramente felice di essere qui assieme a te…” aggiunse a bassa voce, sollevando il viso per guardarlo. Richard ricambiò il suo sguardo.</p>
<p>“E io sono felice di essere qui assieme a te”, mormorò, prima di sporgersi e baciarla. Un bacio tira l’altro, e ben presto furono un’unica cosa mentre volavano verso il loro paradiso personale. Dopo, uno tra le braccia dell’altra, si addormentarono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(*) episodio realmente accaduto durante le riprese de <em>Lo Hobbit</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitolo VII: Martedì 11 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo VII: Martedì 11 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al mattino, si trovarono come d’accordo alle otto per la colazione. Stavolta se ne occupò Jerry, preparando due <em>breakfast</em> con uova strapazzate – come usavano negli Stati Uniti – pancake con miele, cereali, pane tostato e caffè, per sé e per Richard. Raffaella e Nives invece preferirono la classica colazione italiana a base di caffelatte e biscotti. Nives amava il <em>breakfast</em>, ma non poteva sperare di evitare un drammatico aumento di peso consumandolo tutte le mattine tranne che rinunciando al pranzo, e questo non voleva farlo; quanto a Raffaella, non era mai riuscita ad abituarsi a una colazione salata, per cui al massimo qualche volta prendeva pane tostato con la marmellata invece dei biscotti.  </p>
<p>Mentre mangiavano – all’aperto, sotto al gazebo dove solitamente cenavano – Raffaella si rivolse a Richard.</p>
<p>“A Ferragosto – il 15 di agosto, la festa dell’Assunzione in Italia – diamo sempre una grande festa qui alla tenuta, per i nostri dipendenti e per quelli del maneggio, e i loro famigliari”, disse.</p>
<p>“Sì, Nives me l’ha detto”, annuì Richard. Era stato un poco riluttante perché non era una grande socializzatore e quindi non amava particolarmente partecipare alle feste, ma Nives gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato come in famiglia, perché i dipendenti delle due attività si conoscevano tutti e molti erano anche imparentati tra di loro, e questo lo aveva rassicurato. “Non sono un grande festaiolo”, tenne comunque a precisare in tono di scusa. “Ma non mi tirerò indietro”, guardò la fidanzata con il suo tipico piccolo sorriso. “Nives me ne ha detto meraviglie, di questa festa: ricco buffet di prodotti tipici, musica e perfino fuochi d’artificio.”</p>
<p>“Esatto!” intervenne Jerry. “Di quelli mi occupo io, mi diverte molto e ho fatto un apposito corso per maneggiarli in tutta sicurezza.”</p>
<p>“Bravo, la sicurezza non è mai troppa”, commentò Richard.</p>
<p>Raffaella era stata messa al corrente da Nives della relativa avversione di Richard per le feste e quindi fu molto contenta della sua disponibilità a partecipare.</p>
<p>“So che sei una persona riservata, ma nessuno ti infastidirà né spettegolerà in giro della tua presenza qui”, gli assicurò. “Che poi, se anche fosse e arrivassero curiosi e giornalisti, siamo in una proprietà privata e se becchiamo qualche intruso, lo facciamo buttar fuori come un ladro”, concluse con un’aria feroce che non le era abituale. Si sentiva molto protettiva verso il fidanzato della sua cara amica Nives, per quanto riguardava la sua privacy, come lo era del resto anche Nives stessa.</p>
<p>“All’eventuale intruso posso dare io una lezioncina di kung fu gratis”, dichiarò infatti la vicentina, in tono scherzoso ma non troppo. Jerry ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Mai farvi arrabbiare, voi due”, commentò.</p>
<p>“Già”, annuì Raffaella. “Come tutte le persone tranquille, quando arriviamo ad arrabbiarci facciamo danni.”</p>
<p>“Come me”, borbottò Richard, che era il più quieto dei quattro e pertanto aveva molto raramente scoppi d’ira; ma era ben consapevole che, quando succedeva, faceva davvero paura, a causa della sua imponenza fisica e della sua voce, che diventava ancora più profonda.</p>
<p>Raffaella sorrise per alleggerire la momentanea tensione.</p>
<p>“Sono sicura che ti divertirai, Rich”, disse.</p>
<p>“Ah, su questo non ho dubbi!” confermò vivacemente l’attore britannico, percependo la sua lieve ansia: la romana ci teneva molto al far sentire i suoi ospiti a loro agio.</p>
<p>Rassicurata, Raffaella proseguì. “Al mattino di quel giorno ci sarà un po’ di trambusto, perché verranno a montare la pedana da ballo e la postazione musicale, e inoltre quelli del catering coi tavoli, le sedie, i gazebi – per le cibarie torneranno poi la sera quando prenderanno servizio – quindi dovrò trascurarvi un pochino per supervisionare il tutto; ma non ci vorrà molto, al massimo un paio d’ore. Vi terrà compagnia Jerry.”</p>
<p>“Ho provato a aiutarla”, intervenne l’arciere. “Ma Raffi vuol fare tutto da sé.”</p>
<p>“Eh, <em>amò, stai a fa’ troppo casino</em>”, rise la romana.</p>
<p>“Colpevole, Vostro Onore”, ammise Jerry ridendo a sua volta. “Quindi, per starle fuori dai piedi, vado a farmi un giro a cavallo. Potete venire con me – di solito Nives mi accompagna – oppure potete restare in piscina.”</p>
<p>“Un giro a cavallo non mi spiacerebbe”, ammise Nives. Anni prima, aveva preso lezioni di monta western, che rispolverava ogni volta che veniva all’Elba, ma non sarebbe mai stata una cavallerizza esperta, sia per mancanza di esercizio sia perché, in fondo, non aveva una vera passione, come aveva confidato a Richard.</p>
<p>“Io adoro cavalcare”, sorrise quest’ultimo. “Ho perfino acquistato la giumenta che avevo ne <em>Lo Hobbit</em>, Lippy”, raccontò a Raffaella e Jerry. “Tra noi è stato amore a prima vista.”</p>
<p>“Devo essere gelosa?” brontolò Nives, accigliandosi in modo tanto plateale che tutti risero.</p>
<p>“Dove andremo?” s’informò poi Richard.</p>
<p>“A cinque minuti in auto c’è un centro ippico”, rispose Raffaella. “Si chiama <em>La Costa dei Gabbiani</em> ed è diretto dal primo amico che mi sono fatta appena arrivata all’Elba. Si chiama Giorgio ed è un bravissimo istruttore. Voleva aprire una scuola di equitazione tutta sua, ma non sapeva dove andare. A me i cavalli fanno un po’ paura, ma vedendo il suo amore e il suo entusiasmo, ho pensato <em>perché no? Diversifichiamo le attività!</em> È sempre una buona idea, negli affari, no? Allora abbiamo costituito una società: io ci ho messo il terreno e un po’ di soldi, lui il resto del capitale e la costruzione del maneggio. Ha cominciato da solo con sua moglie Laura, anche lei brava istruttrice, e adesso hanno cinque dipendenti e un chiosco bar. Vengono da tutta l’isola a cavalcare qui”, concluse Raffaella con giusta soddisfazione.</p>
<p>“Dovete sapere che Raffi mi ha regalato un cavallo”, annunciò Jerry a quel punto. “Un <em>paint</em> dagli occhi azzurri di nome Sky.”</p>
<p>“Accidenti, davvero un gran regalo: è uno dei cavalli americani più belli”, considerò Richard. “E gli occhi azzurri sono molto rari.”</p>
<p>“Non ne avevo idea”, ammise Raffaella. “L’ho preso così solo perché è lo stesso colore degli occhi di Jerry”, guardò il marito con evidente amore. “Volevo un regalo speciale per un uomo speciale.”</p>
<p>Jerry ricambiò il suo sguardo, poi si sporse e la baciò sulle labbra.</p>
<p>“Non so se sono <em>speciale</em>, ma di sicuro so che sono <em>fortunato</em>”, dichiarò. Richard si girò a guardare Nives, un sorriso lieve a curvargli le labbra.</p>
<p>“Anch’io”, affermò, chinandosi verso di lei per imitare Jerry. Data la sua naturale riservatezza alla presenza di estranei, quello era un gesto insolito, per lui; ma con i due amici di Nives si sentiva a proprio agio come se li conoscesse da molto, molto tempo.</p>
<p>Dopo il momento di tenerezza con le rispettive compagne, Jerry tornò a rivolgersi a Richard.</p>
<p>“Dovrei continuare a familiarizzare con Sky”, disse “Se a te e a Nives fa piacere, stamattina potremmo andare insieme fino al maneggio.”</p>
<p>“Volentieri”, l’attore accettò quindi.</p>
<p>“Benone”, approvò Raffaella. “Così ne approfitto andare a Capoliveri a ritirare il quadro”, guardò gli ospiti. “Ho commissionato a un’artista locale, una pittrice che mi piace molto, un olio su tela della vista dal nostro terrazzo”, spiegò loro. “Stamattina ho trovato la sua e-mail che mi comunicava che è pronto.”</p>
<p>Jerry annuì, poi si rivolse a Nives. “Nives, hai in programma di far visitare qualcosa, a Richard? Tipo qualche spiaggia?”</p>
<p>“Richard non ama molto le spiagge e il mare”, rispose la donna. “Eppure, nonostante questo ha accettato di venire qui all’Elba, perché sa quanto a me invece piacciano.”</p>
<p>La rivelazione guadagnò all’attore inglese occhiate di approvazione da parte di Jerry e Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Beh, dopotutto Nives è venuta a Cortina l’inverno scorso, anche se non ama la neve e sciare. Ho ritenuto semplicemente giusto ricambiare”, spiegò Richard.</p>
<p>“Non è molto scontato, in un rapporto”, commentò Raffaella. “Una volta ho avuto un <em>ganzo</em> che decideva solo lui dove andare e cosa fare. L’ho mollato dopo tre mesi”, concluse sogghignando.</p>
<p>“Troppo buona, io l’avrei mollato dopo tre <em>giorni</em>!” esclamò Jerry in tono così esageratamente truce che gli altri si misero a ridere.</p>
<p>“Comunque, per rispondere alla tua domanda, sì”, disse Nives dopo che il momento ilare fu passato. “Pensavo almeno alle due residenze napoleoniche.”</p>
<p>“Sono dei <em>must</em> per chi visita l’isola”, approvò Raffaella. “Ma se a Rich non piace il mare, come possiamo fare per la nostra consueta escursione a Cavoli?”</p>
<p>“Solitamente, andiamo a fare una giornata di snorkeling”, spiegò Nives a Richard, guardandolo un po’ dispiaciuta. “Ma posso farne a meno…”</p>
<p>“Stai scherzando?” la interruppe Richard. “Non permetterò che la mia avversione per il nuoto ti impedisca di goderti una cosa che ti piace. Verrò con voi, solo che non farò il bagno e mi limiterò a guardare e a far foto”, concluse, facendo spallucce.</p>
<p>Messo al corrente del problema di Richard con l’acqua alta, Jerry aveva pensato però ad un’alternativa.</p>
<p>“Altrimenti, io e te potremmo andare a cavalcare”, propose, avendone parlato con Raffaella.</p>
<p>Richard ci pensò su solo un momento.</p>
<p>“Grazie, Jerry, ma no: quando sto con Nives, preferisco passare ogni momento possibile insieme a lei.”</p>
<p>La sua risposta piacque all’americano che, nei panni del suo nuovo amico, avrebbe fatto lo stesso, quindi gli fece un cenno d’assenso. Essa emozionò invece tantissimo Nives, che rivolse a Richard un sorriso colmo di gratitudine. Le sarebbe spiaciuto rinunciare all’annuale gita sulle rocce granitiche di Cavoli ed immergersi nell’acqua incredibilmente trasparente di quell’incantevole angolo d’Elba, ma le sarebbe spiaciuto ancora di più rinunciare alla compagnia di Richard anche solo per poche ore, esattamente come aveva appena dichiarato lui.</p>
<p>Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, riposero le stoviglie a lavare, poi si prepararono ad uscire. Richard, sapendo che avrebbe avuto l’occasione di cavalcare, aveva portato il suo abbigliamento informale da cavallerizzo, composto di attillati pantaloni blu e maglietta bianca, <em>cap</em> e stivali. Nives, che non aveva un abbigliamento dedicato, indossò invece dei jeans, una tshirt sbracciata lilla e stivaletti bassi; in testa calzò un cappellino da baseball blu con ricamato in giallo oro <em>NCC-36100 Palladium</em>.</p>
<p>“Che cosa significa quella scritta?” domandò Richard incuriosito, accennando al cappellino mentre scendevano al pianterreno. “Sembra il nome di un’astronave di <em>Star Trek</em>.”</p>
<p>“Esattamente!” confermò Nives con un sorriso. “È il nome dell’astronave ossia del gruppo di <em>trekker</em> vicentini affiliato allo <em>Star Trek Italian Club</em>, di cui fanno parte anche Fulvia e Max. Si chiama <em>Palladium</em> in onore di Andrea Palladio, grande architetto originario di Padova ma le cui opere più note si trovano a Vicenza. Te le farò vedere, un’altra volta che verrai a trovarmi…”</p>
<p>Frattanto erano giunti dabbasso, dove trovarono Raffaella e Jerry già pronti. Quest’ultimo sembrava un moderno cowboy, con tanto di cappello Stetson in paglia, camicia western dalle maniche arrotolate e stivaletti di pelle dall’aria alquanto logora. Raffaella invece indossava un fresco abito di cotone bianco che faceva risaltare la sua abbronzatura.</p>
<p>“Ci vediamo dopo”, disse al marito, scoccandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Divertitevi!” aggiunse, salutando gli altri due con la mano e dirigendosi all’uscita.</p>
<p>“Prendiamo la mia macchina”, suggerì Jerry. Salirono quindi sulla sua Stelvio e pochi minuti dopo erano arrivati al maneggio, dove trovarono Giorgio intento a strigliare uno degli <em>appaloosa</em>.</p>
<p>“Lieto di conoscerla, signor Armitage”, disse in un ottimo inglese quando gli presentarono l’attore britannico, porgendogli la mano larga e callosa. “Piacere di rivederti, Nives”, aggiunse poi, sorridendo e stringendo la mano anche alla vicentina.</p>
<p>“Piacere mio, Giorgio”, ricambiò quest’ultima, “Come sta la tua famiglia?”</p>
<p>“Bene, grazie! State uscendo per un giro, immagino”, disse, deducendolo dal loro abbigliamento.</p>
<p>“Sì”, confermò Jerry. “Puoi sellare Lucky Star per Nives? E pensavo a Titano per Richard.”</p>
<p>“Monta all’inglese, quindi”, commentò Giorgio. “Direi che è adatto, vista la statura del signor Armitage”, aggiunse, annuendo. “Preparo subito i cavalli.”</p>
<p>“Per Sky ci penso io”, si affrettò a dire Jerry, sempre allo scopo di abituare il cavallo a sé.</p>
<p>Mentre Jerry e Giorgio entravano nelle scuderie per andare a prendere le cavalcature, Nives portò Richard a fare un breve giro per il centro ippico, facendogli vedere il rettangolo dove facevano esercitare i principianti e il chiosco del bar.</p>
<p>Una quindicina di minuti più tardi, Jerry comparve sulla soglia delle scuderie conducendo Sky per le briglie; scorgendolo, si avvicinarono ed espressero la loro ammirazione per il bellissimo <em>paint</em> che, molto affabilmente, si lasciò accarezzare.</p>
<p>Giorgio arrivò poco dopo con i cavalli per Nives e Richard, che un inserviente aveva aiutato a sellare. Nives si avvicinò a Lucky Star, la mansueta giumenta di <em>quarter horse</em> che cavalcava sempre quando veniva al maneggio, ed allungò una mano per accarezzarle il muso; la cavalla la riconobbe e sbruffò un saluto, lasciandosi toccare ed anzi abbassando il collo per favorire il contatto.</p>
<p>Frattanto Richard stava facendo conoscenza con Titano, un magnifico esemplare di maremmano dal manto scuro particolarmente grande e decisamente adatto alla sua statura. Lo stallone, abituato a farsi cavalcare da sconosciuti, non si mostrò minimamente nervoso, tanto più che l’attore sapeva bene come trattare i cavalli. Come unica raccomandazione, Giorgio gli disse di non tirarlo troppo in bocca o rischiava di irritarlo.</p>
<p>Pochi minuti dopo erano in sella; Nives, incapace di issarsi in arcione da sola, aveva rifiutato l’aiuto di Richard e preferito usare l’apposita scaletta per salire, sentendosi più sicura a far da sé che non a farsi dare una spinta. Mosse le redini, un po’ impacciata, e la cavalla obbedientemente si avvicinò agli altri due.</p>
<p>“Come si comporta?” stava chiedendo Richard, rivolto a Jerry e riferendosi a Sky.</p>
<p>“È molto ben addestrato”, gli riferì lo statunitense. “Vivace ma disciplinato”, vide arrivare Nives. “Richard, ti spiace metterti in coda? Così teniamo Nives tra noi due.”</p>
<p>Era un modo per farla sentire più sicura, soprattutto alla prima uscita dopo un anno di pausa. Richard annuì e così s’incamminarono in fila lungo la strada sterrata che conduceva verso il Ginevro. Dopo una decina di minuti, Jerry si voltò.</p>
<p>“Pronta a provare il piccolo trotto?” domandò a Nives.</p>
<p>“Sì…”</p>
<p>“Bene, poi allunghiamo sul trotto, e se poi te la senti, galoppiamo anche un po’.”</p>
<p>“Vediamo come va”, disse Nives. “Mi sento sempre un’imbranata, quando ricomincio…”</p>
<p>“Andare a cavallo è come andare in bicicletta”, affermò Richard, che aveva sentito lo scambio. “Una volta imparato, non dimentichi più come si fa.”</p>
<p>“Questo è vero”, confermò la donna. “Il mio maestro di yoga la chiama <em>memoria del corpo</em> e dice che è più forte di quella della mente, perché la mente può dimenticare, il corpo no.”</p>
<p>Si avviarono quindi a trottare, dapprima piano, poi più velocemente; quando raggiunsero un tratto libero e pianeggiante molto ampio, Jerry li fece fermare.</p>
<p>“Vi spiace se lancio Sky al galoppo per qualche minuto?” chiese.</p>
<p>“Nessun problema”, rispose Richard. “Intanto io e Nives facciamo un giretto tranquillo.”</p>
<p>Jerry li ringraziò con un sorriso e poi diede di tallone al suo cavallo, partendo al galoppo; Nives lo guardò allontanarsi e suo malgrado fece una smorfia:</p>
<p>“Dubito che riuscirò mai a cavalcare con tanta disinvoltura come voi due: occorre tempo e pazienza, ma soprattutto occorre passione, e io non ce l’ho: anche se trovo carino cavalcare, non è un’attività a cui dedicherei molti sforzi per impararla…” guardò Richard con aria di scusa. “Mi spiace…”</p>
<p>“Ehi, non possono piacerci <em>sempre</em> le stesse cose”, disse lui, molto saggiamente. “Come per lo sci; ma ci sono talmente tante altre cose che invece piacciono a tutti e due, che non starei a preoccuparmi per un paio che invece non condividiamo… anzi va bene, così ciascuno ha anche cose proprie a cui dedicarsi.”</p>
<p>“Vero, è importante avere anche i proprio spazi”, concordò Nives; uno degli errori che, a parer suo, aveva fatto quand’era stata sposata, era che faceva solo le cose che piacevano anche al marito, ma non faceva mai quelle che piacevano soltanto a lei, mentre lui invece sì. Non era giusto, ma a quel tempo non se ne rendeva conto.</p>
<p>Si riavviarono, dapprima nuovamente al passo, poi ancora al trotto. Richard le insegnò come capire meglio il modo di battere la sella e lei, dopo alcuni tentativi, cominciò a mettere in pratica.</p>
<p>“Hai un talento naturale per cavalcare”, la complimentò Richard.</p>
<p>“Me lo ha detto anche Jerry”, sorrise Nives, lusingata.</p>
<p>“Davvero?” fece Richard. “Sicura che non svilupperai la passione per l’equitazione…?” aggiunse sorridendo. Nives gli lanciò un’occhiata <em>molto</em> maliziosa:</p>
<p>“Veramente preferisco di gran lunga cavalcare <em>te</em>…”</p>
<p>Gli occhi dell’attore mandarono un lampo:</p>
<p>“Attenta, potrei tirarti giù da cavallo e portarti dietro quei cespugli a fare subito <em>quel</em> tipo di cavalcata…”</p>
<p>Nives si sentì rimescolare al pensiero di fare l’amore con Richard in mezzo alla natura, ma come al cerchio di faggi sulle pendici del monte Summano, la paura di esser scoperta la frenava. Poi rammentò il grande giardino della villa dei suoi amici e la gola le si seccò mentre alla sua mente si affacciava l’idea di farlo là. Aveva acquistato appositamente un lungo abito verde estivo da indossare per <em>interpretare</em> Nerwen e passeggiare in quel giardino con Richard nei panni di <em>Aryon</em>, ma non aveva pensato di arrivare a far l’amore lì con lui.</p>
<p>Fino a quel momento.</p>
<p>Doveva parlarne con Raffaella e concordare un momento in cui la sua amica e Jerry avrebbero lasciato loro l’intimità necessaria…</p>
<p>“Dalla tua espressione direi che stai pensando a qualcosa di <em>molto</em> birichino” proseguì Richard, guardandola sornione. Nives ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Hai indovinato… ma non ti dirò a cosa sto pensando, sarà una sorpresa.”</p>
<p>“Uhm, devo preoccuparmi…?”</p>
<p>Lei scoppiò a ridere. “Non riuscirai a farmi dire niente, mio bel ragazzo britannico, rassegnati!”</p>
<p>“Oh, e va bene…” brontolò lui, poi si sporse e le fece una carezza sul braccio. “Ti amo da impazzire, lo sai?”</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Nives sfolgorarono mentre gli rivolgeva un sorriso luminoso. “E io amo te da impazzire…”</p>
<p>In quel momento, Jerry tornò dalla galoppata e si affiancò a loro.</p>
<p>“Vuoi far fare una corsa a Titano?” domandò, rivolto a Richard. “Tengo io compagnia a Nives.”</p>
<p>Richard annuì e, dopo un sorriso a Nives, spronò il maremmano, che balzò in avanti lanciandosi di corsa. Nives lo seguì con gli occhi, ammirando lo stile impeccabile dell’attore britannico.</p>
<p>“Ti stai divertendo?”, le domandò Jerry; la vicentina annuì:</p>
<p>“Sì! Anche se non ho la vostra stessa passione, mi piace cavalcare.”</p>
<p>L’arciere la osservò. “Batti la sella molto meglio di prima…”</p>
<p>“Merito di Richard, mi ha spiegato bene come fare”, naturalmente parlarne la distrasse e ricadde sulla sella troppo pesantemente. “Uffa, ci devo ancora lavorare…”</p>
<p>Jerry rise. “Non preoccuparti, nessuno è nato maestro! Con l’esercizio imparerai anche tu, come guidare l’auto: all’inizio si fa fatica a ricordare tutto, ma poi viene naturale senza pensarci. Sarà lo stesso per cavalcare.”</p>
<p>Continuarono a caracollare al trotto e a chiacchierare per una decina di minuti, osservando Richard condurre Titano al galoppo attorno e attraverso l’esteso terreno libero.</p>
<p>“Voglio provare a galoppare di nuovo al più presto”, dichiarò Nives con decisione. “È <em>troppo</em> divertente!” sorrise a un ricordo spassoso. “Ti ho mai raccontato della prima volta che ho galoppato?”</p>
<p>Jerry scosse la testa. “No, non mi sembra proprio.”</p>
<p>“Ricordi che ti ho detto che anni fa ho preso delle lezioni di equitazione western?” Jerry stavolta annuì. “Beh, dopo una mezza dozzina di lezioni nel rettangolo abbiamo cominciato ad uscire in passeggiata e alla seconda uscita, la cavalla – ricordo che si chiamava Duchessa e che era bianca, ma non so la razza – si è eccitata per qualcosa ed è partita al galoppo.”</p>
<p>“Ti sei spaventata?”</p>
<p>“Solo un poco e per pochi istanti, poi ho visto che era perfino più facile che trottare e mi sono goduta la corsa, ma è durata forse un minuto perché l’istruttore, preoccupatissimo, mi è corso dietro e ha fermato Duchessa… poi quando ha visto che io non ero spaventata, ne è stato contento, ma ha detto che dovevo fare un po’ più esperienza prima di ripetere. Peccato che poi non ho più potuto andare”, concluse con una smorfia dispiaciuta. “Se avessi continuato almeno un altro po’, adesso vi sarei meno di peso…”</p>
<p>“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo!” la redarguì Jerry. “Non sei affatto un peso, farti compagnia è un piacere: siamo o non siamo amici?” concluse con un gran sorriso. Nives lo contraccambiò e pensò che, dopo Richard, quello di Jerry era il sorriso maschile più bello del mondo. Comprendeva perfettamente come Raffaella avesse potuto perdere la testa per lui al punto da decidere di sposarlo dopo appena sei mesi dal primo incontro.</p>
<p>Si misero in movimento, dapprima al passo, poi al trotto, con Nives che si sforzava di battere la sella nella maniera corretta.</p>
<p>“Nives, ma tu lo sapevi, che Raffi aveva intenzione di comprare un cavallo apposta per me?” le domandò Jerry di punto in bianco. Lei sorrise:</p>
<p>“Certo che lo sapevo, fin da quando ha cominciato a pensarci!”</p>
<p>“Lo immaginavo! Beh, di certo è stata una sorpresa straordinaria… così com’è straordinaria la donna che me l’ha fatta”, Jerry sorrise molto dolcemente. “Sai, prima di conoscere Raffi, non credevo che si potesse amare così tanto…”</p>
<p>“Anche Raffi ti ama tantissimo”, gli disse Nives. “Così come io amo Richard…”</p>
<p>“E lui ama te allo stesso modo”, affermò Jerry. “Ho visto come ti guarda. Sono veramente molto felice per te. Vedevo quanto la tua solitudine ti rattristava, mentre adesso sei raggiante.”</p>
<p>A conferma, il sorriso di Nives si fece luminoso come il sole.</p>
<p>“Sai, continuo a pensare di star vivendo un sogno”, confidò all’amico. “<em>Il sogno di una fangirl</em>, l’ho chiamato”, il suo sorriso si ridusse visibilmente. “Non riesco a liberarmi del tutto del timore di risvegliarmi e di trovarmi in una realtà in cui Richard e io non stiamo insieme…”</p>
<p>“Non pensarci neanche! Ora ti do un pizzicotto, così ti renderai conto che è tutto reale”, Jerry la buttò sullo scherzo per scacciare i timori dell’amica, cui era affezionato quasi quanto alle sorelle. Soddisfatto, vide il sorriso di Nives tornare ad allargarsi.</p>
<p>In quel momento, Richard li raggiunse e fermò Titano; cavallo e cavaliere sembravano molto soddisfatti.</p>
<p>“Torniamo?” propose Jerry. “Sta cominciando a far caldo…”</p>
<p>Gli altri due furono d’accordo: non erano ancora le dieci e mezzo, ma la temperatura era già molto elevata, preannunciando l’ennesima giornata di fuoco di quell’estate torrida.</p>
<p>Tornati alle scuderie, Giorgio insistette che lasciassero i cavalli alle cure sue e degli inservienti.</p>
<p>“Tu occupati dei tuoi ospiti”, invitò Jerry, sorridendo. “Non devi trascurarli.”</p>
<p>Anche se aveva progettato di occuparsi di Sky per continuare l’approfondimento della reciproca conoscenza, Jerry acconsentì con gratitudine.</p>
<p>Richard e Nives pagarono il noleggio dei cavalli, poi con Jerry risalirono in macchina e tornarono a casa, dove trovarono Raffaella, che era già rientrata da Capoliveri. La donna mostrò loro il quadro che era andata a ritirare, uno scorcio del mare visto dal terrazzo di Villa d’Altariva con, in primo piano, un fico d’india fiorito.</p>
<p>“Che bei colori!” esclamò Nives. “Si vede che la pittrice è una persona positiva.”</p>
<p>“Proprio così”, confermò Raffaella. “Per questo le ho commissionato il lavoro. Detesto i dipinti dai colori smorti, qualsiasi sia il soggetto.”</p>
<p>“Anch’io”, affermò Richard. “E anche se certi sono considerati dei capolavori, non mi piacciono le nature morte. Preferisco di gran lunga paesaggi dai colori vividi come questi.”</p>
<p>“Sai che Richard ha interpretato Claude Monet in uno sceneggiato?” intervenne Jerry.</p>
<p>“Certamente”, confermò Raffaella. “Me l’ha detto Nives. Guarda caso, il suo pittore preferito!”</p>
<p>“Una coincidenza incredibile”, commentò Nives, guardando Richard sorridendo. “Ma quella barbetta caprina che hai avuto per tutto il tempo non mi piaceva per niente!”</p>
<p>Richard rise di gusto. “Confesso che non piaceva neppure a me! Pensa a quali sacrifici deve fare un povero attore per amore della sua arte…”</p>
<p>Era suo tono era così comicamente tragico che tutti scoppiarono a ridere.</p>
<p>“Vado a farmi una doccia rinfrescante”, annunciò poi Nives. “Poi andrei volentieri a fare un bel tuffo corroborante in piscina, ci state?”</p>
<p>Gli altri accettarono, così una ventina di minuti dopo si ritrovarono in giardino.</p>
<p>Ciascuna coppia si accomodò su uno dei letti da sole collocati ai due lati opposti della vasca: Raffaella li aveva posizionati appositamente a quel modo, affinché ciascuna coppia potesse avere un minimo di privacy; oltretutto, era possibile escludersi vicendevolmente dalla vista con il semplice accorgimento di tirare le tende. Raffaella era stata molto esplicita con Nives: lei e Richard potevano fare quello che volevano dove volevano, in casa, in giardino, in piscina, bastava concordare tempo e luogo in modo che una coppia non <em>inciampasse</em> inavvertitamente nell’altra mentre avveniva uno scambio di effusioni. Dovevano solo fare attenzione a Salvo e Marcella dopo le sei di sera, quando arrivavano per preparare la cena e rassettare un po’ la casa.</p>
<p>“Ti spalmo la crema sulla schiena?” domandò Richard a Nives quando si fu sdraiata.</p>
<p>“Grazie”, accettò lei, porgendogli il prodotto, poi si girò bocconi e sciolse il nodo del reggiseno.</p>
<p>“Ti metti in topless?”, fece lui, svitando il flacone.</p>
<p>“No”, rispose Nives. “Quello è solo per i tuoi occhi… è che non mi piace il segno del reggiseno sulla schiena.”</p>
<p>“Guarda che non sono geloso di Jerry”, la rassicurò Richard, cominciando a stendere la crema sulle sue spalle. “E spero che tu non lo sia di Raffi.”</p>
<p>“Non è questione di gelosia, ma di pudore”, ammise Nives. “Probabilmente si può definirlo un <em>eccesso</em> di pudore. In tutta la mia vita, solo quella volta a Maiorca, sulla spiaggia di D’Es Trenc, mi son tolta il reggiseno, perché era una spiaggia mista dove potevano stare anche i naturisti. Le donne erano tutte in topless o nude e mi sentivo <em>fuori posto</em>, così…” si strinse nelle spalle. “Devo dire però che fare il bagno <em>tette al vento</em> è stato stupendo: la sensazione dell’acqua che ti scivola addosso senza impedimenti è fantastica. Voi uomini non avete idea di cosa significhi”, concluse ridendo.</p>
<p>“Sicuramente no”, concordò l’attore, continuando a spalmare la crema. “Ma al giorno d’oggi nessuno si scandalizza più per un topless, tranne i bacchettoni, e io non sono certo tra quelli, non col lavoro che faccio. Insomma, sentiti libera di fare come ti piace di più, topless o no”, concluse, deponendole un tenero bacio su una spalla. “Mmmhh, profumi di cocco, mi vien voglia di morderti…” e dicendolo, la mordicchiò.</p>
<p>“Ehi, sei proprio insaziabile!” esclamò lei in tono di finto rimprovero.</p>
<p>“Con te, sempre”, ammise candidamente Richard, sghignazzando; poi si scostò e si applicò anche lui della crema solare – a protezione totale perché, da inglese verace, aveva la pelle molto chiara e piuttosto delicata – infine inforcò i suoi Ray-Ban e si sdraiò supino accanto a Nives.</p>
<p>Più tardi pranzarono; Nives chiese di mangiare soltanto un’insalatona e Raffaella l’accontentò, aiutandola a confezionarne una di coloratissima a base di valerianella, rucola, peperoni cornetti gialli e pomodorini, cui aggiunsero le deliziose olive elbane e dei cubetti di feta, il famoso formaggio greco di pecora che Nives aveva imparato ad amare durante una vacanza sull’isola di Creta. Gli uomini invece si confezionarono dei ricchi panini di schiaccia – la tipica focaccia salata elbana – abbondantemente imbottiti di succulenta porchetta e rigorosamente nient’altro, per non sovrapporre troppi sapori e rovinare l’effetto complessivo. Da bere, date le temperature africane, preferirono evitare alcolici e favorirono quindi dei succhi di frutta.</p>
<p>Subito dopo pranzo, Raffaella e Jerry si scusarono, dovendo dedicare un paio d’ore al lavoro. Tornarono prima del previsto e trascorsero il resto del pomeriggio assieme ai loro ospiti, oziando all’ombra dei baldacchini e sguazzando in piscina.</p>
<p>Quella sera, Marcella preparò il risotto al nero di seppia nella piccante versione tipicamente elbana; Richard rimase di stucco, perché non aveva mai visto un risotto nero. Ne fu comunque entusiasta, così come lo fu del dessert, nuovamente un prodotto tipico dell’isola: la schiaccia <em>briaca</em>, ossia la versione dolce della schiaccia che aveva assaggiato a pranzo, di colore rosato carico perché contenente il vino rosso passito dell’Elba – l’Aleatico – e noci, nocciole e mandorle tritate nell’impasto, nonché pinoli in superficie, naturalmente accompagnato da un bicchierino dell’Aleatico prodotto dalla Tenuta d’Altariva.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici se domattina facciamo un’uscita a Capoliveri?” propose Raffaella a Nives. Era loro abitudine infatti fare almeno un’escursione per acquisti nell’incantevole cittadina elbana – considerata da molti la più bella dell’isola – dove si potevano trovare sia negozi di lusso come Gucci o Bulgari, sia negozietti locali e laboratori artigianali.</p>
<p>“Certamente!” accettò subito la vicentina. “Richard, dovresti venire anche tu: è una bellissima cittadina medievale che merita una visita. Puoi trovare qualche bel souvenir da portare a casa, e anche un regalo per tua madre.”</p>
<p>Ricordava come anche a Venezia le avesse preso un pensiero, da figlio affettuoso.</p>
<p>“Sì, volentieri”, accettò l’attore britannico.</p>
<p>“Bene, allora mi unisco alla compagnia”, dichiarò Jerry. “Meglio partire prestino, sia per evitare la folla che per schivare il caldo. Alle nove va bene?”</p>
<p>“Io sono un tipo mattiniero”, lo informò Richard. “Proprio come Nives.”</p>
<p>“Allora lo siamo tutti”, rise Raffaella. “Anche io e Jerry. Direi pertanto che partire alle nove va benissimo. Ci vuol pur sempre una ventina di minuti per arrivare.”</p>
<p>“E se arriviamo presto, riusciamo a parcheggiare comodamente in centro, altrimenti c’è da scarpinare”, aggiunse Jerry.</p>
<p>“Ti piace il pesce, Rich?” s’informò Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Sì, molto.”</p>
<p>“Allora potremmo andare a pranzo da Galvano a <em>La Lampara</em>, vi va l’idea?”</p>
<p>“Assolutamente sì”, Nives accettò con entusiasmo. “È uno dei migliori ristoranti di pesce di tutta l’Elba”, aggiunse poi a beneficio di Richard.</p>
<p>“Per me va bene, ma a una condizione”, disse l’attore britannico con espressione seria.</p>
<p>“Ovvero?” lo sollecitò Jerry, leggermente preoccupato.</p>
<p>“Che mi permettiate di offrire”, vedendo che gli anfitrioni stavano per protestare, sollevò una mano. “Non intendo accettare un no per risposta: sono ospite a casa vostra, permettetemi di offrirvi almeno il pranzo quando usciamo!”</p>
<p>“A dire il vero, lo fa sempre anche Nives”, ammise Raffaella sorridendo.</p>
<p>“E intendo farlo anche questa volta”, asserì la vicentina. “Una bella cena al <em>Drago di Mare</em> di Morcone, come al solito”, guardò Richard. “Un posto molto romantico, affacciato sul mare…”</p>
<p>La voce le mancò e sorrise per nascondere la commozione che l’aveva presa a tradimento: quante volte, negli anni passati da single forzata, aveva sognato di andarci con l’uomo che amava… e finalmente quest’anno avrebbe potuto farlo. Con nientemeno che Richard Armitage, il suo amore di sogno…</p>
<p>Richard vide il suo turbamento e ne fu colpito, anche se non ne comprese subito il motivo; poi ci arrivò: aveva detto che si trattava di un posto molto romantico, e sapendo quanto le era pesata la sua lunga solitudine sentimentale, immaginò che avesse desiderato con struggimento di andarci con un compagno. Le prese la mano e le accarezzò dolcemente le dita, facendole comprendere d’aver capito. Gli occhi di Nives luccicarono di lacrime di felicità, che riuscì a trattenere sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre.</p>
<p>“Che ne dite di qualche altra partita a UNO?” propose, deviando completamente il discorso per superare quel momento di profonda commozione.</p>
<p>Jerry e Raffaella, cui non era sfuggito il significato dello scambio di frasi tra gli altri due, si guardarono sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Certo!” esclamò Raffaella. “Voglio la rivincita!”</p>
<p>E rivincita ebbe, tra molte risate ed esclamazioni vittoriose o di disappunto a seconda se le cose andavano bene o meno.</p>
<p>Infine andarono a dormire, lieti d’aver trascorso una splendida giornata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitolo VIII: Mercoledì 12 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo VIII: Mercoledì 12 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quel mattino, subito dopo colazione, salirono tutti sulla Edge nera di Raffaella e si diressero a Capoliveri. Tra gli otto comuni in cui è suddivisa l’isola d’Elba, è considerato il più pittoresco e romantico, con le sue stradine medievali e le case costruite sul colle che domina il lato occidentale del Golfo Stella. La piazza principale termina con un terrazzo panoramico affacciato proprio su quest’ultimo, offrendo una veduta a dir poco spettacolare che merita da sola una visita alla cittadina.</p>
<p>Erano solo dieci chilometri, ma la strada era tortuosa e il primo tratto non era asfaltato, per cui Raffaella – pur conoscendo ogni centimetro del percorso – impiegò una ventina di minuti per arrivare al parcheggio sterrato dove avevano progettato di lasciare la macchina. Da qui, si diressero a piazza Matteotti attraverso vicoletti più o meno ripidi che passavano in mezzo a case antiche e piccoli negozi di artigianato e prodotti alimentari locali.</p>
<p>Le due coppie avanzavano mano nella mano, Jerry e Raffaella ad aprire la strada per Nives e Richard. Quest’ultimo si guardava attorno, incantato.</p>
<p>“Mi sembra di essere tornato indietro nel tempo”, dichiarò. “Sicuri che non abbiamo inforcato per sbaglio la porta del Tardis?” aggiunse scherzosamente, riferendosi alla mitica cabina telefonica del Dottor Who.</p>
<p>Jerry rise. “No, no, tranquillo, siamo sempre nel ventunesimo secolo e sulla Terra! Però hai ragione, qui sembra per davvero che il tempo si sia fermato a qualche secolo fa…” il tipico trillo di un cellulare Windows, probabilmente nella tasca dei jeans del ragazzo che li stava incrociando, lo interruppe. “Beh, fatto salvo questo!” aggiunse divertito. Anche gli altri risero.</p>
<p>Richard si era munito di cappellino da baseball e occhiali da sole per camuffarsi un po’, nella speranza di non essere riconosciuto e fermato per strada. Gli abitanti dell’Elba erano abituati alla presenza di VIP e persone famose, per cui difficilmente erano invadenti; erano piuttosto i turisti a poterlo essere. Tuttavia, nessuno lo importunò durante il tragitto; la cosa in fondo non era molto sorprendente, considerando che per il suo ruolo più famoso in Italia, Thorin Scudodiquercia, Richard era così pesantemente truccato da essere quasi irriconoscibile.</p>
<p>Arrivarono in piazza già abbastanza accaldati, nonostante fossero appena passate le nove e mezzo del mattino. Per un’oretta, passeggiarono qui e là. Non c’era ancora molta gente: la maggioranza sarebbe arrivata verso mezzogiorno, perché molti volevano anche pranzare in uno dei suggestivi ristorantini del posto e solo dopo fare un giro, mentre loro stavano facendo l’esatto contrario.</p>
<p>Entrarono in alcuni di negozi, perché Nives voleva acquistare un nuovo bikini – lo faceva ogni anno, approfittando dei convenientissimi saldi di stagione – e per un paio di nuove scarpe da ginnastica per Jerry, che era appassionato di Nike e quindi prendeva sempre quella marca. Richard si lasciò tentare da un paio di scarpe della Lotto, traforate e leggerissime, molto adatte al caldo estivo, e adottò all’istante l’usanza italiana dei <em>fantasmini</em> al posto dei calzini, così da tenere i piedi più al fresco. Non amava i sandali, e l’unica concessione erano delle infradito di plastica per la piscina.</p>
<p>Ad un certo punto, scesero per una scalinata dai gradini bassi e larghi che conduceva ad un sottoportico dal quale partiva una stradina piena di negozi di artigianato. Scorgendo la targa che indicava il nome della viuzza Nives ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Lancio i dadi!” annunciò, e Raffaella rise di gusto. Allo sguardo confuso di Richard, Jerry spiegò:</p>
<p>“Si riferisce al gioco del Monopoli: in italiano, una delle caselle si chiama Vicolo Corto.”</p>
<p>Richard osservò il cartello con l’iscrizione Vicolo Lungo e comprese la battuta. Annuì, divertito.</p>
<p>“In famiglia giocavamo spesso a Monopoli”, svelò. “Ma adesso saranno almeno vent’anni che non lo faccio.”</p>
<p>“Se ti va di giocarci una sera, un paio di mesi fa mi sono fatto arrivare dall’America una versione dedicata alla saga degli Avengers. Lì, il mio mito è ovviamente Occhio di Falco. Comunque ti avviso: Nives è praticamente imbattibile!”</p>
<p>“Non è proprio vero”, lo contraddisse la citata. “Una volta mi hai mandato in bancarotta dopo appena mezz’ora di gioco!”</p>
<p>“È successo solo una volta”, protestò Jerry. “Per il resto, finisci sempre col battere sia me che Raffi.”</p>
<p>Frattanto, erano arrivati ad un negozio di ceramiche, davanti al quale Richard si fermò affascinato.</p>
<p>“Hai visto qualcosa che ti piace?” domandò Raffaella. “Dai, entriamo. Conosco la titolare, che è anche l’artista che produce le ceramiche.”</p>
<p>“Dimmi chi <em>non</em> conosci, a Capoliveri, che fai prima”, la prese in giro Nives, seguendola all’interno del negozio, che in quel momento era vuoto. L’oriunda romana rise, prima di rivolgersi al commesso dietro al banco.</p>
<p>“Ciao, Renato, c’è tua madre?” gli chiese.</p>
<p>“Ciao Raffaella! Sì, te la chiamo subito”, rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo. Richard si tolse gli occhiali da sole e li appese alla scollatura della maglietta, ma tenne il berretto.</p>
<p>Pochi momenti dopo, Renato tornò in compagnia di una donna bruna sui quarant’anni, che indossava un grembiule impermeabile macchiato di svariati colori. La donna gettò un paio di guanti monouso nel cestino – evidentemente li usava quando dipingeva le sue ceramiche – e si avvicinò sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Jerry, Raffaella, che piacere vedervi! E Nives!” esclamò, porgendo la mano alla vicentina. “Ti vedo bene, mia cara!” dichiarò, poi guardò con aria interrogativa il bell’uomo dagli occhi azzurrissimi che accompagnava i tre che conosceva.</p>
<p>“Cristina, questo è Richard. Richard, Cristina”, li presentò rapidamente Nives in inglese. L’attore porse la mano alla ceramista.</p>
<p>“Piacere di conoscerti”, disse in italiano.</p>
<p>“Piacere mio”, replicò la donna nella stessa lingua. Piegò la testa da un lato e lo osservò attentamente. “Non dimentico mai una faccia”, proseguì in inglese. “Sono certa di averti già visto da qualche parte, ma non riesco a capire dove…”</p>
<p>“Ti do una mano a riconoscerlo”, intervenne Raffaella in tono scanzonato. “Immaginalo con la barba e i capelli molto lunghi, e la faccia perennemente incavolata…”</p>
<p>Richard rise a quella descrizione, poi si sforzò di assumere un’espressione corrucciata <em>alla Thorin</em>. Dopo qualche altro istante, Cristina sgranò gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Non dirmi che sei Richard Armitage!” esclamò.</p>
<p>“In carne e ossa”, ammise lui.</p>
<p>“Non posso credere che Thorin Scudodiquercia sia nel mio laboratorio!” rise la donna. “Confesso che quando Renato mi ha trascinato a vedere il primo film de <em>Lo Hobbit</em>, non ero molto convinta, solitamente non amo i film fantasy; non avevo visto neppure <em>Il Signore degli Anelli</em>. Però ho cambiato idea prima della fine della proiezione, proprio grazie al tuo personaggio. Un’interpretazione superba”, concluse.</p>
<p>“Grazie, sono lusingato”, dichiarò Richard, in tono modesto che piacque molto alla ceramista.</p>
<p>“Se non ti chiedo troppo, potrei avere una foto con te e Nives? Altrimenti, quando mi vanterò che sei venuto nella mia bottega – naturalmente solo dopo che avrai lasciato l’Elba – nessuno mi crederà… oppure penseranno che ero ubriaca!” concluse ridendo.</p>
<p>La sua richiesta era semplicemente troppo cortese e simpatica per rifiutare, così Richard e Nives accettarono di buon grado.</p>
<p>“I selfie vengono sempre uno schifo”, osservò Jerry. “Dammi il cellulare, ci penso io”, si offrì quindi. Cristina gli porse il telefonino, poi fece cenno al figlio di unirsi a loro e l’arciere statunitense scattò un paio di foto del gruppetto.</p>
<p>“Potrei avere una foto da solo con il signor Armitage?” domandò poi Renato, un po’ timidamente, in un inglese quasi impeccabile che studiava proficuamente all’istituto turistico di Portoferraio.</p>
<p>“Ma certo”, acconsentì subito Richard. Jerry scattò quindi due foto anche a loro, poi restituì il cellulare alla proprietaria.</p>
<p>“Grazie mille!” disse infine Cristina con un gran sorriso. “Farò degli ingrandimenti, i clienti faranno due occhi così”, rise, facendo con le mani un cerchio di venti centimetri e suscitando l’ilarità degli altri. “Ma ora passiamo oltre… Siete venuti per una visita di cortesia, o volete fare acquisti?” s’informò, guardando Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Acquisti”, rispose quest’ultima. “Credo che Richard abbia visto qualcosa d’interessante in vetrina.”</p>
<p>“Sì”, confermò lui. “Quel piatto quadrato con i girasoli e il bordo marrone…”</p>
<p>Cristina annuì e andò a prenderlo.</p>
<p>“Lo puoi usare sia come portafrutta, sia come svuota-tasche”, disse, presentandoglielo. “Pezzo unico, come tutte le mie creazioni, eccetto che si tratti di un set ovviamente”, spiegò, indicando le tazzine da caffè contenute nella stessa vetrina.</p>
<p>Richard rimirò il piatto, trovando che riportava la firma dell’artista, nonché la data di creazione.</p>
<p>“Credo che mia madre lo apprezzerà molto”, commentò. “Che ne pensi, Nives?”</p>
<p>“Sono d’accordo”, annuì la vicentina. “Ha dei bei colori caldi.”</p>
<p>“Vero. Lo prendo”, decise l’attore britannico, restituendo il pezzo a Cristina.</p>
<p>“Ti facciamo un pacchetto regalo, allora”, offrì la ceramista. “Renato, ci pensi tu?”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si affrettò ad eseguire, avvolgendo accuratamente il piatto in diversi strati di carta velina e poi riponendolo in una scatola colorata, che decorò con un bel nastro di colore contrastante.</p>
<p>Frattanto, Richard aveva pagato, trovando un prezzo che reputò onesto, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che si trattava di un manufatto artigianale e unico.</p>
<p>Chiacchierarono amabilmente con Cristina e Renato per qualche altro minuto, poi nel negozio entrarono delle persone e quindi si congedarono per lasciarli lavorare. Era ormai quasi mezzogiorno, così Raffaella propose un aperitivo. Tornarono quindi indietro e, attraversata la piazza, andarono a sedersi sotto gli ombrelloni del bar Controvento. Poco dopo, un cameriere si avvicinò per prendere le loro ordinazioni; era un ragazzo sui diciott’anni, con le braccia tatuate, gli orecchi forati da diversi piercing e i capelli tinti di viola, ma rigorosamente in divisa: pantaloni lunghi neri, camicia bianca e salvietta sul braccio.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno”, esordì con un sorriso circolare, senza dar segno di riconoscere Richard, ora nuovamente <em>mimetizzato</em>. “Cosa posso portarvi?”</p>
<p>“Qualcosa di tipico, Rich?” domandò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Certamente”, rispose l’attore, sempre curioso di assaggiare specialità locali.</p>
<p>“Quattro <em>Lady Bonsai</em>”, ordinò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Molto bene”, disse il giovanotto, compiaciuto che il cliente conoscesse l’esclusivo aperitivo del locale a base di succo di maracuja e rum bianco, e si congedò con un cenno del capo.</p>
<p>“Che bello non essere riconosciuti, una volta tanto!” commentò Richard.</p>
<p>“Ti è spiaciuto come si è comportata Cristina?” domandò Raffaella, subito preoccupata.</p>
<p>“No, per niente, è stata discreta e gentile”, la rassicurò l’attore britannico. “Era solo per dire che, ogni tanto, è rilassante poter ber qualcosa al bar con gli amici come un perfetto sconosciuto. E potersi godere la compagnia della propria fidanzata senza che qualcuno scatti foto o giri video di nascosto per poi pubblicarli sui social con mille mila commenti”, aggiunse, guardando Nives.</p>
<p>Come al solito, la donna si sentì sulle spine all’uso della parola <em>fidanzata</em>.</p>
<p>“Lo scotto da pagare per la notorietà”, osservò, sforzandosi si superare il disagio e chiedendosi se ci sarebbe mai riuscita per davvero. “Io ne risento solo di striscio e mi dà abbastanza fastidio, non oso pensare te…”</p>
<p>“Ci si fa l’abitudine”, disse Richard. “Beh, più o meno…” soggiunse, ripensandoci meglio.</p>
<p>Il cameriere tornò con un vassoio, portando quattro calici dal lungo manico – uguali per forma e dimensioni a quelli usati per lo spritz veneziano – colmi di una bevanda di colore verde lime e decorati con uno spettacolare stecco di frutta scolpita.</p>
<p>“Una gioia per gli occhi”, commentò Richard, colpito.</p>
<p>“E anche per il palato”, dichiarò Nives deliziata, dopo il primo sorso preso dalla cannuccia. “Lo ordiniamo sempre, quando veniamo qui.”</p>
<p>Richard apprezzò grandemente l’originale aperitivo; chiacchierarono in tutta tranquillità per una mezz’oretta, finché non si avvicinò l’orario in cui Raffaella aveva prenotato al ristorante.</p>
<p>“Offro io”, annunciò Jerry, alzandosi.</p>
<p>“Neanche per sogno”, lo contraddisse Richard, alzandosi a sua volta. “Oggi siete tutti miei ospiti, aperitivo incluso.”</p>
<p>Il suo tono era talmente deciso, che Jerry sollevò le mani in segno di resa, con una buffa smorfia che strappò un sorrisetto all’attore britannico.</p>
<p>Vedendolo cercare la cassa con lo sguardo, Jerry gli fece segno di seguirlo e lo guidò. Quando Richard le porse la carta di credito, la cassiera – una giovane donna bionda – lo guardò per qualche momento imbambolata prima di prenderla e battere lo scontrino. Quando gliela restituì per la firma, la mano le tremava leggermente.</p>
<p>“Autografo, per favore?” gli domandò in inglese, guardandolo con un sorriso esitante come a chiedergli scusa per il disturbo. Era ovvio che lo aveva riconosciuto, ma che non voleva essere invadente.</p>
<p>“Ma certo!” accettò subito Richard, intenerito dalla sua evidente timidezza. Lei allora prese un sottobicchiere di cartoncino e glielo porse, non avendo evidentemente nulla di meglio da fargli firmare. Lui lo prese e scrisse <em>Eccellente aperitivo, complimenti!</em> seguito dal proprio autografo, poi lo restituì. La ragazza lo guardò e poi gli fece un gran sorriso di ringraziamento.</p>
<p>“Ma tutti gli elbani sono così gentili e discreti?” domandò Richard una volta che lui e Jerry furono tornati dalle donne. Jerry annuì.</p>
<p>“Sì, penso sia in parte per il loro carattere, e in parte per essere abituati alle celebrità che vengono a visitare l’isola. In genere, sono i turisti che, vedendo un VIP, danno di matto”, gli venne da ridere. “A giugno hanno beccato Sean Connery che passeggiava in giro per il mercato di Portoferraio, c’è stato quasi un tumulto a causa di una francese isterica che si è messa a strillare…”</p>
<p>“L’ho vista coi miei occhi”, confermò Raffaella. “E pensare che era una signora di una certa età, non una ragazzina!”</p>
<p>“L’età c’entra poco, se una <em>fangirl</em> è esaltata”, commentò Nives, rammentando le proprie reazioni al suo primo incontro con Richard. “Io a momenti svenivo, quando Richard mi ha rivolto la parola la prima volta”, aggiunse, con lieve auto-ironia.</p>
<p>“Ma non ti sei messa a urlare nel bel mezzo della folla”, osservò Raffaella ridendo. “O sbaglio?”</p>
<p>“No, non sbagli”, annuì Nives ridendo con lei.</p>
<p>Frattanto avevano raggiunto il ristorante, che era vicinissimo. Erano in anticipo sull’orario e non c’era ancora quasi nessuno, così vennero fatti accomodare immediatamente in giardino, dove i tavoli erano ombreggiati da gazebi e ombrelloni, oltre che da alcune palme. Raffaella si era raccomandata per un tavolo il più possibile appartato, per proteggere al massimo Richard dall’esposizione al pubblico. Saputo che avrebbe avuto un ospite famoso, Galvano, il proprietario, aveva provveduto in merito: non era certo la prima volta che una celebrità veniva a mangiare da lui e ormai sapeva come gestire la cosa, quindi aveva anche dato ordine ai camerieri di vegliare come falchi sulla tranquillità dei commensali di quel particolare tavolo.</p>
<p>Non volendo abbuffarsi, cosa controproducente sempre ma soprattutto con la canicola corrente, le due coppie scelsero di consumare soltanto un antipasto – chi misto di mare bollito e insaporito con semplice pepe verde, chi carpaccio di tonno con pomodorini e rucola – e un primo. Nives prese gli gnocchetti alla gallinella e Richard le mezze maniche cozze e pecorino, e poi a metà se li scambiarono per poter così gustare entrambe le specialità. Era una cosa che facevano sempre anche Jerry e Raffaella, e stavolta non fecero eccezione. Naturalmente, ad accompagnare i piatti ci fu un vino locale, un delicato Elba bianco dal sapore asciutto e armonico, servito molto freddo, e acqua in abbondanza, sia gassata che liscia.</p>
<p>Per dessert optarono tutti per la macedonia di frutta mista, per Raffaella senza pesche perché era allergica a quel particolare frutto.</p>
<p>Durante tutto il tempo, non furono disturbati da nessuno, a riprova dell’efficacia delle misure adottate da Galvano. A fine pranzo, il proprietario in persona si presentò per offrire loro il digestivo della casa, una crema di limonino – liquore tipico – fatta in casa che deliziò Richard, il quale si produsse in complimenti anche per la cucina e il servizio, con grande soddisfazione di Galvano. L’ormai anziano, ma sempre energico proprietario de <em>La Lampara</em> chiese un’istantanea con Richard e Nives per la sua collezione di foto con celebrità che tappezzava una parete, e i due furono ben lieti di concedergliela.</p>
<p>Terminato il pranzo con un eccellente caffè, Richard usò la carta di credito per pagare e poi le due coppie lasciarono il locale, dirigendosi verso il parcheggio dove avevano lasciato l’auto. Faceva talmente caldo – il termometro sfiorava i 40° C – che cercarono di tenersi il più possibile all’ombra delle case, ma a quell’ora il sole aveva appena superato lo zenit e quindi ve n’era assai poca. Fortunatamente la strada era tutta in discesa, ma nonostante questo, quando arrivarono alla macchina erano zuppi di sudore. La previdente Raffaella aveva portato un paio di asciugamani, così mentre Jerry azionava al massimo il climatizzatore della Edge e poi la richiudeva in attesa che l’abitacolo venisse rinfrescato, si asciugarono un po’ alla scarsa ombra dell’unico albero del parcheggio.</p>
<p>A differenza di tanti suoi connazionali, incitato da Raffaella, Jerry aveva imparato che non era mai il caso di esporsi a eccessivi sbalzi termici, e di questo Nives gli era estremamente grata perché le era capitato già due volte in passato, durante i suoi viaggi, di star malissimo per aver preso un colpo di freddo. Pertanto, quando la temperatura all’interno dell’auto fu accettabile, Jerry li invitò tutti a salire e fu lui a guidare fino a casa.</p>
<p>“Allora, contenti della gita?” chiese Raffaella ai loro ospiti.</p>
<p>“Assolutamente sì”, le assicurò Richard, mentre anche Nives annuiva. “Cittadina davvero graziosa, e sono contento dei miei acquisti. Inoltre, il pranzo è stato eccellente”, terminò con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Tornati a Villa d’Altariva, mentre entravano Nives prese Raffaella da parte, parlandole in modo da farsi sentire solo da lei. “Senti, vorrei far… <em>merenda</em> con Richard nel tuo giardino, verso sera…”</p>
<p>La padrona di casa intuì subito cosa intendeva in realtà e le sorrise. “Ma certo che puoi. In primavera ho fatto installare un gazebo di legno su quella rotonda di cemento che ho trovato quando ho acquistato il posto, è proprio carino, direi quasi <em>elfico</em>… molto adatto alla tua Nerwen”, concluse. Era stata tra i primi a leggere la storia tolkieniana di Nives e continuava a leggerla con piacere, a mano a mano che l’autrice pubblicava i capitoli su Wattpad. “A proposito del gazebo… io e Jerry lo abbiamo già <em>usato</em>, se capisci cosa intendo… Ti consiglio di fare altrettanto”, Raffaella aggiunse ridacchiando. Nives non riuscì a impedirsi di fare altrettanto.</p>
<p>“Ehi, cos’avete da confabulare, voi due?” domandò Jerry con aria ammiccante, intendendolo chiaramente come una battuta scherzosa e non come un interrogatorio.</p>
<p>“Segreti tra donne!” ribatté prontamente Raffaella nello stesso tono.</p>
<p>“Ahi ahi, Richard, mi sa che le nostre ragazze stanno tramando qualcosa…” l’arciere statunitense finse di preoccuparsi.</p>
<p>“E a me sa che, qualsiasi cosa sia, ci piacerà…” sogghignò Richard. Si misero a ridere, mentre le due amiche si guardavano divertite.</p>
<p>Dopo essersi cambiati, scesero in piscina, sguazzando un po’ nell’acqua per rinfrescarsi definitivamente, poi si sdraiarono pigramente all’ombra dei baldacchini che coprivano i letti prendisole.</p>
<p>Alle quattro e mezzo, Raffaella e Nives si allontanarono, impedendo ai loro uomini di accompagnarle.</p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto, che stanno tramando qualcosa…” disse Jerry a Richard da un lato all’altro delle piscina, ma dovettero tenersi la loro curiosità ancora per un po’.</p>
<p>Un quarto d’ora più tardi, Raffaella tornò con un vassoio, sul quale c’erano due coppe di gelato, che depose sul tavolino accanto al letto da sole che condivideva con Jerry.</p>
<p>“Nives ti aspetta in cucina”, annunciò a Richard. Sorpreso, l’attore britannico si alzò entrò in casa, dove trovò Nives che stava chiudendo la borsa termica che Raffaella le aveva prestato. Indossava un lungo abito verde di chiffon, dalle sottili spalline che s’incrociavano sulla schiena, ed aveva sciolto i capelli, che solitamente a causa del caldo portava raccolti in un’alta treccia.</p>
<p>Richard la guardò rapito: sembrava una fata.</p>
<p>“Dio, sei <em>bellissima</em>…” dichiarò.</p>
<p>“Grazie”, mormorò Nives, profondamente emozionata dalla sua evidente ammirazione. “Che ne dici di andare a fare merenda, io e te da soli?” gli domandò poi con un sorriso.</p>
<p>“Volentieri, ma dove?”</p>
<p>“In un angolo appartato del giardino, un posto molto tolkieniano”, rispose lei. “Io sarò Nerwen e tu sarai Aryon.”</p>
<p>“Vuoi che mi vesta tutto di nero per assomigliare al tuo principe elfico?”</p>
<p>“Solo se ti va”, rispose Nives, preoccupata che lui potesse sentirsi a disagio. “Mi è sembrato che l’idea ti divertisse, l’altra sera…”</p>
<p>“Oh sì, parecchio!” la rassicurò Richard con un sorrisetto pieno d’aspettativa che le fece venir caldo nonostante la stanza fosse climatizzata e lei vestita in modo assai leggero. “Vado a cambiarmi.”</p>
<p>A Richard piaceva molto vestirsi di nero e in valigia aveva sempre qualcosa di quel colore. Poco dopo, tornò con una camicia dalle maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti e pantaloni in lino, ai piedi le scarpe traforate comprate quel mattino a Capoliveri. Una maglietta sarebbe stata più fresca, ma la camicia gli era sembrata più adatta; inoltre, aveva sopportato gli abiti in finta pelle di Guy e il pesantissimo costume di Thorin, entrambi in piena estate: poteva ben farlo anche con una camicia.</p>
<p>Quando tornò dabbasso, trovò Nives che lo attendeva in atrio. Lei lo squadrò da capo a piedi con aria di estrema approvazione. “Sei molto affascinante… Lord Aryon.”</p>
<p>Richard si erse in tutta la propria considerevole statura ed assunse un’aria leggermente strafottente, molto alla <em>Guy di Gisborne</em> e quindi alla <em>Aryon Morvacor</em>; la donna rimase come al solito sbalordita di come lui, con un cambiamento impercettibile, fosse capace di diventare letteralmente un’altra persona, calandosi completamente nei panni di un personaggio.</p>
<p>“Posso invitarti per una passeggiata in giardino, Lady Nerwen?” Richard le chiese, porgendole la mano.</p>
<p>“Grazie, sei molto gentile”, rispose lei, accettando la sua mano con un sorriso. Richard afferrò la borsa termica e Nives lo guidò ad un’altra uscita, che dava sul lato della casa affacciato sulla parte di giardino che interessava loro. Un vialetto di ghiaia bianca, delineato da grandi vasi rettangolari pieni di fiori colorati, si snodava attraverso un prato ben curato, conducendo ad un vero e proprio bosco di lecci, pini marittimi e carpini. Il vialetto proseguiva tra gli alberi, sotto la cui ombra la temperatura era decisamente più sopportabile che altrove.</p>
<p>“Bello”, disse Richard, osservandosi attorno con apprezzamento. “Decisamente molto meglio di Bosco Atro!” aggiunse con enfasi, alludendo alla tetra e pericolosa foresta che la compagnia di Nani, con Bilbo Baggins al seguito, aveva dovuto attraversare durante il secondo film della trilogia de <em>Lo Hobbit</em>.</p>
<p>“Poco ma sicuro!” fu d’accordo Nives, ridendo. Poco dopo, raggiunsero il gazebo di legno ed entrambi rimasero incantati.</p>
<p>“Adesso capisco perché Raffi lo ha definito <em>tolkieniano</em>”, disse Nives. “Sembra davvero di stare nella Terra di Mezzo.”</p>
<p>“Concordo”, annuì Richard. Deposta la borsa sul tavolo, si liberò delle scarpe, sia per stare più fresco, sia perché amava stare a piedi nudi. Nives lo imitò prontamente, per le stesse ragioni.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici di questo giardino, Lady Nerwen?” chiese l’attore, calandosi nel <em>roleplaying</em>. “Ti piace?”</p>
<p>Lei si sforzò di rispondere a tono. “Sì, mi piace davvero molto, Lord Aryon. Grazie per avermi portata a vederlo.”</p>
<p>“Ho pensato che fosse il posto giusto per te, visto il tuo appellativo <em>la Verde</em>…”</p>
<p>“Hai pensato correttamente”, confermò <em>Nerwen</em>. “Tra il verde infatti è dove mi sento maggiormente a mio agio.”</p>
<p>“Lo immaginavo… Prego, accomodati”, la invitò poi <em>Aryon</em>. “Io ho un certo appetito, e tu?”</p>
<p>“Sì, anch’io…”</p>
<p>Aprirono la borsa e ne tirarono fuori due coppette di gelato, accuratamente circondate da piastre eutettiche – il complicato nome tecnico dei ghiacci per borse termiche – corredate da cucchiaini di plastica. C’era anche un pacchetto di tovaglioli di carta e uno di salviettine umidificate. Sul fondo, un plaid ripiegato, del tipo con un lato plastificato, pensato apposta per essere messo per terra e non lasciar passare l’eventuale umidità del terreno. Poiché il gazebo era arredato con tanto di tavolo e panche, quest’ultimo oggetto era stato evidentemente previsto per un altro utilizzo, e a Richard ne veniva in mente uno soltanto. Represse un sorrisetto di aspettativa, mantenendo la sua maschera impassibile da Aryon Morvacor.</p>
<p>Consumarono i gelati, entrambi al gusto di cioccolato e fiordilatte, di una nota marca industriale italiana. Certo la qualità non era quella di un gelato artigianale, ma era accettabile. Per tutto il tempo, Richard interrogò Nives riguardo alla sua fan fiction, volendo saperne di più, e lei gli narrò le avventure della sua <em>alter ego</em> nella Terra di Mezzo, da quando aveva ricevuto da Yavanna l’incarico di trovare gli Ent, senza omettere la sua breve ma intensa storia con Thorin, né quella consolatoria con Beriadir di Lothlorien, fino all’incontro con Aryon e poi oltre, fin dove era arrivata con la storia, ovvero poco prima del ritrovamento delle Entesse. Per pudore, preferì non citare il fatto che Nerwen ed Aryon si erano sposati, perché non voleva che Richard pensasse che lei puntava al matrimonio. Dopo la delusione patita, in realtà non le interessava affatto sposarsi di nuovo, ma se anche fosse stato così, non avrebbe mai fatto pressioni in quel senso, neanche parlando di due personaggi inventati.</p>
<p>“Appassionante!” affermò Richard alla fine. “Mi piacerebbe molto leggerla, questa storia.”</p>
<p>“Ne sarei felice”, rispose lei, lusingata. “Tradurla però richiederebbe un’enormità di tempo.”</p>
<p>“Posso farla tradurre io”, le propose l’attore, cogliendola di sorpresa. “Poi magari potresti approfittarne per pubblicarla su qualche sito internazionale di fan fiction, così avresti maggior visibilità.”</p>
<p>“Ah… grazie, ma ti costerebbe un patrimonio…”</p>
<p>“Lascia stare il costo, me lo posso permettere…” vedendola in imbarazzo, le prese la mano. “Non farti problemi: a che mi serve tutto il denaro che guadagno col mio lavoro, se non posso spenderlo come più mi piace?”</p>
<p>“Anche questo è vero”, ammise lei. “Va bene, ci penserò…”</p>
<p>“C’è un’alternativa”, considerò Richard lentamente. “Ossia che io impari bene l’italiano…”</p>
<p>A quel punto Nives si arrese.</p>
<p>“E va bene”, disse ridendo. “Ho capito: in un modo o nell’altro, la vuoi leggere.”</p>
<p>“Esattamente”, confermò lui con aria serafica. “Allora, dimmi, a che punto potremmo essere, come Nerwen e Aryon, adesso?”</p>
<p>Lei rifletté. “Potremmo essere alla Festa di Mezza Estate, quando abbiamo capito di essere compagni per la vita… prima io, e dopo un po’ anche tu. Nel mio racconto mi respingi, perché non riesci a credere che un’Umana – come credi io sia – possa essere la tua metà, ma… qui potremmo far finire la scena in maniera <em>diversa</em>…” concluse con un risolino che fece piegare le labbra di Richard in un sogghigno <em>molto</em> malizioso.</p>
<p>“Ottima idea”, mormorò. “Dimmi, come inizia la scena, esattamente?”</p>
<p>“Tu mi hai accompagnata fino alla mia stanza e stai per andartene”, spiegò Nives. “In quel momento ti arriva come una mazzata la consapevolezza che io e te siamo destinati insieme. Ti volti e mi guardi incredulo, poi torni e mi baci a perdifiato, mi sbatti contro la porta, l’apri e entriamo in camera. Vorresti portarmi a letto e cominci a spogliarmi… Nella mia storia, a quel punto ci ripensi e scappi a gambe levate, ma qui…”</p>
<p>“…finirà in altro modo”, le assicurò lui, prendendole una mano e portandosela alle labbra. “Il tuo potere su di me è incredibile”, bisbigliò poi. “Mi basta guardarti per desiderarti… non tanto per il piacere che immancabilmente mi fai provare, ma molto più per il fatto di essere unito a te, un’unica cosa con te, nella carne come nell’anima… Ti amo così tanto che quando non sono insieme a te mi sento dimezzato…”</p>
<p>Nives deglutì a vuoto, emozionata oltre ogni dire da quelle parole romantiche ed appassionate.</p>
<p>“Per me è lo stesso…” sussurrò. “Ti amo immensamente e mi manchi da morire quando non ci sei, ma ora siamo insieme… e anche a me basta guardarti per desiderarti, per gli stessi motivi...”</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Richard si riempì di una dolcezza inesprimibile a parole, lo stesso sguardo che John Thornton rivolgeva a Margaret Hale nel bellissimo sceneggiato <em>Nord e Sud</em> quando infine scopriva che anche lei lo amava. Inconsapevole di star guardandolo con la stessa espressione, Nives sentì le ginocchia che diventavano gelatina e fu lieta d’essere ancora seduta o sarebbe stramazzata.</p>
<p>Richard sentiva il cuore battergli in petto con tanta violenza da minacciare di sfondargli la gabbia toracica: mai nessuna donna, neppure per finzione scenica, lo aveva guardato con tanta devozione quanto stava facendo Nives e per un momento gli girò la testa per la profonda emozione che lo colse. Si accorse d’aver dimenticato di respirare e allora prese fiato, lentamente, cercando di calmarsi e di trovare sufficiente concentrazione per interpretare per lei il suo sogno tolkieniano, il principe elfico Aryon Morvacor.</p>
<p>La sua ferrea disciplina ebbe ben presto ragione della sua commozione e si sentì pronto a cominciare.</p>
<p>“Aspetta un attimo”, la esortò, alzandosi; prese il plaid dalla borsa termica e, mostrandolo a Nives, spiegò. “Fingeremo che sia il letto della tua camera.”</p>
<p>Lei annuì e allora lui andò a stendere la coperta sull’erba, all’ombra di un albero; poi tornò e fece alzare anche Nives.</p>
<p>“Ti auguro la buonanotte, Lady Nerwen…” disse, facendole un baciamano.</p>
<p>Lei capì che il <em>gioco</em> era cominciato e si concentrò per rispondere adeguatamente.</p>
<p>“Buonanotte a te, Lord Aryon…” disse in tono piatto, per esprimere la delusione di Nerwen riguardo al fatto che lui se ne stava andando quando aveva sperato che anche lui capisse che erano compagni per la vita e trascorresse la notte con lei.</p>
<p>Con un inchino, Richard si voltò e si allontanò di un paio di metri, poi si bloccò a metà di un passo e parve ricevere un colpo in testa, proprio come Nives gli aveva descritto la reazione di Aryon alla rivelazione del loro destino insieme. Si voltò, gli occhi sgranati e le labbra socchiuse per lo sbalordimento.</p>
<p>“Tu… tu sei la mia compagna per la vita…?” alitò. Non era la battuta esatta, ma del resto non poteva saperlo e comunque andava bene lo stesso. Nives annuì per confermare. Allora gli occhi di Richard cercarono i suoi e lei si sentì trapassare l’anima; con due rapidi passi, <em>Aryon</em> le fu davanti e le sue braccia la circondarono e la strinsero a lui, mentre con le labbra cercava le sue. Nives gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena e schiuse la bocca, accogliendo il suo bacio; cominciò dolcemente, ma ben presto si trasformò, diventando sempre più sensuale ed esigente.</p>
<p>Non potendola sbattere contro una porta, Richard la fece arretrare fino al tavolo, spingendola contro di esso e facendo aderire il proprio corpo al suo. Lei gli accarezzò il dorso, poi fece scivolare le mani in basso, fino ai glutei fasciati dai pantaloni neri, e si mosse contro di lui. Lo udì gemere e percepì la sua virilità gonfia di desiderio premerle contro il ventre; ciò la eccitò, facendo scoppiare un incendio devastante dentro di lei, tanto nel grembo quanto nell’anima. Gli afferrò la camicia e gliela tirò fuori dai calzoni, infilandovi sotto le mani per accarezzargli la pelle nuda; con le unghie gli percorse la spina dorsale e lo sentì tremare tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p>“Oh Nerwen… cosa mi fai…” le giunse all’orecchio il sussurro rauco di Richard, prima che la mordicchiasse il lobo; un momento dopo, sentì le sue labbra sul collo, che scendevano verso la spalla. Nel curvarsi, lui lasciò un po’ di spazio tra i loro corpi avvinti e Nives vi infilò le mani per cominciare a sbottonargli la camicia; come l’ebbe aperta, gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso, sfiorandogli i capezzoli e facendolo gemere nuovamente.</p>
<p>Richard si raddrizzò e lei ne approfittò per abbassargli la camicia lungo le braccia, lasciandolo a torso nudo; l’indumento cade a terra.</p>
<p>L’attore sollevò le mani e cominciò ad abbassare le spalline dell’abito – scoprendo che Nives non indossava il reggiseno. Quando il vestito cadde a terra in un mucchio, rivelando gli slip di pizzo bianco come unico altro indumento indossato, Richard si sentì mancare il fiato alla vista della sua amabile figura praticamente nuda. Il suo sguardo la percorse tutta, dagli occhi ardenti di passione, alle labbra schiuse, al seno dai capezzoli svettanti, agli slip che lasciavano intravedere l’ombra di riccioli che adornava sua femminilità, alle gambe tornite. Posata contro il tavolo, Nives era terribilmente invitante e per un attimo vertiginoso, l’attore fu tentato di farla sedere sul ripiano e prenderla così, poi però gli parve che fosse inadeguato al momento e che lei avrebbe preferito che si sdraiassero sulla coperta; dopotutto, l’aveva portata apposta, e lui aveva preparato il giaciglio con lo stesso scopo.</p>
<p>“Come sei bella, Nerwen…” disse a bassa voce; le passò una mano dietro la schiena e con l’altra le circondò un seno, sfiorandone la punta eccitata con il pollice. “Ti desidero da impazzire…”</p>
<p>Tornò a baciarla, appassionatamente, lungamente; poi scese sulla sua gola, mentre lei gettava la testa indietro e s’inarcava per lasciargli strada. Depose una fila ininterrotta di lievi baci sul suo petto, prima di risalire le morbide rotondità dell’altro seno; raggiunse il capezzolo e si mise a suggerlo sensualmente, accarezzandolo con la punta della lingua e mordicchiandolo con le labbra fino a farla ansimare. Poi passò all’altro, riservandogli lo stesso trattamento.</p>
<p>Sentendo le proprie profondità incendiarsi per le scosse di piacere che, dagli apici dei seni, le raggiungevano il grembo, Nives si aggrappò alle spalle di Richard.</p>
<p>“Oh… oh! Aryon…” sospirò. Richard le lasciò il seno e la prese repentinamente in braccio.</p>
<p>“Non so proprio come Aryon abbia potuto resistere”, borbottò in modo estemporaneo, trasportandola sul giaciglio sotto l’albero, dove la stese e si sdraiò al suo fianco; fece per prenderla tra le braccia, ma lei lo respinse supino, gli occhi pieni di promesse. Si chinò su di lui e gli posò le labbra sul torace, seguendo carezzevole il contorno dei muscoli pettorali, per poi passare la lingua sui suoi capezzoli facendolo sussultare. Si abbassò sul suo addome, mordicchiandolo, poi seguì il sentiero di peluria che, dall’ombelico, scendeva fino dentro i pantaloni. Aprì la cintura, poi la cerniera, e rapidamente lo liberò dell’indumento; poi accarezzò in salita le gambe di Richard, passando con dita leggere dietro alle ginocchia – una sua zona sensibile – per infine posare una mano a coppa sulla sua mascolinità esuberante.</p>
<p>L’attore gemette di piacere mentre lei lo accarezzava e chiuse gli occhi, per poi tornare di colpo a spalancarli quando, dopo avergli abbassato l’elastico dei boxer, la sentì baciare la punta. Sobbalzò ed emise un verso strozzato, che divenne un vero lamento quando Nives, liberatolo, chiuse le bocca attorno al suo scettro maschile.</p>
<p>“Oddio piccola…!” ansimò.</p>
<p>“Mmmmhhh?” fece lei in tono interrogativo, provocatoria, continuando imperterrita a stimolarlo. Richard sbirciò in basso, ma la vista delle labbra di Nives attorno alla propria virilità gli diede le vertigini.</p>
<p>“Basta… basta”, la pregò. Era così eccitato che gli pareva di scoppiare e pensò che sarebbe <em>arrivato</em> in dieci secondi, se lei continuava così.</p>
<p>Fortunatamente Nives si era resa conto che lo stava spingendo oltre il limite di sopportazione e si ritrasse, non senza sollevare gli occhi nei suoi mentre lo lasciava lentamente andare.</p>
<p>“Ora ti faccio vedere io…” la minacciò Richard, rovesciandola sulla schiena.</p>
<p>“Oh sì, <em>ti prego</em>”, ridacchiò lei, assecondandolo più che volentieri. L’attore non se lo fece ripetere; rapidamente, le sfilò l’ultimo indumento rimasto a separarli e poi l’accarezzò intimamente, delicatamente. Udendola emettere un sospiro, ripeté la carezza con più decisione ed il sospiro divenne un lieve gemito. Allora sfiorò il suo punto di maggior piacere, strappandole un lamento più forte; infine discese con la bocca su quello stesso punto.</p>
<p>A Nives sfuggì un’esclamazione inarticolata mentre sentiva la sua lingua lambirla sensualmente; le sue profondità femminili fremettero ed afferrò convulsamente la coperta.</p>
<p>“Richard…!” ansimò, senza fiato. L’uso del suo vero nome gli fece capire che stava perdendo la testa, il che era esattamente il suo intento; schiuse i suoi caldi petali ed assaporò il nettare in essi celato, finché non la sentì cominciare a dimenarsi in maniera spasmodica.</p>
<p>“Ti prego… non ce la faccio… ti voglio…”</p>
<p>Era impossibile resistere ad un simile invito e Richard non ci pensò neppure; ben felice di accontentarla, staccò la bocca dal suo scrigno segreto e si adagiò su di lei.</p>
<p>Nives fissò lo sguardo in quello di Richard mentre lo sentiva addentrarsi lentamente in lei; incapace di attendere una frazione di secondo in più, sollevò le anche per incontrarlo ed affrettare la loro unione.</p>
<p>Quando fu completamente dentro di lei, Richard rimase immobile qualche momento, per assaporare la sensazione del suo calore attorno a sé. Poi cominciò a muoversi, inizialmente con movimenti piccoli e lenti, mirati ad accentuare ancor di più il bramosia di Nives, poi, a mano a mano che i suoi lamenti amorosi si facevano più acuti, si mosse in modo più ampio e veloce; quando la vide chiudere le palpebre gemendo, comprese che era prossima alla meta e, con un ultima, decisa spinta, la proiettò in vetta.</p>
<p>Nives si sentì tremare, dentro e fuori, emotivamente e fisicamente; gridò il nome di Richard mentre gli affondava le unghie nella schiena. Le parve che il mondo scomparisse attorno a loro.</p>
<p>Richard percepì i suoi muscoli interni stringersi convulsamente attorno a sé; il primo spasmo gli tolse il fiato, il secondo lo mandò a compimento. Con un grido che echeggiò quello di Nives, si riversò dentro di lei quasi con violenza e, per qualche attimo, la vista gli si oscurò.</p>
<p>Dopo lunghi momenti, il piacere sconvolgente che li aveva travolti si placò; giacquero ansanti, madidi di sudore.</p>
<p>A Nives sembrava d’aver il capogiro; aprì gli occhi, fissandoli sul tronco dell’albero che li ombreggiava, e vederlo fermo la rassicurò sul fatto che non fossero finiti in un tornado.</p>
<p>Richard si puntellò sui gomiti per guardarla; accorgendosene, lei spostò lo sguardo in quello di lui.</p>
<p>“Mi hai portato in paradiso”, le mormorò. Nives sorrise, arrossendo leggermente a quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un complimento alle sue abilità amatorie.</p>
<p>“E tu ci hai portato me”, replicò. Lui le accarezzò una gota col dorso della mano, con la tenerezza che non mancava mai di dimostrarle, dopo il sesso.</p>
<p>“<em>Adoro</em> farlo”, dichiarò con enfasi. “Perché ti amo.”</p>
<p>“E io amo te…”</p>
<p>Rimasero così per un po’, scambiandosi baci e parole dolci, ed infine si separarono. Si rinfrescarono con le salviettine umidificate – il cui scopo era divenuto palese – e poi si rivestirono. Mentre stavano riponendo la spazzatura nella borsa termica, l’attore rammentò il gioco di ruolo che avevano fatto a Cortina, con lui nei panni di Porter, e gli sovvenne un particolare. Afferrò il polso di Nives e la fece voltare verso di sé; sorpresa, la donna lo guardò e ne notò il cipiglio molto <em>gisborne-esco</em>.</p>
<p>“Che c’è?” volle sapere, perplessa.</p>
<p>“Ora devi dirmi chi è questo Richard…” rispose lui, sforzandosi di mantenere l’espressione corrucciata, ma quando Nives scoppiò a ridere, né più né meno di come aveva fatto a Cortina, anche lui sogghignò.</p>
<p>“Niente da fare, chiunque tu interpreti, per quanto bravo tu sia, alla fine cerco sempre il mio Richard”, affermò lei alla fine. L’attore la prese tra le braccia.</p>
<p>“Me ne sono accorto”, confermò, prima di baciarla dolcemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vedendo che Jerry stava seguendo Richard con uno sguardo saputo, Raffaella gli svelò:</p>
<p>“Nives vuol portare Richard al gazebo elfico per un <em>gioco di ruolo</em>…”</p>
<p>“Ah!” esclamò l’arciere. “Era di questo allora che tu e Nives confabulavate, prima?”</p>
<p>“Esatto. Lei sarà la sua alter ego tolkieniana, Nerwen la Verde, e lui sarà il principe Aryon Morvacor, il suo innamorato elfico. Nives mi ha detto che si è divertita molto, un’altra volta che ha fatto un gioco di ruolo con Richard”, gli confidò.</p>
<p>“Davvero?” fece Jerry, poi venne colpito da un’idea. “Potremmo farlo anche noi”, propose. “Io potrei essere Occhio di Falco… Oppure preferiresti Robin Hood?”</p>
<p>Raffaella rise: in sei anni di matrimonio, non era mai venuto in mente a nessuno dei due di cimentarsi nel <em>roleplaying</em>. L’idea la stuzzicava.</p>
<p>“D’accordo, <em>Clint Barton</em>”, disse quindi, citando il nome anagrafico dell’Avenger arciere. “Ma sappi che il mio vero amore rimane sempre Jerry Runner”, aggiunse.</p>
<p>Lui la strinse a sé e si chinò su di lei.</p>
<p>“Lo so benissimo…” le mormorò all’orecchio, per poi baciarle il collo; lei fremette sotto la carezza delle sue labbra. “Sai che sono sempre ben felice di aiutarti a esaudire qualsiasi tua fantasia, se mi è possibile, <em>honey</em>.”</p>
<p>Raffaella ridacchiò, rammentando una cosa accaduta due giorni prima al maneggio.</p>
<p>“Ehm… ricordi l’altro ieri, quando ti ho portato da Sky? Abbiamo parlato di… uhm… quanto comodi sembrano i mucchi di fieno…”</p>
<p>“Lo ricordo”, confermò lui, mentre un lento sorriso sornione gli stirava le labbra.</p>
<p>“Beh, pensavo che potremmo <em>concretizzare</em>”, concluse Raffaella con un sogghigno sfacciato.</p>
<p>“Molto <em>western</em>”, commentò l’arciere, guardandola con sguardo acceso. “Ti ci porterei anche subito… ma immagino che sia estremamente sconveniente, con tutti i lavoranti, gli istruttori e gli allievi che circolano…”</p>
<p>Lei rise. “Anche se non ci fosse nessuno, adesso fa troppo caldo! Però stasera, invece di salire in camera per andare a dormire, potremmo andare là”, suggerì. Avevano infatti le chiavi per entrare, e anche il codice per disattivare l’allarme; questo perché, in caso di bisogno, loro erano molto più vicini per poter intervenire – ad esempio in caso di incendio o di tentato furto – di quanto potessero esserlo Giorgio o anche i carabinieri, che dovevano arrivare da Capoliveri.</p>
<p>“Mmmhhh, come una coppia di amanti clandestini”, sogghignò Jerry con un’aria talmente comica che Raffaella si mise a ridere a crepapelle. Poi lo statunitense guardò i gelati e sospirò. “D’accordo, per il momento saziamo un altro tipo di <em>fame</em>…”</p>
<p>Consumarono quindi i gelati, poi si sdraiarono al sole; verso le sei di sera, Richard e Nives ritornarono, nuovamente in costume da bagno. Raffaella si alzò ed invitò Nives a farle compagnia nella vasca dell’idromassaggio, lasciando soli i due uomini.</p>
<p>“Allora, ti è piaciuto il gazebo elfico?” Jerry domandò a Richard, senza celare un tono allusivo. L’attore britannico sollevò un sopracciglio: Nives gli aveva detto che i suoi due amici si erano già <em>dati da fare</em>, in quel gazebo, così non resistette alla tentazione di rilanciare:</p>
<p>“Sì, Jerry… almeno quanto è piaciuto a te.”</p>
<p>L’altro si mise a sghignazzare.</p>
<p>“Le nostre ragazze sanno come sorprenderci”, commentò sottovoce, gli occhi azzurri che brillavano di divertimento e di ammirazione. “E anche come <em>prenderci</em>”, aggiunse. “Per quanto mi riguarda, Raffi mi tiene appeso al suo amo, felice e soddisfatto.”</p>
<p>Richard annuì. “Pure Nives con me”, ammise.</p>
<p>Insoddisfatti di essere rimasti da soli, i due uomini raggiunsero le donne nell’idromassaggio e si sedettero con loro per un’altra seduta di relax.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Per la cena di quella sera, Marcella aveva preparato dei galletti allo spiedo con patate al forno e tenera insalatina verde, pietanza che riscosse un gran successo. Dopo il caffè, le due coppie si sedettero nel salotto all’aperto e stavolta giocarono a tombola; in palio, caramelle alla frutta, rigorosamente senza zucchero. Tra risate e battute divertenti, si alternarono all’estrazione dei numeri e alla fine chi aveva il mucchio più grande di caramelle era Nives, per aver vinto il maggior numero di volte le combinazioni più alte. Una volta fece addirittura ambo, cinquina e tombola in un unico gioco.</p>
<p>Alle dieci e mezzo smisero e le caramelle tornarono nel loro contenitore. Richard e Nives si alzarono, ma gli altri due dissero di voler aspettare ancora un po’ prima di andare a dormire, così gli ospiti diedero loro la buonanotte e salirono in camera.</p>
<p>Jerry e Raffaella attesero qualche minuto, poi si scambiarono un’occhiata ridente e si alzarono; l’arciere fece per avviarsi, ma lei lo trattenne.</p>
<p>“Sarà buio nelle stalle”, osservò. “Vado a prendere una luce.”</p>
<p>Entrò in casa e poco dopo raggiunse Jerry in atrio con una lampada a led dal piccolo ma potente fascio di luce. Sghignazzando come adolescenti che si preparavano ad una marachella, i due coniugi salirono in macchina e si avviarono verso il maneggio, che raggiunsero dopo pochi minuti. Entrarono azionando il telecomando; Jerry posteggiò l’auto e, mano nella mano con la moglie, si diressero verso l’ingresso delle scuderie, divertendosi a muoversi in maniera furtiva come se fossero per davvero una coppia clandestina. Naturalmente non serviva a niente, dato che le telecamere di sorveglianza li avrebbero ripresi comunque, ma nessuno le stava guardando a quell’ora; né nessuno le avrebbe guardate, poiché non avrebbero fatto scattare alcun allarme, e ad ogni modo i filmati si sarebbero cancellati automaticamente dopo ventiquattro ore.</p>
<p>Jerry disattivò l’allarme e sgusciarono dentro le scuderie, chiudendo il portone dietro di loro. Raffaella accese la lampada a led, poi insieme si diressero ad uno degli stalli vuoti e vi entrarono. A causa del caldo, le finestre erano tutte aperte e sopra ogni stallo era in funzione una ventola per rinfrescare i cavalli. Nel buio, erano tutti addormentati, confortevolmente sdraiati sulla paglia, e i rumori furtivi dei due finti amanti clandestini non li disturbarono.</p>
<p>Jerry guardò Raffaella alla luce della lampada che la donna aveva posato per terra; indossava un abitino nero che le donava molto, avvolgendo le sue amabili curve, e lui sentì prudere le mani dalla voglia di toglierglielo per accarezzare la sua pelle. Allungò le braccia per mettere in atto il suo proposito, ma Raffaella si allontanò, arretrando verso il mucchio di fieno in fondo allo stallo; ammiccando con aria molto maliziosa, si abbassò le spalline del vestito, poi lo spinse verso il basso, oltre la curva dei fianchi, e lo lasciò cadere a terra. Sotto, portava reggiseno e mutandine di pizzo color avorio.</p>
<p>Preso in contropiede, l’arciere rimase per un attimo completamente senza fiato. Cercando di darsi un contegno, incrociò le braccia al petto e fece un sorrisetto mentre i suoi occhi percorrevano ammirati quelle curve che conosceva tanto bene, ma che non mancavano mai di suscitare in lui un desiderio profondo che andava ben oltre la mera carnalità. Resistette soltanto per pochi istanti.</p>
<p>“Ah, Raffi”, sospirò infine; si liberò rapidamente della maglietta nera e dei jeans, scalciando via i mocassini, e poi si avvicinò, gli occhi fiammeggianti di passione. “La mia bella mogliettina…”</p>
<p>A sorpresa, la prese in braccio e lei emise un gridolino, aggrappandosi al suo collo; un momento dopo, la deponeva sul fieno ammucchiato. Era morbido e fragrante e sarebbero stati comodi.</p>
<p>In controluce, Raffaella vide che l’erezione del marito era a stento contenuta nei suoi boxer. Prima che lui si sdraiasse, si alzò a sedere ed allungò una mano per accarezzarlo.</p>
<p>“Mmmmhh, cos’abbiamo qui…?” domandò sottovoce. “Sembra una cosa interessante…”</p>
<p>Jerry sussultò al suo tocco e mandò un’esclamazione soffocata.</p>
<p>“Diciamo… che è un regalo per te”, gracchiò, premendosi contro quella mano intrigante.</p>
<p>“Ah, allora lo devo scartare…” fece lei, proseguendo sulla falsariga. “Vediamo di cosa si tratta…”</p>
<p>Gli abbassò i boxer e la sua mascolinità balzò fuori, puntando dritta verso di lei.</p>
<p>“Oh ma che bello…” sospirò Raffaella, avvolgendo le dita attorno ad essa. “Sembra buono, ora lo assaggio…”</p>
<p>Jerry emise un verso strozzato mentre lei lo accarezzava eroticamente, prima con la mano, poi con le labbra; quando cominciò a suggerlo, sentì la tensione salire alle stelle, mentre le gambe minacciavano di cedergli.</p>
<p>“R… Raffaella!” balbettò, cercando di rimanere in piedi. Lei staccò la bocca e si raddrizzò; poi, guardandolo negli occhi, si sganciò il reggiseno e lo gettò da parte, ed infine tornò a sdraiarsi supina, con un’espressione inequivocabilmente invitante.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Jerry si appuntarono sui suoi seni nudi dai capezzoli eretti che aspettavano solo le sue carezze. I boxer erano ancora attorno alle sue caviglie, così se ne liberò e si inginocchiò sulla paglia, abbassandosi su di lei.</p>
<p>“Sei fantastica, <em>honey</em>… in ogni possibile senso della parola”, mormorò, prima di avvolgere una mano attorno ad un seno e chinarsi a prenderne l’apice tra le labbra. Raffaella emise un gemito, sentendo un gran calore sbocciarle tra le gambe.</p>
<p>“Oh Jerry… no… tu, <em>tu</em> sei fantastico…” ansimò, bramosa di carezze ancor più audaci. Dopo sei anni di matrimonio, lui era ancora capace di farla smaniare, il che non è affatto scontato, in un rapporto a lungo termine.</p>
<p>Jerry si soffermò qualche altro istante, poi salì a baciarle il lato del collo, salendo ancora fin sotto l’orecchio. Seguì la linea della mascella fino a raggiungerle la bocca; le accarezzò le labbra con le proprie, prima di premervele contro e sfiorarle con la punta della lingua. Raffaella schiuse la bocca e lo contraccambiò, accarezzandogli la lingua con la propria; si baciarono profondamente, in maniera allo stesso tempo passionale e dolce.</p>
<p>Poi Jerry si staccò dalle sue labbra e ripeté al contrario lo stesso tragitto dall’altra parte, lungo la mascella, poi sotto l’orecchio, sul collo, giù fino all’altro seno, posandovi infine la bocca sulla punta e mordicchiandolo. Scosse di piacere trapassarono le viscere di Raffaella, che emise un lungo gemito.</p>
<p>Dopo qualche momento, l’uomo lasciò il capezzolo ormai così duro da essere quasi dolente e si abbassò lungo il corpo di Raffaella, deponendo baci sul suo busto, poi sul ventre sussultante, giù fino al nucleo della sua femminilità, che baciò attraverso la stoffa degli slip. Sentendola trasalire ed emettere un lamento, Jerry sorrise tra sé. Voglioso di toccarla senza barriere, insinuò le dita sotto l’orlo delle mutandine e trovò il suo giardino segreto, già rorido di desiderio. Di nuovo, Raffaella emise un gemito, più forte di prima. Incapace di attendere oltre, la liberò anche dell’ultimo indumento, poi sfiorò i morbidi petali, schiudendoli delicatamente.</p>
<p>“Jerry…!” boccheggiò la donna, ormai in deliquio. Il suo richiamo per poco non gli fece perdere la testa, ma riuscì a trattenersi ancora qualche istante per assaporare il delizioso nettare del suo fiore femminile, lasciandosi scivolare sulla lingua i suoi dolci umori. Poi, spronato dai suoi gemiti ormai incontrollati, si sdraiò su di lei e si spinse dentro il suo corpo.</p>
<p>Raffaella lo accolse con un sospiro di piacere; sollevò le ginocchia ed avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita di Jerry per farlo immergere di più e così sentirlo maggiormente. Deliziato, Jerry gemette.</p>
<p>“Raffi... Raffi, sei incredibile…” farfugliò. Si sollevò sulle braccia, posizionandosi esattamente contro il punto speciale dentro di lei e cominciando a stimolarlo.</p>
<p>“As… aspetta… così finisce subito…” protestò lei, ma con poca convinzione, come gli rivelarono i suoi movimenti in perfetto controtempo.</p>
<p>“Non riesco a aspettare…” confessò Jerry. Solitamente, ad entrambi piaceva prendersi il loro tempo, ma questa volta avrebbero fatto un’eccezione: forse per la locazione insolita, forse per la finzione di essere amanti clandestini, erano semplicemente troppo vogliosi di arrivare a meta. Ad ogni modo, eventualmente ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo per un <em>secondo giro</em>…</p>
<p>Alle parole di Jerry, Raffaella scoprì d’un tratto di essere ugualmente smaniosa.</p>
<p>“Allora non… non fermarti!” lo pregò, rispondendo colpo su colpo. Il ritmo si fece frenetico e pochi attimi dopo raggiunsero il culmine, con la sincronia dovuta alla perfetta conoscenza reciproca. Raffaella piantò le dita nel fieno e lanciò un lungo gemito, cui fece eco quello uguale di Jerry. Tremarono incontrollabilmente, le menti obnubilate, il piacere dell’uno che accresceva quello dell’altra, così acuto da lasciarli senza fiato.</p>
<p>Quando infine gli spasmi si quietarono, Jerry si adagiò su Raffaella, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, il sangue che gli rombava negli orecchi.</p>
<p>A lei non andava meglio: teneva gli occhi chiusi, le sembrava di non riuscire a connettere, i pensieri si formavano confusi e poi s’involavano, e non riusciva a udire altro se non il proprio respiro affannoso mescolato a quello di Jerry.</p>
<p>Finalmente si ripresero. Jerry si sollevò per guardare Raffaella e lei, percependo il suo sguardo, aprì gli occhi per guardarlo a sua volta.</p>
<p>“Non succedeva da un po’, che perdessimo così la tramontana”, commentò divertita. Jerry sorrise.</p>
<p>“Ti è piaciuto?” domandò sottovoce.</p>
<p>“Un sacco… Dovremo farlo ancora!”</p>
<p>“Ci sto…” Jerry si chinò su di lei e le ricoprì il volto di baci, terminando sulle sue labbra con tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace. “Ti amo, Raffi, ti amo immensamente…”</p>
<p>“E io amo te, Jerry…”</p>
<p>Rimasero un po’ così a coccolarsi; poi fecero nuovamente l’amore, lentamente, dolcemente, fino a raggiungere un secondo picco, meno acuto del precedente, ma più prolungato.</p>
<p>Infine si alzarono e si rivestirono; Jerry vide che Raffaella aveva dei fili di paglia nei capelli e cercò di toglierglieli, per quanto possibile.</p>
<p>“Non preoccuparti”, gli disse lei, pur apprezzando il pensiero. “Poi me li spazzolo…”</p>
<p>Mano nella mano, lasciarono le scuderie alla chetichella e tornarono verso la macchina nella stessa maniera giocosamente furtiva che avevano avuto all’andata, continuando il gioco degli <em>amanti clandestini</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitolo IX: Giovedì 13 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo IX: Giovedì 13 agosto 2015</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Al mattino Richard e Nives si alzarono prima degli altri due e prepararono la colazione per tutti, così quando Jerry e Raffaella scesero, trovarono tutto pronto.</p><p>“Ehi, grazie!” esclamò lo statunitense, servendosi delle uova strapazzate tenute al caldo nel forno a microonde. “Siete stati gentilissimi… vedrò di ricambiare domani.”</p><p>“Figurati, per una simile sciocchezza”, Richard scrollò le spalle. “Diciamo che chi si alza per primo prepara per tutti, in fondo si fa la stessa fatica a preparare per due che per quattro…” concluse ridendo.</p><p>Finita la colazione, Raffaella si girò verso il marito.</p><p>“Jerry, che ne dici di dare a Richard la prima lezione di tiro con l’arco?” propose.</p><p>“Ma certo! Che ne dici, Rich?” Jerry apostrofò il suo nuovo amico inglese con il diminutivo che era stato da lui invitato ad usare. Richard sapeva che Nives preferiva invece chiamarlo col nome per esteso, perché le piaceva troppo il suono che le faceva negli orecchi mentre lo pronunciava. Soprattutto – come gli aveva detto – se accadeva in <em>certe circostanze</em>…</p><p>“Se vuoi cimentarti in una causa persa, volentieri”, rise l’interpellato, con la sua consueta auto-ironia. “Partecipate anche voi, ragazze?”</p><p>“Certo che sì!” accettò subito Nives. Quando veniva a trovarli, tirava sempre con l’arco almeno una volta assieme a Jerry e Raffaella, e solitamente le loro sessioni terminavano con Jerry che faceva un po’ di spettacolo, esibendosi in qualche posizione di tiro insolita, come di spalle girandosi di scatto, da sdraiato a terra, saltando, oppure tirando frecce a raffica ed immancabilmente centrando il bersaglio.</p><p>“Anch’io”, dichiarò Raffaella. “Io e Nives prepareremo un bersaglio tutto nostro, così non interferiremo con la lezione di Rich.”</p><p>Jerry annuì, approvando.</p><p>“Andiamo a prendere il necessario”, li esortò poi, alzandosi. Gli altri lo imitarono e insieme si recarono nella stanza in cui l’arciere teneva la sua collezione di archi, frecce, corde, carichini per incordatura, bersagli di carta e paglioni, nonché abbigliamento specifico come occhiali protettivi, guantini in pelle, proteggi-avambracci e, per le signore, anche pettorine. Non era infatti insolito che, nel rilascio, la corda andasse a strisciare contro il seno in modo anche doloroso; questo inconveniente aveva dato origine alla leggenda secondo cui le Amazzoni si tagliavano una mammella per tirare meglio con l’arco. Era invece molto più probabile che si limitassero ad appiattire il busto con dei corsetti costrittivi di cuoio, apparendo così prive di seno.</p><p>Raffaella aveva naturalmente il proprio arco, un modello di tipo olimpico; Jerry ne aveva invece svariati, sia tradizionali sia olimpici, e anche un paio di archi compound super-tecnologici, quasi fantascientifici agli occhi inesperti di Nives e Richard.</p><p>“Cominciamo con l’arco tradizionale, che ti ho visto usare sia in <em>Robin Hood</em> sia ne <em>Lo Hobbit</em>”, esordì Jerry, rivolto a Richard. “Viene anche chiamato <em>arco nudo</em>, ed è il più adatto al tiro istintivo, come viene chiamato in gergo tecnico. Non ha comunque niente da invidiare agli archi più moderni e tecnologici: se utilizzato con il giusto equilibrio psicofisico raggiunge infatti prestazioni pari e addirittura superiori. Tuttavia, non viene usato per le gare ufficiali”, concluse, porgendo all’attore un grande arco a curvatura unica in legno di acero, con l’impugnatura rivestita di pelle e i flettenti coperti di fibra nera. Non era incordato, perché gli archi vanno riposti privi della corda per evitare che rimanga inutilmente in tensione.</p><p>Richard lo prese e lo soppesò.</p><p>“Bello” disse. “Ovviamente posso solo parlare dal punto di vista estetico, data la mia scarsa conoscenza della materia…”</p><p>“Non farlo cominciare a parlarti degli archi o non la finisce più!” esclamò Raffaella ridendo.</p><p>Anche Jerry rise. “Dai retta a mia moglie, te l’ho già detto che se parto non mi ferma più nessuno!”</p><p>Calmata l’ilarità generale, tornò agli archi e ne scelse uno per Nives, un altro arco tradizionale ma più piccolo e leggero, in fibra di carbonio, molto flessibile e adatto alla sua minore forza fisica. Per sé prese un arco identico a quello di Richard, in maniera da avere un’arma pari alla sua per meglio insegnargli; anche Raffaella decise per un arco di tipo uguale a quello di Nives.</p><p>Jerry usò abilmente il carichino per incordare tutti gli archi, mentre Raffaella distribuiva guantini e para-avambracci. Né lei né Nives vollero la protezione per il busto perché faceva semplicemente troppo caldo, accettando il rischio di un’eventuale strisciata.</p><p>Anche Jerry si equipaggiò; riempito un borsone con frecce adeguate, uscirono e si recarono al poligono, dove il padrone di casa per prima cosa fissò i bersagli di carta su due paglioni, posizionando poi questi ultimi a una certa distanza l’uno dall’altro, in modo che le linee di tiro fossero ben distaccate.</p><p>“Bene”, iniziò Jerry, entrando in <em>modalità istruttore</em>. “Rich, fammi vedere di cosa sei capace.”</p><p>Richard prese una freccia dal borsone aperto che Jerry aveva posato su un tavolino, la incoccò, mirò e tirò, colpendo il paglione ma ben lontano dal centro.</p><p>“Beh, almeno hai preso il bersaglio”, commentò Jerry.</p><p>“Solo perché non c’è un soffitto da colpire!” sghignazzò Richard.</p><p>“Ancora non ci posso credere”, confessò Jerry, scuotendo il capo. “Il <em>soffitto</em>!!”</p><p>Risero insieme, proprio come vecchi amici.</p><p>“Va bene, va bene”, disse poi lo statunitense. “Torniamo a noi. Ho già visto dov’è il problema: tieni le spalle troppo rigide…”</p><p>Lasciando gli uomini alla loro lezione di arcieria, le donne si erano dedicate alla loro linea di tiro, divertendosi a turno a colpire il bersaglio. Raffaella, che poteva esercitarsi tutto l’anno, era chiaramente molto più abile di Nives, che invece tirava soltanto in occasione delle sue visite a Villa d’Altariva, ma dopo un po’ di esercizio, le sue frecce iniziarono ad avvicinarsi molto al centro, pur rimanendone più lontane di quelle dell’amica.</p><p>La lezione di Richard fu proficua, perché ben presto, seguendo le indicazioni di Jerry, l’attore iniziò a scoccare tiri più precisi. Quando iniziò a stancarsi – spalle e braccia sono molto sollecitati, nel tiro con l’arco – Jerry se n’accorse subito, perché lo vide tornare a irrigidirsi, e quindi interruppe la lezione. Nives e Raffaella si erano già fermate da una decina di minuti ed erano andate a sedersi poco lontano, sotto un ombrellone del terrazzo, chiacchierando ed osservando gli uomini.</p><p>“Prima ho parlato di <em>tiro istintivo</em>, ricordi?” disse Jerry mentre Richard deponeva il suo arco. L’attore annuì, rammentando l’espressione usata dall’arciere. “Si chiama così il tipo di tiro che, pur ignorando qualsiasi tecnica, si rivela efficace. C’è poi il tiro dinamico: si può tirare con l’arco in mille modi diversi da quello da gara, come facevano gli arcieri del passato aggregati agli eserciti, quindi non solo in piedi con l’arco verticale, ma anche seduti, a cavallo, sdraiati a terra, tenendo l’arco orizzontale o diagonale. I giapponesi avevano inventato un arco asimmetrico, più corto in basso e più lungo in alto, particolarmente adatto per il tiro dal dorso di un cavallo. Un arciere molto abile riesce a prendere la mira addirittura prima di tendere l’arco, perché esso è diventato una sua estensione, come un braccio o una gamba. Ti faccio vedere…”</p><p>“Adesso diventa Occhio di Falco”, commentò Raffaella spiritosamente, alludendo al fatto che, per puro caso, quel mattino Jerry si era vestito tutto di nero, come il suo eroe Avenger. Nives ridacchiò, immaginando la faccia sbalordita che Richard avrebbe fatto alle prodezze dell’ex campione di tiro con l’arco, la stessa che aveva fatto lei la prima volta che lo aveva visto esibirsi in acrobazie che fino ad allora aveva creduto delle semplici esagerazioni cinematografiche.</p><p>Richard arretrò di alcuni passi per lasciare campo libero all’arciere, spostandosi in modo da non impedire la visuale alle due donne sedute più indietro.</p><p>Jerry studiò per qualche istante la situazione, valutando distanza, movimento dell’aria, illuminazione. Poi prese una freccia e l’incoccò, ma senza tendere l’arco. Voltò le spalle al paglione, poi si girò di scatto compiendo una mezza piroetta su una gamba, ricadendo con l’altra all’indietro e al contempo scoccando la freccia con l’arco tenuto orizzontalmente; colpì il centro esatto del bersaglio e Richard non riuscì ad impedirsi di lanciare un’esclamazione sbigottita.</p><p>Ma <em>Clint Barton</em> alias <em>Occhio di Falco</em> non aveva finito di stupire: prese due frecce, ne incoccò una, spiccò un salto e contemporaneamente tirò, andando nuovamente a centro, poi ricadde e rotolò a terra su una spalla, incoccò la seconda freccia, tese l’arco da sdraiato e, ancora una volta, centrò il bersaglio.</p><p>A quel punto Richard aveva gli occhi sgranati e Nives non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, rammentando il proprio sbalordimento le prime volte che aveva assistito alle prodezze arcieristiche di Jerry.</p><p>“Dovresti vederlo tirare mentre balla”, rise Raffaella. “Di solito sulle note di qualche brano dei <em>Metallica</em> o dei <em>Guns ‘N’ Roses</em>.”</p><p>Jerry la sentì e rise a sua volta.</p><p>“Alla prossima lezione portiamo lo stereo, così ti faccio vedere”, disse a Richard, che ancora osservava basito le tre frecce piantate in pochi centimetri di spazio nel nero del bersaglio.</p><p>“Pazzesco”, commentò, riscuotendosi e guardando Jerry con sincera ammirazione. “Quante volte sei stato campione mondiale?”</p><p>“Tra juniores e professionista, otto, e dodici volte argento”, rispose l’arciere, senza vanto ma anche senza falsa modestia: dopotutto, aveva lavorato molto sodo per arrivare dov’era arrivato. “Più due volte oro olimpico nel tiro individuale, e un argento nel tiro a squadre”, aggiunse, non per ostentazione ma per completezza d’informazione.</p><p>“Complimenti!” esclamò Richard, colpito. “Con un istruttore come te, se non miglioro stavolta mi dichiarerò un caso senza speranza!” aggiunse spiritosamente.</p><p>Jerry cominciò a raccogliere le frecce restanti nel borsone.</p><p>“La verità è che, come per tutte le cose, ci vuole passione autentica e profonda”, commentò. “Poi l’esercizio costante fa il resto.”</p><p>Richard lo aiutò.</p><p>“Hai ragione”, confermò. “Quando ho preso lezioni di equitazione per esigenze di scena, ho scoperto che mi piaceva e quindi ho continuato; lo stesso per lo sci, imparato durante la permanenza in Nuova Zelanda. Per l’arco non mi sono mai applicato seriamente, ma se a te non spiace, sarei contento di approfittare della tua disponibilità.”</p><p>“Non mi spiace affatto”, sorrise Jerry. “Qui sull’isola, l’associazione Arcieri del Mare organizza escursioni di cosiddetto <em>tiro di campagna</em>. In pratica, si unisce il trekking col tiro al bersaglio, solo che i bersagli non sono i classici paglioni né si tira da una distanza fissa, ma si tratta di sagome di animali posti a distanze variabili, ricreando così l’atmosfera venatoria dei tempi antichi, prima dell’invenzione dei fucili, quando si andava a caccia con arco e frecce.”</p><p>“Sembra interessante!”</p><p>Frattanto, Raffaella era andata a recuperare le tre frecce dell’esibizione di Jerry e le aveva riposte nel borsone con le altre. Nives si sventolò con una mano.</p><p>“Che caldo, gente! Io vado a cambiarmi e a farmi un tuffo in piscina”, annunciò.</p><p>“Idea strepitosa!” approvò Raffaella con enfasi.</p><p>Rientrarono quindi in casa e, riposta l’attrezzatura sportiva, le due coppie salirono nelle rispettive stanze. Nives era talmente zuppa di sudore, che decise di fare una rapidissima passata sotto la doccia; quando uscì dal bagno, trovò Richard che indossava già i suoi pantaloncini da bagno neri. Stava guardando il panorama dalla finestra, affacciata sul giardino oltre al quale s’intravedeva uno scorcio di mare, e la sua espressione molto seria impensierì la donna.</p><p>“Richard…” lo chiamò, avvicinandosi. “Qualcosa non va?”</p><p>L’attore si girò a guardarla e, vedendola turbata, si affrettò a rassicurarla. “No, non c’è niente che non va, ma stavo facendo delle considerazioni sul nostro futuro.”</p><p>Nives si fermò davanti a lui, gli occhi fissi nei suoi; si sentiva molto emozionata dal fatto che lui stesse pensando ad un loro futuro in comune.</p><p>“Vuoi condividerle con me?” domandò sottovoce. Un invito, non una richiesta, comprese Richard. La circondò con le braccia e l’attrasse a sé, mantenendo lo sguardo nel suo.</p><p>“Stavo pensando al fatto che, negli ultimi tre anni, la mia carriera ha subito un’accelerazione”, esordì. “Io ho seguito l’onda, per così dire, per paura di <em>restare indietro</em>: ci ho messo vent’anni ad arrivare a questo punto e c’è stato un periodo in cui stavo per rinunciare, poco prima di <em>Nord e Sud</em>… poi, con <em>Lo Hobbit</em>, all’improvviso sono diventato una star internazionale e adesso fioccano proposte di lavoro a destra e a manca. Per un po’ ho accettato di tutto, dall’essere protagonista di una prestigiosa produzione teatrale a interpretare una parte secondaria in un film indipendente, all’essere <em>guest star</em> in una serie <em>cult</em>, ma questo significa stare poco con te, aver poco tempo per <em>noi due</em>, e la cosa comincia a disturbarmi. Sto quindi pensando di diradare i miei impegni lavorativi... tu che ne pensi?” terminò, guardandola con espressione d’attesa.</p><p>Nives rimase di sasso e, per qualche istante, non seppe cosa rispondere. Richard attese pazientemente mentre lei considerava attentamente quello che il discorso del suo compagno implicava.</p><p>“Ehm…” fece infine Nives, cercando le parole. “Beh, chiaramente anch’io vorrei stare di più con te”, cominciò, con sincerità. “Ma non a discapito della tua carriera. So quanto ci tieni, quanto ti sei impegnato per arrivare dove sei arrivato, accettando anche ruoli un po’ – come dire – <em>eccessivi</em> ma che comunque, alla fine, ti sono serviti”, fece una pausa. “Spesso è più facile arrivare in cima che rimanerci, in qualsiasi campo, ma soprattutto in quello dello spettacolo. Quindi, Richard, va bene se vuoi rallentare un po’ ma, al massimo, non accettare lavori <em>tappabuchi</em>, della serie <em>tanto per non stare con le mani in mano</em>. Per il resto, voglio che tu continui la tua carriera al massimo delle tue capacità”, concluse con un sorriso rassicurante. “Già così, ci vedremo sicuramente più spesso. Me lo farò bastare.”</p><p>Richard sentì il cuore allargarsi: la generosità di Nives era semplicemente straordinaria. Avrebbe potuto essere più egoista e concordare immediatamente col suo proposito, oppure avrebbe potuto fingere di voler essere altruista e spingerlo a mantenere gli stessi ritmi lavorativi, salvo poi rimangiarsi tutto o magari, come aveva fatto Belle (*) – l’unica donna con cui aveva convissuto, anni prima – lo avrebbe piantato perché lo vedeva troppo poco; invece aveva scelto un ottimo compromesso, dichiarando implicitamente che le sarebbe sì piaciuto <em>di più</em>, ma che non era disposta ad accettare che lui danneggiasse il proprio lavoro. Ciò nonostante, Richard non voleva rischiare di perderla perché lavorava troppo.</p><p>“Va bene”, accettò quindi. “Ma voglio che tu mi prometta una cosa: ossia che, qualora tu dovessi sentirti trascurata da me a causa della mia professione, me lo dirai senza remore. D’accordo?”</p><p>“Ma certo…”</p><p>“No”, insistette lui. “Sto dicendo <em>mortalmente</em> sul serio. Anni fa sono stato mollato proprio per questo e non voglio più correre un rischio simile, neanche alla lontana. Per cui, me lo devi promettere, me lo devi <em>giurare</em>”, accorgendosi di aver involontariamente alzato la voce per l’agitazione, cercò di calmarsi. “<em>Ti prego</em>”, terminò piano, guardandola intensamente.</p><p>Colpita dal suo atteggiamento accorato, Nives ricambiò il suo sguardo.</p><p>“D’accordo”, dichiarò solennemente. “Te lo giuro sul nostro amore, e che la Dea mi sia testimone: se dovessi sentirmi trascurata a causa del tuo lavoro, te lo dirò.”</p><p>Richard le prese il volto tra le mani.</p><p>“Ti amo così tanto, Nives”, mormorò, negli occhi un’immensa tenerezza. “Non c’è <em>niente</em> che non farei per renderti felice.”</p><p>Lei sentì un groppo formarsi in gola.</p><p>“Anch’io ti amo così, Richard”, bisbigliò. “E so che il tuo lavoro ti rende felice, per questo non voglio che tu vi rinunci troppo. Un pochino mi sta bene, lo ammetto, ma non devi esagerare. Questa è la promessa che <em>io</em> chiedo a <em>te</em>.”</p><p>Richard rimase a fissarla, sempre più commosso.</p><p>“Va bene”, disse infine, ripetendosi. “Siamo d’accordo.”</p><p>Abbassò il volto, col chiaro intento di baciarla; Nives sollevò il proprio e le loro labbra s’incontrarono in un bacio molto dolce.</p><p>Quando si staccarono, Nives si rese improvvisamente conto che quello era stato un momento molto importante per la loro relazione e il cuore cominciò a fare capriole nel suo petto. Inspirò profondamente ed esalò lentamente per cercare di calmarsi.</p><p>Vedendola turbata, Richard indagò. “Che c’è?”</p><p>Lei gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. “Niente, sono solo emozionata perché ti sei dimostrato disposto a rinunciare a parte del tuo lavoro per me.”</p><p>L’attore britannico corrugò la fronte. “Tu faresti altrettanto, per me?”</p><p>“Ma certo, se fosse necessario al bene della nostra storia.”</p><p>“Quindi non sto facendo niente di diverso da quello che faresti tu”, concluse lui con un’alzata di spalle e un sorriso dolce, dismettendo l’argomento con noncuranza. Nives si sentì sciogliere e lo strinse forte, il volto contro il suo collo, ben consapevole che non tutti gli uomini sarebbero stati disposti a fare altrettanto.</p><p>“Come fai a essere così… così… <em>straordinario</em>?” esalò. Richard tornò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia: non capiva il motivo della meraviglia di Nives.</p><p>“Ritengo che ciascuna parte di una coppia debba fare dei piccoli sacrifici a favore dell’altra, se necessario”, disse, come affermando una cosa ovvia. “Così mi hanno insegnato i miei genitori, a parole e con l’esempio.”</p><p>“Molti uomini non lo farebbero”, replicò Nives, la voce venata di amarezza. “E questo, spesso per un egoismo di cui non si rendono neppure conto, perché ancora oggi, in pieno ventunesimo secolo, la mentalità corrente ritiene normale che una donna sacrifichi più di un uomo per investire in una relazione.”</p><p>“Io non la penso certamente così”, dichiarò Richard con una certa veemenza. “Significherebbe pensare che una donna vale meno di un uomo, in termini di diritto alla felicità e all’auto-realizzazione.”</p><p>“Un discorso molto femminista”, osservò Nives, lieta di constatare che il suo uomo la pensasse esattamente come lei.</p><p>“Certo che sì, non lo sapevi, che sono un femminista convinto?”</p><p>“Beh, so che hai dichiarato d’aver molto rispetto per le donne, ma alla prova dei fatti, molti uomini cadono nei consueti cliché senza neanche accorgersene. Così come molte donne non si accorgono di essere maschiliste. Tipo quando criticano una ragazza che è stata stuprata, secondo loro, perché indossava la minigonna.”</p><p>“Quello è un ragionamento inaccettabile!”</p><p>“Eppure, è la linea di difesa più utilizzata nei processi per stupro, assieme a <em>lei era ubriaca/drogata</em>, e a <em>non doveva andare in giro da sola a quell’ora di notte</em>.”</p><p>“Altri ragionamenti inaccettabili. Un uomo ha diritto di vestirsi come gli pare, ubriacarsi quanto vuole e andare in giro a qualsiasi ora, perché una donna no?”</p><p>“È quel che dico anch’io…”</p><p>Sempre più felice di constatare quanto fossero simili le loro idee in merito a un argomento che considerava estremamente importante, Nives si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e piazzò un bacio sulle labbra di Richard.</p><p>“Basta discorsi seri”, lo esortò. “Siamo in vacanza, ci vuole un animo leggero!”</p><p>“Per quanto sia importante condividere anche discorsi seri, sono pienamente d’accordo con te”, dichiarò l’attore, chinandosi a contraccambiare il bacio appena ricevuto. “Dai, torniamo dai nostri amici.”</p><p>Nives fu più che contenta di sentirlo chiamare Raffaella e Jerry <em>nostri</em> amici.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>A pranzo – per Nives frutta fresca che Marcella acquistava ogni giorno dal suo fruttivendolo di fiducia di Capoliveri, per gli altri panini imbottiti con due tipi di formaggi elbani, uno con fresca robiola e l’altro con la più consistente cacioricotta – Raffaella si rivolse agli ospiti.</p><p>“Che ne dite se domani facciamo una gita per visitare le residenze napoleoniche?” chiese.</p><p>“In che senso, <em>facciamo</em>?” indagò Nives. “Volete venire anche tu e Jerry?”</p><p>“Perché no? Sono anni che non ci andiamo: so che hanno fatto molti restauri, specialmente alla villa di campagna, e mi piacerebbe vederli”, affermò Raffaella.</p><p>“Sicuri che non vi sia di disturbo?” insistette Nives, un po’ titubante. Già venivano ospitati gratuitamente, che fossero anche accompagnati in giro le sembrava veramente troppo.</p><p>“Se così fosse, non l’avrei proposto”, ribatté Raffaella vivacemente.</p><p>“Esatto”, reiterò Jerry, versando Vermentino ben freddo nei bicchieri. “Non farti crucci inutili, Nives”, la rassicurò ulteriormente.</p><p>“Siete davvero gentili”, intervenne Richard, colpito dalla loro disponibilità.</p><p>“Bene, allora propongo di fare come a Capoliveri”, disse Jerry. “Partiamo alle nove, visitiamo prima Villa San Martino, poi Villa dei Mulini, e poi a pranzo. Se vi va nuovamente pesce, c’è un ristorante, modesto ma con un gran bel panorama, proprio vicinissimo alla palazzina di città, due minuti a piedi… Come si chiama, Raffi?”</p><p>“<em>Le Viste</em>, come la spiaggia sottostante.”</p><p>“Io ci sto sempre, per il pesce!” annunciò subito Nives.</p><p>“Non mi tiro certo indietro”, si unì Richard. “Ma badate bene che offro io anche stavolta… Niente proteste!” troncò subito i due anfitrioni. “Ve l’ho detto, che offrivo sempre io quando uscivamo.”</p><p>“Veramente io avevo capito che lo avresti fatto solo l’altro giorno a Capoliveri”, lo contestò Jerry.</p><p>“Allora hai capito male”, Richard sogghignò in modo lupesco. “Hai l’Occhio di un Falco, ma l’orecchio evidentemente non ti funziona altrettanto bene…”</p><p>Raffaella si mise a ridere tanto forte da rischiare di cadere dalla sedia; Jerry non poté fare a meno di imitarla, e Nives si unì a loro, mentre Richard se la rideva sotto inesistenti baffi, lieto d’aver suscitato l’ilarità generale con la sua battuta estemporanea.</p><p>“Va bene, va bene, testardo d’un <em>chisit</em>”, bofonchiò Jerry quando riuscì a contenere le risate.</p><p>“Nessuna testardaggine, <em>yankee</em>, solo correttezza”, controbatté l’attore, serafico. “Oltre che per vitto e alloggio, ora è giusto che io ripaghi anche le lezioni gratuite di tiro con l’arco…”</p><p>Nives e Raffaella guardarono Jerry, perplesse.</p><p>“Come hai appena chiamato Rich?” volle sapere la romana.</p><p>“<em>Chisit</em>”, rispose l’inglese al posto suo. “Un soprannome per gli abitanti di Leicester. Per questo ho risposto chiamandolo <em>yankee</em>. A proposito, ci sono soprannomi per gli abitanti delle vostre città?” domandò, rivolto alle due donne.</p><p>“Non della mia città, ma della mia provincia sì”, rispose la vicentina. “Ci chiamano <em>magnagati</em>, mangiatori di gatti.”</p><p>“Oddio, ed è vero? Mangiate i gatti?” trasecolò Richard.</p><p>“No, per carità!” rise Nives. “Almeno non ufficialmente. Il soprannome ha avuto origine durante una brutta carestia causata da una pestilenza, mi pare a fine Seicento, quando per non morire di fame gli abitanti della città cominciarono a mangiare di tutto, compresi i gatti.”</p><p>“Credo che, in qualche punto della Storia, in caso di bisogno estremo, dappertutto nel mondo la gente s’è mangiata cani, gatti, cavalli e perfino topi”, commentò filosoficamente Raffaella. Gli altri annuirono indicando di essere d’accordo. “Quanto ai romani, non credo esistano soprannomi veri e propri”, continuò. “Di noi diciamo di essere <em>romani de Roma</em>. Io però ora non lo posso dire più, <em>mo’ so’ diventata ‘na romana de l’Erba</em>!” concluse ridendo allegramente.</p><p>“<em>Sì amo’, quella che te sei fumata</em>!” ribatté Jerry prontamente. A Nives per poco non andò di traverso il vino che stava sorseggiando mentre scoppiava in una risata irrefrenabile, ma Richard, pur divertito dalla rinnovata ilarità, non aveva afferrato la battuta: il suo ancora scarso italiano non poteva naturalmente fronteggiare anche le sfumature dialettali.</p><p>Calmato il riso, Nives gli spiegò:</p><p>“In romanesco, spesso la <em>elle</em> diventa <em>erre</em>, così <em>Elba</em> diventa <em>Erba</em>, che è il nomignolo della marijuana…”</p><p>Richard comprese il gioco di parole e si fece una risata.</p><p>Terminato il pranzo, misero in ordine la cucina e poi si spostarono a poltrire in piscina. La temperatura li costrinse a trasferire i letti prendisole all’ombra degli alberi, perché neppure più le tende bastavano a contenere il calore, e a fare frequenti bagni.</p><p>“Ma fa sempre tanto caldo, qui?” domandò Richard, poco avvezzo ad una simile canicola.</p><p>“No, normalmente no”, rispose Raffaella. “Ma da qualche anno a questa parte, sempre più spesso le estati sono bollenti a causa di ondate di calore provenienti dall’Africa.”</p><p>“Esatto”, confermò Nives, assumendo un’espressione arcigna. “Se qualcuno mi viene ancora a dire che il cambiamento climatico è una fandonia, lo incenerisco col lanciafiamme!”</p><p>Non era un’ambientalista militante né estremista, ma aveva molto a cuore l’argomento.</p><p>“Hai perfettamente ragione”, concordò subito Jerry.</p><p>“Noi abbiamo bisogno di questo pianeta, ma questo pianeta non ha <em>affatto</em> bisogno di noi”, reiterò Nives. “Purtroppo troppe persone, tra i potenti che potrebbero fare la differenza, se ne dimenticano per i loro sporchi interessi economici.”</p><p>“Già”, concordò Richard, tetramente. “Dimenticano però anche che i loro figli e i loro nipoti ne pagheranno amare conseguenze.”</p><p>Accorgendosi d’aver involontariamente incupito l’atmosfera, Nives cambiò discorso. “Parlando di domani, dobbiamo prenotare per le visite?”</p><p>“No, non credo”, rispose Raffaella. “Solitamente consigliano la prenotazione solo per gruppi numerosi, però aspetta che guardo per sicurezza.”</p><p>Prese il proprio smartphone e consultò rapidamente il sito turistico principale dell’isola, confermando che non era necessaria alcuna prenotazione.</p><p>Tra chiacchiere, letture e ascolto di musica, giunse sera; tutti e quattro si recarono in camera per fare una doccia e cambiarsi, poi si ritrovarono in salotto per l’aperitivo. Stavolta Salvo aveva preparato un drink molto particolare, a base di succo d’ananas, d’arancia e di limone, con l’aggiunta di granatina, cannella e chiodi di garofano. Piacque in modo particolare a Nives, che amava molto le spezie.</p><p>“Mia madre sta preparando pizza margherita”, esordì Salvo, rivolgendosi a Nives. “Quale tra i vini che ha portato consiglia?”</p><p>Beninteso anche lui, da cameriere professionista, s’intendeva di vini, ma era consapevole che Nives era più esperta per quanto riguardava quelli del Veneto.</p><p>“Vista la pietanza, consiglierei maggiormente un vino campano”, dichiarò Nives, per cortesia ma soprattutto perché era comunque l’abbinamento migliore. Salvo s’illuminò.</p><p>“Che ne dice di un Greco di Tufo?” suggerì.</p><p>“Dico che è perfetto!” approvò la donna con un sorriso.</p><p>“La pizza di Marcella è strepitosa”, commentò Raffaella dopo che Salvo fu uscito. “Anche se non abbiamo il forno a legna. Sentirai, Rich…”</p><p>“Non ho dubbi che sarà eccellente”, affermò l’attore britannico. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul pianoforte che campeggiava dall’altra parte del salotto, in direzione della sala da pranzo. “Chi di voi due suona?” s’informò.</p><p>“Io”, rispose Jerry. “Il pianoforte è il mio secondo amore, dopo l’arco.”</p><p>“Ah! Allora io sarei solo al terzo posto?” finse d’inalberarsi Raffaella. Jerry si girò a guardarla con un sorriso colmo d’amore.</p><p>“Certo che no”, la contraddisse. “Tu sei il mio <em>amore zero</em>, quella alla base di tutto, colei senza la quale niente nella mia vita avrebbe significato, neanche le mie medaglie sportive…”</p><p>Raffaella sgranò gli occhi a quella dichiarazione. Era avvezza agli <em>exploit</em> romantici del marito, ma dopo tutti gli anni insieme, riusciva ancora a sorprenderla – come stavolta.</p><p>“<em>Amo’, certe vorte me lasci senza fiato</em>”, disse piano. “<em>Come ‘n sogno che se realizza</em>...”</p><p>Il fatto che avesse parlato in romanesco indicava chiaramente quanto fosse rimasta sopraffatta. Poiché non era molto diverso dalla versione in italiano, anche Richard capì perfettamente; si girò verso Nives e le prese una mano, accarezzandola dolcemente.</p><p>“Come te a me”, dichiarò a bassa voce. “Il mio sogno diventato realtà…”</p><p>A Nives per poco non cadde il bicchiere di mano, tanta fu l’emozione. Deglutì a fatica il nodo che subito si era formato in gola. Si sarebbe mai abituata al fatto che Richard Armitage fosse veramente suo? Continuava a chiederselo da ormai quasi un anno e la risposta era sempre <em>no</em>.</p><p>“A chi lo dici…” mormorò, lo sguardo perduto nelle iridi azzurre del compagno.</p><p>Ma il momento emozionante non era ancora finito: Jerry si alzò e, sfiorate le labbra della moglie in un bacio tenero, andò a sedersi al pianoforte. Strimpellò per alcuni secondi per scaldarsi le dita, poi partì con un brano che Nives riconobbe all’istante: era <em>Everything I do, I do if for you</em> del romantico rockettaro Bryan Adams, un brano che adorava e che riteneva essere la canzone d’amore più bella di sempre. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime: quante volte aveva sognato di ascoltarla in compagnia dell’uomo che amava? E adesso eccola lì, assieme a Richard…</p><p>Guardando la moglie, Jerry cominciò a cantare con la sua bella voce tenorile. Raffaella ricambiò lo sguardo con aria sognante, e fu evidente che, in quel momento, entrambi si trovavano in una dimensione tutta loro.</p><p>Qualche attimo dopo, Richard si alzò e sorridendo porse la mano a Nives, invitandola ad alzarsi a sua volta. Senza capire il motivo del suo gesto, la donna lo guardò con una certa perplessità, ma depose il bicchiere ed accettò la mano, alzandosi. Richard la condusse per pochi passi verso il piccolo spazio aperto tra i divani e il pianoforte, la prese tra le braccia e cominciò a ondeggiare a tempo con la musica, la guancia posata sulla sua tempia. Quando Jerry intonò il ritornello, Richard si chinò a sussurrarne le parole all’orecchio di Nives: <em>You know it’s true, everything I do, I do it for you</em>. Il respiro le si fermò in gola, mentre il cuore cominciava a batterle così forte da farle quasi male. Richard proseguì, seguendo la voce di Jerry. Quando giunse al culmine della canzone, il cui testo era degno di una ballata d’amore medievale, con l’appassionata dichiarazione <em>combatterei per te, mentirei per te, rischierei tutto per te, sì, morirei per te,</em> Nives cominciò a piangere senza ritegno, sopraffatta da una sensazione di felicità così immensa da farle letteralmente provare le vertigini; infatti, se non ci fosse stato Richard a sostenerla, sarebbe caduta perché le ginocchia le cedettero. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, bagnandogli la maglietta di lacrime di gioia inesprimibile in altro modo.</p><p>Percependo la sua emozione sia fisicamente sia emotivamente, Richard si fermò e la tenne stretta, smettendo di sussurrarle le parole della canzone perché anche lui aveva un nodo che gli stringeva la gola. Nives era sempre tanto solare e briosa che era fin troppo facile dimenticare quanto a lungo e quanto profondamente la solitudine del cuore l’avesse fatta soffrire. Desiderò – non per la prima volta – di averla potuta conoscere prima, per evitarle tutto il tormento che l’aveva afflitta.</p><p>Prima che il brano terminasse, Raffaella si alzò e raggiunse il marito, sedendosi accanto a lui sullo sgabello. Quando l’ultimo accordo si spense, gli posò una mano sulla nuca e, girandogli il volto verso il proprio, lo baciò. Jerry le mise un braccio attorno alla vita e corrispose il bacio.</p><p>Similmente, Richard aveva sollevato il volto di Nives ponendole un dito sotto il mento e, dopo averle asciugato le lacrime con le labbra, la baciò. Lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia per contraccambiarlo.</p><p>Salvo era stato sul punto di entrare per annunciare che la pizza era pronta, ma aveva udito la musica e, come aveva imparato a fare in quei frangenti, aveva aspettato per non disturbare quello che sicuramente era un momento molto romantico. Quando cadde il silenzio, si affacciò sulla soglia, solo per vedere entrambe le coppie impegnate a baciarsi; non poté fare a meno di sorridere, lieto soprattutto per Nives, che aveva sempre ritenuto una cara persona, di quelle che portano la luce nell’esistenza degli altri e che quindi ne meritava altrettanta. Pareva che con quell’attore britannico l’avesse trovata, o così Salvo si augurava.</p><p>Si ritirò ed attese un paio di minuti, poi tornò a far capolino; poiché le due coppie erano tornate a sedersi sui divani, entrò.</p><p>“Se volete accomodarvi, le pizze sono pronte”, annunciò, facendo finta di nulla.</p><p>“Molto bene”, sorrise Raffaella, inconsapevole delle manovre di Salvo, e si alzò imitata da Jerry. Tutti e quattro si accomodarono sotto il gazebo e poco dopo giunse Salvo con due pizze; come da galateo, servì per prime le donne, poi andò subito a prendere il resto.</p><p>“Che profumo!” esclamò Nives, inspirando l’aroma appetitoso della pasta croccante e della farcitura, a base di mozzarella di bufala, salsa di pomodoro fatta in casa, pomodorini e basilico.</p><p>“Fa venir l’acquolina in bocca”, commentò Richard, rubandole dal piatto un pezzettino di mozzarella.</p><p>“Ehi!” protestò lei, fingendo indignazione. Si guardarono con occhi ridenti.</p><p>Pochi istanti dopo sopraggiunse Salvo con le altre due pizze, che servì agli uomini, poi stappò il vino, tenuto al fresco nel secchiello del ghiaccio. Correttamente, lo fece assaggiare a Nives, che l’aveva scelto, sebbene dietro suo suggerimento; lei lo approvò, così lo servì a tutti e poi si ritirò augurando loro buon appetito.</p><p>La pizza si rivelò assolutamente deliziosa, come aveva pronosticato Raffaella.</p><p>“Non avevo mai mangiato la pizza fatta in casa”, dichiarò Richard. “E Nives mi ha insegnato l’abbinamento col vino, prima la prendevo solo con la birra.”</p><p>“Cosa ne pensi della coca cola, Nives?” domandò Jerry. “Sai, io da buon americano la bevo volentieri…”</p><p>“Non a pasto”, rispose lei. “Ma i gusti non si discutono, Jerry: se ti piace, bevila.”</p><p>“Okay… ma perché dici <em>non a pasto</em>?”</p><p>“Ha un gusto eccessivamente carico, che tende a coprire il gusto del cibo. Una bevanda dovrebbe <em>accompagnare</em> la pietanza, non <em>andarci sopra</em>. Però la coca ha un grande vantaggio: è un fantastico digestivo!” allo sguardo confuso di Jerry e degli altri, spiegò. “È molto acida e questo stimola l’acidità dello stomaco, ossia il processo digestivo. Se hai difficoltà di digestione perché hai mangiato troppo o troppo pesante, bevi una lattina di coca: è meglio dell’alka-seltzer o di una limonata calda. L’ho sentito dire da diversi medici, perfino il pediatra di Michele e il cardiologo di mia mamma; ma soprattutto l’ho sperimentato di persona, per cui posso dire a ragion veduta che funziona.”</p><p>“Sei un pozzo di scienza!” rise Raffaella, genuinamente impressionata.</p><p>“Ma no!” anche Nives rise. “Come dico sempre, forse so molte cose, ma ce n’è una marea che invece <em>non</em> so…”</p><p>Gli altri annuirono, apprezzando la sua semplicità e modestia. La verità era che Nives, anche se era consapevole di essere una specie di enciclopedia ambulante, odiava mettersi in mostra e quindi tendeva a minimizzare la propria vasta cultura; per questo, ogni tanto qualcuno aveva la malaugurata idea di sottovalutarla, ma finiva sempre che mal gliene incoglieva perché così come non amava di mettersi in mostra, Nives altrettanto mal sopportava di essere presa sottogamba e così per ripicca seppelliva il malcapitato sotto una valanga di nozioni. Richard stava cominciando a rendersene conto, mentre i suoi amici lo sapevano bene, come scoprì dalle frasi che seguirono.</p><p> “Non è da tutti essere colti come te e non farlo pesare agli altri”, dichiarò Jerry.</p><p>“Tranne quando le pestano un callo”, ridacchiò Raffaella. “Com’è successo un paio di settimane fa in un gruppo Facebook di appassionati tolkieniani…”</p><p>Anche Nives si mise a sogghignare. “Ti riferisci alla discussione su Valinor?”</p><p>“Esatto… Dovete sapere, ragazzi, che un tipo che aveva visto soltanto i film e non letto anche il libro, ha chiesto spiegazioni riguardo alla meta di Frodo dopo essere salpato dai Porti Grigi, che in effetti nel film non viene esplicitamente citata. Nives ha risposto che erano diretti a Valinor, definendolo tra virgolette <em>paradiso</em>; ma un altro ha detto in tono molto arrogante che la definizione era sbagliata perché il concetto di paradiso cristiano era diverso rispetto a quello inteso da Tolkien, che ci si va da morti mentre Frodo e gli altri erano ben vivi e roba così… La risposta di Nives è stata epica!”</p><p>Scoppiò a ridere e così anche la vicentina; i due uomini ridacchiarono, contagiati dalla loro ilarità, ed attesero che fosse loro fornita una spiegazione.</p><p>“Raccontagli tu, Nives”, la esortò Raffaella.</p><p>Nives si concentrò un momento per ricordare bene cosa aveva risposto. “Dunque, citando testuali parole: <em>hai ragione, caro X </em>– non ricordo il nome –<em> ed è per questo che ho messo la parola </em>paradiso<em> tra virgolette; avrei potuto parlare più correttamente della celtica Tir-Nan-Og, la Terra dell’Eterna Giovinezza, detta anche Terra dei Morti Viventi, situata a Ovest oltre la Nona Onda, a cui Tolkien si è ispirato; ma non sapendo quanto di ciò sia conosciuto all’interlocutore, ho scelto di citare un concetto noto per far immediatamente comprendere di cosa si sta parlando</em>…”</p><p>Già a metà frase Richard aveva cominciato a sghignazzare e ora della fine si stava spanciando dalle risate; anche Jerry rideva a crepapelle.</p><p>“L’hai letteralmente sotterrato!” esclamò l’inglese tra uno scoppio di risa e l’altro.</p><p>“Completamente schiacciato, demolito, annientato!” reiterò l’americano.</p><p>“Ma non è finita”, li avvertì Nives ridendo. “Dopo un po’ lo stesso tizio ha messo un post con la pubblicità di un evento intitolato <em>La mitologia celtica nella produzione letteraria di Tolkien</em>, scrivendo <em>Dopo l’ottima risposta di PrincessDream, vi invito tutti a partecipare a questo interessante seminario</em>. Per non lasciargli l’ultima parola, ho commentato <em>Che bello! Verrei senz’altro, ma è troppo lontano per me. Peccato, sarà per un’altra volta</em>…”</p><p>“Certo che sei <em>tremendissima</em>!” commentò Richard, tra il divertito e l’orgoglioso.</p><p>Nives annuì per confermare, “Chi se la cerca, con me stai sicuro che <em>la trova</em>…”</p><p>“Ben fatto”, si complimentò Jerry. “Così si fa, perdiana!”</p><p>Terminate le pizze, seguì un fresco dessert di macedonia con una pallina di gelato alla vaniglia.</p><p>“Sabato scorso Nives e io abbiamo cenato a base di solo gelato”, raccontò Richard. “Visto il caldo, potremmo replicare, una di queste sere, che ne dite?”</p><p>“Ci strafoghiamo di gelato? Ci sto!” accettò subito Jerry.</p><p>“Anche io!” rise Raffaella. “In paese c’è un’ottima gelateria dove possiamo andare a prenderne quanto ne vogliamo. E così lasciamo una sera libera a Marcella e Salvo… Che ne dite di farlo domani, al rientro dalla gita? Poi lo teniamo in freezer fino all’ora di cena e ce lo sbafiamo.”</p><p>“Ma certo, ottima idea”, approvarono gli altri.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(*) Belle Dawson, ballerina sua collega nella produzione londinese di <em>Cats</em> del 1994. Sembra – ma non è certo perché lui non lo ha mai confermato – che sia stata la convivente di Richard Armitage per due anni, mentre girava <em>Robin Hood</em>, quindi una decina d’anni dopo il loro incontro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitolo X: Venerdì 14 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo X: Venerdì 14 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Partirono subito dopo colazione, un po’ prima delle nove; occorse quasi un’ora per arrivare a Villa San Martino, situata poco fuori Portoferraio. Posteggiarono la Stelvio di Jerry nell’apposito piazzale e si avviarono lungo l’ampio viale in salita che conduceva fino alla residenza di campagna di Napoleone Bonaparte durante il suo soggiorno forzato all’Elba. Come a Capoliveri, Richard indossava occhiali da sole e cappellino da baseball per mascherarsi un poco da turista qualsiasi, nella speranza di evitare di essere riconosciuto e importunato.</p>
<p>Mentre camminavano, il cellulare di Jerry squillò; controllando il numero chiamante, Jerry vide che era sua madre e sorrise, accettando la chiamata.</p>
<p>“Ciao mamma, come stai?” esordì. “Bene, sono contento… Sì, qui tutto okay. Stiamo andando a visitare una delle residenze napoleoniche con Nives e Richard, la Villa San Martino, te la ricordi?” ascoltò per un momento e il suo sorriso si allargò. “Va bene, ci faremo un selfie davanti alla villa e te lo manderò via Whatsapp… A pranzo? Ovviamente specialità locali, che domande! Certamente, grazie! A presto, un bacio”, terminò; mise via il telefonino e spiegò agli altri. “Era mia madre, che ci augura buon divertimento. Rich, lei va pazza per il tuo Thornton di <em>Nord e Sud</em>. Ti dispiace se ci scattiamo un selfie tutti e quattro?”</p>
<p>“Ma scherzi? Molto volentieri!” rispose Richard, disponibile come sempre. “Poi me la giri? Anche a mia madre farebbe piacere una foto del nostro gruppetto.”</p>
<p>“Io vengo malissimo nei selfie”, borbottò Nives, che sapeva perfettamente di non essere fotogenica. Agli occhi innamorati di Richard, invece, Nives era bellissima sempre e comunque, ma l’attore rispettò la sua opinione.</p>
<p>“E se chiedessimo a qualcuno di farci una foto?” suggerì quindi.</p>
<p>C’era un certo movimento sul viale, gruppetti di amici, coppie e famiglie. Fu a una di queste ultime che Jerry chiese il favore e il padre accettò prontamente, prendendo lo smartphone che l’arciere gli porgeva ritenendolo un qualsiasi turista anglofono insolitamente padrone della lingua italiana. Le due coppie si misero quindi in posa di fronte ai cancelli della villa – Jerry con il braccio attorno alle spalle di Raffaella, Richard abbracciando Nives da dietro – e il gentile signore – senza dar segno di riconoscere l’attore inglese – fece tre scatti tra cui poter scegliere il migliore da spedire. Ringraziata la famigliola, Jerry selezionò la foto più bella e la spedì alla madre e a Nives, che poi l’avrebbe girata a Richard e al padre Luigi, che amava sempre ricevere immagini della figlia durante i suoi viaggi. Al contrario di Tina, la madre di Nives, che non era mai stata capace di andare oltre al più elementare dei telefoni cellulari, nonostante l’età ormai avanzata Luigi era sempre aggiornatissimo sulle ultime novità elettroniche; aveva imparato a usare un tablet e si era perfino iscritto a Facebook e a Instagram. Nives gli spedì quindi la foto con i saluti di tutti, sapendo di fargli cosa gradita. Anche Richard, ricevuta l’immagine, la inoltrò a Margaret con un accompagnamento molto simile.</p>
<p>Raffaella andò da sola alla biglietteria per acquistare i biglietti d’ingresso per tutti e poi non volle saperne di farsi rimborsare da Nives e Richard.</p>
<p>“Già ci offri il pranzo…” tentò di giustificarsi, rivolta all’attore britannico.</p>
<p>“E voi, con la scusa che la mia macchina è piccola, ci scarrozzate per mezza isola”, ritorse Nives. “Vuol dire che all’altra residenza pago io!”</p>
<p>Il tuo tono era talmente deciso che nessuno s’azzardò a contraddirla. Sotto l’apparenza accomodante e gentile, Nives celava una grinta di tutto rispetto, e i suoi due amici elbani d’adozione ben lo sapevano; mentre per Richard era una cosa ancora in fase di scoperta, ma che gli piaceva molto perché indice di una persona su cui si può sempre contare per un appoggio, in caso di bisogno.</p>
<p>Visitarono quindi la villa, i cui lavori di restauro non erano ancora terminati; la cosa che maggiormente colpì Richard fu la botola che, dalla camera da letto di Napoleone, portava direttamente al piano inferiore nel bagno, fornito di una vasca di pietra, e la grandiosa Galleria Demidoff dalle colonne simili a una foresta di marmo bianco.</p>
<p>La residenza non era molto grande e impiegarono poco più di un’ora per visitarla tutta. Tornarono quindi alla macchina e, in una ventina di minuti, raggiunsero la Palazzina dei Mulini, abitazione principale di Napoleone all’Elba, costruita su una roccia a picco sul mare. Faticarono un po’ a trovar parcheggio – come consueto in quella stagione – ma alla fine scovarono un posto lungo via della Regina, da cui impiegarono poco più di cinque minuti a piedi per arrivare alla residenza imperiale. Anche questo edificio non era molto vasto, ma rispetto alla villa di campagna, c’era in più da visitare il lussureggiante giardino affacciato sul mare, da cui si godeva una vista mozzafiato che arrivava fino a Piombino, sulla terraferma, che uscirono a visitare dopo che ebbero terminato il giro delle stanze visitabili della palazzina.  </p>
<p> “Mi scusi, signorina…” una voce maschile chiamò timidamente in italiano. Nives si voltò e vide un giovane moro sulla trentina, abbigliato con una maglietta sbracciata azzurra e bermuda blu. “Ma voi non siete Nives e Richard?”</p>
<p>Per un momento, la vicentina non riuscì a spiccicar parola per la sorpresa di venir riconosciuta.</p>
<p>“Ah, ehm, sì”, riuscì infine a rispondere.</p>
<p>Il giovanotto fece un gran sorriso. “Oh, che bello! Mai avrei immaginato di fare un incontro simile, venendo a visitare l’Elba. Che emozione! Sono un grande ammiratore di Richard e vi seguo entrambi da quando avete rivelato la vostra storia… Ho una pagina su Facebook dedicata a voi due!”</p>
<p>Nives restò a bocca aperta. “Ma cos… sul serio?”</p>
<p>“Sì, certamente! Si chiama <em>Richard &amp; Nives Love</em>. Ho quasi mille <em>mi piace</em>! Siete una coppia molto amata.”</p>
<p>“Davvero?” fece Nives, debolmente: era più che sbigottita. Guardò Richard in cerca di sostegno, ma lui aveva capito solo una parte e le chiese delucidazioni, così gli tradusse rapidamente quello che il giovane uomo aveva detto.</p>
<p>“Sono onorato”, dichiarò l’attore britannico, rivolto al moro. “Perdoni il mio scarso italiano”, aggiunse in tono di scusa.</p>
<p>“Oh, no no, perdoni lei che non ho parlato in inglese”, si affrettò a dire il giovanotto nella lingua d’Albione. “Mi chiamo Mario. Se posso disturbarvi… potrei farvi una foto? E magari un selfie con entrambi?”</p>
<p>“Per me va bene”, accettò Richard e anche Nives annuì; sarebbe stato scortese rifiutare, ma del resto non ne vedeva motivo. Trovava comunque incredibile il pensiero che quelle immagini sarebbero presto finite sul <em>social media</em> più diffuso al mondo e che centinaia, forse migliaia di persone le avrebbero viste.</p>
<p>Raffaella, che aveva udito lo scambio di battute, si offrì di fare lei la foto di Mario tra loro due, invece che un selfie, e il giovane uomo ne fu molto felice. Al termine, si congedò, profondendosi in ringraziamenti per la loro disponibilità.</p>
<p>Gli altri visitatori avevano per la gran parte ignorato l’episodio e solo alcuni l’avevano osservato con blanda curiosità.</p>
<p>Le due coppie percorsero anche i bastioni fino al punto più vicino al faro di Forte Stella, situato all’imboccatura della baia di Portoferraio, e infine lasciarono la residenza. Erano ormai le 13.00, ora per la quale Raffaella aveva prenotato al ristorante, che raggiunsero a piedi in pochi minuti.</p>
<p>Il locale era arredato in modo piuttosto semplice, quasi spartano, ma dal terrazzo il panorama era splendido, con la sottostante spiaggia di sabbia dorata e il mare che sfumava dall’azzurro al blu profondo. Raffaella conosceva i titolari perché erano clienti della Tenuta d’Altariva; come a Capoliveri, prenotando aveva chiesto un tavolo appartato, ed infatti vennero condotti in un angolo del terrazzo, in un punto leggermente discosto dagli altri tavoli.</p>
<p>Anche questa volta preferirono rimanere leggeri; optarono così per un secondo di pesce fresco ai ferri con insalata mista e patate al forno, accompagnando la pietanza con un rosato – ovviamente della Tenuta d’Altariva – servito ben freddo, e acqua.</p>
<p>Durante il pranzo, tre giovani donne sedute ad un paio di tavoli di distanza continuarono a guardare nella loro direzione ed a scattare foto col cellulare. Accorgendosene, Richard assunse un’espressione insolitamente seccata. Vedendo che Nives lo stava guardando con aria interrogativa, si spiegò.</p>
<p>“Ci sono tre ragazze che stanno continuando a fissarci e a fotografarci. Mi ero abituato troppo bene, in questi ultimi giorni”, sospirò, rassegnato. “Non mi dispiace che mi riconoscano e mi chiedano foto e autografi, ma questo atteggiamento furtivo mi infastidisce.”</p>
<p>“Vuoi che chieda a Roberto di mandarle via?” domandò Jerry, già sul piede di guerra, parlando del gestore.</p>
<p>“No, no”, Richard si affrettò a rasserenare il suo nuovo amico. “Non posso chiedere una cosa del genere, in fondo quelle tre stanno solo guardando e fotografando… è semplicemente il modo in cui lo fanno a irritarmi.”</p>
<p>Nives fece un sorrisetto storto.</p>
<p>“So io come farle smettere e vergognare”, gli disse sottovoce. “Ti fidi di me?”</p>
<p>“Ovviamente sì”, rispose lui subito. “Cos’hai in mente?”</p>
<p>“Di dar loro qualcosa per cui vale veramente la pena fotografare”, ridacchiò lei. “Scosta un po’ la sedia…”</p>
<p>Richard fece come gli aveva chiesto; Nives si alzò e si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio, poi con un gran sorriso si voltò verso le tre ragazze e agitò l’altro braccio.</p>
<p>“Questo è per voi, signorine! <em>This is for you, young ladies</em>!” esclamò ad alta voce, sia in italiano che in inglese giacché non poteva essere sicura della nazionalità delle tipe.</p>
<p>Vistesi scoperte e segnalate così apertamente, le tre giovani ebbero la buona grazia di arrossire. Chiaramente messe a disagio dalle occhiate – alcune sorprese, altre di riprovazione – degli altri avventori, si affrettarono a metter via i cellulari e una, evidentemente la più educata, fece un timido cenno di ringraziamento, che Nives accettò platealmente, col risultato di metterle ulteriormente a disagio.</p>
<p>Nives tornò a sedersi al proprio posto con un sorrisetto feroce. Raffaella s’era messa una mano davanti alla bocca per trattenere l’ilarità.</p>
<p>“<em>Mo’ se vanno a nasconne, ‘ste tre pischelle!</em>” ridacchiò. Avendo cominciato a farci l’orecchio, anche stavolta, pur essendo romanesco puro, Richard capì e sogghignò divertito, imitato da Jerry.</p>
<p>“Di nuovo, sei tremendissima, Nives!” dichiarò l’attore britannico, ripetendo quel che aveva detto il giorno prima.</p>
<p>“Soprattutto se voglio proteggere qualcuno che amo”, confermò lei. “Detesto chi fa le cose di nascosto. Facevano miglior figura se si avvicinavano e chiedevano una foto, non gliel’avremmo certo negata…”</p>
<p>“Infatti”, confermò Richard. Per la seconda volta quel giorno, pensò che, quando le circostanze lo richiedevano, Nives sapeva dimostrare una notevole grinta, ma sempre con classe. In questo erano decisamente uguali.</p>
<p>Imbarazzate, le tre signorine impertinenti finirono in fretta quanto avevano nei piatti e si alzarono, andando a pagare direttamente alla cassa e poi dileguandosi.</p>
<p>“Propongo un brindisi”, disse Nives, volendo dimenticare l’episodio che, pur se finito in modo divertente, era stato un po’ sgradevole. “Alla nostra amicizia!”</p>
<p>“Alla nostra amicizia!” ripeterono gli altri, sollevando i calici e facendoli tintinnare gli uni con gli altri.</p>
<p>Quando terminarono il pesce, Roberto venne a proporre loro come dessert <em>l’imbollita</em> di fichi, il più antico dei dolci elbani, a base di fichi neri, semi di finocchio, miele e farina. Nives, sebbene fosse stata all’Elba ormai molte volte, non l’aveva ancora mai assaggiata e quindi accettò subito, in barba alla linea – per una volta non si sarebbe certo rovinata – e così gli altri la seguirono a ruota. Per accompagnamento, un bicchierino di moscato passito in luogo del <em>solito</em> aleatico, anche questo una novità per Nives che non era molto amante dei vini passiti, troppo dolci per il suo gusto, e quindi non li ricercava.</p>
<p>A fine pasto, presero un caffè e poi Richard chiese il conto, ignorando il sommesso ringhio di finto rimprovero che gli rivolse Jerry, ormai rassegnato al fatto che l’inglese pagasse sempre quando mangiavano fuori.</p>
<p>Poiché il centro storico di Portoferraio è perlopiù chiuso al traffico e quindi visitabile soltanto a piedi, ma faceva decisamente troppo caldo per farlo, tornarono direttamente alla macchina e partirono alla volta di Capoliveri. Giunti alla gelateria citata da Raffaella, Jerry andò a prendere quattro coppe giganti nei gusti precedentemente scelti da ciascuno, depositandole nella borsa termica di cui s’erano premuniti – la stessa utilizzata da Richard e Nives quando avevano fatto <em>l’escursione amorosa</em> nella <em>Terra di Mezzo</em> – e poi tornò di corsa nell’abitacolo climatizzato della Stelvio. Le quattro piastre eutettiche che avevano messo nella borsa termica si erano naturalmente sgelate, ma l’interno era molto fresco; malgrado questo, e malgrado il condizionatore acceso in auto, quando venti minuti dopo arrivarono a casa i gelati avevano cominciato a colare, per cui si affrettarono a metterli nel freezer. Poi andarono a cambiarsi per concludere il pomeriggio in relax a bordo piscina.</p>
<p>Quella sera, come da accordi, Salvo e Marcella non vennero a preparare la cena; le due coppie mangiarono i gelati comodamente seduti sotto il gazebo, nella luce del giorno ormai declinante.</p>
<p>“Assolutamente delizioso!” esclamò Richard con l’entusiasmo di un fanciullo. “Com’è che gli italiani fanno gelati tanto buoni? Anche in Inghilterra, le migliori gelaterie sono quelle di proprietà di italiani, ma devo dire che questo è migliore…”</p>
<p>“Il mio amico Franco mi ha detto che la scuola italiana dei maestri gelatai ha una lunga e prestigiosa storia”, disse Nives. “Certo, ci sono quelli più bravi e quelli meno bravi… io ad esempio trovo che Franco sia superlativo, e non solo perché è amico mio.”</p>
<p>“Beh quello è proprio strepitoso”, confermò l’attore britannico.” Specialmente il cioccolato extra che non ho trovato da nessun’altra parte.”</p>
<p>“Credo che sia una ricetta di sua invenzione”, commentò Nives. “Ma anche questo è ottimo”, decretò ciucciando il cucchiaino con aria tanto golosa da far ridere tutti.</p>
<p>Quando terminarono, Raffaella e Nives s’incaricarono di portar via le coppette ormai vuote e i relativi cucchiaini. In cucina, la padrona di casa si rivolse all’amica con un’espressione monellesca.</p>
<p>“Ehi, hai già provato a fare l’amore con Richard nell’idromassaggio?” le domandò. Nives sbottò in una risatina.</p>
<p>“Ancora no, ma l’acqua non sarà un tantino troppo fredda, a quest’ora?” replicò.</p>
<p>“Non intendevo quello della piscina, ma quello del vostro bagno”, chiarì Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Oh… non l’avevo preso in considerazione. Con questo caldo, non mi viene mai in mente di usare la vasca, sempre solo la doccia”, fece un sorrisetto malizioso. “Seguirò senz’altro il tuo consiglio”, concluse.</p>
<p>“Bene! Nell’armadietto a fianco ci oli adatti: scegli la fragranza che preferisci. Ti consiglio anche di usare il bicarbonato: rende l’idromassaggio ancora più efficace per rilassare e tonificare. Ah, e ci sono anche lumini da accendere per l’atmosfera.”</p>
<p>“Wow, altro che trattamento da spa”, scherzò Nives. Il sorriso di Raffaella si allargò.</p>
<p>“Poi mi dirai com’è andata…” disse. “A me e Jerry piace parecchio”, aggiunse ammiccando. Le due donne si scambiarono sorrisi birichini, sghignazzando come adolescenti che progettano una marachella.</p>
<p>Sciacquarono le coppette di plastica e le gettarono nell’apposito raccoglitore, poi tornarono dagli uomini.</p>
<p>“Stasera voglio approfittare dell’idromassaggio”, esordì Nives, poi guardò Richard con intenzione. “La vasca è abbastanza grande per due…”</p>
<p>L’attore britannico si alzò di colpo, come spinto da una molla.</p>
<p>“Scusate, m’è venuta improvvisamente una gran voglia di fare un idromassaggio”, disse ammiccando verso gli altri due.</p>
<p>“Buon bagno!” gridò loro dietro Jerry ridendo, poi guardò Raffaella. “Però, non sarebbe un’idea malvagia, andare a letto presto anche noi…” aggiunse, facendole l’occhiolino.</p>
<p>“Nient’affatto”, concordò lei con un gran sorriso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il bagno della camera di Nives e Richard aveva una pedana di legno che contornava la vasca rotonda, rendendola simile ad una piscina, riempiendo tutto il fondo della stanza dalle pareti di pietra e dal soffitto di legno con travi a vista. Nives trovò i lumini dove Raffaella le aveva indicato e li accese per creare un’atmosfera romantica mentre la vasca si riempiva di acqua tiepida; frattanto, Richard prese le bottigliette degli oli essenziali, tra i quali scelsero quello alla lavanda, e ne usarono la dose prescritta. L’aria si riempì di profumo.</p>
<p>Quando la vasca fu sufficientemente piena, Nives attivò l’idromassaggio e guardò Richard.</p>
<p>“Prima tu”, disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso colmo di promesse. Lui non se lo fece ripetere e si tolse rapidamente gli abiti, poi si immerse nell’acqua spumeggiante. Non appena si fu seduto, girò il viso per guardare Nives, scoprendo che aveva già cominciato a spogliarsi ed ora non le rimanevano addosso che reggiseno e mutandine, lo stesso completo di pizzo sangallo bianco con cui lo aveva accolto quand’era arrivato a casa sua. Percorse con gli occhi la sua amabile figura, apprezzandone ogni curva; inevitabilmente, il sangue gli affluì all’inguine, cominciando a far ergere la sua mascolinità sull’attenti. Pensò che la creatura che aveva di fronte fosse la più bella, la più dolce, la più fantastica donna dell’universo. Ne era pazzamente innamorato, ed era tanto fortunato da esserne riamato con uguale fervore.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo divorante di Richard accese Nives come la più erotica delle carezze; approfittando del fatto di dover raccogliere i capelli per non bagnarli e struccarsi, decise di prolungare un poco l’attesa per rendere ancora più eccitante il loro prossimo atto d’amore. Si arrotolò i capelli in cima alla testa e, cercando la pinza per fissarli, si girò verso il lavabo. Udì il sospiro di Richard e sorrise maliziosamente: gli slip erano tagliati a brasiliana, scoprendo parzialmente i glutei, e decorati con un fiocco di seta proprio sopra il solco tra di essi. Dopo aver fissato i capelli col fermaglio, con deliberata lentezza prese un fazzoletto umidificato e iniziò a struccarsi.</p>
<p>“Donna… quest’attesa mi uccide”, l’avvertì Richard; il tono della sua voce, basso e vibrante, le fece scorrere un caldo brivido lungo la spina dorsale.</p>
<p>“Un attimo di pazienza ancora”, lo esortò, guardandolo nel riflesso dello specchio. “Poi sarò tutta tua…”</p>
<p>“Ti prendo in parola!” esclamò l’attore; l’erezione era quasi dolorosa ed esigeva sollievo ogni secondo di più, non sapeva davvero quanto ancora avrebbe potuto resistere prima di saltare fuori dall’acqua per reclamare la sua donna fino a farla urlare di piacere…</p>
<p>Sentendo l’urgenza nella sua voce, che faceva il paio con la propria, Nives si affrettò a finire di togliersi matita e mascara, poi gettò il fazzoletto struccante nel cestino. Voltandosi verso Richard, sganciò il reggiseno e lo lasciò cadere a terra, poi rapidamente si liberò anche delle mutandine.</p>
<p>Richard si sentì mancare il fiato nello scorgerla infine completamente nuda; l’aveva vista tante altre volte, ma rimaneva sempre incantato.</p>
<p>Nives s’infiammò sotto il suo sguardo, allo stesso tempo avido e ammirato; era sicura che non si sarebbe mai abituata a sentirsi tanto desiderata, addirittura adorata da un uomo fantastico come Richard.</p>
<p>Richard sollevò lo sguardo ad incontrare quello di lei e allungò una mano, invitandola a raggiungerlo. Il cuore cominciò a battere forte nel petto di Nives, che si mosse ed entrò nella vasca, sulle labbra un sorriso lieve che esprimeva la sua emozione; si girò, voltandogli la schiena, e lentamente scese a sedere tra le gambe dell’uomo.</p>
<p>Richard apprezzò la vista del bel <em>lato B</em> di Nives; non appena si fu accomodata, la prese per le spalle e l’attirò contro il proprio petto. La donna chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò contro di lui, emozionata: nella sua <em>fan fiction</em>, c’era una scena assai simile tra Nerwen ed Aryon.</p>
<p>“Come si sta bene, qui…” mormorò con un sospiro di beatitudine.</p>
<p>“Meravigliosamente bene”, confermò l’attore britannico, sfiorandole il collo con le labbra, poi la girò di fianco e le prese la bocca in un bacio tenero. Nives sollevò un braccio, posando la mano sulla guancia dell’uomo, e schiuse le labbra, approfondendo il bacio. Lui rispose subito; in pochi attimi, da tenero il bacio divenne passionale ed entrambi sospirarono per il desiderio reciproco.</p>
<p>Richard fece scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi, circondandole un seno e sfiorandone il capezzolo con il pollice; contro il polpastrello, lo sentì irrigidirsi ed ergersi come a cercare carezze.</p>
<p>Nives contraccambiò accarezzandogli il petto; contro il fianco, sentì la sua durezza virile e, presa dalla voglia di toccarla, abbassò la mano fino a chiuderla attorno ad essa. La fece scorrere su e giù e Richard gemette nella sua bocca. Staccandosi, ansimò:</p>
<p>“Attenta, così rischi grosso…”</p>
<p>“Mmmm… <em>grosso</em> sì, e pure <em>duro</em>…” mormorò lei con voce roca, sfacciata come solo lui riusciva a renderla. Per tutta risposta, Richard mosse il bacino, strofinandosi nella sua mano.</p>
<p>“Ah, ma allora <em>ti piace</em>…” la provocò. Nives ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Adesso ti faccio vedere io <em>quanto</em>…” lo rimbeccò, sollevandosi e mettendosi cavalcioni delle sue gambe, pronta a farlo scivolare dentro di sé; ma Richard la fermò.</p>
<p>“Oh no, piccola”, sussurrò. “Anch’io voglio toccarti…”</p>
<p>Tuffò una mano sott’acqua e, scivolandole lungo l’addome, raggiunse il suo fiore di donna; con dita delicate, sfiorò i morbidi petali, schiudendoli in preparazione all’atto d’amore.</p>
<p>Nives emise un sospiro, rabbrividendo di piacere: Richard sapeva esattamente come toccarla per farla vibrare di desiderio. Non contento, l’attore si sporse verso di lei e prese un capezzolo tra le labbra, cominciando a vellicarlo con la lingua.</p>
<p>“Ah…!” esclamò la donna, il respiro mozzo; si aggrappò alle sue spalle mentre lui continuava a tormentarla deliziosamente. Resistette per qualche istante, poi si arrese e mormorò, “T…ti prego…”</p>
<p>“Dimmi cosa desideri, amore mio”, la esortò Richard sottovoce, senza smettere di infliggerle la sua dolce tortura. Lei gettò la testa all’indietro con un gemito.</p>
<p>“Te…” gracchiò, “Dentro di me…”</p>
<p>“Con piacere”, mormorò l’attore con voce rauca; si afferrò per evitare di fluttuare nell’acqua e si posizionò contro di lei, strofinandosi sul suo solco femminile.</p>
<p>Con un brivido di piacere, Nives si abbassò su di lui, facendolo scivolare dentro il proprio corpo.</p>
<p>Cominciarono a ondeggiare nell’acqua effervescente, muovendosi all’unisono. Dopo qualche attimo, Richard si sollevò maggiormente, posizionando Nives in maniera diversa per cambiare angolazione e trovare quella perfetta per lei. Quando la udì emettere un lamento più forte, comprese d’averla trovata e quindi si fermò lì, spingendo e ritraendosi ritmicamente, provocandole gemiti sempre più alti a mano a mano che il piacere saliva dentro di lei. Non ci volle molto che lei cominciò a tendersi come un arco tra le sue braccia, il fiato corto, le labbra socchiuse su un lamento amoroso ormai continuo, mentre il culmine si avvicinava; infine, sentì la sua carne tremare spasmodicamente attorno alla propria e udì il suo grido di delizia. Con un grido uguale, la raggiunse sulla vetta e si svuotò dentro di lei, sussultando violentemente, il piacere di uno che amplificava quello dell’altro tanto nel corpo quanto nell’anima.</p>
<p>Nives si afflosciò tra le braccia di Richard, la testa che le girava; anche l’attore si rilassò, poggiando la schiena contro il bordo sagomato della vasca.</p>
<p>“Interessante modo di fare il bagno”, mormorò Richard con un sorrisetto lupesco.</p>
<p>“Molto”, confermò Nives, un sorrisetto che faceva il paio con quello di lui. L’indomani avrebbe pensato a ringraziare Raffaella per il suggerimento…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jerry e Raffaella avevano seguito l’esempio degli amici ed erano saliti in camera subito dopo di loro.</p>
<p>“Preparo il bagno”, si offrì Jerry, poi ammiccò. “Ti aspetto nudo in vasca…”</p>
<p>Raffaella non si fece prendere in contropiede e sogghignò.</p>
<p>“Mica pensavi di aspettarmi <em>vestito</em> in vasca…” ribatté.</p>
<p>Jerry sogghignò a sua volta, come sempre divertito della prontezza di spirito della moglie, poi si recò nella stanza accanto ed aprì l’acqua per riempire la vasca. Aggiunse un po’ di sale di Epsom e qualche goccia d’olio essenziale di agrumi, poi preparò due asciugamani arrotolati sul bordo piastrellato che circondava la vasca. Si spogliò, posando gli abiti sulla sedia nell’angolo opposto, e verificò la temperatura dell’acqua; trovandola soddisfacente, entrò, sedendosi comodamente ad un’estremità. Sbirciò in camera da letto attraverso il vetro termico del caminetto – che era ovviamente spento, data la stagione – ma Raffaella non era in vista, così si rilassò contro lo schienale ed attese.</p>
<p>Pochi minuti dopo, Raffaella lo raggiunse, completamente nuda, i capelli raccolti in cima alla testa con una pinza.</p>
<p>“Un minuto che mi strucco”, disse. L’occhiata di ardente apprezzamento del marito le fece accelerare i battiti e si chiese come potesse essere possibile che, dopo quasi sette anni dal loro primo incontro, Jerry riuscisse ancora ad <em>agitarla</em> con un solo sguardo. Decise di <em>agitarlo</em> altrettanto e finse di urtare uno degli asciugamani posati sul bordo, facendolo cadere. “Ops…” bofonchiò, chinandosi per prenderlo ed offrendo alla vista di Jerry il proprio posteriore senza veli.</p>
<p>“Ah!” esclamò lui. “Moglie, hai deciso di farmi venire un infarto??”</p>
<p>Lei si girò con aria innocente.</p>
<p>“<em>Ma che stai a scherzà</em>?” gli domandò, angelica. “Che ho fatto?”</p>
<p>“Ora te lo mostro, quel che hai fatto…” brontolò Jerry, alzandosi a mezzo fuori dall’acqua spumeggiante, tanto quanto bastava a mostrare l’evidenza della sua eccitazione. Lei finse sorpresa.</p>
<p>“Oh, ma tu guarda…” ridacchiò. “Son contenta di farti ancora effetto…”</p>
<p>“Me ne fai eccome”, le assicurò lui, mentre un sorriso ammiccante gli incurvava gli angoli della bocca. “Se vieni qua, te lo dimostro.”</p>
<p>Raffaella ricambiò il sorriso.</p>
<p>“Stasera preferisco il nostro letto”, dichiarò. “Ma intanto possiamo cominciare con le coccole…”</p>
<p>Si struccò rapidamente, poi entrò nella vasca e si sdraiò direttamente sopra Jerry.</p>
<p>“Il mio materasso preferito”, mormorò, prima di chinare la testa e baciarlo.</p>
<p>Jerry la circondò subito con le braccia, socchiudendo le labbra per accogliere avidamente il bacio della moglie.</p>
<p>“Quindi hai deciso di sedurmi, mia sirena?” le domandò a bassa voce quando le loro labbra si separarono di una frazione di millimetro.</p>
<p>“Ci sto riuscendo?” ribatté lei, tirandosi indietro e sfiorandogli la bocca con l’indice. Lui ne baciò la punta e lei allora lo ritrasse, appoggiandolo sulle proprie labbra, per poi spingerlo tra di esse facendo dardeggiare la lingua. Gli occhi di Jerry si oscurarono per il desiderio.</p>
<p>“In pieno”, rispose, alzandosi a sedere e sollevando anche lei, che a quel punto si ritrovò cavalcioni del suo inguine. Jerry abbassò il viso verso il suo seno e prese un capezzolo in bocca, lambendolo sensualmente. Raffaella rabbrividì ed emise un piccolo lamento di piacere; gli prese la testa tra le mani, affondando le dita tra i corti capelli castani, accompagnando i suoi movimenti mentre, lasciato il primo seno, si dedicava all’altro capezzolo. La donna si sentì incendiare, il grembo percorso da fremiti impazienti, già desiderosa di sentire la virilità del marito dentro di sé mentre si muoveva per portarla sulle vette del piacere.</p>
<p>“Jerry…” mormorò.</p>
<p>“Raffaella… sei così dolce, <em>honey</em>…” bisbigliò lui di rimando, salendo a baciarle il petto, la gola, raggiungendo infine nuovamente le sue labbra per un lungo, profondo bacio.</p>
<p>Lei gli accarezzò le spalle, poi scese lungo la spina dorsale fino al suo fondoschiena, dove sfiorò l’inizio del solco tra i glutei.</p>
<p>Jerry sospirò; mettendole le mani a coppa attorno ai seni, ne vezzeggiò le punte eccitate coi pollici, facendola gemere.</p>
<p>Raffaella si ritrasse leggermente e gli posò le dita sul torace, accarezzando i pettorali per poi sfiorare i capezzoli con i polpastrelli, ricambiando le sue carezze. Lo sentì rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco e, per reazione, sentì la sua femminilità fremere.</p>
<p>Le mani di Jerry scesero lungo i fianchi della moglie, poi si chiusero sulle sue natiche, spingendo il centro del suo corpo contro il proprio. Per tutta risposta, Raffaella si strofinò sul suo scettro maschile. Ad entrambi sfuggì un gemito, mentre l’acqua da tiepida sembrò improvvisamente diventare bollente.</p>
<p>“Raffi…” ansimò Jerry, senza fiato. Il bisogno nella sua voce era così evidente, che Raffaella smise subito di stuzzicarlo e si ritrasse per guardarlo negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Andiamo”, lo esortò. Alzandosi, afferrò uno dei teli preparati a bordo vasca e si asciugò alla bell’e meglio. Jerry ebbe la presenza di spirito di spegnere l’idromassaggio prima di imitarla. Uscirono dalla vasca e, lasciati cadere gli asciugamani a terra, mano nella mano si affrettarono in camera. Raffaella si liberò della pinza tra i capelli, gettandola a terra, e si sdraiò sul letto. Preso da un raptus di passione, Jerry s’insinuò tra le ginocchia della moglie; abbassandosi, posò le labbra sopra al triangolo di riccioli scuri alla giunzione delle cosce, deponendovi ardenti baci. Raffaella sussultò, mentre un lamento amoroso le sfuggiva dalle labbra; smaniosa, si aprì a Jerry, offrendosi completamente a lui. Inebriato dalla sua reazione, l’arciere mordicchiò il suo punto più sensibile, gonfio di desiderio, e poi, desideroso di gustare il nettare del suo fiore muliebre, cominciò a lambirlo avidamente, schiudendone i petali roridi.</p>
<p>Travolta dal piacere, Raffaella gemette ad alta voce, inarcandosi e piantando la testa nel cuscino, mentre le sue mani artigliavano le lenzuola. La sua risposta alle proprie sollecitazioni fece venir le vertigini a Jerry, che raddoppiò i suoi sforzi, affondando la lingua dentro di lei e cominciando a stuzzicarla anche con le dita. Raffaella fu scossa da sussulti incontrollabili, sentendosi avvampare ancor di più di desiderio, sentendo tremiti convulsi percorrere le sue profondità.</p>
<p>“Jer…Jerry!” esclamò, senza fiato. Suonò come un’implorazione, che ebbe su di lui un effetto devastante: l’uomo si staccò da lei e si sollevò sopra il corpo invitante della moglie. I loro sguardi s’incontrarono, fiammeggianti del desiderio e dell’amore reciproco; poi Raffaella abbassò gli occhi per guardare il simbolo della mascolinità del suo uomo, vicino in modo così allettante al nucleo della propria femminilità, e sentì il proprio corpo letteralmente supplicare di essere riempito.</p>
<p>“Prendimi, Jerry… Ora!” alitò, tornando a guardarlo.</p>
<p>“E tu prendi me”, la invitò l’arciere, la voce così rauca da essere quasi irriconoscibile. “Il mio corpo, il mio cuore, la mia anima…”</p>
<p>Una volta di più, Raffaella rimase senza parole di fronte alla capacità del marito d’essere così romantico e passionale allo stesso tempo. Sembrava che fossero sposati da sei mesi, non da sei anni, pensò confusamente. Poi sentì la punta della sua virilità accarezzare le pieghe segrete del suo corpo, madide di desiderio, e poi spingersi dentro di lei con un movimento gentile ma deciso. Tutti i suoi pensieri s’involarono; emise un sospiro di appagamento e sollevò le gambe per allacciarle attorno alla vita di Jerry; la coppia cominciò a muoversi ritmicamente, donando e ricevendo reciprocamente un piacere che andava oltre la carne, infondendosi nei loro cuori e nelle loro anime.</p>
<p>Jerry si sentiva girare la testa; gli accadeva sempre, con Raffaella. Quando era con lei, dentro di lei, gli sembrava che il mondo svanisse e che non ci fossero che loro due, uniti nell’atto d’amore, e la sensazione lo inebriava. Si sollevò sulle braccia, cercando un angolo di penetrazione che lo portasse ad affondare ancora di più nel caldo corpo della moglie e che sapeva soddisfarla maggiormente. Quando il gemito che lei emise gli confermò d’averlo raggiunto, si fermò in quella posizione ed aumentò la forza e l’ampiezza delle sue spinte, impaziente di arrivare in vetta assieme a lei. Il più delle volte, a entrambi piaceva indugiare, per far durare l’amplesso il più a lungo possibile, ma questa era una di quelle volte in cui invece venivano travolti dalla smania, così non si risparmiò, gli occhi negli occhi di lei, mentre il piacere saliva a ondate sempre più irresistibili e potenti.</p>
<p>L’intensità del momento, non solo dal punto di vista fisico, ma anche da quello sentimentale, stava lasciando Raffaella senza fiato. Quando lo sentì cominciare a muoversi nella maniera più squisita per lei, emise un lamento deliziato. Jerry era un amante attento ai suoi bisogni, generoso e tenero allo stesso tempo, e nonostante gli anni passati assieme, fare l’amore con lui era ancora meraviglioso come agli inizi, la cosa più bella del mondo, perché era l’uomo che amava con ogni fibra del proprio essere e adorava esprimerglielo attraverso l’atto che, più di tutti, è capace di congiungere corpi e anime. Poi non ebbe più tempo per formulare pensieri compiuti, perché con un’ultima spinta Jerry la portò al culmine; serrò le palpebre e gettò un alto gemito, sollevandosi verso di lui mentre le sue viscere venivano percorse da tremiti violenti.</p>
<p>Jerry conosceva bene il corpo di Raffaella e sapeva esattamente come e quanto muoversi per procurarle il massimo piacere, ma ciò nonostante trovava sempre molto emozionante udire i suoi sospiri amorosi. Ad un tratto la vide chiudere gli occhi e, con un lamento particolarmente alto, inarcare la schiena; un istante dopo sentì la sua carne sussultare convulsamente attorno alla propria in un modo che innescò il suo proprio piacere e, con un’esclamazione inarticolata, si lasciò travolgere.</p>
<p>Per lunghi istanti, rimasero come sospesi in una dimensione fuori dal mondo, fatta di pura estasi, tanto fisica quanto emotiva, dove i suoni erano attutiti, ad esclusione dei loro gemiti d’amore, e la visione era oscurata, tranne quella reciproca; poi lentamente tornarono da quel luogo celestiale, ridiscendendo sulla Terra. Jerry si adagiò su Raffaella, posando le braccia ai lati della sua testa ed accarezzandole i capelli, poi, chinando la testa in avanti, le prese le labbra in un bacio sensuale ma dolcissimo, colmo di tutto l’amore che provava per lei.</p>
<p>La donna gli avvolse le braccia attorno al busto, le mani che gli sfioravano la schiena muscolosa, e contraccambiò il bacio in maniera altrettanto sensuale e piena di sentimento.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, Raffi”, le mormorò Jerry sulle labbra, prima di baciarla ancora.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, Jerry…” sussurrò lei di rimando, colma di beatitudine.</p>
<p>Rimasero così, ancora uniti, per diverso tempo, scambiandosi tenerezze come sempre facevano dopo la passione.</p>
<p>Quando più tardi si disposero a dormire, Raffaella si rannicchiò accanto a Jerry, che la circondò con un braccio.</p>
<p>“Ehi, <em>baby</em>”, le disse a bassa voce. “Penso di essere l’uomo più fortunato al mondo…”</p>
<p>Lei emise un sospiro che esprimeva gioia profonda. Spostando leggermente il viso, gli depose un bacio sul petto.</p>
<p>“Allora io sono la donna più fortunata del mondo”, ribatté. Lui le baciò i capelli, e poi entrambi scivolarono in un sonno appagato.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitolo XI: Sabato 15 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo XI: Sabato 15 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferragosto era arrivato. Come avevano stabilito alcuni giorni prima, Richard, Nives e Jerry si recarono al centro ippico, mentre Raffaella si occupava di supervisionare i preparativi per la festa della sera. Pur essendo giornata festiva, come in tutte le località turistiche il maneggio era aperto, ma quel giorno avrebbero chiuso due ore prima del solito per consentire a tutti di tornare a casa a prepararsi per la festa a Villa d’Altariva.  </p>
<p>Giorgio venne ad aiutare Nives a sellare Lucky Star e poi le preparò la consueta scaletta per salire in arcione.</p>
<p>Mentre caracollavano lungo una delle strade bianche che si snodavano nella macchia mediterranea che ricopriva quella zona, Jerry osservò che Nives si muoveva disinvoltamente sulla groppa di Lucky Star.</p>
<p>“Ti senti pronta per galoppare?” le domandò. “Resterò comunque accanto a te e se ci fosse qualche problema intervengo subito”, la rassicurò, prevenendo eventuali titubanze.</p>
<p>Nives assentì: le piaceva galoppare, che le veniva più facile che trottare. Ad ogni buon conto, però, preferì chiedere un ripasso, che Jerry le concesse ben volentieri. “Sposta il peso in avanti, dai di tallone e scrolla le redini, poi continua a sporgerti in avanti per segnalare che vuoi continuare così e asseconda il movimento naturale del cavallo. Quando vuoi fermarti, fai come al solito: tira le redini e sposta il peso indietro, ma fallo con maggior decisione di quando sei al trotto. Tutto chiaro?”</p>
<p>“Chiarissimo!” esclamò Nives. Lanciò un’occhiata a Richard, che le sorrise incoraggiante, poi fece come aveva detto Jerry e Lucky Star, obbediente, partì al galoppo. Involontariamente la donna emise un’esclamazione che era per metà di eccitazione e per metà di sorpresa; perdendo momentaneamente l’equilibrio, si spostò all’indietro, senza però tirare le redini. Confusa dai comandi contraddittori – spostamento all’indietro significava <em>ferma</em>, ma le briglie erano ancora morbide – Lucky Star rallentò, attendendo un segnale più chiaro. Riprendendosi, Nives preferì tirare le redini e farla fermare.</p>
<p>“Falsa partenza”, commentò con una smorfia.</p>
<p>Jerry, subito al suo fianco assieme a Richard dall’altra parte, le rivolse un sorriso tranquillizzante. “Non preoccuparti, è normale all’inizio, perché devi ricordare come fare esattamente. Riprova.”</p>
<p><em>Memoria del corpo</em>, pensò Nives. Lasciando perdere la teoria e le nozioni, diede nuovamente di tallone a Lucky Star, spostando il peso del corpo in avanti; si rilassò e stavolta riuscì a mantenersi in posizione. Assecondò il movimento della giumenta, che si mantenne al galoppo. Jerry incitò Sky per rimanere affiancato all’amica, e Richard lo imitò, spingendo Titan a correre dietro agli altri due.</p>
<p>Galopparono per alcuni minuti, con Nives che si sentiva elettrizzata come ogni volta. Era però anche un tantino nervosa, perché non era sufficientemente disinvolta come cavallerizza, così dopo un po’ decise di rallentare. Spostò quindi il peso indietro e tirò le redini; obbedientemente, Lucky Star diminuì al trotto, poi al passo, ed allora Nives smise di tirare perché non voleva farla fermare del tutto. I due uomini la imitarono e la circondarono dai due lati, sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Anche se cavalchi raramente, te la cavi molto bene”, la lodò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Grazie! Mi sento mezza ubriaca…”</p>
<p>“È l’adrenalina”, commentò Richard. “Capitava anche a me, agli inizi. E ammetto che, ogni tanto, capita ancora, specialmente quando ho la ventura di galoppare in paesaggi stupendi come in Nuova Zelanda.”</p>
<p>“Ecco un posto che mi piacerebbe moltissimo visitare”, confessò Jerry. “Non ci sono mai stato, anche se ho incontrato alcuni <em>kiwi</em> a qualche gara di tiro con l’arco, anni fa.”</p>
<p>Nives rise al soprannome citato dallo statunitense.</p>
<p>“La prima volta che ho sentito chiamare i neozelandesi <em>kiwi</em>, mi sono immaginata il frutto, e invece si riferisce all’uccello”, raccontò. “Che comunque, assomiglia a un kiwi col becco!” aggiunse ridendo più forte.</p>
<p>“Hai proprio ragione!” confermò Richard, che ne aveva visti dal vivo mentre girava <em>Lo Hobbit</em>.</p>
<p>Proseguirono, alternando brevi corse con andature più tranquille; poco dopo le dieci e mezzo, quando cominciò a far caldo, decisero di rientrare alle scuderie, dove rinfrescarono i cavalli e poi tornarono a casa per rinfrescarsi anche loro.</p>
<p>I preparativi per la festa fervevano, con Raffaella intenta a lanciare ordini a destra e a manca agli operai del catering e dell’azienda di eventi musicali per far posizionare ogni cosa precisamente come e dove voleva. Sembrava un colonnello intento a dar ordini alla truppa, pensò Richard divertito. Indicava una notevole capacità organizzativa.</p>
<p>Per starle fuori dai piedi, i tre andarono a cambiarsi e si rifugiarono in piscina, dove l’attività era sentita solo marginalmente dato che si stava svolgendo sul terrazzo fronte mare. Comunque, poco dopo le undici, tutto era stato allestito con completa soddisfazione della padrona di casa, che offrì bibite fresche agli operai e poi li congedò.</p>
<p>“Tutto a posto”, annunciò, unendosi a Jerry, Nives e Richard a bordo piscina, dopo essersi cambiata in un bikini nero. “I fuochi d’artificio sono al sicuro nel tuo magazzino”, aggiunse, rivolta al marito e riferendosi alla stanza dove lui teneva la sua attrezzatura da arciere.</p>
<p>“Perfetto”, disse Jerry, sollevando il pollice nel classico segno <em>okay</em>.</p>
<p>“Anche se ormai sono un mucchio di volte che vengono per fare sempre le stesse cose, ogni volta mandano operai diversi”, commentò poi, rivolta agli altri due. “Quindi ogni volta mi tocca dare le istruzioni su dove e come montare palco e postazione del deejay, e come disporre i tavoli e le sedie… che palle…”</p>
<p>“Perché non fai delle foto e la prossima volta, quando prenoti, non gliele mandi, così sanno come e dove devono montare e disporre le cose?” le consigliò Nives. L’amica la guardò come se avesse appena scoperto l’uovo di Colombo.</p>
<p>“Che idea <em>fantastica</em>!” esclamò. “Perché non ci ho mai pensato prima?”</p>
<p>“Perché non ti sei mai occupata di allestire carichi di camion”, ridacchiò Nives. “Quando prenoto un container, preparo sempre una specie di mappa di cosa devono caricare in quale punto del pianale, nella maniera più razionale possibile per farci stare più merce. Così non devo uscire e assistere alle operazioni di carico ogni santa volta. Qui, in fondo la cosa non è poi tanto diversa, solo che invece di una piantina, fai delle foto…”</p>
<p>“Farò così! Grazie del suggerimento”, le sorrise Raffaella. “Ora faccio un bagno per rinfrescarmi…”</p>
<p>“Vengo anch’io”, disse subito Jerry, anche se l’aveva appena fatto assieme agli altri due.</p>
<p>All’una e mezzo, com’era ormai loro orario abituale visto che raramente facevano colazione prima delle otto e mezzo – anche se solitamente si svegliavano abbastanza presto, ma quasi sempre la prima ora da svegli era dedicata ad attività <em>orizzontali</em> – si recarono in cucina a mangiare, dei panini al salame per gli uomini, un’insalata con uova sode per Raffaella e una macedonia per Nives; poi tornarono fuori per oziare sotto i baldacchini nelle ore più calde della giornata. L’inizio della festa era fissato per le venti e trenta, ma gli addetti al catering sarebbero arrivati un’ora prima per preparare le vivande ed allestire conseguentemente il buffet.</p>
<p>“È interessante?” domandò Nives a Richard, riferendosi al libro che stava tenendo in mano, la cui copertina ritraeva un lussureggiante paesaggio tropicale. Il titolo recitava <em>Corsari inglesi nei Caraibi tra Storia e leggenda</em>.</p>
<p>“Sì, decisamente”, rispose Richard. “Sono sempre stato affascinato da Henry Morgan e compagnia”, spiegò.</p>
<p>“Ah, i Caraibi!” esclamò Nives con desiderio. “Adoro i tropici”, aggiunse. “Se potessi, andrei a viverci… magari alle Hawaii”, concluse con aria sognante.</p>
<p>“È davvero tanto bello, laggiù?” chiese Richard. “Voglio dire, in paragone ad altre isole tropicali?”</p>
<p>“Non sono stata in molti altri posti simili, ma supera abbondantemente ad esempio le isole Canarie o a Sharm el-Sheikh”, rispose lei. “E considerate che sono stata soltanto a Oahu, mentre dicono che sia Maui l’isola più bella dell’arcipelago.”</p>
<p>“Io sono stato alle Bahamas”, raccontò Richard. “Magari per una vacanza futura potremmo andarci”, aggiunse. “Ho un gran bel ricordo di Nassau: non sarà Honolulu, ma penso ti piacerebbe.”</p>
<p>“Va bene”, accettò prontamente lei. “Di sicuro è molto più vicina di Honolulu: quella volta, io e la mai amica ci siamo fatte ventisei ore di viaggio su quattro aerei diversi… Abbiamo giurato che non l’avremmo fatto mai più, semmai avremmo diviso il viaggio in due tappe, la prima fino agli Stati Uniti continentali, e dopo aver dormito lì, proseguire fino alle Hawaii. Alla fine eravamo più morte che vive… non eravamo in business class né tantomeno in top class”, soggiunse, ben sapendo che l’attore era abituato ad altri livelli di comfort.</p>
<p>“Santo cielo, ventisei ore in classe turistica… ci credo che eravate sfinite”, considerò Richard. “Da Londra a Nassau, se non ricordo male sono circa dieci ore: è molto più gestibile…”</p>
<p>“Sicuramente”, concordò Nives, intrigata. “Beh, vedremo se e quando sarà possibile”, le venne in mente una cosa. “Sono curiosa di vedere la pagina Facebook di Mario… ricordi?, quella dedicata a noi due…”</p>
<p>“Ah sì! Sono curioso anch’io…”</p>
<p>Nives quindi prese il cellulare e si collegò al wi-fi di casa; trovò facilmente la pagina e, nonostante fosse stata preavvisata, rimase basita dalle centinaia di <em>like</em> che vide dichiarati sul numeratore, nonché dai commenti entusiasti alle foto di lei e Richard – non numerose per la verità, e quindi spesso ripetute, perché ovviamente non ne circolavano molte – o del solo Richard, magari in atteggiamento pensieroso, che solitamente veniva attribuito ad un suo momento di nostalgia verso di lei. In definitiva, era una pagina molto romantica che la commosse.</p>
<p>Come post fissato in alto, c’era la foto che Raffaella aveva scattato a lei e Richard assieme a Mario, con il commento <em>Un incontro inaspettato – a Portoferraio! Ho avuto l’immensa fortuna di imbattermi in Richard e Nives. Gentilissimi, hanno accettato di farsi fotografare con me, con la collaborazione di una loro amica. Che emozione incredibile!!!!</em></p>
<p>“Che carino!” esclamò Nives, poi guardò Richard. “Penso che potresti fare un <em>tweet</em>”, suggerì. “Dire che sei venuto a sapere di una pagina Facebook dedicata a te e me, ringraziando per il bel pensiero… o ritieni che sia inappropriato?”</p>
<p>Richard ci rifletté seriamente.</p>
<p>“Sarebbe bello dare pubblicamente soddisfazione a quel ragazzo”, rispose infine. “Ma temo che scatenerebbe l’invidia di altri e quindi farei più male che bene. È già successo, purtroppo, anche se non a me; per questo ho scelto di non commentare mai i <em>tweet</em> che ricevo dai fan. Non è per superbia, ma per non trattare nessuno in modo diverso dagli altri: se comincio a rispondere a uno, per equità dovrei rispondere a tutti…”</p>
<p>“Hai perfettamente ragione”, concordò Nives. “Non ci avevo pensato… dobbiamo sempre fare i conti con la parte peggiore del fandom, purtroppo”, concluse con un sospiro.</p>
<p>“Proprio così”, confermò lui. “Ma abbiamo incontrato Mario di persona e lui lo può dimostrare con le foto, e l’abbiamo ringraziato di persona, il che vale molto più che farlo via <em>social network</em>.”</p>
<p>“Questo è indubbio”, concordò la vicentina. “Aspetta che approfitto per mandare un messaggio Whatsapp a mio padre e dirgli che ci stiamo riposando e divertendo molto…”</p>
<p>“A proposito di <em>tweet</em>”, fece Richard. “Più tardi voglio postare il selfie che mi sono fatto davanti a villa… come si chiama la prima residenza napoleonica che abbiamo visitato?”</p>
<p>“San Martino”, rispose Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Grazie. Così faccio contenti i miei fan, so che i miei selfie piacciono loro molto.”</p>
<p>“Puoi postare anche quella in gruppo, magari tagliando Jerry e Raffaella: sia mai che qualcuno li riconosca e capisca che siamo a casa loro”, suggerì Nives. Lui esitò un momento: non gli piaceva esporre la fidanzata al proprio fandom, dove purtroppo aveva dei detrattori; ma aveva ragione: la loro foto assieme a Mario era già di dominio pubblico, tanto valeva pubblicarne un’altra personalmente.</p>
<p>“Se per te va bene…” disse quindi, guardandola per aver conferma. Nives annuì.</p>
<p>“Sì, fallo, i tuoi fan ne saranno contentissimi”, dichiarò: non aveva ancora smesso i panni di fangirl e dubitava che l’avrebbe mai fatto. “Almeno, i sostenitori della nostra storia…” aggiunse, scrollando le spalle. Faceva l’indifferente, ma Richard sapeva quanto si dispiacesse per quelli che le davano contro solo per invidia.</p>
<p>“Non considero miei fan quelli che dicono male del nostro amore”, dichiarò; nella sua voce vibrava una nota d’acciaio che ricordava John Porter o Guy di Gisborne di fronte ad un avversario, chiaro indice della sua insofferenza verso quell’antipatica parte del proprio fandom.</p>
<p>Quando venne l’ora di cominciare a prepararsi per la festa, tutti e quattro salirono nelle rispettive camere per lavarsi e vestirsi.</p>
<p>Mentre Nives faceva la doccia, Richard postò il <em>tweet</em> con la loro immagine davanti a Villa San Martino, accompagnandola con le parole <em>Ieri davanti a un pezzo di Storia assieme a Nives. </em>Poi andò a vedere i profili di alcuni amici, tra cui alcuni suoi colleghi che avevano recitato con lui in <em>The Crucible</em>, e quando tornò sul proprio profilo, notò con emozione che c’erano già un centinaio di cuoricini – l’equivalente dei <em>mi piace</em> di Facebook – e molti commenti. Scorrendoli, vide che auguravano buon divertimento e felicità a lui e a Nives, e ne fu rincuorato. Trovò anche un commento di Lorraine, l’amica veneziana oriunda francese di Nives, che naturalmente lo seguiva su Twitter, che scriveva <em>Siete bellissimi! Spero vi siate divertiti!</em> Ridacchiò: se soltanto si fosse diffusa la notizia che era amica di Nives, le avrebbero dato il tormento, per cui doveva fingere di non conoscerla né lei, né Jerry e Raffaella, che erano diventati prontamente suoi follower.</p>
<p>Quando Nives finì, fu il turno di Richard di fare la doccia. La parola d’ordine per il <em>dress code</em> della serata era <em>casual-chic</em>, per cui Nives scelse una minigonna di tela nera con una maglietta monospalla rossa; ai piedi, sandali infradito dal tacco non eccessivo, adatti anche a ballare. Richard indossò dei jeans <em>stonewashed</em> con una maglietta bianca e le scarpe traforate acquistate a Capoliveri, in un outfit che ricordava un suo servizio fotografico di qualche anno prima.</p>
<p>Raffaella scelse invece un abitino a sottoveste viola e sandali bianchi con tacco a spillo, e Jerry mise dei jeans blu scuro e una t-shirt azzurra che metteva in risalto i suoi occhi, con dei freschi mocassini traforati.</p>
<p>Gli ospiti cominciarono ad arrivare; il primo fu Giorgio con la moglie Laura – avevano lasciato la figlia di otto anni alla nonna per godersi una serata da <em>fidanzati</em> – una bella donna di origine siciliana dai corti capelli neri. Seguirono poi gli altri collaboratori della tenuta e del maneggio coi rispettivi accompagnatori, e Marcella con Salvo, complessivamente una trentina di persone. Giorgio e Jerry avevano istruito i loro dipendenti riguardo alla presenza del famoso attore inglese Richard Armitage: entrambi avevano usato un tono cortese ma fermo per richiedere atteggiamenti appropriati, e soprattutto che non si divulgasse a nessuno e per nessun motivo che era ospite a Villa d’Altariva. Sia Giorgio che Jerry e Raffaella si fidavano dei loro dipendenti, ma come dice il vecchio adagio, <em>fidarsi è bene, non fidarsi è meglio</em>; inoltre, è sempre consigliabile non dar nulla per scontato.</p>
<p>Annalisa, una delle collaboratrici della tenuta, venuta col suo ragazzo, era una fan di Richard e non nascose la propria emozione nell’incontrarlo di persona; ma si comportò in maniera ineccepibile ed anzi, per non rischiare di disturbare l’attore, chiese timidamente a Nives – che conosceva da anni – se pensava che avrebbe accettato di farsi fotografare con lei.</p>
<p>“Potresti scattare tu la foto col tuo cellulare”, le propose. “Poi me la passerai una volta che la vostra vacanza sarà terminata, in modo da essere sicura che non la divulgherò in giro, rivelando dove si trova.”</p>
<p>“È un’ottima idea”, approvò Nives, contenta della discrezione e della considerazione che Annalisa stava dimostrando per la loro privacy. “Glielo chiedo subito.”</p>
<p>L’inglese non ritenne d’aver alcun motivo di rifiutare una richiesta tanto garbata e così Nives immortalò Annalisa e Richard col proprio smartphone. Come prevedibile, ci furono altre richieste in questo senso, e per tutti adottarono la stessa linea di condotta, ossia le foto sarebbero state consegnate dopo la fine della loro vacanza. Certo c’era la possibilità che ne facessero di nascosto, ma se anche così fosse stato, difficilmente le avrebbero diffuse in giro prima del tempo anche solo per non creare malumori con i rispettivi datori di lavoro; insomma, era una questione di semplice buonsenso.</p>
<p>A quel punto i camerieri del catering – a loro volta persone di provata discrezione, e comunque abituati ad aver a che fare coi VIP – cominciarono a servire l’aperitivo, uno alcolico a base di Prosecco e succo d’arancia, l’altro analcolico con succo di kiwi e ananas, accompagnato da stuzzichini di pasta sfoglia ripieni di pezzetti di wurstel o formaggio o pomodoro, da olive ascolane e da pizzette mignon. Frattanto il deejay aveva cominciato a mettere musica soft, come da istruzioni di Raffaella; più tardi avrebbe cambiato registro, passando a musica da ballo di vario genere, dal liscio al caraibico alla discoteca.</p>
<p>Quando terminarono l’aperitivo, passarono al buffet vero e proprio, dove li attendevano insalata di pasta, quadratini di lasagne ai funghi e ravioli ripieni di ricotta e spinaci, nonché involtini di zucchine ripieni di crema al formaggio, spiedini di manzo ai ferri e fettine di fesa di tacchino arrosto. C’erano anche molte verdure crude, da gustare in pinzimonio, oppure cotte ai ferri, e mini-panini, tartine e tramezzini, salumi vari con spessi grissini rustici, spiedini di mozzarella e pomodorini, mini cheesecake al salmone, cozze gratinate, frittura di pesce. Ce n’era davvero per tutti i gusti e per tutte le preferenze alimentari.</p>
<p>A quel punto, prima che venissero portati al buffet anche i dolci, si cominciò a ballare; Raffaella aprì le danze con Jerry eseguendo una vivace salsa, seguiti subito da Nives e Richard, incoraggiando così anche gli altri. Dopo alcuni brani caraibici, ne seguirono altrettanti di liscio, valzer brillanti e foxtrot, slow fox e tango, per poi passare a musica da discoteca; fortunatamente la brezza proveniente dal mare rinfrescava il terrazzo che s’affacciava su di esso e quindi i ballerini non patirono eccessivamente il caldo.</p>
<p>Più tardi ci fu una pausa, durante la quale vennero portati i dessert, ossia panna cotta ai frutti di bosco, mousse di fragole e macedonia di anguria e melone al rum, tutti serviti in coppette di plastica trasparente colorata. Erano ormai le undici ed a quel punto Jerry diede il via ai fuochi d’artificio; usando tutte le precauzioni del caso, li lanciò uno dopo l’altro. Contro il cielo nero si stagliarono scie di colori sgargianti che composero fontane e spirali, cascate e girandole, salici e ghirlande, che suscitarono applausi e risate. Alla fine, Jerry ricevette i complimenti di tutti, tranne che di Nives che aveva messo su una faccia fintamente delusa; comprendendo subito che doveva aspettarsi uno scherzo, l’arciere statunitense si prestò al gioco e diede a vedere di essere preoccupato.</p>
<p>“Nives, non ti sono piaciuti, i miei fuochi artificiali?” domandò.</p>
<p>“Oh beh, insomma…” bofonchiò lei, cercando di trattenere l’ilarità. “Diciamo abbastanza… ma in paragone a quelli di Gandalf, hai ancora molto da imparare. Vuoi mettere il suo Drago Sputafuoco??” concluse ridendo. Jerry scoppiò in una risata irrefrenabile, imitato da Richard e Raffaella che avevano assistito allo scambio, divertiti.</p>
<p>“A difesa di Jerry, devo dire di non aver mai visto nessun fuoco d’artificio a forma di drago”, dichiarò Richard.</p>
<p>“Neppure io”, confermò Raffaella.</p>
<p>Ballarono ancora, bevendo molto per rinfrescarsi; Richard, poco avvezzo al vino – che naturalmente col caldo fa maggior effetto – era un po’ brillo e, contrariamente al proprio carattere, rideva e scherzava a ruota libera. Accorgendosene, Nives lo fermò mentre stava per bere un altro bicchiere, dicendogli con un sorriso di scusa. “L’alcol fa venire più sete ancora… meglio un succo d’arancia.”</p>
<p>Lui non era certamente un ubriacone, ma lei voleva evitargli di stare male per i postumi di una sbronza.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione”, ammise l’attore, deponendo il bicchiere e prendendo invece quello che gli stava porgendo lei, colmo di ottimo succo d’arancia rossa. “Ma il Vermentino è così buono e fresco, che va giù una meraviglia…”</p>
<p>“Ed è lì che si rimane fregati”, rise lei. “Molti anni fa, una sera d’estate come questa, c’è mancato davvero poco che mi ubriacassi con un solo bicchiere di vino bianco ben freddo e assai invitante!”</p>
<p>Attorno alla mezzanotte, gli ospiti cominciarono a congedarsi; gli addetti del catering si occuparono subito di portar via il cibo e le bevande avanzate, nonché tavoli e sedie, mentre il palco e la postazione del deejay sarebbero stati smontati il mattino seguente: imprese di questo tipo non conoscono giorni di festa, anzi al contrario, lavorano di più.</p>
<p>Rientrando in casa, Richard domandò a Raffaella se aveva dell’aspirina.</p>
<p>“Sì, certo”, rispose lei, subito preoccupata. “Stai poco bene...?”</p>
<p>“No, no, tranquilla”, la rassicurò l’attore. “Ma ho bevuto un po’ troppo, come mi ha fatto notare Nives, e prendere un paio di aspirine con molta acqua è un ottimo modo di prevenire eventuali strascichi.”</p>
<p>“No, aspetta”, lo frenò Nives. “I miei amici sommelier, Roberto e Clara, si sono documentati seriamente, a livello medico, e mi hanno sconsigliato i farmaci FANS come l’aspirina, che dà problemi gastrici… ma poiché l’alcol disidrata l’organismo, a partire dai globuli rossi, bere molta acqua fa bene. Meglio sarebbe un infuso depurante, tipo carciofo o tarassaco, ma non so se ne hai, Raffi…”</p>
<p>“Ho un infuso depurante della Pompadour”, rispose quest’ultima.</p>
<p>“Dovrebbe andar bene. Ne preparo subito una bella tazza…”</p>
<p>“Non vorrai farmi bere roba calda con queste temperature…?” indagò l’attore britannico, perplesso.</p>
<p>“Uomo di poca fede!” lo rimproverò lei ridendo. “Su, vai a farti la doccia, mentre io preparo… Aspettatemi in camera, arrivo appena pronto.”</p>
<p>Mentre gli uomini salivano al piano superiore, Raffaella accompagnò Nives in cucina; anche lei era perplessa.</p>
<p>“Davvero vuoi preparare un infuso caldo?” domandò, vedendola mettere un pentolino con l’acqua sul fornello.</p>
<p>“Certamente”, confermò l’altra. “Gli infusi curativi vanno fatti a caldo; ma basta mettere poca acqua, lasciare in infusione e poi aggiungere acqua fredda, e se non è sufficiente, anche ghiaccio, così da ottenere una bevanda fresca, ma con tutti i benefici delle erbe.”</p>
<p>Raffaella rimase come un baccalà, poi rise. “Così semplice che non ci avevo mai pensato!” rise poi.</p>
<p>Anche Nives rise. “Me l’ha insegnato Lisa, la mia amica erborista. Un po’ come scoprire l’acqua calda… anzi, fredda!”</p>
<p>Poco dopo, l’acqua bolliva e Nives la versò in una tazza con la bustina dell’infuso depurativo, a base di tarassaco, camomilla, curcuma e finocchio, riempiendola per circa un terzo. Nell’attesa che l’infuso fosse pronto, le due amiche chiacchierarono, commentando la riuscitissima serata, poi la vicentina gettò la bustina e aggiunse acqua fredda. Alla fine la bevanda era a malapena leggermente tiepida e lei giudicò che andasse bene, così salirono nelle rispettive camere.</p>
<p>Nives trovò Richard già a letto.</p>
<p>“Tieni, bevilo tutto”, gli raccomandò, porgendogli la tazza. “Non sarà buono come il Vermentino, ma vedrai che preverrà eventuali disturbi da dopo-sbronza.”</p>
<p>“Ma non sono ubriaco”, protestò lui, alquanto imbarazzato al pensiero che lei potesse credere che lo fosse.</p>
<p>“Lo vedo”, lo rassicurò la donna. “Ma non sei abituato a bere così tanto vino, ed è meglio prevenire che provvedere”, tradusse il vecchio adagio alla lettera, non conoscendone l’equivalente in inglese, ma Richard comprese ugualmente il senso ed annuì per mostrarsi d’accordo. “Il tuo fegato ti ringrazierà”, concluse quindi con un sorriso.</p>
<p>“Va bene”, accettò allora lui, prendendo la tazza. “Oh, ma è quasi freddo!” esclamò, sorpreso.</p>
<p>“Te l’ho detto, che sei un uomo di poca fede”, ridacchiò Nives.</p>
<p>“La prossima volta sto zitto”, sogghignò Richard, poi bevve e fece una smorfia. “Bleah, dopo il Vermentino, questa roba non è davvero il massimo…”</p>
<p>Nives scoppiò a ridere.</p>
<p>“Su, dai, non fare il bambino che non vuol prendere la medicina perché è amara”, lo prese in giro; per tutta risposta lui le fece una linguaccia, prima di ridere a sua volta.</p>
<p>“Vado a farmi una doccia anch’io”, annunciò poi lei. “Ballare con questo caldo è stato come fare la sauna…”</p>
<p>Quando tornò, rinfrescata, Richard aveva terminato la tisana e l’attendeva sdraiato.</p>
<p>“Gran bella festa”, commentò Nives, allungandosi accanto a lui ed accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p>“Sì, mi sono divertito molto”, dichiarò l’attore, stringendola amorevolmente.</p>
<p>“Anch’io”, asserì lei, poi nascose uno sbadiglio dietro la mano. “Oddea che sonno…”</p>
<p>“Allora dormi, <em>amore mio</em>”, le mormorò Richard, spegnendo la luce. “Buonanotte e dolci sogni…”</p>
<p>“Con te, sempre”, sussurrò lei, sentendosi al colmo della beatitudine, come ogni volta che stava tra le braccia di Richard; poco dopo scivolò nel sonno, imitata dall’inglese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nell’altra camera, Jerry stava aspettando Raffaella a letto, nudo a parte i boxer neri; nonostante la doccia, era ancora accaldato. Anche lui aveva un po’ esagerato col vino, ma dopo anni in Italia, era più abituato di Richard a reggere l’alcol e ne risentiva meno. Comunque quand’era arrivato in camera, aveva una gran sete: Nives aveva ragione, l’alcol disidrata, e in bagno aveva quindi bevuto dal rubinetto del lavabo, grato del fatto che in Italia, a differenza che negli Stati Uniti e in altri Paesi che aveva visitato, l’acqua corrente non fosse tanto satura di cloro da essere imbevibile.</p>
<p>Attendendo Raffaella, l’arciere scambiò un paio di messaggi Whatsapp con la figlia Alyssa – in California era metà pomeriggio – ma quando la udì entrare, alzò lo sguardo dallo schermo del telefonico e le sorrise; lei gli sorrise di rimando, chiuse la porta e si diresse in bagno.</p>
<p>“Vado a rinfrescarmi”, gli disse. “Faccio in un attimo!”</p>
<p>Jerry annuì; nel mentre, terminò la conversazione con Alyssa, poi spense il cellulare e lo posò sul comodino.</p>
<p>Raffaella tornò meno di dieci minuti dopo, indossando soltanto gli slip; Jerry lo osservò con apprezzamento e lei sorrise, come sempre lusingata dall’incessante ammirazione del marito.</p>
<p>“Bella festa, vero?” disse, sdraiandosi al suo fianco.</p>
<p>“Sì, eccome”, confermò lui, prendendola tra le braccia. “Davvero ben riuscita.”</p>
<p>“Ormai la formula è collaudata”, commentò la donna, compiaciuta. “E sono molto contenta che tutti i partecipanti si siano comportati correttamente nei confronti di Richard. Ero un poco preoccupata, non lo nego…”</p>
<p>“Sono tutti delle persone intelligenti”, affermò l’arciere, sorridendo; baciò Raffaella sulla fronte. “Buonanotte, <em>honey</em>”, le augurò, prima di spegnere la luce.</p>
<p>“Buonanotte a te, <em>amò</em>…”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capitolo XII: Domenica 16 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo XII: Domenica 16 agosto 2015</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>L’indomani Nives si svegliò alle sette, come suo solito. Si alzò pianissimo per andare in bagno e quando tornò, trovò Richard ancora addormentato; allora scivolò nuovamente sotto le lenzuola e chiuse gli occhi, decisa ad attendere pazientemente che si svegliasse, perché non voleva assolutamente disturbarlo.</p><p>Dopo una mezz’oretta, Richard si mosse e, con un sospiro, si svegliò; sentì subito al proprio fianco la presenza di Nives e sorrise tra sé, perché adorava svegliarsi così.</p><p>“<em>Buongiorno, amore mio</em>”, la udì sussurrare in italiano, evidentemente già sveglia.</p><p>“<em>Buongiorno a te, mio tesoro</em>”, le rispose nella stessa lingua. “Dormito bene?”</p><p>“Sì, grazie, anche tu?”</p><p>“Certamente, con te accanto dormo sempre molto bene… anche se, a dire il vero, con te preferisco star <em>ben sveglio</em>…” la baciò, cercandole le labbra al buio, poi si alzò e andò ad aprire le imposte; tornando a letto, fece una smorfia. “Ammetto che ho la testa pesante... meno male che mi hai impedito di bere ancora: avrei potuto prendermi una sbornia senza neanche rendermene conto”, terminò corrugando la fronte: non gli sarebbe piaciuto farsi vedere da Nives in condizioni di ubriachezza.</p><p>“L’ho immaginato, per questo ti ho fermato”, gli spiegò lei. “In realtà, è questione di abitudine: se tu bevessi vino a ogni pasto come si usa in Italia, lo reggeresti di più. Non preoccuparti, un’altra tisana come quella di ieri sera rimetterà il tuo fegato a nuovo. E stamattina, niente uova con bacon, ma frutta, pane e miele. E tè, non caffè, che appesantisce il fegato e disturba lo stomaco indisposto.”</p><p>“Ma cosa sei, una naturopata?” domandò Richard, con un sorriso.</p><p>“No di certo”, Nives sorrise di rimando. “Ma lo è Franco, il mio amico gelataio che non lo fa di professione solo perché in una piccola città come la mia non si campa con quel mestiere; mi ha insegnato moltissime cose. Inoltre ho un’amica erborista di nome Lisa che mi fa da consulente”, concluse. “Per non parlare del fatto che la passione per le erbe e le cure naturali ce l’ho fin da ragazza e da allora non smetto di documentarmi.”</p><p>“Beh, anch’io, se appena posso, evito i medicinali chimici… Quando recitavo in <em>The Crucible</em>, dovevo stressare molto la voce…” Nives annuì, ricordando quanto aveva parlato e gridato, in scena. “…e così usavo molti rimedi per la gola, ma quasi tutti naturali: sciroppi, caramelle e compresse di erboristeria piuttosto che di farmacia.”</p><p>“Io faccio lo stesso”, concordò lei. “Ovvio che, se ho la febbre alta, uso un…” si bloccò sulla parola <em>antipiretico</em>, di cui non conosceva la traduzione in inglese. “Un medicinale chimico”, concluse, prendendo a prestito l’espressione usata da Richard. “Vuoi che scendiamo subito, così ti preparo la tisana?”</p><p>Lui la guardò, un luccichio malizioso negli occhi, e un sorrisetto gli curvò le labbra da un lato in quella maniera caratteristica che Nives trovava irresistibile.</p><p>“Non sto poi <em>così</em> male”, mormorò l’attore, stringendola a sé.</p><p>Trascorse più di mezz’ora prima che si alzassero dal letto.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>Quando Jerry si svegliò, trovò che Raffaella non era a letto; udendo lo scroscio dell’acqua in bagno comprese che lei era di là. Si alzò e spalancò la finestra, lasciando entrare la luce del sole e l’aria – per il momento ancora fresca – di quel mattino d’agosto.</p><p>Poco dopo, Raffaella arrivò e lo trovò alla finestra che guardava fuori; lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro. Jerry l’aveva sentita arrivare e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione del suo seno nudo premuto contro la schiena, nonché delle sue braccia attorno alla vita. </p><p> “Buongiorno, <em>honey</em>”, le disse a bassa voce. Raffaella sorrise a quell’appellativo, dolce nel nome quanto nel tono.</p><p>“Buongiorno a te, <em>amò</em>”, disse sottovoce. Jerry sorrise a sua volta all’inconfondibile romanità della moglie. Si girò e l’avvolse nelle proprie braccia, poi si chinò e le baciò i capelli bruni.</p><p> “Con te, è sempre un giorno <em>splendido</em>”, affermò piano.</p><p>“Anche per me…” mormorò Raffaella, stringendosi a lui e socchiudendo gli occhi per meglio godersi la sensazione della propria pelle contro quella del marito. Jerry la cullò teneramente, prima di prenderle il volto tra le mani e baciarla.</p><p>Raffaella gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena e lo strinse, schiudendo la bocca per accogliere il suo bacio. La sua calorosa risposta lo infiammò; con un ansito, la sollevò in braccio e la portò a letto, dove passarono un po’ di tempo a farsi coccole appassionate.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>Più tardi, scesero in cucina, dove trovarono Nives e Richard già intenti a far colazione.</p><p>“Bene alzati”, li salutò Jerry. “Rich, vecchio mio, come va?”</p><p>“Benone, grazie all’infuso di Nives”, rispose l’attore britannico. “E a te?”</p><p>“Non mi lamento… ma come, niente uova e bacon stamattina?” si meravigliò.</p><p>“No”, rispose Nives. “Meglio evitare cose che appesantiscono il fegato, visto che ieri lo ha riempito di etanolo… Stamattina frutta, pane, miele e tè”, si rivolse a Richard, “Amore, per pranzo ti consiglierei un’insalata con crostini e una macedonia, ma senza fragole o kiwi, troppo acidi. Stasera potrai tornare a mangiare normalmente e anche a bere vino o birra.”</p><p>“Signora sì, signora!”, fece Richard scattando sull’attenti.</p><p>Nives arrossì. “Oh cielo, no, scusami, non intendevo suonare tanto autoritaria! In realtà i miei erano solo suggerimenti per accelerare la metabolizzazione dell’alcol. Se vuoi farne a meno non sei obbligato, ci mancherebbe”, concluse imbarazzata. “Scusami di nuovo…”</p><p>“Ma no, guarda che scherzavo”, la rassicurò il fidanzato. “Anzi, mi sembrano ottimi suggerimenti e quindi li seguirò alla lettera.”</p><p>“Che dici, Nives, è il caso che anch’io stamattina vada a tè?” domandò Raffaella a quel punto.</p><p>“Solo se ti senti un po’ fuori forma”, le rispose l’amica. “Io per me, tanto per non sbagliare, faccio come Richard. Dopotutto, anch’io ho <em>sbevazzato</em> più del solito!” concluse.</p><p>“Così mi sento anche meno <em>strano</em>”, scherzò l’inglese. “Intendo dire, a mangiar frutta di prima mattina… Non l’avevo mai fatto!”</p><p>“C’è sempre una prima volta”, ribatté seraficamente Nives.</p><p>“Ma se bevo tè, non so se la carica di caffeina sarà sufficiente per tutta la mattinata”, obiettò la padrona di casa, leggermente perplessa perché normalmente andava di caffè.</p><p>“Se usi un buon tè nero e lo fai abbastanza forte, credimi, basterà”, le assicurò Nives. “Aggiungici un cucchiaino di zucchero in più, se ti sembra troppo amaro, e limone o latte a piacere.”</p><p>“Latte, senza zucchero”, decise allora Raffaella, a cui piaceva molto berlo così.</p><p>“Alla maniera indiana”, commentò Richard. “Molto diffusa anche in Inghilterra; ma il vero tè all’inglese è al naturale.”</p><p>“Proprio come piace a me”, dichiarò la vicentina. “Tanto da far dire a un barista londinese che ero <em>molto britannica</em>!” concluse, ridendo al ricordo della sua prima volta a Londra.</p><p>Jerry e Raffaella decisero di far colazione come suggerito da Nives.</p><p>“Ognuno ha le proprie preferenze, tanto per il tè quanto per il caffè”, osservò Raffaella. “Per il caffè andiamo di amaro, dolce, espresso, lungo, liscio, corretto grappa, corretto prugna, macchiato freddo, macchiato caldo, in tazza grande, in bicchiere…” rise all’occhiata incredula di Richard. “Ah, non hai idea delle varianti al <em>banale</em> caffè che esistono in Italia!”</p><p>Anche Nives rise. “E non hai citato le combinazioni: dolce e macchiato caldo con grappa, oppure amaro, lungo e in bicchiere, e via così… spazio alla fantasia!”</p><p>“Dovresti provarle tutte, Rich!” suggerì Jerry ridendo; l’amico assentì ridendo a sua volta.</p><p>“Non prima di domani”, raccomandò Nives. “Anzi, se oggi sentite lo stomaco un po’ sottosopra, ditemelo che vi preparo un infuso adeguato. Io per me lo farò di sicuro.”</p><p>“Cosa ti serve, nel caso?”, domandò Raffaella, preoccupata di avere le erbe giuste.</p><p>“L’ideale sarebbero tiglio e melissa, o uno solo dei due; ma va benissimo anche la comune camomilla.”</p><p>“Quella ce l’ho”, dichiarò la padrona di casa, soddisfatta.</p><p>Anche quel mattino fecero un giro a cavallo; nuovamente Nives provò a galoppare, sempre con Jerry al fianco pronto a intervenire in caso di bisogno, ma già stava riacquistando sicurezza.</p><p>“Ancora un po’ e sarai brava quanto me”, la incoraggiò lo statunitense mentre stavano rientrando.</p><p>“Esagerato!” rise Nives. “Sarò anche una cavallerizza naturale, ma vuoi mettere la tua esperienza?”</p><p>Jerry sorrise e scrollò le spalle. “Quella è venuta con l’esercizio costante, che a sua volta è venuto dalla passione. Un po’ come te per il ballo, o per scrivere…”</p><p>“A proposito di scrivere”, interloquì Richard. “Ricordo che mi hai detto che anche Raffi scrive…”</p><p>“Sì”, confermò Nives. “Ed è stata proprio la comune passione di scrivere che ci ha fatto avvicinare subito, me e Raffi. Poi abbiamo scoperto di avere tantissime cose in comune, tra cui la passione per le opere di Tolkien.”</p><p>“Credo che farò un monumento a Tolkien”, dichiarò Richard in tono convinto. “Perché se è vero che è stata Lorraine a farci incontrare fisicamente, in realtà tutto è partito dal Professore di Oxford.”</p><p>“Hai ragione”, concordò Nives in tono sommesso. “Tolkien merita davvero tutta la nostra gratitudine…”</p><p>Allungò una mano verso Richard, che gliela prese. Jerry osservò come i loro occhi fossero particolarmente luminosi e sorrise tra sé, sempre più convinto che l’attore britannico fosse l’uomo giusto per la sua amica vicentina.</p><p>Rientrarono poco dopo; era il giorno libero di Giorgio per cui, diversamente dalle volte precedenti, fu una sua collaboratrice a occuparsi delle loro cavalcature. La ringraziarono – anche se era il suo lavoro ed era pagata per farlo, tutti e tre pensavano che la cortesia fosse sempre un valore aggiunto – e, quando tornarono a casa, videro che gli operai erano già arrivati a smontare le attrezzature usate la sera precedente, anzi avevano ormai quasi finito.</p><p>Dopo essersi cambiati, scesero in piscina. Nives si concesse l’ormai abituale idromassaggio che seguiva la cavalcata e Richard le tenne compagnia; anche se era solo lei ad averne effettivamente bisogno, per alleviare la stanchezza dell’attività inusuale, era piacevole anche per lui, ed inoltre era piacevole farlo assieme.</p><p>All’una e mezzo, come al solito si recarono in cucina a preparare il pranzo; né Richard né Jerry avevano mostrato segni di problemi di stomaco, per cui Nives ritenne che potevano mangiare normalmente, se lo volevano, così approntarono dei panini al prosciutto cotto, mentre lei optò per la sua solita selezione di frutta fresca.</p><p>“Come ci riesci?” le domandò Raffaella, indicando il suo piatto. “Io non so se resisterei alla tentazione, specie vedendo altri mangiare cose che mi piacciono…”</p><p>“Neanch’io ci riesco sempre”, sorrise Nives, addentando un succoso pezzo di melone. “Ma principalmente è questione di volontà… supportata da testardaggine, vanità e orgoglio”, concluse con molta auto-ironia. “Al tempo in cui ho fatto la dieta dimagrante, per rimanere in riga mi ero posta un obiettivo: riuscire a dimagrire tanto da non vergognarmi più di portare la minigonna. Un obiettivo davvero molto stupido, di pura vanità se vogliamo, ma è stato quello che mi ha fatto perseverare, soprattutto gli ultimi tempi quando il peso calava molto lentamente, solo due o tre etti la settimana. Alla fine, ho perso addirittura più di quello che mi ero prefissata, e non solo ho potuto rimettere la minigonna senza sentirmi a disagio, ma sono stata soddisfatta anche del bikini.”</p><p>“Oh, del tuo <em>bikini</em> sono molto soddisfatto anch’io”, scherzò Richard, percorrendo sfacciatamente con gli occhi il suo corpo dalle amabili curve. Nives scoppiò in una risata, ma al contempo divenne anche rossa come un pomodoro all’apprezzamento che lui le dimostrava. Non riusciva a credere che Richard, che lavorava in un mondo frequentato da donne a dir poco stupende, trovasse bella proprio lei…</p><p>Anche gli altri due risero, ma quando l’ilarità si fu calmata, Raffaella commentò seriamente. “Io sono fortunata, ho una costituzione che non ingrassa, per cui non riesco a immaginare cosa significhi far sacrifici per dimagrire e non ho idea se riuscirei a farli… Ti ammiro per esserci riuscita.”</p><p>“Grazie… ma guarda che non è chissà che: basta trovare la motivazione giusta, non solo per seguire una dieta dimagrante, ma per qualsiasi cosa. E la motivazione non è necessariamente qualcosa di grandioso o importante, vedi me che volevo mettere la minigonna; deve solo essere quella giusta.”</p><p>Richard la colpì leggermente col gomito nel fianco, come aveva fatto lei qualche giorno prima.</p><p>“Chi è che si sminuisce, adesso?” la rimproverò, in tono gentile ma con la fronte aggrottata. Nives rimase interdetta, senza sapere cosa rispondere.</p><p>“Ehm, ha ragione”, intervenne Jerry, nascondendo un sorrisetto divertito.</p><p>“Già”, rincarò la dose Raffaella.</p><p>“Ma a me non sembra davvero granché”, protestò Nives. “È <em>davvero</em> solo questione di trovare la ragione giusta. Pensate alle cose incredibili che si fanno per amore…”</p><p>“Vero”, ammise Richard. “Ma ti stai comunque sminuendo”, ripeté, prendendole la mano e portandosela alle labbra. “E non te lo permetto.”</p><p>Lei rinunciò a protestare ancora; del resto, faticava a ragionare con Richard che la vezzeggiava in quel modo, anche soltanto baciandole le dita.</p><p>“Va bene”, si arrese.</p><p>Finito di pranzare, riordinarono la cucina e tornarono fuori, a sdraiarsi sui letti prendisole in attesa che le ore più calde della giornata passassero. Più tardi fecero il bagno, grati della frescura dell’acqua.</p><p>“Meno male che non c’è afa”, commentò Raffaella. “Mi ricordo certe estati a Roma… era davvero micidiale!”</p><p>“Hai ragione”, confermò Nives. “Come ho detto altre volte, meglio 40 gradi secco che 30 afoso…”</p><p>“Il clima è cambiato, non c’è niente da fare”, affermò Richard.</p><p>“Vero!” confermò Jerry. “Inutile che ci vengano a dire che non è così, tanto lo vediamo fin troppo bene.”</p><p>“Purtroppo ci sono persone potenti che ci vogliono far credere il contrario, e questo soltanto per sporchi interessi economici”, affermò Nives, aggrottando la fronte. “Le tecnologie per affrancarci dal petrolio ci sono, solo che sono costose e non remunerative come l’oro nero. Eppure, se fossero lungimiranti, per rendere tali tecnologie più economiche basterebbe che investissero sufficienti risorse <em>adesso</em> e poi <em>in seguito</em> si vedrebbero i profitti, per non parlare del fatto che, se si continua così, uccideranno i loro nipoti, se non i loro figli. Ma no, preferiscono… <em>un uovo oggi che una gallina domani</em>…”</p><p>Tradusse quest’ultima espressione alla lettera, non sapendo se in inglese ci fosse un detto simile; ma Richard comprese ugualmente.</p><p>”<em>A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush</em>” (letteralmente: un uccello tra le mani ne vale due nel cespuglio, N.d.A.)”, Jerry fornì l’equivalente, “Hai centrato il problema”, aggiunse poi.</p><p>“Ma non parliamone più”, li esortò Nives. “Non voglio rovinarci l’umore parlando di cose troppo serie…”</p><p>“Va bene anche così”, la rassicurò Raffaella. “Dopotutto, anche i discorsi seri fanno parte dell’amicizia, e è innegabile che noi quattro siamo amici.”</p><p>“<em>Grandi</em> amici”, specificò Jerry con un sorriso e Richard annuì per confermare: era ormai convinto d’aver trovato due nuovi, splendidi amici in Raffaella e Jerry.</p><p>“Cosa ne dite di andare a Cavoli domani?” propose Nives. Era la località dove facevano snorkeling di preferenza ogni anno, di cui avevano parlato qualche giorno prima.</p><p>“Ma certo”, accettò subito Raffaella.</p><p>“Ci alzeremo alle sette allora”, li ammonì Jerry. “Meglio essere là al massimo entro le nove per sperare di trovar parcheggio, e ci vuole un’ora abbondante per arrivare”, spiegò poi a beneficio di Richard.</p><p>“Nessun problema”, dichiarò l’attore britannico.</p><p>Salvo e Marcella arrivarono come al solito alle sei. Per cena, quella sera ci fu torta salata ripiena di ricotta, formaggi e salamino piccante, una ricetta tipicamente campana, servita tiepida, una pietanza semplice ma molto saporita che incontrò il favore di tutti; lo accompagnarono con un rosato ben freddo, naturalmente prodotto dalla Tenuta d’Altariva.</p><p>Dopocena, Richard e Nives si ritirarono nello studio di Raffaella per vedere in <em>streaming</em> un’altra puntata di <em>Hannibal</em> e ancora una volta la donna espresse la propria ammirazione per il talento dell’attore.</p><p>“Di solito odio profondamente i <em>serial killer</em> dei telefilm polizieschi che seguo”, affermò a bassa voce. “Ma non riesco a odiare Francis Dolarhyde: anche se è un mostro, lo hai reso <em>umano</em>, perché fai vedere tutta la sua sofferenza mentre cade sempre più preda del Drago Rosso che gli divora la mente e lo rende pazzo. Lo spettatore prova empatia, anche se non può certo perdonare quello che fa… e per fortuna non si vede, quello che fa, si vede solo quello lascia dietro di sé…”</p><p>“È stata una precisa scelta di Bryan”, le rammentò Richard, riferendosi a Fuller, ideatore e produttore della serie. “E in ogni caso, se fosse stato più esplicito, non avrei accettato questa parte.”</p><p>Lei annuì. “Sì, ricordo che me l’hai detto; sono felice che tu abbia potuto affrontare questa sfida recitativa: sono sicura che ti darà molte soddisfazioni.”</p><p>Tornarono dabbasso, scoprendo che Jerry aveva tirato fuori il gioco del Monopoli nella versione dedicata agli Avengers di cui aveva parlato loro qualche giorno prima.</p><p>“Cielo, sono secoli che non ci gioco più!” esclamò Richard, sedendosi al tavolo sotto al gazebo. “Non mi ricordo neanche le regole…”</p><p>“Non preoccuparti, ci pensiamo noi a fartele rispolverare”, lo rassicurò Jerry. “Scegli intanto la tua pedina…”</p><p>Lui aveva già preso Occhio di Falco – manco a dirlo – mentre Raffaella aveva selezionato Hulk. Sempre cavaliere, Richard lasciò la precedenza a Nives, che scelse Thor, e quindi l’inglese prese per sé Loki.</p><p>“La scelta di Jerry è ovvia”, commentò poi. “Ma voi signore?”</p><p>“Adoro Mark Ruffalo”, rispose Raffaella con un sorriso. “Mi fa molta tenerezza.”</p><p>“E io invece adoro Chris Hemswort, l’unico biondo al mondo che mi piace”, confessò Nives sogghignando. “Ma tu perché Loki?”</p><p>“Tom è un mio amico”, rivelò Richard, con sorpresa di tutti.</p><p>“Siete amici? Non lo sapevo”, disse Nives.</p><p>“Abbiamo fatto un paio di drammi radiofonici insieme”, raccontò allora l’attore. “E anche tre voice-over per documentari della BBC. Mentre ero a Londra per <em>The Crucible</em>, è venuto a vedermi assieme alla sua fidanzata Erika e poi una domenica mi ha invitato a casa loro a pranzo”, inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non ci avevo mai pensato prima, ma anche Erika è italiana!”</p><p>“Ma dai!”</p><p>All’esclamazione di Jerry fecero eco quelle meravigliate delle due donne.</p><p>“E magari è di origine veneta come Nives!” rise Raffaella.</p><p>“O romana, se per questo”, aggiunse Nives.</p><p>“Non saprei, non gliel’ho chiesto. Vive e lavora a Londra ormai da parecchi anni; è un’ingegnera elettronica che si occupa di sistemi di sicurezza ed è stato così che ha conosciuto Tom, quando ha comprato casa a Belsize Park e ha rinnovato l’impianto d’allarme.”</p><p>“Ma tu guarda il caso…” mormorò Nives. “Spero d’aver l’occasione di conoscerla. Magari anche lei era una fangirl!”</p><p>“La prossima volta che verrai a Londra, se Tom non è da qualche altra parte a girare qualcosa, ci organizziamo”, le promise Richard.</p><p>Ritornarono al gioco; Raffaella si occupò di distribuire i soldi, Jerry le proprietà, ed infine tirarono i dadi per stabilire chi dovesse cominciare.</p><p>Dato che le partite di Monopoli possono essere lunghissime, misero come tempo limite due ore e poi chi aveva più capitale, tra proprietà, immobili e soldi, sarebbe stato il vincitore.</p><p>Richard si dimostrò un osso duro, cominciando subito a investire forte per poi fermarsi a godere degli introiti quando gli avversari arrivavano su un suo terreno; Raffaella finì in prigione un numero talmente elevato di volte da perdere il conto; Jerry continuò a cadere su una casella di proprietà di Nives particolarmente costosa tanto che andò in bancarotta dopo neanche un’ora; Nives provò di essere un bulldozer, andando avanti ad accumulare proprietà e immobili a piccoli ma costanti passi. La seconda a ritirarsi fu Raffaella, e la partita fu quindi tra Richard e Nives.</p><p>“I due fratelli adottivi, rivali nel film e anche a Monopoli!” rise Jerry.</p><p>“Vedremo chi avrà la meglio”, borbottò Nives, concentratissima.</p><p>Al raggiungimento del tempo limite, si fermarono e fecero i conti: vinse Nives, ma di stretta misura.</p><p>“Gran bella partita”, dichiarò Richard. “Non mi ricordavo più che il Monopoli fosse così divertente!”</p><p>“Magari giocheremo di nuovo tra qualche giorno”, propose Raffaella e gli altri annuirono.</p><p>“Domani sveglia alle sette” ricordò Jerry a tutti. “Colazione e poi si parte!”</p><p>Le due coppie si augurarono reciprocamente la buonanotte e si ritirarono.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>Nives guardava fuori della finestra della camera che condivideva con Richard; non c’era luna, già tramontata da un paio d’ore, e le stelle splendevano vivide nel velluto nero del cielo notturno privo d’inquinamento luminoso.</p><p>Richard era andato in bagno dopo di lei e Nives, sentendosi stranamente inquieta, invece di andare a letto si era messa alla finestra a osservare le stelle, cercando di capire cosa fosse a farla sentire a disagio… Dopotutto, era felice. Tanto felice quanto non le sembrava d’esser mai stata in tutta la sua vita. Felice <em>da paura</em>…</p><p>E di colpo capì.</p><p>La felicità che provava era così immensa da spaventarla. La spaventava la possibilità di perderla, quella felicità che ormai si era rassegnata a non provare mai, ritenendola una sua fantasia, una cosa inesistente nella realtà; oltre ogni speranza, le era invece giunta, e per di più dalla persona che meno di tutte avrebbe mai immaginato potesse desiderare donargliela: Richard Armitage, il suo sogno di fangirl.</p><p>La verità era che la possibilità di poterlo perdere la terrorizzava. Continuava a chiedersi che cosa mai Richard vedesse in lei. Non era bellissima, non era famosa, non aveva particolari talenti, non era ricca… Obiettivamente, sapeva che ciò che gli piaceva di lei era ben altro, ma ciò nonostante non riusciva a convincersi che questo fosse sufficiente perché lui continuasse ad amarla per il resto della sua vita, come si augurava ferventemente. Perdurava in lei l’impressione che fosse solo un magnifico sogno dal quale prima o poi avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi per affrontare una realtà amarissima, fatta di solitudine e disperazione.</p><p>Lo udì avvicinarsi e voltò il capo a mezzo; un istante dopo Richard l’avvolgeva tra le braccia, stringendola a sé.</p><p>“Pensierosa…?” le chiese a bassa voce.</p><p>“Un poco...” ammise lei, posandosi all’indietro e reclinando il capo sulla sua spalla. “Stavo pensando che è così bello stare con te… così bello da sembrare un sogno, un sogno da cui ho il timore di dovermi svegliare…” continuò con voce incerta, sfiorandogli un braccio come ad accertarsi che lui fosse reale.</p><p>Richard udì il tremolio nella sua voce e ne intuì la causa; Nives lo aveva avvisato che avrebbe dovuto continuare a rassicurarla, anche se, a quasi un anno dall’inizio della loro relazione, aveva sperato che si fosse ormai convinta. D’altra parte però era anche vero che, in undici mesi, finora erano stati insieme complessivamente ventisette giorni, ed era davvero troppo poco. La strinse più forte.</p><p>“Ti garantisco che è tutto vero”, le mormorò tra i capelli. “Ma ti confesso che a volte anche a me sembra un sogno… Ho desiderato così tanto incontrare la donna della mia vita, che ancora adesso mi sento incredulo di fronte al miracolo di averti trovata…” le baciò la tempia. “Ti amo immensamente, Nives”, le sussurrò. “Io senza te ormai non vivo più, sappilo: mi sei necessaria come l’aria che respiro…”</p><p>“Oh Richard…” la donna quasi singhiozzò. “Ti amo così anch’io…!”</p><p>Si girò tra le sue braccia e sollevò il volto; lui si chinò e si baciarono con una sorta di disperata urgenza, un bisogno reciproco che nasceva dall’anima e non soltanto dalla carne. Staccarono le labbra, ma tornarono subito a baciarsi; bacio su bacio, continuarono tanto a lungo da perdere la nozione del tempo. Ad un certo punto, Nives si rese conto che il bozzo che sentiva contro il ventre era l’erezione di Richard; istintivamente, abbassò una mano ad accarezzarla e lui gemette piano.</p><p>“Piccola… se non hai <em>intenzioni serie</em> fermati subito…” ansimò.</p><p>“Ho intenzioni <em>serissime</em>, con te”, gli assicurò lei, chiudendo le dita attorno alla sua verga gonfia di desiderio. “Ma solo se tu le hai con me”, soggiunse con un risolino sfrontato.</p><p>“Puoi scommetterci, che ho intenzioni serie”, affermò l’attore rivolgendole il suo irresistibile mezzo sorriso; rapidamente, la prese in braccio e la trasportò sul letto, dove l’adagiò, poi si sdraiò accanto a lei e le mordicchiò le labbra, prima di baciarla nuovamente, con ardore eppure con tenerezza. Nives schiuse la bocca ed intrecciò la lingua con la sua in una danza sensuale, rispondendo al bacio con uguale trasporto.</p><p>Quando si staccarono, si guardarono negli occhi, come tanto spesso facevano, desiderosi di leggere l’uno nell’anima dell’altra. Nives sorrise e gli prese il volto tra le mani, sfiorandogli le labbra coi pollici, poi lentamente scese ad accarezzargli i lati del collo e le spalle, per infine posargli le mani sul petto; a quel punto lo spinse, facendolo coricare sulla schiena. Si chinò e gli prese la bocca in un bacio mozzafiato che fece impazzire i loro cuori e scorrere più velocemente il sangue nelle loro vene; poi si spostò, scendendo a carezzargli il collo, il torace, il ventre, prima con le mani, poi con le labbra. Richard chiuse gli occhi sospirando, godendo di quelle attenzioni; poi la sentì avvolgere una mano attorno alla sua virilità e trasalì, mentre un’esclamazione soffocata gli usciva dalla gola.</p><p>Nives lo accarezzò; era solido, caldo, la pelle liscia come seta. Scivolò lungo il suo corpo, mordicchiando l’addome muscoloso, seguendo la traccia di peluria scura che dall’ombelico conduceva al fulcro della sua mascolinità. Udì il respiro di Richard farsi erratico mentre lo toccava eroticamente, poi rimaner intrappolato in gola quando gli chiuse le labbra attorno alla punta.</p><p>“Ah! Nives…” rantolò l’attore, sopraffatto. La donna cominciò ad infliggergli la sua deliziosa tortura, ascoltando compiaciuta i suoi ansiti divenire sempre più concitati.</p><p>Richard strinse le mani a pugno sulle lenzuola, inarcando la schiena; la sensazione della bocca di Nives su di sé era travolgente e lo stava facendo impazzire, portandolo verso il compimento a velocità vertiginosa. Tuttavia non era quello ciò che voleva, in quel momento, per quanto piacevole fosse; così, sentendosi ormai prossimo al limite, fece per fermarla, ma nello stesso momento, Nives lo lasciò e, dopo un ultimo bacio, sollevò la testa a guardarlo. Lo vide col viso arrossato, gli occhi vitrei, e non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto, soddisfatta di averlo portato dove voleva. Non aveva mai ritenuto d’essere un granché, a letto, ma l’espressione di Richard proclamava tutt’altro e la faceva sentire fiera di se stessa e delle proprie capacità amatorie. Altro che suo marito, che raramente le aveva fatto dei complimenti in quel senso, e quei pochi, solo all’inizio della loro relazione, col risultato di farla sentire inadeguata…</p><p>Si sdraiò su Richard e poi abbassò la testa per baciarlo. L’uomo l’avviluppò tra le braccia, ricambiando appassionatamente il suo bacio.</p><p>“Tu vuoi farmi <em>morire</em>”, alitò, prima di rotolare di lato ed invertire le loro posizioni. “Ma adesso dovrai pagar pegno…”</p><p>Le cercò la bocca per un altro bacio rovente e le posò una mano a coppa attorno ad un seno, stuzzicandone il capezzolo con pollice e indice; sentendolo inturgidirsi, le lasciò le labbra e si abbassò sulla sua gola, mordicchiandone la tenera pelle, e lei gettò il capo all’indietro, sospirando. Poi Richard si abbassò ulteriormente, sfiorando con le labbra il petto, scendendo fino ai morbidi rilievi dei seni; si spostò di lato, baciando un capezzolo, mentre continuava a elargire all’altro carezze leggere come farfalle. Nives gli affondò le dita nei capelli e sospirò più forte, sentendo fremere il centro del suo corpo.</p><p>Lui si spostò sull’altro seno, mentre lentamente muoveva la mano verso il basso, sull’addome, ancora più giù, fino a sfiorare i riccioli scuri che ornavano la sua intimità. Agognando il suo tocco nel punto più sensibile, Nives schiuse le cosce, senza alcuna inibizione, sfacciata come soltanto Richard sapeva farla diventare; sentendolo toccarla sapientemente, sussultò.</p><p>“R… Richard”, farfugliò. “Oh!” ansimò, quando lui la toccò con maggior decisione.</p><p>Con soddisfazione, ma anche con emozione, Richard percepì sulle dita l’eccitazione di lei.</p><p>“Sei così calda, amore”, le disse in un sussurro rauco. “Così deliziosa…” scivolò lungo il suo corpo, deponendole baci sul ventre. “Voglio assaggiarti…”</p><p>“S… sì…” boccheggiò Nives, rabbrividendo per l’aspettativa. La bocca di Richard fu su di lei, tenera e sensuale, carezzevole e voluttuosa allo stesso tempo; le sfuggì un alto gemito di piacere mentre veniva squisitamente tormentata fino all’intollerabile. Un calore insostenibile le invase il grembo e cominciò a tremare violentemente.</p><p>“Fer… fermati”, lo pregò. “Oh Richard… ti voglio dentro di me…”</p><p>L’uomo sorrise tra sé, lusingato di sentirsi tanto desiderato e, fingendo di interpretare in modo errato la sua richiesta, spinse la lingua nel suo fiore di donna, assaporandolo profondamente. Lei ebbe un sobbalzo irrefrenabile; prese ad agitarsi convulsamente nel letto, mentre un lamento straziante le sfuggiva dalle labbra, una melodia celestiale agli orecchi di Richard.</p><p>“Non… ce la faccio…” barbugliò Nives, ormai sull’orlo del baratro. Solo allora l’attore la lasciò e si sollevò su di lei; posò le mani accanto alle sue spalle, sostenendosi sulle braccia, e si posizionò contro la sua apertura muliebre. Nives socchiuse le palpebre, che prima si erano irresistibilmente chiuse, e tuffò gli occhi in quelli di lui.</p><p>“Guarda la nostra unione”, la invitò Richard con voce roca. Allora lei abbassò lo sguardo e lo osservò spingersi lentamente dentro il suo corpo; le mancò il fiato, sia per il piacere di sentire la sua carne entrare nella propria, sia per l’emozione di essere, ancora una volta, congiunta a lui, un’unica cosa, un solo corpo e una sola anima.</p><p>“Oh…! È meraviglioso…” bisbigliò, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi; lui si ritrasse lentamente, fin quasi ad uscire del tutto, poi tornò ad affondare dentro di lei, lo sguardo sempre puntato in quello di Nives.</p><p>“Lo è… sì… meraviglioso”, confermò, infine adagiandosi su di lei. Continuò a muoversi ad un ritmo lento e costante; socchiuse gli occhi ascoltando i suoi sospiri amorosi e si spostò leggermente, fino a trovare il suo punto speciale.</p><p>Nives trasalì ed i suoi gemiti divennero più acuti mentre il piacere dilagava nelle sue profondità, impetuoso ed irresistibile come un’inondazione, salendo sempre più; frammista ai lamenti ed ai sospiri, il nome di Richard le cadeva dalle labbra come una litania, finché raggiunse il culmine e si sentì investire come da un’ondata, che la sommerse completamente e la fece inarcare verso di lui ansimando un verso strozzato.</p><p>Sentendo i suoi muscoli interni ribollire, Richard tentò di trattenersi qualche altro istante per prolungare il suo godimento, ma non ne fu capace e venne a sua volta risucchiato nel gorgo del piacere. Un lungo gemito gli fuoriuscì dalla gola, un suono basso che riverberò negli orecchi di Nives come una musica ineffabile.</p><p>Quando il parossismo del compimento fu passato, lasciandoli col fiato corto, si rilassarono l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra, assaporando la reciproca vicinanza, che andava molto oltre a quella puramente fisica perché si rispecchiava nei loro cuori e nelle loro anime. Nives girò la testa, posando la guancia contro quella di Richard, che voltò il viso e le sfiorò lo zigomo con le labbra, per poi sollevarsi leggermente e ricoprirle il volto di baci.</p><p>“Ti amo”, le mormorò tra un bacio e l’altro. “Ti amo…”</p><p>“Anch’io…” alitò lei di rimando, poi lo sentì muoversi dentro di sé, ancora parzialmente solido, ed emise un sospiro di piacere. “Tu mi fai perdere il lume della ragione…”</p><p>“Felice di saperlo”, mormorò Richard con un sorrisetto lupesco, per poi tornare serio. “In quanto uomo, per me è incredibilmente lusinghiero sapere di essere capace di farti perdere la testa al punto da farti comportare in modo, diciamo, <em>spudorato</em>. Del resto, ti confesso che anch’io, con te, mi sento molto sfacciato; ma solo con te… e rigorosamente in privato”, concluse. Era certamente tipico di lui: essere capace di spudoratezza, ma soltanto nel segreto della loro alcova. Era un chiaro indice di quanto si fidasse di lei; e lei si fidava altrettanto di lui.</p><p>“Con te dimentico ogni pudore”, gli confessò a quel punto; si sentì arrossire, ma era una cosa che voleva dirgli da tempo, così proseguì. “Come mai prima in vita mia. Il fatto è che…” annaspò alla ricerca delle parole per spiegare. “Molte donne non si sentono a proprio agio col loro uomo perché temono di essere mal giudicate o prese in giro, o di perdere il rispetto del compagno; è stato così anche per me, in passato. Con te però è diverso… Con te, posso essere me stessa fino in fondo perché so che non mi giudicherai mai male né mi prenderai mai in giro, né perderò il tuo rispetto perché sono sfacciata. Mi fido di te, in ogni e qualsiasi senso”, concluse a bassa voce.</p><p>Richard corrugò la fronte. “Vuoi dire che non sei mai riuscita a fidarti abbastanza, prima…?”</p><p>Lei apprezzò che non citasse apertamente suo marito.</p><p>“Non completamente… non come di te. Non sono mai riuscita a sentirmi del tutto a mio agio, e per questo non sono mai stata capace di lasciarmi completamente andare, né a esprimere fantasie e desideri. Ad esempio, non avevo <em>mai</em> giocato di ruolo, come invece io e te abbiamo già fatto un paio di volte”, disse, arrossendo ancor di più.</p><p>Lui le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, come sempre faceva quando voleva sottolineare qualcosa di particolarmente importante. “Hai ragione, non mi sognerei mai di giudicarti male e tantomeno di prenderti in giro perché perdi la testa quando facciamo l’amore, o perché mi domandi di giocare con te, o di soddisfare una qualsiasi tua richiesta. Sono immensamente onorato che tu ti fidi così tanto di me; anche se la cosa, a dire il vero, mi rende un po’ ansioso, perché non so se sono davvero degno di tanta fiducia…”</p><p>S’interruppe perché lei gli aveva scoccato un’occhiataccia.</p><p>“Non sognarti neanche di dire una cosa simile”, lo ammonì. “So che la mia fiducia è ben riposta, che tu non la tradiresti mai volontariamente; e tu sai che vale lo stesso per te con me. È <em>questa</em> la vera essenza di un rapporto di coppia. L’ho vista nei miei genitori, e l’ho sempre desiderata per me… e adesso con te <em>so</em> di averla trovata. Per questo ti amo così tanto…” terminò, mentre la sua voce si spegneva.</p><p>Commosso oltre ogni dire, Richard tornò a chinarsi a baciarla.</p><p>“Hai ragione… e per lo stesso motivo, io amo te così tanto”, dichiarò.</p><p>Nives chiuse gli occhi, profondamente emozionata. <em>Prima o poi</em>, pensò, <em>prima o poi spero di riuscire a convincermi che tutto questo non sia un sogno…</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitolo XIII: Lunedì 17 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo XIII: Lunedì 17 agosto 2015</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando scesero per la colazione, Richard e Nives trovarono Jerry che stava cucinando <em>pancakes</em>, mentre Raffaella preparava la tavola.</p><p>“Buongiorno!” li salutò l’arciere. “Ne volete anche voi?”</p><p>“Una la mangio volentieri”, accettò Nives, che amava le tipiche frittelle del <em>breakfast</em> statunitense. “Ma, e lo sciroppo d’acero?”</p><p>“Da quando Jerry ha scoperto il miele d’acacia che producono a Rio Marina, niente più sciroppo”, raccontò loro Raffaella, indicando il barattolo che campeggiava al centro del tavolo.</p><p>Si sedettero dunque a far colazione con <em>pancakes</em> e miele, caffè, latte, cereali e – eccetto Raffaella – uova strapazzate alla maniera americana. Quando finirono, Jerry gettò un’occhiata all’orologio.</p><p>“Meglio muoversi”, li ammonì, così sparecchiarono rapidamente, poi andarono a prendere le sacche con tutto l’occorrente, uno zaino termico con il pranzo a sacco, nonché due ombrelloni. Questi ultimi suscitarono la perplessità di Richard.</p><p>“Ma se è una cava di granito, come faremo a piantare gli ombrelloni?” domandò.</p><p>“Per il nostro, ci appoggeremo a una roccia”, rispose Jerry mentre caricavano la Stelvio. “Per il vostro, useremo un buco di carotaggio a pochi metri di distanza. L’ha scoperto Nives il primo anno che l’abbiamo portata lì”, aggiunse sorridendo al ricordo: lui e Raffaella, che ci erano andati molte volte, non l’avevano mai visto o, pur vedendolo, non avevano mai pensato di usarlo come base per un ombrellone.</p><p>Terminato di caricare a bordo tutto il materiale, Raffaella guardò Richard con aria da intenditrice.</p><p>“Sei proprio un gran fico con quei Ray-ban in stile <em>Top Gun</em>” dichiarò. “Non trovi anche tu, Nives?”</p><p>L’interpellata annuì enfaticamente. “Concordo in pieno, per me al confronto Tom Cruise può andare a nascondersi!”</p><p>Richard scosse la testa ridendo. “Ma va, come siete esagerate…”</p><p>Jerry invece affettò un’espressione ferita. “Ma come, e io non sono fico…?”</p><p>Aveva un’aria talmente da bambino deluso che Raffaella scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.</p><p>“Ma povero cucciolo…!” esclamò, poi gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo riempì di baci. “Per me… tu sei… il più fico… del mondo!” dichiarò tra un bacio e l’altro. “Credimi!”</p><p>Jerry se la godette per qualche istante, poi la strinse e le catturò le labbra con le proprie.</p><p>“Va bene, ti credo”, le assicurò dopo, con un gran sorriso. “A quanto pare ho capito solo adesso come devo fare per farmi sbaciucchiare da te”, aggiunse strizzandole un occhio.</p><p>Raffaella ridacchiò. “Per quello, non hai che da chiedere…”</p><p>Salirono in macchina – stavolta i due uomini davanti e le due donne dietro – e partirono. Non trovarono intoppi lungo la strada, eccetto un autobus che faticarono a superare a causa delle strade strette, ma riuscirono ad arrivare appena dopo le nove. Non c’era tuttavia posto nel parcheggio più vicino e dovettero percorrere qualche decina di metri, posteggiando l’auto in uno slargo, ma non fu un gran svantaggio dato che, in realtà, li portava più vicini all’inizio del sentiero che conduceva alla cava. Caricati in spalla zaino termico, sacche e ombrelloni, si addentrarono nella macchia mediterranea seguendo il viottolo serpeggiante, ponendo bene attenzione a dove mettevano i piedi. Arrivati alla parte rocciosa, Raffaella fece strada a tutti, seguendo un percorso che fosse il più sicuro e facile possibile, finché non raggiunsero una spianata piuttosto ampia, simile ad un terrazzo, a circa un paio di metri sopra il livello del mare, in cui digradava abbastanza dolcemente con rocce disposte quasi a gradoni.</p><p>“Guarda quel masso, Richard”, Nives richiamò l’attenzione del fidanzato, indicando. “Vista da qui sembra un cammello, ma se cambi prospettiva, assomiglia a un’enorme rana.”</p><p>L’inglese guardò e vide effettivamente un masso a forma di dromedario. Si spostò come suggerito da Nives e il quadrupede si trasformò in un gigantesco ranocchio.</p><p>“Ehi, ciao Kermit! Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui!” esclamò ridendo. Jerry si mise a ridere a sua volta alla sua citazione della famosa rana verde dei Muppet, e anche Nives rise, ricordando una sua foto spiritosa con quel pupazzo in braccio.</p><p>“Guarda là, Rich”, lo invitò Raffaella, puntando il dito. “Quella è l’isola di Montecristo, proprio quella del romanzo di Dumas.”</p><p>“Caspita, sembra una montagna che sorge direttamente dal mare”, commentò l’attore, osservandone il profilo che si stagliava all’orizzonte. “Mi piacerebbe visitarla.”</p><p>“Purtroppo è molto difficile”, lo informò Jerry. “È una riserva naturale e l’accesso è limitato quasi soltanto alle spedizioni scientifiche; bisogna ottenere un permesso speciale e la lista d’attesa è lunga molti mesi.”</p><p>“Ma possiamo sempre organizzarci per la prossima volta che verrete a trovarci”, suggerì Raffaella, dichiarando così implicitamente che lei e Jerry avrebbero avuto piacere di riaverlo come loro ospite assieme a Nives. Richard le sorrise, annuendo: era sempre bello trovare dei nuovi amici, pensò.</p><p>Montarono gli ombrelloni, incastrando quello di Raffaella e Jerry nella fessura di una roccia e infilando quello di Nives e Richard nel foro di carotaggio di cui avevano parlato alla partenza, fissandoli entrambi con delle pietre recuperate nelle vicinanze. Poi misero lo zaino termico all’ombra di un masso e stesero i teli da bagno.</p><p>“Abbonda con la crema solare”, Nives raccomandò a Richard. “Sulle rocce, il riverbero del sole è molto forte.”</p><p>Dopo essersi adeguatamente protetti, si sedettero, chi al sole, chi sotto l’ombrellone. La roccia era naturalmente un letto molto duro, per questo motivo avevano portato anche dei tappetini da ginnastica che, per quanto sottili, perlomeno evitavano ammaccature. Chiacchierarono, raccontandosi ricordi di passate esperienze vacanziere o aneddoti sul lavoro, questi ultimi particolarmente numerosi e divertenti da parte di Richard.</p><p>Verso le undici, con il sole che ormai picchiava forte, Raffaella propose di fare un bagno. Nives, che aveva i piedi delicati, indossò le sue scarpette da scoglio e si mise in spalla la sacca con pinne, maschera e boccaglio, imitata da Jerry e Raffaella, mentre Richard si armò di telefonino, occhiali da sole e cappellino da baseball. Seguendo l’arciere, che faceva da apripista, si avviarono in fila indiana sulle rocce, diretti verso la piccola insenatura dove solevano immergersi.</p><p>“Mi sembra di essere uno stambecco!” commentò spiritosamente Richard, allungando un piede da un masso all’altro. Aveva indossato una maglietta bianca, così da evitare possibili scottature su spalle e schiena nonostante la crema protettiva.</p><p>“A chi lo dici!” confermò Nives, accettando la mano che le porgeva per aiutarla.</p><p>Pochi minuti dopo erano arrivati; si sedettero – chi su un masso, chi su un altro – per indossare l’attrezzatura, mentre Richard si avventurava su uno spuntone più in alto per scattare foto. Dal punto in cui si trovavano, potevano vedere la vicina spiaggia di Cavoli, dalla rena chiarissima, quasi bianca; essendo una delle più belle dell’intera isola, era una meta molto gettonata e quindi sempre gremita, e quel giorno non faceva eccezione.</p><p>“Che acqua limpida!” esclamò, guardando in basso: in quel punto, il fondale di sabbia e rocce era chiaramente visibile pur essendo a diversi metri di profondità.</p><p>“Per questo ci piace venir qui”, spiegò Jerry, sistemandosi la maschera sul volto, e Richard fece il segno del pollice alzato, indicando d’averlo sentito.</p><p>Raffaella fu la prima a buttarsi, seguita a ruota da Jerry e poi da Nives. Richard si divertì a scattar loro foto mentre sguazzavano nell’acqua trasparente. I suoi occhi si posarono naturalmente più spesso sulla fidanzata, quel giorno in un bikini bianco stampato a fiori tropicali che metteva in risalto la sua abbronzatura – oltre che le sue curve. Colse con l’obiettivo il momento in cui s’immergeva con un colpo di reni, simile ad una sirena, i glutei coperti solo a metà dallo striminzito slip bianco; pensò che per lui era la visione più sexy del mondo, e si dispiacque di non poterle essere vicino a causa della propria fobia dell’acqua alta e conseguente inabilità a nuotare.</p><p>Inquadrò anche Jerry e Raffaella che nuotavano mano nella mano come due fidanzatini e poi si facevano gli scherzi, spruzzandosi oppure sommergendosi l’un l’altra, e scattò loro una serie di simpatiche istantanee. Guardandoli, gli spiacque ancor più di non poter essere con Nives, per giocare con lei come stavano facendo i loro amici. Girò lo sguardo in cerca della fidanzata; vide che era arrivata al limite dell’insenatura, seguendo la curva degli scogli, e che stava uscendo dalla sua visuale. Un po’ in ansia, l’inglese si spostò fino a tornare a scorgerla; in quel momento lei riemerse e si tolse maschera e boccaglio.</p><p>“Ho visto un cavalluccio marino!” esclamò ad alta voce, per l’eccitazione parlando in italiano. Raffaella la sentì.</p><p>“Caspita! È raro vederne, <em>c’hai avuto ‘na bella botta de culo</em>!” commentò nel suo solito romanesco disinvolto. Nives rise ed annuì, tutta felice.</p><p>Richard aveva capito cosa si fossero dette, poiché la traduzione inglese di <em>cavalluccio marino</em> era letterale – <em>seahorse</em> – ma non afferrava cosa c’entrasse una botta sul sedere col fatto d’averlo visto. Si riservò di chiederlo più tardi.</p><p>Nives tornò a indossare maschera e boccaglio e si rimise a nuotare; si diresse ancora un poco verso il largo, ma quando l’acqua divenne troppo profonda per vedere il fondale nonostante la trasparenza, si girò e tornò indietro, in cerca di altre cose interessanti da osservare. Un branco di pesciolini bianco-argento l’affiancò per qualche metro, prima di decidere di allontanarsi; altri pesci di taglia maggiore si aggiravano sul fondale in cerca di cibo; granchi si muovevano in diagonale sulla sabbia e sulle pietre; alghe ondeggiavano dolcemente nelle correnti sottomarine. La donna continuava a scrutare molto attentamente le vicinanze, stando allerta per l’eventuale presenza di meduse che, in quel periodo dell’anno in cui l’acqua è particolarmente calda, potevano avvicinarsi molto alla costa e pungere i malcapitati bagnanti.</p><p>Quando tornò vicino a riva, Nives pensò che Richard potesse annoiarsi, tutto solo a guardar lei e gli altri due che sguazzavano in acqua, così si issò sulla roccia che aveva fatto da scivolo d’ingresso e si tolse l’attrezzatura.</p><p>“Già stanca?” domandò Richard dall’alto. Lei piegò il collo per guardarlo, schermandosi gli occhi dal riverbero del sole.</p><p>“Non proprio, ma per ora può bastare”, gli disse sorridendo. “Tanto, faremo una seconda immersione nel pomeriggio.”</p><p>Si alzò, stando attenta a non scivolare sulla pietra bagnata, e raggiunse il fidanzato. Deposta l’attrezzatura, lo abbracciò stretto.</p><p>“Ehi, come sei fredda!” rise l’attore, ricambiando l’abbraccio, incurante del fatto che gli stesse infradiciando la maglietta.</p><p>“<em>Fredda</em> a me?!” finse d’indignarsi lei, strofinandosi addosso alla sua parte più maschia.</p><p>“Ah!” esclamò Richard, colto in contropiede. “Birbantella…”</p><p>Le afferrò i fianchi e la tenne fermamente contro di sé, poi abbassò la testa e le catturò le labbra con le proprie in un bacio rovente. Nives sospirò e gli piazzò le mani sui glutei, stringendolo ancora di più.</p><p>“Ehi, voi due!” vociò Jerry dall’acqua, la maschera alzata sopra la testa. “Piantatela di pomiciare in bella vista! Almeno, andate dietro una roccia!”</p><p>I due fidanzati interruppero il bacio per ridere. Guardarono in basso verso Jerry e videro Raffaella mollargli una sberla dietro alla nuca, in perfetto stile Gibbs di NCIS, la serie poliziesca che sia lei che Nives seguivano da anni.</p><p>“Ahi!” brontolò Jerry, facendo mostra di arrabbiarsi. “Cos’ho fatto mai per meritare d’esser picchiato così brutalmente??” domandò in maniera teatrale.</p><p>“Hai fatto il rompiscatole, ecco cosa!” lo rimproverò Raffaella. “Lasciali in pace… o sei invidioso?” terminò in tono provocatorio. Jerry rise e l’afferrò, e lei per tutta risposta gli circondò la vita con le gambe; l’attimo dopo si stavano baciando appassionatamente.</p><p>Richard strizzò un occhio alla fidanzata.</p><p>“Ehi, voi due, la piantate di pomiciare? Vi vedono tutti!” vociò, e Nives quasi soffocò dalle risate vedendo Jerry e Raffaella alzare entrambi il medio nella loro direzione, continuando imperterriti a baciarsi.</p><p>Richard aveva le lacrime agli occhi per il gran ridere; raramente aveva trovato una compagnia tanto spassosa. Questa vacanza sarebbe stata tra le migliori della sua vita, se non la migliore in assoluto, pensò. Tornò a girarsi verso Nives e le sfiorò le labbra in un altro bacio, più casto del precedente.</p><p>“Adoro quei due”, dichiarò, poi gli sovvenne la propria perplessità riguardo allo scambio che Nives e Raffaella avevano avuto prima. “Non ho ben capito cosa c’entri il tuo bel posteriore col cavalluccio marino…”</p><p>“Cosa?” fece lei, senza capire.</p><p>“Prima, quando ha detto d’aver visto il cavalluccio marino e Raffi ha parlato di botte sul sedere”, spiegò l’attore britannico. Nives scoppiò a ridere.</p><p>“No, no, è un modo di dire italiano”, chiarì. “Non una botta <em>sul</em> culo, ma una botta <em>di</em> culo. Un modo un po’ scurrile per dire <em>un colpo di fortuna</em>.”</p><p>“Ah, okay”, sogghignò Richard. “Ecco che ho arricchito il mio dizionario urbano d’italiano…”</p><p>Poco dopo, vennero raggiunti da Jerry e Raffaella. Richard chiese loro una foto assieme a Nives sullo sfondo dell’insenatura dall’acqua turchese e Jerry gliene scattò alcune da diverse angolazioni.</p><p>“Me ne mandi un paio?” Nives chiese al fidanzato. “Così le giro a mio padre…”</p><p>“Ma certo”, confermò Richard, che a sua volta le avrebbe mandate ai genitori.</p><p>“E ora vorrei fare qualche foto a Nives tutta bagnata”, annunciò Richard, guardando la fidanzata e ammiccando. “Farò un ingrandimento, da tenere in camera mia, solo per i miei occhi…”</p><p>“Ops! Raffi, andiamo, lasciamo soli i due piccioncini”, Jerry esortò la moglie. Ridendo, la coppia italo-americana si allontanò, tornando verso il terrazzo naturale.</p><p>Anche se non era fotogenica, a Nives piaceva posare; del resto, la fotografa inglese, Eva Ashworth, le aveva detto che era una modella naturale. Così, si sedette su un masso, assumendo qualche posa <em>glamour</em> a imitazione delle dive nelle riviste, ridendo di se stessa; ma Richard la prese molto sul serio e si scatenò in una lunga serie di scatti, seduta, in piedi, appoggiata, sdraiata, semisdraiata. Alla fine Nives si produsse anche in alcune pose seducenti che finirono con farlo sentire assai accaldato.</p><p>“Basta”, disse infine, riponendo il cellulare. “Mi sto <em>agitando</em> troppo… ma stasera dovrai pagar pegno”, la minacciò con voce e cipiglio da Guy di Gisborne. Per tutta risposta, Nives si chinò in avanti e strinse le braccia al petto, in modo da far risaltare la curva del seno.</p><p>“Oh sì”, mormorò con voce roca. “Ti <em>prego</em>…”</p><p>In due passi, Richard la raggiunse e la intrappolò tra le proprie braccia contro la parete rocciosa dietro di lei, attento però a non farle male schiacciandola contro la superficie ruvida.</p><p>“Hai proprio bisogno di una <em>lezione</em>”, le bisbigliò all’orecchio, sfiorandole la spalla con le labbra. “Una lezione coi fiocchi”, continuò, risalendo lungo la curva del collo con una scia di baci. “Di quelle che non si dimenticano”, proseguì il discorso, deponendo altri baci sulla sua pelle fino a raggiungere un punto sotto il lobo dell’orecchio, che si soffermò a mordicchiare. A quel punto, Nives aveva già il fiato corto, ma non perse del tutto la propria presenza di spirito e contraccambiò le sue azioni circondandogli la vita con le braccia e risalendo dietro la schiena, le unghie che graffiavano lievemente la spina dorsale. Lo udì sospirare, poi le loro labbra si trovarono, fondendosi in un bacio esplosivo che mozzò il respiro a entrambi.</p><p>“Temo che dovrò calmare i bollenti spiriti prima di tornare da Jerry e Raffi”, borbottò Richard. Nives guardò in basso: il rigonfiamento sul davanti dei suoi pantaloncini da bagno era molto evidente.</p><p>“Non credo si formalizzeranno”, lo rassicurò. “Sono una coppia innamorata anche loro.”</p><p>“Ma io non ho ancora con loro la confidenza che hai tu”, le spiegò l’attore britannico in tono di scusa. Nives si diede della sciocca: imbaldanzita dalla famigliarità degli ultimi giorni che anche Richard aveva mostrato verso i loro ospiti, aveva dimenticato quanto lui in realtà fosse riservato.</p><p>“Allora sediamoci un momento e rifiatiamo”, disse dolcemente. “Servirà anche a me”, aggiunse, facendogli l’occhiolino. Lui le sorrise compiaciuto.</p><p>“Quindi sono riuscito a <em>turbarti</em>?” domandò.</p><p>“Ci riesci sempre, mascalzone!” replicò lei ridendo.</p><p>Quando tornarono sul terrazzo naturale con vista sulla mitica isola di Montecristo, trovarono Jerry e Raffaella accomodati all’ombra e fecero altrettanto, perché il sole era ormai allo zenit e batteva forte sulle rocce.</p><p>Attorno all’una, tirarono fuori dallo zaino termico l’occorrente per preparare il semplice pranzo al sacco composto di morbidi panini al latte con formaggio spalmabile e prosciutto cotto.</p><p>“Delizioso!” esclamò Nives al primo morso. “Non avevo mai pensato di accompagnare il prosciutto cotto col Philadelphia!”</p><p>“Delicato e gustoso allo stesso tempo”, affermò Richard, completamente d’accordo.</p><p>Per dessert c’erano due vaschette di ananas tagliato a pezzetti e un grappolo d’uva.</p><p>Finito di mangiare, riposero tutti i rifiuti in un sacchetto, che si sarebbero diligentemente portati via a fine giornata, a differenza di certuni che li avevano preceduti ed avevano invece lasciato cartacce e mozziconi di sigaretta.</p><p>“Gliela farei ingoiare, la cicca, a questi incivili!” brontolò Nives, raccogliendo disgustata l’ennesimo mozzicone per gettarlo nella loro spazzatura.</p><p>“Hai proprio ragione”, affermò Richard. “Anche io ogni tanto fumo qualche sigaro, ma non mi sogno neanche di gettare i mozziconi in giro.”</p><p>“Ti piacciono i sigari?” s’informò Jerry, che l’aveva sentito. Richard scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Me ne concedo alcuni, quando si presenta un’occasione speciale”, ammise. “Un tempo fumavo di più, ma adesso è davvero raro.”</p><p>“Beh, se ti va, a casa ho sigari toscani fatti a mano, con cento percento tabacco Kentucky, molto dignitosi anche se non paragonabile ai cubani.”</p><p>“Eh, il tabacco caraibico è un’altra cosa”, commentò Richard. “Tutto sommato, però, devo dire che non impazzisco così tanto per i <em>puros</em> da giustificarne il prezzo esorbitante.”</p><p>“Io odio le sigarette, ma amo il fumo della pipa”, rivelò Nives. “Nerwen, come Gandalf e Thorin e tanti altri personaggi tolkieniani, e pure lo stesso Professore, fuma la pipa”, aggiunse ammiccando. “Personalmente non l’ho mai fatto, ma anni fa, in Tunisia, ho fumato la <em>sisha</em>. Il tabacco era deliziosamente aromatizzato alla frutta, ma dopo un po’ ho dovuto smettere perché mi girava la testa.”</p><p>“Il tabacco fa di questi scherzi, a chi non è abituato”, spiegò Jerry. “E un sigaro, lo proveresti?” la provocò poi. Nives scosse la testa con enfasi.</p><p>“Ma manco morta!” esclamò vivacemente. “E se fumate, statevene lontani da me, e tornate solo quando avete finito!”</p><p>“Vale anche per me!” intervenne Raffaella con fermezza, guardando significativamente Jerry. Lui alzò subito le mani in segno di resa.</p><p>“Devi sapere, Rich, amico mio, che per baciare mia moglie dopo essermi fumato un toscano, devo prima lavarmi i denti e fare i gargarismi con l’amuchina…” gli confidò.</p><p>“Lo farò anch’io!” promise Richard immediatamente, d’un tratto preoccupato che Nives potesse esiliarlo dalla loro camera e soprattutto dal loro letto perché lui puzzava di fumo di sigaro.</p><p>Nives lo guardò, gradevolmente colpita dalla sua sollecitudine.</p><p>“Non è necessario, ma se vuoi farlo, lo apprezzerò”, gli disse, con riconoscenza. L’odore del fumo non la disturbava molto all’aperto, ma al chiuso le dava un fastidioso senso di soffocamento, sia nell’ambiente, sia addosso alle persone.</p><p>“Comunque non capirò mai chi fuma in riva al mare”, interloquì Raffaella che, come Nives, non fumava. “Voglio dire, sono qui a respirar aria buona e s’intasano i polmoni col fumo…”</p><p>“Questo lo sanno solo i fumatori”, commentò Jerry, stringendosi nelle spalle. Non era mai stato un fumatore incallito, concedendosi solo un sigaro in occasioni speciali come la laurea, oppure quando aveva vinto qualche gara importante, e dopo l’incontro con Raffaella, che non fumava affatto, aveva ulteriormente diminuito il numero. Fumare con Richard sarebbe stato un’eccezione.</p><p>Trascorse un paio d’ore abbondanti dal pranzo al sacco, decisero di fare un’altra immersione.</p><p> “Se vuoi puoi rimanere qui”, suggerì Nives a Richard, temendo che potesse annoiarsi. Lui sorrise e scosse la testa.</p><p>“No, stavolta mi divertirò a filmarvi”, dichiarò.</p><p>“Allora mi esibirò nel mio famoso tuffo a bomba”, annunciò Jerry, gonfiando il petto e battendoselo in stile Tarzan, facendo così scoppiare a ridere Raffaella.</p><p>“C’è anche il nostro altrettanto famoso tuffo a due”, gli rammentò. Richard inarcò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi cosa mai fosse, ma non lo chiese, dato che lo avrebbe scoperto presto.</p><p>Ripresero quindi la loro attrezzatura e tornarono all’insenatura. Poiché erano accaldati, prima di tuffarsi si immersero in maniera più tranquilla, poi Nives indossò pinne, maschera e boccaglio ed entrò in acqua, andando a posizionarsi di fronte allo spuntone da dove Jerry e Raffaella si sarebbero esibiti nei tuffi. Lei preferiva evitare, perché pur essendo capace di nuotare bene, soffriva di vertigini e non amava buttarsi neanche da quei due metri di altezza. Al massimo, si tuffava dai blocchi di partenza in piscina.</p><p>Richard si piazzò sullo spuntone a fianco, leggermente più avanzato anche se più basso, da cui poteva avere una buona visuale.</p><p>“Dimmi quando sei pronto!” vociò, rivolto a Jerry. Lo statunitense fece segno d’aver capito e guardò in basso, nell’acqua limpida e invitante.</p><p>“Vado!” annunciò e Richard, che lo aveva già inquadrato, premette sul simbolo <em>rec</em> dello schermo. Jerry prese un respiro, poi saltò urlando <em>banzai</em>, raccolse le ginocchia al petto circondandole con le braccia e piombò in acqua <em>a bomba</em>, sollevando uno spruzzo così alto che quasi raggiunse Richard.</p><p>“Wow!” esclamò quest’ultimo. “E questa era <em>Jerry la bomba umana</em>”, disse ridendo, a beneficio del filmato.</p><p>Un momento dopo, Jerry riemerse sputacchiando in maniera esagerata, poi gridò un <em>ye-ha</em> esultante a mo’ di cowboy agitando le mani come a gettare un lazo. Raffaella e Nives applaudirono, divertite dai suoi atteggiamenti buffoneschi.</p><p>Rapidamente, l’arciere tornò a riva e si issò sulla roccia che fungeva da scivolo d’ingresso in acqua.</p><p>“Pronta per il tuffo a due?” domandò alla moglie.</p><p>“Certamente”, gli assicurò lei, che lo stava già aspettando in cima al trampolino naturale. Quando Jerry la raggiunse, gli saltò in braccio, le gambe attorno alla sua vita. Portandola così, Jerry tornò ad avvicinarsi al ciglio.</p><p>“Pronto a filmare, Rich?” gridò.</p><p>“Prontissimo!” gli confermò l’inglese.</p><p>Marito e moglie si sorrisero, poi presero un bel respiro e Jerry saltò, stavolta piedi in avanti, Raffaella abbarbicata a lui. Ne seguì uno schizzo ancor più alto del primo, che però si riversò in un’altra direzione, senza quindi bagnare Richard.</p><p>“Braviiii!!” urlò Nives quando riemersero, battendo le mani. Vedendo il suo entusiasmo, ancora una volta Richard si dispiacque di non poter assecondare la passione della fidanzata per l’acqua e fare insieme a lei un tuffo a due come quello dei loro amici, ma era una cosa a cui, purtroppo, non poteva porre rimedio.</p><p>Ridendo, Raffaella e Jerry si scambiarono un bacio, poi tornarono a riva e recuperarono la loro attrezzatura da snorkeling.</p><p>Per una ventina di minuti, nuotarono assieme a Nives in lungo e in largo per l’insenatura. Ad un certo punto, Raffaella scorse un branco di saraghi fasciati e li segnalò agli altri due. Seguirono il branco per un po’, finché le acque non si fecero troppo profonde per i loro gusti e preferirono rientrare. Nuotando placidamente, tornarono verso l’insenatura. Nives, poco avvezza a nuotare a lungo, cominciava a sentirsi stanca, per cui si diresse senz’altro verso riva, mentre Jerry e Raffaella, più allenati, si attardavano.</p><p>Liberatasi di tutta la bardatura da snorkeling, Nives raggiunse il fidanzato, che l’accolse con un bacio.</p><p>“Niente cavallucci marini, stavolta?” s’informò.</p><p>“No, sarebbe veramente troppo, due volte nello stesso giorno”, rispose lei. “Stanno diventando purtroppo sempre più rari, e stamattina è stata davvero ‘<em>na botta de culo</em>, per dirla come Raffi”, concluse ridendo.</p><p>Anche Richard rise, poi l’abbracciò da dietro ed assieme rimasero a guardare l’altra coppia che sguazzava in mare. Qualche minuto dopo, Raffaella riemerse bruscamente con un grido di dolore.</p><p>“Medusa!” gridò in italiano. “Accidenti!”</p><p>Jerry fu al suo fianco in un baleno. “Ti ha punto?!”</p><p>“Sì, mannaggia al secchio!!”</p><p>Incurante di poter venir punto anche lui, Jerry afferrò Raffaella per una mano e cominciò a trascinarla via. La donna lanciò un altro paio di colorite imprecazioni in romanesco, poi pensò bene di risparmiare il fiato per nuotare e raggiungere più in fretta la riva.</p><p>Sulla cima degli scogli, Richard e Nives avevano sussultato al grido d’allarme e dolore di Raffaella.</p><p>“Che succede?” domandò l’inglese, non avendo capito la parola in italiano.</p><p>“Medusa”, spiegò concisamente Nives, cominciando a muoversi verso il punto dove avevano lasciato le sacche. Da praticanti esperti di snorkeling, i suoi amici portavano sempre il necessario per un pronto soccorso in casi come questi. Finora, in sua compagnia non era mai accaduto, ma sapeva che in passato sia Jerry sia Raffaella avevano già avuto sgradevoli incontri con le meduse.</p><p>Richard la seguì.</p><p>“Che cosa posso fare?” le domandò, essendo completamente a digiuno delle procedure in casi come questo.</p><p>“Aiuta Raffaella a uscire dall’acqua”, gli suggerì Nives, afferrando la sacca di Jerry. Mentre Richard si affrettava a scendere verso lo scivolo naturale, la donna aprì la borsa e ne estrasse la busta impermeabile che conteneva una lente d’ingrandimento, un coltellino a serramanico, un piccolo panno di microfibra, garze, cerotto, una forbicina e una pomata gel al cloruro di alluminio. Stava agendo con tutta la calma che riusciva a racimolare, ma in realtà si sentiva molto agitata, essendo la prima volta che affrontava una situazione di questo genere.</p><p>Jerry e Raffaella raggiunsero la riva e Richard aiutò la romana a sedersi sullo scivolo. Jerry la liberò delle pinne mentre lei si toglieva la maschera con il boccaglio attaccato, che Richard prese in consegna prima di aiutarla ad alzarsi. La sostenne fino ad un masso sui cui potesse sedersi. Sull’avambraccio della romana spiccava un’ustione da contatto, lunga e stretta, prodotta dalla sostanza urticante rilasciata dalla medusa. Raffaella stringeva i denti per il bruciore.</p><p>Jerry arrivò con la propria maschera piena d’acqua di mare, che rovesciò sull’ustione per lavarla e per diluire le tossine ancora presenti. Nives, sopraggiunta in contemporanea, gli porse la busta contenente il necessario per soccorrere l’amica, già aperta.</p><p>“Altra acqua”, disse Jerry. Richard si mosse subito, andando a riempire la maschera di Raffaella, che ancora teneva in mano. Intanto, Jerry esaminò l’ustione con la lente d’ingrandimento.</p><p>“C’è rimasto attaccato un solo filamento”, annunciò, con sollievo. Richard tornò con l’acqua e lui gli fece cenno di versarla sulla lesione.</p><p>“Mannaggia la miseriaccia”, mugugnò Raffaella in romanesco. “Non l’ho vista, mi sono girata un attimo e quando sono tornata a guardare le ero addosso.”</p><p>“Sono quasi invisibili, ‘ste stronze”, brontolò Nives, ancora con i nervi scossi.</p><p>“Altra acqua?” domandò Richard.</p><p>“Sì, grazie”, rispose Jerry, prendendo il coltellino. Lo aprì e, usando il dorso, cominciò a raschiare molto delicatamente per togliere il filamento di medusa, evitando in ogni modo di entrare a contatto con esso per non rischiare di rimanere a sua volta ustionato. Rimosso il filamento, fece cenno a Richard di versare l’acqua, poi usò il panno di microfibra per asciugare la parte ed infine vi applicò il gel.</p><p>“Resisti, <em>honey</em>”, mormorò Jerry, prendendo la garza. “Tra poco passa.”</p><p>Raffaella annuì senza parlare, il volto pallido e teso. Anche se non era la prima volta che le succedeva e quindi sapeva di non essere particolarmente sensibile al veleno, la puntura di una medusa è sempre molto sgradevole.</p><p>Mentre Jerry strappava la confezione di garza e ne applicava alcuni fogli sull’ustione per proteggerla dal sole e dalla sabbia depositata sulle rocce, Nives tagliò dei pezzi di cerotto con la forbicina, porgendoli poi all’arciere che li usò per fissare la compressa di garza.</p><p>“Tutto fatto”, annunciò Jerry. “Meglio?”</p><p>“Sì, il bruciore sta cominciando a passare”, confermò Raffaella.</p><p>“Appena te la senti, torniamo agli ombrelloni”, disse Jerry, sedendosi accanto alla moglie e circondandole le spalle con un braccio. “Poi sbaracchiamo e torniamo a casa.”</p><p>“Mi dispiace interrompere così bruscamente la gita…” cominciò Raffaella in tono di scusa, appoggiandosi a Jerry.</p><p>“Stai scherzando?” la interruppe Nives vivacemente. “Abbiamo sempre messo in conto che potesse capitare, non per niente portiamo sempre tutto il necessario.”</p><p>“Sì, però mi spiace lo stesso”, ribatté la romana, sorridendo debolmente.</p><p>“Non preoccuparti”, intervenne Richard. “C’è di peggio, tipo io che scivolo su una roccia e mi rompo una gamba…”</p><p>“Non chiamar disgrazie!” lo rimproverò Nives. “Ci mancherebbe solo quello!”</p><p>Il suo tono nervoso sorprese Richard, ma guardandola la vide pallida quasi quanto Raffaella e comprese che, sotto l’apparente calma con cui aveva reagito all’imprevisto, era molto turbata. Depose la maschera di Raffaella e si avvicinò alla fidanzata, prendendola tra le braccia. Nives sospirò e posò la testa sulla sua spalla.</p><p>“Scusami”, disse, contrita.</p><p>“E di cosa?” mormorò lui, baciandole i capelli bagnati ed arruffati. Constatò che stava tremando, seppur lievemente.</p><p>“Mi sono spaventata”, proseguì la vicentina, volendo giustificarsi.</p><p>“Lo so. E se lo vuoi sapere, anch’io!” le confessò l’attore.</p><p>“Sul serio? Sembravi così calmo…”</p><p>“Beh, anche tu…”</p><p>A quel punto, Nives cominciò a rilassarsi e ridacchiò. Udendola, Richard l’imitò, e la tensione di entrambi si alleggerì per poi scomparire.</p><p>Una decina di minuti dopo, Raffaella annunciò che si sentiva abbastanza in forze da tornare al terrazzo naturale. Sentiva ancora bruciore, ma si era molto attenuato.</p><p>“Tu aiuta Raffi”, Richard esortò Jerry. “Penso io a trasportare le vostre sacche.”</p><p>“Grazie, amico”, disse lo statunitense, grato. Lui e la moglie quindi si avviarono, con Richard che li tallonava e Nives che chiudeva la piccola processione.</p><p>Raggiunti gli ombrelloni, Raffaella si sedette sotto il proprio.</p><p>“Aspettate a smontare tutto”, disse. “Riprendiamoci un attimo, prima.”</p><p>“Non è una cattiva idea”, approvò Nives. “Intanto possiamo lavarci via la salsedine e cambiarci.”</p><p>Nello zaino termico avevano riposto anche due bottiglie da un litro e mezzo piene d’acqua dolce per risciacquarsi a fine giornata. Jerry aiutò la moglie, stando ben attento a non bagnare la medicazione, e poi si occupò di se stesso, versandosi il resto dell’acqua dalla testa.</p><p>Anche Nives si sciacquò e si cambiò, avvolta nel telo da bagno, poi si sedettero tutti all’ombra per una mezz’oretta. Infine, impacchettarono tutto e si apprestarono ad affrontare la salita che li avrebbe portati alla strada e alla macchina.</p><p>“Datemi la vostra roba”, Richard si offrì, rivolto a Raffaella e a Jerry.</p><p>“Non puoi portare tutto tu!” protestò la donna. “Io posso portare lo zaino, adesso che è praticamente vuoto pesa pochissimo, e non m’intralcia a camminare…”</p><p>Richard allora s’incaricò di portare la borsa di Jerry oltre alla propria, e Nives la borsa di Raffaella, mentre Jerry si occupò di entrambi gli ombrelloni.</p><p>Tornarono con calma all’auto, che naturalmente trovarono rovente come un forno. Jerry accese il climatizzatore al massimo e, mentre attendevano che la temperatura si abbassasse a livelli tollerabili, si rifugiarono all’ombra di un pino marittimo.</p><p>“Come va il braccio?” domandò Nives a Raffaella.</p><p>“Il dolore è passato”, le disse l’amica. “Quando il gel avrà finito la sua efficacia, comparirà il prurito, così dovrò cambiare medicazione. Prurito e irritazione si attenueranno e scompariranno del tutto entro alcuni giorni. Intanto però non potrò prendere il sole.”</p><p>“Mi dispiace…”</p><p>“Inconvenienti dei bagni in mare”, dichiarò Raffaella con un mezzo sorriso tra l’ironico e il rassegnato. Nives sospirò: l’amica aveva ragione, era una cosa di cui tener sempre conto, solo che finora le era andata bene e non aveva mai voluto pensarci troppo. Il confronto diretto l’aveva destabilizzata, ammise con se stessa. Strinse i pugni e poi tornò a rilassarli: l’avrebbe superato, dopotutto aveva affrontato di peggio da sola, mentre adesso aveva Richard, una presenza che le dava una forza immensa. Sorrise al fidanzato, in piedi accanto a lei, che la ricambiò.</p><p>“Tutto bene?” le domandò sottovoce. Nives annuì con decisione.</p><p>Una volta a casa, le due coppie si ritirarono nelle rispettive camere. Jerry aiutò Raffaella a fare la doccia e a lavarsi i capelli, cercando di evitare che bagnasse la medicazione provvisoria; poi, mentre la moglie aveva la chioma avvolta nell’asciugamano a turbante, le cambiò la garza e constatò che il rosso rabbioso della puntura s’era già leggermente attenuato.</p><p>“Prude molto?” le domandò, applicando altro gel.</p><p>“Abbastanza” ammise Raffaella. “Ma ho avuto di peggio.”</p><p>Qualche anno prima, infatti, aveva avuto un eritema molto più esteso, sulla parte alta della coscia, in confronto a cui quello che aveva adesso era un decimo.</p><p>“Ci siamo presi tutti un bello spavento”, commentò Jerry, coprendo la parte con una nuova garza e fissandola con una reticella di misura adeguata. “Ora riposati.”</p><p>“Certo”, accondiscese lei. Jerry l’accompagnò al letto, dove l’aiutò premurosamente a sdraiarsi. In realtà Raffaella non aveva bisogno d’aiuto, ma lo lasciò fare perché sapeva che ci teneva molto a prendersi cura di lei.</p><p>Dopo averle deposto un bacio gentile sulle labbra, Jerry andò a lavarsi a sua volta. Tornò poco dopo, indossando soltanto i boxer e con i capelli ancora umidi tutti sparati verso l’alto. A Raffaella venne in mente una battuta dell’amica vicentina e si mise a ridacchiare. Jerry sollevò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.</p><p>“Nives direbbe che, se piovessero perle, faresti collane!” spiegò, ridendo ora apertamente. Anche Jerry rise, toccandosi la chioma a istrice dove, con un po’ di fantasia, poteva immaginare perle infilarsi per formare – più che collane – una corona sulla sua testa.</p><p>“Già, hai ragione”, confermò. Si sdraiò accanto alla moglie e le prese una mano. “Ti senti meglio?”</p><p>“Sì, il prurito è tollerabile.”</p><p>“Ora di stasera dovrebbe sparire e lasciarti dormire.”</p><p>“Meno male che ci portiamo sempre il kit”, commentò Raffaella. “Dopo la prima volta, quando avevo dodici anni a Fregene, non mi sono più fatta trovare impreparata.”</p><p>“Cos’è, la terza volta?” domandò Jerry.</p><p>“Già”, confermò lei. “Sai come dice il proverbio: non c’è due senza tre, quindi me l’aspettavo, che prima o poi accadesse. Ora però ho dato, eh!” concluse con una smorfia.</p><p>“Direi!” esclamò lo statunitense. “Adesso basta, intesi?”</p><p>Si portò la mano della moglie alle labbra e ne baciò le nocche.</p><p>“Va bene”, gli disse Raffaella, sorridendo.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>Frattanto, nella loro camera anche Nives e Richard si erano lavati e cambiati. Essendo ancora presto per la cena – era tardo pomeriggio – si sdraiarono a riposare sul letto, imitando inconsapevolmente i padroni di casa. Nives si avvicinò a Richard e si sollevò su un gomito.</p><p>“Richard Armitage, sappi che sono pazzamente innamorata di te”, dichiarò, posandogli una mano sul petto. “Talmente tanto, che mi sento mancare il fiato ogni volta che ti guardo…”</p><p>Lui le coprì la mano con la propria e la strinse con gentilezza; gli piaceva quando Nives gli diceva di amarlo, ma adesso era leggermente sorpreso dal suo tono veemente.</p><p>“Anch’io sono pazzamente innamorato di te”, le disse piano. Lei gli sorrise senza nascondere la l’emozione che quelle parole immancabilmente suscitavano in lei.</p><p>“Era per farti capire meglio la mia reazione di oggi”, proseguì. “Quando hai accennato alla possibilità che potevi farti male: non… non sopporto l’idea che possa accadere qualcosa del genere, ecco!” proruppe di slancio. Richard si sentì commosso.</p><p>“Per me è lo stesso”, le confidò, attirandola contro di sé. “Starei malissimo se tu stessi male, per qualsiasi motivo.”</p><p>Le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e la strinse. Lei ricambiò l’abbraccio.</p><p>“Sono una sciocca”, disse sottovoce. “Invece di godermi la tua compagnia in questo posto da sogno, mi preoccupo per cose che non so neanche se accadranno mai. Devo imparare a mettere maggiormente in pratica la filosofia yoga del <em>qui e ora</em>”, sospirò.</p><p>“Vivere il momento”, Richard estese il concetto. “Assaporarlo fino in fondo nel momento e nel luogo che accade”, le sollevò il volto. “Come adesso”, concluse, prima di baciarla dolcemente. Seguirono tenere coccole fino a che non venne l’ora di scendere per la cena.</p><p> </p><p>OOO</p><p> </p><p>Quando Salvo venne a servire l’aperitivo in salotto e vide la fasciatura al braccio di Raffaella, si allarmò e s’informò subito riguardo all’accaduto. Fu rassicurato, ma poco dopo che era tornato di là, arrivò anche Marcella per farle i propri auguri di pronta guarigione, e Raffaella la ringraziò.</p><p>Quella sera, la cuoca aveva preparato un piatto freddo a base di affettati tipici: prosciutto toscano, salame di cinghiale, finocchiona – un insaccato aromatizzato con semi di finocchio – coppa e porchetta, presentati artisticamente su taglieri di legno. Una coloratissima insalata mista, arricchita da olive verdi e nere, nonché il tradizionale pane senza sale toscano accompagnavano i salumi. Da bere, Salvo aveva scelto l’Alicante prodotto dalla Tenuta d’Altariva, un vino rosso abbastanza strutturato che incontrò l’approvazione incondizionata di Nives e che tutti gradirono molto.</p><p>Al termine della cena, giunse un’insolita macedonia esotica a base di mango, ananas, kiwi e cocco con appena uno spruzzo di rum, molto profumata e colorata, che valse grandi complimenti a Marcella.</p><p>Un po’ provati a causa della disavventura occorsa a Raffaella, quella sera i quattro amici si ritirarono piuttosto presto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitolo XIV: Martedì 18 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo XIV: Martedì 18 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Dove posso trovare una bella torta gelato per il compleanno di Richard?” domandò Nives a Raffaella.</p>
<p>Dopo la lezione di tiro con l’arco, terminata con un’altra esibizione di Occhio di Falco che aveva lasciato Richard nuovamente con tanto d’occhi, la vicentina aveva invitato la sua amica a farle compagnia ed ora si trovavano in ammollo nell’acqua spumeggiante dell’idromassaggio; gli uomini avevano tentato di seguirle, ma Nives aveva detto loro esplicitamente che aveva bisogno di parlare con Raffaella a quattr’occhi.</p>
<p>“È sabato, vero?” la padrona di casa domandò conferma, e quando l’altra annuì proseguì. “Sei sicura di non volere una torta fatta in casa? Marcella sa fare una pastiera eccellente…”</p>
<p>“Adoro la pastiera, ma fa davvero troppo caldo per quella”, osservò Nives scuotendo la testa. “Per questo ho pensato a una torta gelato.”</p>
<p>“Non hai torto”, ammise Raffaella. “Allora sicuramente la gelateria dove siamo passati venerdì, al ritorno da Portoferraio. Basta ordinarla, anche solo il giorno prima, e la preparano secondo i tuoi gusti.”</p>
<p>“Sicuramente col cioccolato”, sorrise Nives. “Sia Richard che io andiamo pazzi per il gelato al cioccolato…”</p>
<p>“Lo so, lo so”, anche Raffaella rise.</p>
<p>“Fanno anche consegna a domicilio?” s’informò Nives e, al cenno affermativo dell’amica, proseguì. “Allora gliela farò portare al <em>Drago di Mare</em>: pensavo di andare lì a cena. Potremmo prenotare una delle loro salette private, così nessuno ci disturberà.”</p>
<p>“Idea assolutamente perfetta. Salvo e Marcella avranno la serata libera. Chiamo subito per la prenotazione!”</p>
<p>“E poi quando torniamo a casa procediamo con la danza del ventre…”</p>
<p>Nives infatti intendeva fare un’esibizione a sorpresa in onore di Richard e Raffaella le aveva proposto di farlo in salotto dove, spostando il tavolino e una delle poltrone, si creava uno spazio sufficiente.</p>
<p>“Esattamente”, concordò la padrona di casa sorridendo con aria complice. “Stenderai Richard… in ogni senso”, concluse sogghignando. “Preparati a una concusione di serata <em>di fuoco</em>… più del solito, vogio dire.”</p>
<p>Ridacchiarono molto maliziosamente.</p>
<p>Frattanto, Jerry e Richard le guardavano di soppiatto.</p>
<p>“Secondo te, cosa stanno confabulando?”, domandò l’inglese.</p>
<p>“Qualcosa che farà molto piacere a uno di noi o a entrambi, ci scommetto”, rispose l’americano.</p>
<p>“Scommessa fin troppo facile…” sogghignò Richard.</p>
<p>“Sì, credo anch’io!”</p>
<p>“Devo confessarti che, da quando sto con Nives, qualche volta mi sembra di sentirmi di nuovo un adolescente”, gli confidò Richard, tornando serio. “Mi struggo quando non sono con lei, la penso e mi si annoda lo stomaco, mi sembra che senza di lei sia tutto insipido, perfino quando faccio cose che mi sono sempre piaciute, incluso recitare. Non che all’improvviso non mi piaccia più quel che faccio, ma da quando c’è Nives nella mia vita, tutto ha più senso se sono assieme a lei…”</p>
<p>“Per me è uguale, vecchio mio”, gli assicurò l’altro. “Da quando ho incontrato Raffi, la mia vita ha assunto molto più significato.”</p>
<p>“Esatto! È proprio quello che volevo dire…” confermò Richard. Solo in quel momento si soffermò a pensare a quanto fosse insolito, per lui, essersi confidato per un argomento così intimo con un uomo che, in fondo, conosceva da pochi giorni. Tuttavia, era entrato in sintonia con Jerry – e con Raffaella – con un’immediatezza che aveva sperimentato ben poche volte, in vita sua, e sentiva di potersi fidare di entrambi. Del resto, dubitava che Nives avrebbe coltivato un’amicizia per così tanto tempo, se non fossero stati due persone eccellenti.</p>
<p>Raffaella e Nives tornarono e presero posto sui letti prendisole accanto ai rispettivi uomini.</p>
<p>“State tramando qualcosa, vero?” domandò Richard.</p>
<p>“Esatto”, confermò Nives con disinvoltura, sorridendogli. “Riguarda il tuo compleanno”, gli rivelò, per stuzzicare la sua curiosità. Richard la scrutò, gli occhi azzurri che esprimevano una vaga inquietudine.</p>
<p>“Cosa ti frulla in testa, mia dolce ragazza italiana?” indagò.</p>
<p>“Tranquillo, niente di stravagante”, gli assicurò lei, sapendo che non amava molto l’eccentricità.</p>
<p>“Mi fido”, le assicurò lui di rimando, con aria seria ma addolcendo il tono con un piccolo sorriso. “Lo sai.”</p>
<p>“Lo so… ma fa bene sentirselo dire”, commentò Nives, allungandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra; lui la ricambiò.</p>
<p>Accanto a Jerry, Raffaella prese il cellulare; rapidamente, cercò nella rubrica il numero de <em>Il Drago di Mare</em> e chiamò. Le rispose la ristoratrice in persona, che le confermò d’avere una saletta libera per sabato sera e quindi la prenotò subito. Poiché si conoscevano personalmente, non ebbe bisogno di lasciare a garanzia il numero della propria carta di credito e chiuse la telefonata.</p>
<p>“Posso chiedere cosa state combinando, voi due?” le domandò Jerry sorridendo.</p>
<p>“Una sorpresa per il compleanno di Richard”, gli rivelò lei. “Te lo dico solo se giuri di tenere la bocca cucita…” l’arciere annuì e allora Raffaella continuò. “Ho prenotato una saletta privata da Lorena, al <em>Drago</em>; ceneremo lì, finendo con una torta gelato al cioccolato. E poi quando torniamo a casa Nives ha in serbo un regalo a sorpresa per Richard: si esibirà per lui – e per noi – nella danza del ventre.”</p>
<p>“Wow!” esclamò Jerry a bassa voce. “Sicura che non sia meglio preavvisare Rich? Non vorrei che ci rimanesse secco”, scherzò. Raffaella rise.</p>
<p>“Magari gli diremo qualcosa all’ultimo momento, giusto per precauzione”, rispose. “Ma fino ad allora, acqua in bocca!”</p>
<p>“Assolutamente”, le assicurò lui.</p>
<p>Raffaella procedette a rinnovare la medicazione alla puntura di medusa del giorno prima, poi, dato che il sole cominciava a picchiare, molto premurosamente spalmò la crema protettiva sulla schiena di Jerry. Dopo che la crema si fu assorbita, indugiò ad accarezzarlo, apprezzando i rilievi dei suoi muscoli dorsali.</p>
<p>“Attenta a quello che fai, <em>honey</em>…” l’ammonì il marito, lanciandole un’occhiata di sguincio.</p>
<p>Lei assunse di colpo un’aria innocente. “Perché, cosa faccio?”</p>
<p>“Se vieni qui te lo spiego”, fece lui, battendo sul materasso accanto a sé. Obbediente, Raffaella si sdraiò al suo fianco; lui si sollevò, solo per chinarsi su di lei e baciarla. Dapprima le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, poi la provocò toccandole il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua; lei schiuse la bocca, pronta ad accoglierla, ma lui resistette alla tentazione di approfondire il bacio e le mordicchiò il labbro superiore. Allora Raffaella lo ricambiò con la sua stessa moneta ed infine Jerry cedette, baciandola profondamente. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, in un movimento sensuale e amorevole ad un tempo che li fece sospirare entrambi.</p>
<p>“Adoro baciarti, mia dolce mogliettina”, dichiarò Jerry, scostanedosi per guardarla negli occhi.</p>
<p>“E io baciare te, maritino mio”, replicò lei sottovoce, ricambiando lo sguardo.</p>
<p>All’una, come di consueto si recarono in cucina per mangiare, frutta per Nives e panini per gli altri, e poi tornarono in piscina a trascorrere un altro pomeriggio deliziosamente pigro.</p>
<p>Verso sera, il cielo si rannuvolò e ben presto cominciò a soffiare un vento di libeccio molto umido, foriero di pioggia.</p>
<p>“Meglio stringere bene le tende dei lettini e riporre materassi e cuscini”, disse Jerry, guardando il mare mosso. Le poche barche ancora al largo si stavano tutte affrettando a rientrare.</p>
<p>“Leviamo anche le imbottiture dei divani del gazebo”, aggiunse Raffaella. “Questa sera sarà meglio mangiare in casa.”</p>
<p>Si diedero da fare, mentre il vento diveniva teso e il mare s’ingrossava.</p>
<p>“Si sta preparando un bel temporale”, disse Jerry mentre chiudevano nel ripostiglio tutto il materiale, indicando il cielo scuro dove cominciavano a vedersi dei lampi.</p>
<p>“Ogni volta che vengo all’Elba, almeno un bell’acquazzone è assicurato”, osservò Nives ridendo. “Mi ricordo la prima volta: ero venuta in tenda, a Marina di Campo, e la pioggia mi ha sorpreso in spiaggia. Fortunatamente non è stata molto forte e quando sono tornata al campeggio, non aveva fatto danni, solo bagnato l’asciugamano che avevo lasciato steso e che comunque, ora di sera, è tornato asciutto.”</p>
<p>“È stato l’anno che ci siamo conosciute”, rammentò Raffaella. Nives sorrise ed annuì.</p>
<p>“La nostra amicizia è stata la cosa più bella di quella vacanza”, dichiarò.</p>
<p>“Hai proprio <em>raggione</em>!” esclamò Raffaella, l’accento romanesco che si accentuava come sempre quando si entusiasmava.</p>
<p>Quella sera cenarono quindi in sala da pranzo. Mentre fuori cominciava a piovere, dapprima in modo leggero, poi più intenso, Salvo portò in tavola delle deliziose crêpes al pesce in tre varietà: gamberetti e zucchine, salmone e spinaci, spigola e peperone rosso; le accompagnava un Ansonica, perfetto sia per il pesce che per la verdura. Per dessert, Marcella aveva preparato una gustosa macedonia di sole fragole, cosparse di un filo di autentico aceto balsamico di Modena, denso e agrodolce. Nives, come la sua alter ego Nerwen, adorava le fragole e pertanto ne fu entusiasta.</p>
<p>“Non avevo mai mangiato le fragole con l’aceto”, commentò Richard. “Non avrei mai creduto che potesse essere così buono.”</p>
<p>“Non è comune aceto, ma una specialità della città di Modena”, gli spiegò Raffaella, poi guardò Nives. “Cosa mi hai detto una volta, al riguardo? Che lo conoscevano anche gli antichi Romani?”</p>
<p>“Sì, esatto”, annuì la vicentina. “L’ho saputo da un mio amico dei festival celtici, un archeologo sperimentale specializzato nell’esercito romano e nell’arte gladiatoria, molto apprezzato anche all’estero. Lo chiamavano…” fece una smorfia. “Accidenti, non ricordo più… aspettate un attimo”, armeggiò col cellulare, connettendosi a internet e facendo una rapida ricerca. “Ah ecco, trovato: lo chiamavano <em>defrutum</em>.”</p>
<p>“Chissà com’era la cucina degli antichi Romani”, vagheggiò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Oh, molto diversa da quella attuale”, gli assicurò Nives. “Dario – il mio amico – tra le mille mila cose che ha studiato, ha anche letto dei ricettari dell’epoca e mi ha assicurato che per noi le loro pietanze sarebbero quasi del tutto immangiabili.”</p>
<p>“Per il gusto o per gli ingredienti?” indagò l’arciere.</p>
<p>“Entrambi: combinavano cose per noi inverosimili, inoltre usavano ingredienti che oggi non ci penseremmo neppure, e non conoscevano molti degli ingredienti moderni perché allora non esistevano, in Europa.”</p>
<p>“Come le patate”, disse Raffaella, guardandola con intenzione.</p>
<p>Nives raccolse l’imbeccata e rise. “Non lo sopporterei! Io <em>adoro</em> le patate, in ogni e qualsiasi maniera vengano preparate!”</p>
<p>“Com’è stata, quella volta in Irlanda?” la imbeccò nuovamente l’amica, che conosceva la storia.</p>
<p>Di nuovo Nives rise. “Si potrebbe dire che le patate sono la pietanza nazionale irlandese, le trovavo a ogni pasto. Dopo tre giorni, i miei compagni di viaggio erano già stufi. <em>Ma insomma, sempre patate</em>, si lamentavano; e io <em>se non le volete, passatele a me</em>…”</p>
<p>Risero tutti; Salvo, che era arrivato per portar via le coppette del dessert, aveva udito. “Se vuole, dico a mia madre di preparare il suo tortino di patate, per una cena delle prossime”, offrì.</p>
<p>“Un tortino di patate? Volentieri!” accettò subito Nives, con entusiasmo. “Grazie!”</p>
<p>“Di nulla, signorina”, le sorrise il cameriere, prima di ritirarsi.</p>
<p>“E qual è la tua pietanza preferita, Rich?” indagò Jerry. “A parte il gelato al cioccolato che mi ha detto Nives, ovviamente”, aggiunse ridendo.</p>
<p>“Oh, cielo, ne ho diverse”, ammise l’attore britannico. “Ma se devo citarne solo una, della quale proprio non potrei fare a meno, direi roastbeef. Da servire, guarda caso… con patate arrosto”, terminò, guardando Nives con occhi ridenti.</p>
<p>Lei inarcò le sopracciglia. “Sembra ottimo! Spero di aver occasione di assaggiarlo.”</p>
<p>“Beh, si può fare”, considerò Raffaella. “Rich, possiamo chiedere a Marcella di prepararlo con la tua ricetta, una di queste sere.”</p>
<p>Gli altri annuirono, accettando la proposta.</p>
<p>“E tu, Jerry?” indagò Richard. “Qual è il tuo piatto preferito, quello cui non rinunceresti mai?”</p>
<p>“La <em>jambalaya</em>, un piatto tipico della cucina creola”, rispose prontamente l’americano. Richard non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa si trattasse, ma Nives invece sì.</p>
<p>“Sul serio?” trasecolò. “Non lo sapevo! È il piatto preferito del capitano Sisko!”</p>
<p>Jerry annuì enfaticamente: anche lui, come Raffaella e Nives, era un appassionato di <em>Star Trek</em> e quindi aveva colto immediatamente l’allusione dell’amica vicentina, ma Richard era ancor più confuso.</p>
<p>“Un piatto a base di riso”, gli spiegò allora l’arciere. “Ci sono diverse ricette, ma la mia preferita è quella tipica di St. Louis, con pollo, gamberetti, salsiccia, peperoni gialli e rossi e pomodoro, insaporita con curcuma e zenzero. Credo sia proprio quella che viene citata in <em>Star Trek</em> perché il capitano Sisko è originario di quella città”, concluse.</p>
<p>“Io una volta l’ho cucinata perché avevo un amico afroamericano originario di Baton Rouge”, raccontò loro Nives. “Mi è venuta buonissima! Jake – il mio amico – mi ha fatto un sacco di complimenti, dicendomi che era proprio come quella che gli faceva sua nonna, il che è stato il miglior complimento che io abbia mai ricevuto per la mia cucina; ma non l’ho più fatta perché richiede molto tempo.”</p>
<p>“È una ricetta impegnativa, infatti”, concordò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Il mio piatto preferito invece è la pizza con lo stracchino e la pasta di olive”, annunciò Raffaella, a beneficio di Richard dato che gli altri due già lo sapevano.</p>
<p>“Beh, però tutti voi avete parlato di un piatto, non di un alimento in particolare”, protestò Nives. “Quindi adesso vi dico il mio. Stranamente <em>non</em> è un piatto a base di patate, ma di pesce, altro mio alimento prediletto: gli spaghetti allo scoglio”, vedendo Richard guardarla interrogativamente, spiegò. “Spaghetti con gamberetti e molluschi”, semplificò, non ricordando la traduzione inglese di <em>cozze</em> e <em>vongole</em>.</p>
<p>“Sembra delizioso”, disse Richard.</p>
<p>“Posso chiedere a Marcella di prepararlo, una sera”, propose Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Ma allora preparerebbe <em>due</em> piatti dei miei preferiti”, protestò Nives. “Non mi sembra giusto…”</p>
<p>“Non preoccuparti, sai che le patate piacciono molto anche a me”, la rassicurò l’amica ridendo. “Quindi, a meno che i nostri uomini non abbiano da obiettare, abbiamo due cene con menù fissato: tortino di patate e spaghetti allo scoglio.”</p>
<p>“E il roastbeef amato da Rich”, le ricordò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Giusto, allora siamo a tre”, sorrise Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Perché non la <em>jambalaya</em>?” domandò l’attore britannico, cui spiaceva privare l’amico del suo piatto preferito in favore del proprio. Jerry scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“È una pietanza molto carica, poco adatta a questo clima così caldo, quindi preferirei evitare”, dichiarò.</p>
<p>“Capisco…”</p>
<p>Marcella fu molto lieta delle loro richieste, che tra l’altro la sollevavano dallo sforzo di dover pensare lei a cosa proporre di volta in volta.</p>
<p>Frattanto, la pioggia non aveva cessato di cadere ed ora si udivano anche forti tuoni. Raffaella espresse preoccupazione per il rientro di Salvo e Marcella: se il tempo peggiorava trasformandosi in un nubifragio, la strada tortuosa e buia che li aspettava per tornare a Capoliveri, dove abitavano, poteva diventare pericolosa.</p>
<p>“Meglio se li lasciamo liberi adesso”, concordò Jerry. “Vado a dirglielo.”</p>
<p>Salvo e Marcella dapprima protestarono, ma l’arciere non volle sentir obiezioni.</p>
<p>“Non vogliamo avervi sulla coscienza”, dichiarò in tono scherzoso, ma solo a metà. “Penseremo noi a finire di rigovernare.”</p>
<p>“Allora grazie, signor Jerry”, disse Marcella, con riconoscenza. “E ringrazi anche la signora.”</p>
<p>“Bene, allora è deciso”, annuì il padrone di casa. “E per favore, quando siete arrivati a casa, mandatemi un sms, così saremo tranquilli.”</p>
<p>“Va bene”, gli assicurò Salvo, grato della preoccupazione dei loro datori di lavoro.</p>
<p>Dopo che cuoca e cameriere si furono congedati, Nives, Richard, Jerry e Raffaella si diedero da fare a sparecchiare la tavola, sistemare la cucina, caricare la lavastoviglie ed avviarla; lavorando come un team perfettamente addestrato, il tutto richiese poco tempo. Poi tornarono in sala e si dedicarono ad un’altra partita a Monopoli tema <em>Avengers</em>.</p>
<p>Una mezz’ora più tardi, il telefono di Jerry mandò un suono che indicava l’arrivo di un sms. L’uomo controllò subito.</p>
<p>“Marcella e Salvo sono arrivati a casa senza incidenti”, annunciò poi.</p>
<p>“Meno male”, commentò Raffaella, sollevata.</p>
<p>Tornarono quindi a dedicarsi alla partita, che procedeva a suon di colpi di scena a ogni gettata dei dadi, ma furono ben presto distratti dal peggiorare delle condizioni meteorologiche, con forti rovesci, lampi che saettavano da un orizzonte all’altro e tuoni fragorosi.</p>
<p>“Mamma mia che tempaccio!” esclamò Richard, impressionato, guardando fuori dalla vetrata.</p>
<p>“E non è neanche il peggiore che abbiamo visto”, lo informò placidamente Raffaella che, dei quattro, era quella che viveva da più tempo sull’isola. “Questa è solo una burrasca di piccola intensità. Una volta abbiamo avuto una vera tempesta, col vento a oltre cento chilometri l’ora e mare a forza otto. La superficie dell’acqua era tutta bianca e i cavalloni facevano veramente paura”, fece una smorfia. “Abbiamo avuto un bel po’ di danni, lungo la costa, e qualche barca ha rotto gli ormeggi, sfasciandosi contro la banchina. Meno male che non ci sono stati morti, quella volta”, concluse, rabbrividendo al ricordo. “In passato però ce ne sono stati, mi hanno raccontato.”</p>
<p>“Purtroppo gli incidenti capitano, per sfortuna o per negligenza”, commentò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Beh, con tutta quest’acqua, il pericolo di incendi è scongiurato, almeno per un po’”, osservò la romana.</p>
<p>“Ne avete spesso?” indagò Richard.</p>
<p>“Quasi ogni anno”, rispose lei con un sospiro. “Per fortuna siamo ben attrezzati e i vigili del fuoco sono ben addestrati, inoltre quasi tutti gli elbani sono vigili del fuoco volontari a loro volta ben addestrati a combattere gli incendi boschivi, ma ogni tanto ci scappa la tragedia, quasi sempre a causa di turisti inesperti. L’episodio più terribile accadde nel 1985 a Sant’Ilario, quando cinque ragazzi lombardi che erano qui in vacanza vennero travolti da uno spaventoso incendio. Lo avevano sfidato perché dovevano andare a prendere il traghetto a Portoferraio per tornare a casa. Col senno di poi verrebbe da dire <em>al diavolo il traghetto, meglio perderlo che morire bruciati</em>, ma oramai è troppo tardi per loro. Ogni anno, alla data della tragedia, tengono una cerimonia di commemorazione sul cippo che hanno collocato sul luogo dove sono stati rinvenuti i loro corpi. Cosa molto strana, e in qualche modo meravigliosa, proprio lì sono cresciuti spontaneamente cinque lecci, tutti dritti in fila, quasi a ricordare quelle cinque vite perdute…”</p>
<p>Ci fu un momento di commosso silenzio.</p>
<p>“Che storia toccante”, mormorò Richard. “Sarebbe da farne un film, come educazione alla prevenzione degli incendi che vengono quasi sempre provocati dalla noncuranza umana: un mozzicone di sigaretta, un fuoco di campo spento male…”</p>
<p>“Hai proprio ragione, succede quasi sempre in quel modo”, annuì Nives. “Anche il monte Summano, quello che hai visto da me, spesso è teatro di incendi dolosi, se appiccati apposta o per negligenza purtroppo non è dato sapere. Un anno ci sono stati due fronti molto estesi, partiti da due punti diversi, che a un certo momento si sono uniti. Decine di chilometri di fiamme nella notte, uno spettacolo impressionante. Per fortuna, vigili del fuoco e protezione civile sono riusciti a evitare che arrivasse alle abitazioni dei paesi ai piedi del monte.”</p>
<p>Un enorme fulmine si scaricò in mare proprio di fronte al terrazzo sui cui si affacciava la vetrata della sala, seguito dopo un istante da un tuono assordante. La luce tremolò.</p>
<p>“Wow, questo era vicino”, commentò Nives, un po’ pallida. Non le piacevano i temporali.</p>
<p>“Beh, ma noi siamo al sicuro qui”, Raffaella le sorrise con fare tranquillizzante. “Abbiamo fatto installare un parafulmine qualche anno fa, quando abbiamo rischiato che un fulmine caduto qui vicino ci friggesse tutti gli apparecchi elettrici.”</p>
<p>“Me lo ricordo!” esclamò Jerry. “Non stava neanche piovendo e non c’era vento, nessun preavviso, poi <em>bam</em>! Una bomba! A momenti me la facevo nei pantaloni”, concluse ridendo.</p>
<p>“Io ero seduta al computer”, raccontò Raffaella. “Sono saltata in piedi come una molla. Meno male che ha colpito la roccia qui sotto, se beccava la casa ci friggeva davvero tutto quanto.”</p>
<p>“Sarebbe stato peggio se colpiva un albero”, considerò Richard, pensieroso. “Poteva scatenare un incendio.”</p>
<p> “Già, ci è andata di lusso”, confermò Jerry, annuendo. “Ehi, tutto questo parlare di incendi e di fuochi mi ha fatto venir voglia di fare un barbecue… Ti piace la carne ai ferri, Rich?”</p>
<p>“Sì, molto.”</p>
<p>“Bene, allora domani lasciamo la serata libera a Marcella e Salvo e ci cimentiamo noi, ti va?”</p>
<p>“Certo! Mi diverte cucinare al barbecue”, accettò subito Richard.</p>
<p>“Con questo caldo, vi piazzereste davanti a un fuoco?” indagò Raffaella, scettica.</p>
<p>“Ci metteremo in mutande”, sghignazzò Jerry. “Vero, Rich? Le signore apprezzeranno lo spettacolo di due bei maschioni mezzi nudi e tutti sudati…”</p>
<p>Nives e Raffaella si misero a ridere, e anche Richard sogghignò mentre raffigurava la scena.</p>
<p>“Provvederemo a tenervi rinfrescati con delle birre gelate”, propose Nives.</p>
<p>“Però allora poi sarà meglio anche pasteggiare a birra”, osservò Raffaella. “A mescolare birra e vino <em>se s’inciucca de brutto</em>”, concluse, l’ultima parte in romanesco. Richard la guardò interrogativamente, così spiegò. “Ci si sbronza di brutto.”</p>
<p>“Vero, meglio evitare”, rise allora l’inglese. “Anzi, direi che le birre durante il barbecue possono essere anche delle <em>Radler</em>.”</p>
<p>“Che marca sarebbe?” domandò Raffaella, perplessa.</p>
<p>“Non una marca”, chiarì Richard. “Birra tagliata con limonata.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ho capito! Ma non abbiamo limonata in casa.”</p>
<p>“Acqua e limone allora, con un po’ di zucchero. Il che è ancora meglio, più naturale.”</p>
<p>“Si può fare”, sorrise la padrona di casa. Anche Jerry fu d’accordo, dato che non amava affatto bere fino a ubriacarsi.</p>
<p>“A proposito di alcolici”, intervenne Nives. “Che ne dite se ci beviamo qualcosa in barba al tempaccio? Un <em>highball</em>, magari? Un po’ d’alcol rilassa...” intercettò l’occhiata in tralice di Richard che inarcava un sopracciglio, e rise. “Sì lo so, sono la solita <em>sbevazzona</em>… devo pur tenere alto l’onore del mio nome, no?” s’accorse che adesso erano Raffaella e Jerry che la stavano guardando con aria confusa. “La grappa mia omonima”, rammentò loro. Una volta gliene aveva portato una selezione di bottiglie mignon, che era stata molto gradita.</p>
<p>“Ah già!” rise Raffaella. “Non ricordavo…”</p>
<p>Prepararono dunque gli <em>highball</em> – un dito di whisky in un bicchiere alto, svariati cubetti di ghiaccio, acqua fino a riempimento – e bevvero, poi tornarono al gioco da tavolo. Fuori, il maltempo si calmò gradualmente e, quando decisero di sospendere la partita, dove ancora nessuno era riuscito a prevalere sugli altri, era ormai passato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercoledì 19 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al mattino, trovarono un cielo terso e un sole brillante; l’aria era fresca ed aveva il ricco profumo di vegetazione e terra bagnata.</p>
<p>Controllando le sue e-mail prima di scendere a colazione, Jerry trovò un messaggio che lo mise di buonumore.</p>
<p>“Giorgio mi ha detto che la sua domanda per praticare ippoterapia nel suo centro è stata accettata”, annunciò agli altri mentre, seduti sul terrazzo sotto al gazebo, consumavano la colazione. “Ne sono molto contento, perché so che ci teneva molto, tanto da sobbarcarsi la spese di andare e venire dalla terraferma due volte la settimana per fare il corso e ottenere la qualifica, e poi di addestrare specificatamente uno dei suoi cavalli…” s’interruppe e sembrò improvvisamente commosso. “Mi ricorda una vicenda di molti anni fa”, concluse. “Credo di non avertela mai raccontata, Raffi…”</p>
<p>“Dimmi”, lo esortò lei, versando un po’ di miele sui propri <em>pancake</em>.</p>
<p>“Avevo venticinque anni, ero alla mia seconda Olimpiade, quella di Atlanta del 1996”, Jerry quindi iniziò a raccontare. “Un giorno che ero libero da impegni sportivi, andai a vedere una gara di dressage. In quanto atleta, avevo accesso anche ad aree interdette al pubblico, tra cui le scuderie. Lì, vidi un concorrente che frustava a sangue un cavallo. Proprio <em>a sangue</em>, capite? E gli urlava improperi perché non aveva raggiunto il risultato che lui voleva. Giuro che vidi rosso! Intervenni, gli strappai di mano lo scudiscio e minacciai di usarlo su di lui, poi andai a chiamare il custode e denunciai l’accaduto. Il risultato fu che il concorrente fu radiato dalle gare e io mi offrii di comprare il cavallo – un grigio di nome Thunder – per toglierlo alle sue grinfie. Il tribunale sportivo esortò il cavaliere ad accettare per alleggerire la propria posizione – rischiava la radiazione permanente da qualsiasi gara, nazionale e internazionale, sotto l’egida del Comitato Olimpico – e lui accettò. Portai Thunder al ranch di mia madre, dove lo feci curare. Era quasi pazzo di paura e di dolore, poverino, non si lasciava avvicinare, mordeva e scalciava. C’è voluta molta pazienza e molto amore, e sono stato aiutato da mia madre e dal veterinario, ma alla fine Thunder è tornato sereno ed è guarito nel corpo e nello spirito. Allora l’ho regalato al centro di ippoterapia più vicino, dove Thunder è diventato il beniamino di molti ragazzi e anche di qualche adulto. È morto un paio d’anni prima che ti incontrassi, Raffi… forse per questo non mi è mai venuto in mente di parlartene.”</p>
<p>“Che gran cosa hai fatto, <em>amo</em>’!” commentò Raffaella a voce bassa e commossa. “Sei sempre così generoso e disponibile… Sono fiera di te”, concluse, guardandolo con ammirazione ed orgoglio. Sentì di amarlo più che mai; non sapendo come esprimerlo nel modo più efficace, gli prese la mano e ne baciò le dita, una per una, guardandolo negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Sei una bellissima persona”, dichiarò Richard.</p>
<p>“Non ho fatto niente che non mi sentissi di fare…” si schermì Jerry, scrollando le spalle.</p>
<p>“Sì, ma non tutti l’avrebbero fatto”, puntualizzò Nives. “Sei troppo modesto. Come un certo inglese di nostra conoscenza…” aggiunse, guardando Richard in tralice.</p>
<p>“Ehm, hai ragione”, ammise Richard con la sua aria <em>adorkable</em> che fece sorridere tutti. “Il fatto è che preferisco essere modesto, piuttosto che fare la figura del presuntuoso.”</p>
<p>“Tuttavia è giusto esser consapevoli di quanto si vale”, obiettò Nives. “Non bisogna essere troppo modesti o ti sottovalutano, e non bisogna essere troppo immodesti o diventi antipatico. A volte è davvero difficile capire dov’è il confine. Io solitamente cerco di mostrare che conosco il mio valore, le mie capacità, ma senza farmene un vanto. A questo proposito ho notato che l’autoironia è molto efficace.”</p>
<p>“Hai ragione”, approvò Richard. “Concordo completamente.”</p>
<p>L’autoironia era una delle caratteristiche che lo accomunavano a Nives, ed entrambi l’apprezzavano reciprocamente.</p>
<p>Terminata la colazione, Nives, Richard e Jerry decisero di approfittare del clima rinfrescato per andare a fare un giro a cavallo, mentre Raffaella si dedicava a qualche piccola incombenza relativa all’andamento della tenuta, magistralmente diretta dai vari responsabili. La direttrice del negozio enogastronomico, situato sulla strada che, dal museo delle miniere, portava alla vecchia miniera visitabile del Ginevro, la informava che erano a corto di alcune confetture speciali prodotte da un’azienda artigianale di Marciana Marina, gusti particolarissimi che in alcuni casi mescolavano erbe alla frutta, come limone e rosmarino o uva aleatico e lavanda, così Raffaella approvò un ordine adeguato affinché lo inoltrasse subito. Poi chiamò Marcella per informarla che lei e Salvo per quella sera erano dispensati dal lavoro perché avrebbero fatto un barbecue. Non era una novità – a Jerry piaceva e lo faceva almeno un paio di volte al mese – così la donna non si stupì e si limitò a dire che si sarebbero quindi rivisti la sera dopo.</p>
<p>Terminati gli impegni, Raffaella scese in piscina ad aspettare gli altri, che non tardarono ad arrivare per trascorrere un’altra giornata di tranquillità.</p>
<p>“Non ti stai annoiando, spero…” disse Nives ad un certo punto del pomeriggio, leggermente preoccupata perché Richard aveva sbadigliato.</p>
<p>“Per niente”, rispose prontamente lui. “Sono solo estremamente rilassato, come mi capita di rado… e se anche fosse, nella vita frenetica che faccio – che facciamo tutti, al giorno d’oggi – se ci si annoia qualche volta, fa solo bene.”</p>
<p>Lei ci pensò su.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione”, concordò; Richard si girò pancia sotto e si allungò a prendere il flacone della crema, ma lei lo precedette. “Aspetta, ti aiuto…”</p>
<p>“Grazie”, accettò lui, guardandola con gratitudine. In quei dieci giorni si era un poco abbronzato, ma la sua pelle chiara di inglese verace continuava ad essere a rischio di scottatura, per cui era importante che continuasse a proteggersi.</p>
<p>Nives si versò della crema sul palmo della mano e cominciò a spalmarla sulle sue ampie spalle. Adorava quelle spalle, quella schiena… adorava tutto di lui, fisicamente e caratterialmente; adorava <em>lui</em>. Per l’ennesima volta si chiese come potesse essere possibile che il suo sogno di <em>fangirl</em> fosse diventato realtà… o se piuttosto stesse sognando che fosse realtà. A volte veniva presa dal pensiero che stesse vivendo un’allucinazione indotta da qualche strana droga… ma sotto le mani aveva la solida realtà dei muscoli e della pelle del suo uomo, cosa che confutava l’ipotesi del sogno. Senza che se ne accorgesse, il suo massaggio con il puro scopo di far assorbire la lozione divenne più sensuale, da semplice strofinamento divenne carezza, vezzeggiamento, omaggio.</p>
<p>Richard percepì il cambiamento e se lo godette, finché i suoi sensi non furono troppo sollecitati e si sentì irrigidire, in preparazione per lei. A quel punto emise un gemito soffocato che scosse Nives dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti; si rese conto di quanto stava facendo e si fermò.</p>
<p>“Scusami!” mormorò. “Il fatto è che quando ti tocco perdo la testa…” spiegò.</p>
<p>“Non c’è niente da scusare”, sospirò Richard, girando la testa per guardarla con occhi accesi di desiderio. “Perché per me è lo stesso… ma se non vuoi che ti trasporti in camera da letto seduta stante, è meglio se la smetti.”</p>
<p>Nives si sentì arrossire fino alla radice dei capelli.</p>
<p>“Davvero mi desideri così tanto…?” domandò sottovoce, incredula. Per tutta risposta, Richard si girò a mezzo, mostrandole l’erezione che gli premeva nei pantaloncini da bagno.</p>
<p>“Hai bisogno di altre dimostrazioni?” le chiese con voce rauca. “Nives… io ti amo più della mia vita e di conseguenza ti desidero, non per il mio piacere personale, ma per espressione fisica del mio sentimento per te…”</p>
<p>La donna sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi; era così che aveva sempre sognato di essere amata… Non riuscendo a proferir parola, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, mentre lacrime di gioia e commozione le sfuggivano da sotto le palpebre chiuse. Richard si girò completamente e la strinse tra le braccia; avvertendo il suo turbamento, rispose al bacio con tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace. Da un lato gli spiaceva doverla continuamente rassicurare, perché ciò significava che continuava a non essere serena riguardo alla solidità dei suoi sentimenti per lei; ma dall’altro ne era lieto perché gli ricordava sempre di non dare Nives per scontata, perché dare l’altra persona per scontata è il primo passo verso il fallimento del rapporto.</p>
<p>“Ti amo così tanto… che a volte ho paura”, mormorò la donna, stringendosi a lui malgrado il caldo insopportabile di quell’ennesima giornata canicolare. Richard la spinse delicatamente sul materasso e la baciò di nuovo, e poi ancora, a perdifiato, finché non vide brillare i suoi occhi di felicità.</p>
<p>“Ogni volta che ti viene un dubbio, un magone, un’inquietudine… dimmelo”, la esortò. “Anche se è piena notte, anche se sono dall’altra parte del mondo. Magari non riesco a risponderti subito se sto lavorando, o se sono in bagno… ma ti risponderò <em>sempre</em>.”</p>
<p>“Lo so”, rispose lei, accarezzandogli una guancia. “Grazie…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il barbecue fu allestito sul terrazzo, all’ombra della casa. La giornata era stata calda, ma la burrasca della sera prima aveva rinfrescato l’aria e adesso che il sole stava tramontando si stava bene. Ciò nonostante, il fuoco prima e le braci poi emanavano davvero molto calore, così i due uomini mantennero la promessa scherzosa della sera prima e si tolsero le magliette, sebbene non rimanessero proprio in mutande ma conservassero i pantaloni.</p>
<p>“I nostri maschietti sono meglio del collirio”, commentò Raffaella, facendo l’occhiolino a Nives.</p>
<p>“Eh?” fece la vicentina, senza capire.</p>
<p>“Fanno bene agli occhi”, spiegò l’altra ridendo.</p>
<p>“Ah, questo è poco ma sicuro!” esclamò allora Nives, ridendo a sua volta.</p>
<p>Mentre cucinavano petti di pollo, salsicce, costolette di vitello e una classica fiorentina da dividere in quattro, Richard e Jerry bevvero un paio di <em>Radler</em> fatte in casa come proposto dall’inglese, ossia tagliando della birra bionda con acqua e succo di limone appena addolcito con una punta di zucchero. Anche le donne ne assaggiarono.</p>
<p>“Meglio che a Monaco!” esclamò Nives, che da ragazza aveva trascorso due settimane in una cittadina vicina alla grande città olimpica, in uno scambio tra scuole superiori.</p>
<p>Quando la carne fu pronta, Nives s’incaricò di portarla in tavola, mentre Raffaella andava a prendere la grande terrina d’insalata mista che aveva preparato. Frattanto, Jerry e Richard andarono a darsi una rapida rinfrescata, poi si ripresentarono indossando nuovamente le loro magliette. Raffaella li guardò, poi si girò verso Nives.</p>
<p>“Oh ma che peccato, erano un così gran bel vedere…” sospirò.</p>
<p>“Sì, un vero peccato!” confermò Nives ridacchiando.</p>
<p>Prontamente, Jerry si sfilò la t-shirt.</p>
<p>“Tutto, pur di far piacere alla mia dolce mogliettina”, dichiarò. Richard lo squadrò, poi sogghignò.</p>
<p>“Beh, non posso certo essere da meno”, affermò; fece l’occhiolino a Nives e si tolse la maglietta.</p>
<p>“Cos’è, lo spogliarello maschile dell’otto marzo?” rise Raffaella, deliziata.</p>
<p>“No, <em>meglio</em>!” esclamò Nives, lanciando un’occhiata di aperto apprezzamento al fisico scultoreo del suo fidanzato. “Vuoi mettere??”</p>
<p>Raffaella ci pensò un momento.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione, <em>teso’</em>”, convenne poi. “Nessuno spogliarellista potrebbe essere più sexy, ai nostri occhi, dei nostri rispettivi uomini.”</p>
<p>“Ehi, grazie”, gongolò Jerry, sedendosi di fronte alla moglie; anche Richard prese posto di fronte alla fidanzata.</p>
<p>Jerry si occupò di dividere la fiorentina in quattro parti, che poi distribuì, mentre gli altri si servivano autonomamente del resto della succulenta grigliata mista.</p>
<p>“Squisita”, dichiarò Nives al primo boccone di fiorentina, cotta perfettamente al sangue. Vedendo Richard esitare di fronte alla propria porzione, ne equivocò il motivo. “La cottura al sangue è di rigore per questo pezzo, ma se non ti piace, lascia pure stare, la mangio io e ti passo qualcosa d’altro…”</p>
<p>“No no”, la rassicurò l’attore. “Mi piace la carne al sangue. Stavo solo studiavo come tagliarla via dall’osso…”</p>
<p>“Non ti formalizzare”, lo esortò Raffaella. “Usa pure le mani, mica siamo al ristorante!” indicò il pacchetto posato al centro del tavolo. “Dopo puoi usare le salviettine umidificate per pulirti le dita.”</p>
<p>“Eccellente!” sorrise allora l’inglese, deponendo le posate ed afferrando l’osso. “Mmmhhh, davvero gustosa”, approvò dopo l’assaggio.</p>
<p>Poiché la carne era un misto tra bianca e rossa, Nives aveva scelto di abbinare una birra ambrata dal gusto amarognolo e agrumato, prodotta sull’isola, forse un po’ troppo carica di gusto per il pollo, ma passabile per il vitello ed eccellente per il maiale e il bovino adulto.</p>
<p>Quando terminarono, sparecchiarono rapidamente e Nives portò in tavola il dessert al cucchiaio che aveva preparato, a base di yogurt, frutta e biscotti, fatto a freddo col frullatore e decorato con scaglie di cioccolato fondente, che in commensali trovarono delizioso e rinfrescante, per la felicità della sua ideatrice.</p>
<p>Accorgendosi che dal mare s’era levata una brezza piuttosto fresca, Raffaella esortò gli uomini a indossare nuovamente le magliette. Sgomberarono poi il tavolo e caricarono la lavastoviglie; Jerry avrebbe pensato più tardi a pulire il barbecue, quando si fosse interamente raffreddato, e intanto avrebbero proseguito la partita di Monopoli lasciata in sospeso la sera prima. Stavolta la vittoria fu di Richard, anche se di stretta misura su Jerry che gli diede parecchio filo da torcere, e come al solito si divertirono moltissimo. Infine,  pulito il barbecue, si augurarono la buona notte e andarono a letto dove, prima di dormire, entrambe le coppie si intrattennero in appassionate attività.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Giovedì 20 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nives sognava. Era sola in una grande casa vuota, dalle pareti bianche prive di ornamenti; c’era molta luce, ma faceva freddo. Lei passava da una stanza all’altra, cercando, cercando, sentendo il peso della solitudine farsi sempre più schiacciante, opprimendola.</p>
<p>“Richard!” chiamò, e la sua voce echeggiò nelle sale vuote, prive di mobili. “Richard, dove sei? Richard!”</p>
<p>Ma lui non c’era, se n’era andato, l’aveva lasciata sola. La loro storia era stata soltanto un’illusione, infatti come poteva durare? Come faceva un attore bellissimo e famoso come lui, idolatrato da decine, da centinaia di migliaia di donne, e pure da molti uomini, a stare con una come lei, una banale ragazza di provincia? Come aveva potuto crederci, lei? Richard aveva incontrato un’altra, una bellissima collega forse, e l’aveva dimenticata…</p>
<p>Un singhiozzo la scosse, poi un altro, più forte, tanto forte da farle dolere il petto; e il dolore la fece svegliare di soprassalto, con un sobbalzo così violento da svegliare anche Richard, che come al solito dormiva tenendola abbracciata.</p>
<p>“Che cosa c’è, amore?” le domandò in tono preoccupato.</p>
<p>“Nien… niente”, rispose lei con voce flebile, un nodo che ancora le chiudeva la gola. Per nulla convinto, Richard si girò ed accese la luce per poterla guardare.</p>
<p>“Hai fatto un brutto sogno?” indagò, guardandola negli occhi. Nives sentì salire le lacrime e sbatté furiosamente le palpebre per impedir loro di sfuggire.</p>
<p>“Sì”, ammise sottovoce. Lui la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.</p>
<p>“Raccontami”, la invitò. “Ti aiuterà a scacciare il pensiero…”</p>
<p>Nives esitò: detestava l’idea di crucciarlo con le proprie paranoie, che probabilmente erano state innescate dai discorsi fatti quel pomeriggio, ma sapeva che lui si sarebbe turbato ancor di più se lei avesse tentato di tenergliele nascoste.</p>
<p>“Stringimi…” lo pregò, cingendogli le spalle; lui l’accontentò, abbracciandola forte. Pian piano la donna si calmò.</p>
<p>“Scusami”, mormorò infine. “Mi spiace tanto di averti svegliato…”</p>
<p>“Non dirlo neanche”, la rassicurò Richard. “Capita a tutti di far brutti sogni. Sono felice di essere qui a tranquillizzarti.”</p>
<p>“Grazie… Oddea, Richard, ti amo, ti amo tanto…”</p>
<p>“E io amo te”, le ricordò lui con tenerezza. Cominciava a sospettare che cosa avesse sognato, ma attese che fosse lei a raccontarlo.</p>
<p>“Ero in una grande casa completamente vuota”, gli svelò Nives a bassa voce. “Ti cercavo, ma non ti trovavo, perché sapevo che te n’eri andato, che mi avevi lasciata… Tutte le mie paure di essere inadeguata, che tu ti stanchi di me mi hanno sommersa e ho cominciato a piangere…”</p>
<p>“No no no!” esclamò l’attore, sentendosi stringere il cuore dalla pena. “Sei la donna dei miei sogni, altro che <em>inadeguata</em>: sei tutto quello che desideravo nella mia compagna, e anche di più… Sono <em>io</em> che a volte mi sento inadeguato a te, perché non posso starti vicino come vorrei, come meriteresti…”</p>
<p>“Ma che dici… <em>tu</em> inadeguato…?”</p>
<p>“Esatto!” confermò lui con forza. “Non mi pare di essere mai <em>abbastanza</em> per te… abbastanza vicino, abbastanza presente, abbastanza premuroso…”</p>
<p>“Ma tu scherzi!” lo interruppe Nives, esterrefatta. “Tu sei l’uomo che ho sempre sognato… in tutti i sensi! Ero pazza di te prima ancora di incontrarti, quando ti conoscevo soltanto virtualmente, perché avevo già capito che persona stupenda sei. Nessun uomo potrebbe essere più perfetto per me, di te…”</p>
<p>La voce le morì in gola perché Richard le stava rivolgendo il suo dolcissimo mezzo sorriso.</p>
<p>“Se io sono perfetto per te, <em>tu</em> sei perfetta per <em>me</em>”, le disse. “Ti prego, credimi, e non tormentarti più col pensiero di non essere adeguata. Prima di conoscerti ero come monco, mi mancava un pezzo, mi mancava l’altra metà di me stesso… adesso sono completo. Lo sono grazie a te. La tua paura, anche se la capisco, non ha motivo di essere”, fece una pausa per prenderle una mano e baciarne le dita una per una. “Credi nel nostro amore… credi in <em>noi</em>”, la esortò.  </p>
<p>Lei tornò ad abbracciarlo stretto, posando la guancia contro il suo petto; Richard la cinse nuovamente, appoggiando il mento sui suoi capelli.</p>
<p>“È sempre la solita cosa”, mormorò Nives, afflitta. “Il conflitto tra mente e cuore… Il cuore lo sa, ci crede, ma la mente mi mette in guardia per timore della sofferenza…”</p>
<p>Non disse che il suo timore nasceva dalla consapevolezza che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportare un’altra delusione, che in un caso simile si sarebbe buttata da un dirupo e l’avrebbe fatta finita una volta per tutte; non lo disse, perché non voleva che suonasse come una qualche sorta di ricatto o volontà di farlo sentire in colpa. Voleva che lui fosse libero di decidere, sempre, perfino di lasciarla, se così doveva essere, perché amare significa proprio questo: lasciare libera l’altra persona di stare – o <em>non</em> stare – con te.</p>
<p>“Io… ti prego solo di non stancarti di questa mia eterna insicurezza”, proseguì invece, soffocando un singhiozzo. “Non stancarti di rassicurarmi, di dirmi che mi ami… ti prego…”</p>
<p>“Non me ne stancherò mai”, dichiarò Richard con decisione. “Mi spiace che la tua sfiducia nel destino ti causi angoscia… vorrei vederti serena, felice, sempre. Ma non temere che io mi stanchi di dirti quanto ti amo e di dimostrartelo…”</p>
<p>Si scostò e le mise un dito sotto al mento per farle sollevare il viso; le baciò le palpebre umide di lacrime, asciugandole, poi scese a baciarle la gota, ed infine la bocca. Teneramente, le accarezzò la giunzione delle labbra con la punta della lingua, chiedendo accesso; lei glielo concesse e le loro lingue s’intrecciarono in un balletto sensuale ma dolce.</p>
<p>Richard continuò a baciarla a lungo, interrompendosi ogni tanto per guardarla amorevolmente e deporle baci su tutto il volto, per poi tornare alle sue labbra.</p>
<p>Sommersa dai baci di Richard, infine Nives si calmò completamente e dimenticò l’angoscia che il sogno le aveva provocato. Ad un certo punto si accorse dell’erezione che le premeva contro la coscia, ma lui non stava facendole nessuna pressione per indurla a fare l’amore, intento unicamente a confortarla e a rasserenarla, senza alcun secondo fine, anche se era inevitabile che il suo corpo vigoroso reagisse. Si sentì un groppo in gola per la gratitudine.</p>
<p>Con decisione improvvisa, puntò le mani contro le sue spalle e lo allontanò, invertendo le loro posizioni.</p>
<p>“Sei l’uomo più fantastico del mondo”, mormorò, abbassandosi sulle sue labbra. “E io ti amo alla follia…” e dicendolo gli sigillò la bocca con la propria. Lo sentì chiudere le braccia attorno a sé e stringerla mentre la ricambiava.</p>
<p>Lo baciò a lungo, appassionatamente; poi gli lasciò le labbra per passare al suo collo, al petto, giù fino a mordicchiargli un capezzolo. Richard sussultò e chiuse gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Ehi, che intenzioni hai…?” le domandò, sentendo fremere la propria virilità.</p>
<p>“Indovina”, gli rispose lei ridacchiando, scivolando lungo il suo corpo; scostò il lenzuolo, scoprendolo, e ricominciò a deporre baci, scendendo sull’addome, alternando labbra, denti e lingua. Giunse al sentiero di peluria che conduceva dal suo ombelico verso il basso e, mentre continuava imperterrita a scendere, lo udì esalare il respiro con un basso lamento pieno di aspettativa. Sorridendo tra sé, indugiò qualche istante per esasperare la sua attesa; quando lo udì sospirare di frustrazione, si mosse, abbassandosi su di lui e chiudendo la bocca attorno alla sua calda, solida carne. Richard trasalì ed emise un gemito di piacere, poi ne emise un secondo, più forte, quando lei cominciò a stuzzicarlo. Nel giro di un minuto, si sentì sul punto di esplodere.</p>
<p>“Piccola… così mi fai impazzire…” barbugliò, rauco.</p>
<p>Nives staccò le labbra impudiche da lui per ribattere. “Precisamente la mia intenzione…”</p>
<p>Approfittando del fatto che lo aveva lasciato, Richard si sottrasse, l’afferrò e la rovesciò sulla schiena, sdraiandosi su di lei.</p>
<p>“Stai facendo un gioco pericoloso, bellezza… ora ne subirai le conseguenze”, proferì in tono di finta minaccia.</p>
<p>Lei simulò timore. “Vuoi dire che stai per <em>castigarmi</em>...?”</p>
<p>“Esattamente”, confermò lui, muovendosi per stuzzicare la sua femminilità con la punta del suo scettro maschile. Toccò a Nives gemere di piacere, ma era solo l’inizio, perché Richard, dopo un lungo bacio sensuale, imitò quel che gli aveva fatto lei, scendendo a baciarle il collo, poi il petto, indugiando sui morbidi rilievi dei suoi seni per suggerne i boccioli fino a farli svettare eccitati, per poi continuare la discesa sul suo ventre sussultante. Fu molto lieto che amassero dormire nudi, quando stavano insieme – col caldo eccezionale di quell’estate, poi, era praticamente inevitabile, nonostante il climatizzatore in camera – perché aveva talmente tanta voglia di lei che era un sollievo non dover perdere tempo a toglierle il seppure minimo vestiario notturno. Scese ancora tra le sue gambe divaricate, sfiorando con le dita l’accesso alla sua intimità e percependone il calore invitante. La sentì sussultare e udì il suo sospiro di piacere, che si trasformò in un gemito quando posò le labbra sulla sua collinetta. Bramoso di sentire il suo squisito sapore, l’accarezzò tutta, poi spinse la lingua dentro di lei.</p>
<p>Nives emise un lamento ancora più forte e mosse il bacino per consentirgli il massimo accesso, dimentica di ogni pudore. Incoraggiato, Richard l’assaporò profondamente, godendo dei suoi sospiri e dei suoi tremiti incontrollati.</p>
<p>“Basta, basta”, lo supplicò lei infine, ormai sull’orlo del punto di non ritorno. “Prendimi, Richard, prendimi… ti voglio… voglio sentirti…”</p>
<p>L’uomo si ritrasse e si sollevò per adagiarsi su di lei; Nives aprì gli occhi, che aveva tenuto chiusi, sopraffatta dal piacere, e lo guardò; gli circondò la vita con le gambe, impaziente di sentire la sua carne invadere gradevolmente la propria.</p>
<p>Con lentezza, come amava sempre fare nonostante l’urgenza della passione, Richard si immerse dentro di lei; Nives sollevò il bacino, accogliendolo con un gemito di piacere, ed infine furono un’unica cosa.</p>
<p>Si mossero in sincronia, ciascuno più alla ricerca della soddisfazione dell’altro che della propria, dare prima di ricevere, gli occhi negli occhi, i respiri mescolati, braccia e gambe intrecciate. Senza fretta, si donarono l’un l’altra interamente, carne e anima, materia e sentimento, spingendo e ritirandosi, spiando le reciproche espressioni per cogliere il procedere del viaggio dell’altro verso il comune obiettivo. Il godimento maturò nei loro grembi, salendo e salendo, finché Nives non sentì d’esser giunta sul ciglio dell’abisso; allora chiuse gli occhi e gettò il capo all’indietro, lanciando un alto lamento amoroso, e spiccò il volo. Le sue profondità femminili furono percorse da tremiti che si riverberarono su Richard, gettando anche lui nell’irresistibile vortice del compimento e strappandogli un vibrante gemito di piacere. Per lunghi secondi, ad entrambi parve che il tempo si cristallizzasse in un momento infinito di appagamento e beatitudine, sospeso tra un istante ed il successivo. Il mondo parve fermarsi.</p>
<p>Quando riprese a muoversi, sembrò loro di cadere lentamente da un’altezza immensa, come neve che scende dal cielo e si deposita dolcemente a terra. I loro sguardi si cercarono e ciascuno scorse stelle splendenti in quello dell’altro. Si sorrisero, increduli, il respiro ancora affannato, i corpi in sudore.</p>
<p>Nives si accorse d’aver piantato le unghie nelle spalle di Richard e si affrettò a distendere le dita.</p>
<p>“Cielo, ti ho graffiato?” domandò, leggermente preoccupata.</p>
<p>“Un po’”, ammise lui, compiaciuto. Lei gli massaggiò la schiena.</p>
<p>“Oh Dea, spero che non si veda…” si augurò.</p>
<p>“Io invece spero proprio di sì”, sghignazzò sfrontatamente Richard; al suo sguardo incredulo, spiegò. “Sono felice di portare il tuoi marchi d’amore.”</p>
<p>Nives si sentì ardere le orecchie al pensiero che gli altri vedessero quei segni, gelosa com’era della propria intimità.</p>
<p>“Purché rimangano nascosti agli occhi del mondo”, gli raccomandò.</p>
<p>“Non c’è bisogno di dirlo”, la rassicurò lui. “Sono privati… solo per noi. Al massimo possiamo condividerli coi nostri amici, qui…”</p>
<p>Rimasero uniti ancora per un po’, scambiandosi baci e carezze; poi la lama di luce proveniente da sotto gli scuri rivelò loro che era ormai giorno fatto, così, dato che erano ben svegli, decisero di alzarsi prima del solito. Scesero in cucina e prepararono la colazione, un robusto <em>breakfast</em> all’inglese con tutti i crismi: pane tostato, uova al tegamino, pancetta magra usata al posto del <em>bacon</em>, piccole salsicce procurate da Salvo su richiesta di Richard, pomodori saltati in padella, yogurt, tè e succo d’arancia. Mangiarono di gusto, prendendosi vicendevolmente in giro sulla necessità di <em>ripristinare le calorie </em>spese nella piacevole attività mattutina che aveva preceduto la colazione. Quando terminarono, riposero tutto, lasciando però apparecchiato per Jerry e Raffaella, e andarono a sedersi fuori, sorbendo un secondo tè in attesa degli altri due.</p>
<p>“Sarà meglio che io controlli le mie e-mail”, disse Richard, sfoderando il cellulare. “Sono tre giorni che non le guardo.”</p>
<p>“Farò lo stesso”, annuì Nives, che a sua volta non dava un’occhiata alla sua posta elettronica da giorni. Non trovò niente di significativo, mentre Richard aveva ricevuto un paio di e-mail importanti.</p>
<p>“Hanno confermato la data per il commento ai dvd della terza stagione di <em>Hannibal</em>”, le annunciò. “Mi aspettano il primo settembre a Los Angeles.”</p>
<p>“Oh? E quanto dovrai restare là?” gli domandò lei, un po’ spiaciuta; chissà se si sarebbe mai abituata a saperlo tanto lontano…</p>
<p>“Non sarà una cosa lunga”, rispose lui, scrollando le spalle. “Una settimana al massimo. Piuttosto, ho ricevuto una proposta per una serie televisiva da girare a Berlino”, la guardò sorridendo. “Non sarebbe male: saremmo abbastanza vicini!”</p>
<p>“Sì… ma accetta solo se ti convince”, gli raccomandò Nives, memore di quello che gli aveva detto solo pochi giorni prima riguardo al suo lavoro. “Non farlo solo per noi… o per me. Di cosa tratta, questa serie?”</p>
<p>“In sostanza sarei un agente segreto che opera nell’ufficio berlinese della CIA.”</p>
<p>“Un’altra spia, eh?” ridacchiò lei, usando l’espressione gergale <em>spook</em> per richiamare la serie <em>Spooks</em> a cui l’attore britannico aveva partecipato per tre stagioni. “Spero solo che non ti facciano fare la fine di Lucas!” aggiunse con una smorfia di disappunto.</p>
<p>“Mi assicurerò di no”, affermò Richard con decisione: per diplomazia, non l’aveva mai detto pubblicamente, ma aveva detestato il modo in cui avevano fatto fuori il suo personaggio, una fine davvero indegna dell’eroe che era stato per le due stagioni precedenti, ignobile e pure incoerente. Adesso non era più nella condizione di dover accettare qualsiasi lavoro pur di campare, come aveva sottolineato Nives qualche giorno prima: quindi, se gli avessero proposto l’ennesimo personaggio morto ammazzato, avrebbe rifiutato.</p>
<p>Una mezz’ora dopo vennero raggiunti da Jerry e Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Ehi, che fate qua fuori?” domandò l’americano sorridendo, un po’ sorpreso; finora infatti si erano sempre trovati in cucina perché si erano alzati più o meno alla stessa ora.</p>
<p>“Stamattina ci siamo svegliati presto”, rispose Richard con disinvoltura. “Quindi siamo scesi prima; ma saremo lieti di farvi compagni durante la colazione.”</p>
<p>Jerry si preparò le sue solite uova strapazzate con la pancetta magra, ma invece delle frittelle, stavolta optò per due fette biscottate – che negli Stati Uniti, col nome originale tedesco <em>Zwieback</em>, solitamente venivano date agli infanti durante la dentizione, ma che aveva scoperto essere ottime anche per un adulto – con il miele d’acacia; mentre Raffaella stavolta andò di cappuccino e Oreo, i suoi biscotti preferiti. Chiacchierarono amabilmente, poi si prepararono per una nuova lezione di tiro con l’arco presieduta da Jerry. Richard costatò di essere migliorato parecchio, anche se sarebbe sempre rimasto un arciere mediocre.</p>
<p>Anche quella giornata trascorse serenamente; nel tardo pomeriggio, quando arrivarono Marcella e Salvo per preparare la cena, Raffaella li informò che sabato sera avrebbero mangiato fuori, così loro due avrebbero avuto un’altra serata libera.</p>
<p>Quella sera, come da programma, Marcella preparò loro tortino di patate, farcito con prosciutto cotto affumicato e scamorza, che tutti trovarono delizioso, mentre Nives addirittura andò in estasi.</p>
<p>“Patate con due ingredienti affumicati”, spiegò agli sguardi divertiti degli altri. “Nessun abbinamento potrebbe essere più perfetto, per me, visto che adoro le patate, come già sapete, e i cibi affumicati. Tutti: salumi, formaggi, carni, pesci, birre e whisky…”</p>
<p>“Birra e whisky non sono esattamente <em>cibo</em>”, le fece osservare Richard ridendo, al che anche lei sbottò a ridere.</p>
<p>“Hai ragione, è roba da bere, non da mangiare!” esclamò.</p>
<p>“Ma hai reso perfettamente l’idea”, la rassicurò l’attore. “E, a dirla tutta, anche a me piacciono le cose affumicate. Non per niente, come sai il mio whiskey preferito è il Jameson… almeno, finché non avrò assaggiato quello che mi hai suggerito tu, il Blackbush.”</p>
<p>“Io, da buon americano, prediligo il bourbon”, dichiarò Jerry. “Precisamente il Wild Turkey.”</p>
<p>“Se non erro, è considerato un bourbon tra i migliori”, osservò Richard.</p>
<p>“Davvero?” fece l’arciere, un po’ sorpreso. “Non saprei… Io lo bevo semplicemente perché mi piace.”</p>
<p>“E così dev’essere per tutto”, sentenziò Raffaella. “Fare le cose perché piacciono, non perché è di moda o perché si vuol imitare qualcuno…”</p>
<p>“Molto ben detto!” approvò Nives con forza.</p>
<p>A completamente della cena, Salvo servì panna cotta con salsa al cioccolato, ed infine bevvero il caffè.</p>
<p>Terminato il pasto, si spostarono sui divanetti a giocare a UNO, dove Jerry vinse tutte e tre le partite.</p>
<p>“Ma così non vale!” rise Raffaella dopo l’ultima. “Tu in realtà sei un Jedi e stai usando qualche trucco della Forza, ammettilo!”</p>
<p>Risero tutti a quel riferimento a <em>Guerre Stellari</em>, poi Jerry prese la mano di Raffaella e la baciò. “Farò ammenda quando saremo in camera, promesso…”</p>
<p>Lei sporse la punta della lingua da un angolo della bocca, assumendo un’espressione <em>assatanata</em> che fece scoppiare nuovamente tutti quanti a ridere.</p>
<p>“Attento a quel che prometti, Jerry”, lo ammonì Nives. “Potresti dover ricorrere allo zabaione per tenerti in forze…”</p>
<p>Raffaella e Jerry quasi soffocarono dalle risate, mentre Richard, non capendo bene il riferimento, guardò la vicentina con aria interrogativa.</p>
<p>“Lo zabaione assomiglia alla crema <em>custard</em>”, spiegò allora lei. “Un delizioso dessert, ma essendo una <em>bomba calorica</em>, viene anche usato per rimettere rapidamente in forze una persona dopo una malattia, o per dare energia a qualcuno prima di un grosso sforzo, o per ridargliele dopo…”</p>
<p>A quel punto Richard le sorrise in modo molto malizioso.</p>
<p>“Oh, mi piacerebbe davvero moltissimo esser costretto a ricorrere allo zabaione”, dichiarò. Le implicazioni della sua affermazione la fecero diventare color pomodoro e l’inglese pensò che era deliziosa quando arrossiva.</p>
<p>Era ormai ora di andare a dormire, così si diedero la buonanotte e si ritirarono nelle rispettive stanze.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo XV: Venerdì 21 agosto 2015 </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anche quella giornata fu scandita dall’ormai abituale schema: colazione, attività – quella mattina fu una cavalcata – piscina, pranzo, ancora piscina, cena.</p>
<p>“Era tanto tempo che non mi sentivo così perfettamente riposato”, dichiarò Richard mentre scendeva con Nives per la cena. “Questa vacanza così rilassante mi ci voleva proprio.”</p>
<p>“Ne sono felice”, affermò lei, guardandolo con un sorriso. “Davvero non ti sei annoiato troppo…?”</p>
<p>“Per niente”, la rassicurò l’attore. “Non è possibile che io mi annoi, quando sto con la donna della mia vita”, vide il suo sorriso allargarsi mentre gli occhi le brillavano. “E poi, come ho già detto, ogni tanto è necessario anche un po’ di <em>dolce far niente</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” fece lei assumendo un’aria birichina. “A me sembra che in questi giorni sia sì stato <em>dolce</em>, ma non certo <em>far niente</em>…”</p>
<p>Era più che ovvio quello cui stata alludendo e Richard sogghignò: <em>adorava</em> quando lei faceva la maliziosa. La fermò, scese altri due scalini e si girò; in quel modo, era alta quanto lui. Le circondò la vita sottile con le sue grandi mani e l’attirò contro di sé.</p>
<p>“È proprio vero”, mormorò. “Fare l’amore con te è sempre dolcissimo…”</p>
<p>Le posò la fronte contro la fronte; Nives gli mise le braccia al collo e sorrise emozionata.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, mio bel ragazzo britannico”, gli sussurrò in italiano.</p>
<p>“E io amo te, mia dolce ragazza italiana”, bisbigliò lui di rimando nella stessa lingua, prima di baciarla con grande tenerezza.</p>
<p>Salvo e Marcella uscirono dalla cucina che recarsi in salotto con gli aperitivi e li videro fermi sulle scale a baciarsi. Madre e figlio si scambiarono un’occhiata divertita e intenerita allo stesso tempo, poi, fingendo di non aver visto nulla, sgusciarono silenziosamente via. In salotto, fecero un po’ di rumore mentre apparecchiavano per l’aperitivo, giusto per avvisare gli innamorati che non erano soli, nel caso non avessero piacere di essere visti intenti a scambiarsi effusioni.</p>
<p>Richard e Nives, udendoli, si staccarono.</p>
<p>“Ti rendi conto che ci stiamo comportando come due adolescenti?” ridacchiò la donna.</p>
<p>“Ne sono perfettamente consapevole”, ammise lui. “Ma sai una cosa? Non m’importa un accidente”, concluse sorridendo. Era vero: stare con Nives lo rendeva euforico – oltre che scompigliargli gli ormoni – come se avesse nuovamente sedici anni, ma non gli interessava affatto essere giudicato sciocco per quello. Anzi, compativa profondamente chi non capiva che i sentimenti non hanno età e quindi non importa se si hanno venti o sessant’anni.</p>
<p>Scesero e incrociarono Marcella e Salvo che uscivano dal salotto.</p>
<p>“Buonasera”, disse loro la cuoca, con un gran sorriso. “L’aperitivo è pronto”, aggiunse, sfoderando lo scarso inglese che conosceva.</p>
<p>“Grazie”, rispose Richard. “Che cocktail ci ha preparato stavolta, Salvo?” domandò poi.</p>
<p>“Un <em>Rossini</em>”, rispose l’interpellato. “Spumante secco con fragole frullate”, spiegò poi. “In realtà, è una variante del famoso <em>Bellini</em>, che però la signora Raffaella non può bere a causa della sua allergia alle pesche.”</p>
<p>Richard ricordò d’aver bevuto il <em>Bellini</em> a Venezia con Nives, la sera in cui l’aveva portata a cena e poi si erano baciati per la prima volta.</p>
<p>“Sono curioso di assaggiarlo”, dichiarò. “Mi sembra perfetto per te”, aggiunse, guardando la fidanzata: ormai sapeva bene che lei adorava le fragole.</p>
<p>“Vero”, confermò Nives. “Ma che tu ci creda o no, non ho ancora mai assaggiato un <em>Rossini</em>, quindi anche io sono curiosa.”</p>
<p>Entrarono in salotto dove, in attesa degli altri due, Nives accese lo stereo; anche se Raffaella le aveva detto anche in passato di cercare liberamente nella collezione di cd, lei detestava mettersi a frugare nelle cose degli altri, così si limitò ad avviare il cd già inserito. Si diffusero le note di una famosa canzone di Whitney Houston, <em>I wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)</em>. Quanto volte Nives aveva desiderato ballarla con l’uomo che amava… e ora poteva farlo. Guardò Richard e gli porse la mano, invitandolo. Lui non si fece pregare: il titolo gli faceva intuire il motivo per cui Nives voleva ballare con lui, lì e adesso.</p>
<p>Jerry e Raffaella arrivarono un minuto dopo e li trovarono che volteggiavano per la stanza; i due coniugi guardarono, poi Jerry sorrise, prese la moglie tra le braccia e cominciò a ballare con lei, imitando gli amici.</p>
<p>Quando il brano terminò, le due coppie si fermarono e si scambiarono dei sorrisi. Notando che Raffaella non portava più la fasciatura al braccio, Richard le chiese come stava.</p>
<p>“Quasi del tutto passato”, rispose Raffaella, mostrando l’avambraccio, dove il segno lasciato dalla medusa era molto sbiadito.</p>
<p>“Meno male”, commentò Nives, che c’era rimasta davvero male per l’amica, ma l’atteggiamento tranquillo di Raffaella la rincuorava.</p>
<p>Dopo l’aperitivo, si trasferirono sul terrazzo, dove Salvo servì loro gli spaghetti allo scoglio amati da Nives, a cui aveva abbinato un Falanghina, ottimo vino bianco, campano come il piatto.</p>
<p>“Spettacolare”, dichiarò Richard, ciucciando con entusiasmo una vongola verace.</p>
<p>Come dessert, Salvo portò dei coloratissimi spiedini di frutta, freschi e deliziosi, spruzzati di Cointreau.</p>
<p>“Salvo, lei e sua madre ci viziate”, gli sorrise Nives.</p>
<p>“E a noi piace molto farlo”, le sorrise di rimando il cameriere.</p>
<p>Dopo cena, le due coppie si accomodarono a giocare a poker, usando come denaro per le puntate quello del Monopoli. Dopo alcune partite, Nives e Raffaella avevano perso tutto e la sfida si era ridotta a Richard e Jerry. I due finsero di misurarsi in cagnesco, facendo a gara su chi dei due riusciva a fare la migliore <em>faccia da poker</em>, con gran divertimento delle due donne. Alla fine l’ebbe vinta Richard, battendo con una scala a colore il full di Jerry.</p>
<p>“È stata una bella battaglia”, commendò, mentre riponevano le carte e il denaro del Monopoli.</p>
<p>“Sì”, concordò Jerry, poi guardò incuriosito il suo nuovo amico. “Non ti facevo così bravo a poker!”</p>
<p>“Pura fortuna”, si schermì Richard, scuotendo la testa. “In realtà gioco meglio a bridge.”</p>
<p>“Troppo complicato!” esclamò Nives sventolando una mano in segno negativo. “Così come gli scacchi… Preferisco giochi meno di strategia e più d’azione: sono il tipo che prende a spadate il problema, non che valuta quale incantesimo è più efficace per liberarmene”, rise di gusto. “Ricordo una volta che stavo giocando un gioco di ruolo fantasy sul computer, collegato in parallelo con mio cugino Daniele; vedo un movimento in un angolo dello schermo, mi volto e <em>zac!</em> taglio in due l’avversario. Daniele rimane come un baccalà e mi fa <em>ehm, veramente quello ero io</em>…”</p>
<p>Richard sogghignò. “Lo sapevo, che non era il caso di cercare di sorprenderti alle spalle… come quella volta a Creta, no?”</p>
<p>Nives aveva loro già raccontato di come, per fare uno scherzo a lei e ad una coppia conosciuta in albergo mentre stavano tranquillamente passeggiando sul lungomare, due loro conoscenti avevano finto di attaccarli alle spalle e, mentre l’altra ragazza aveva strillato per lo spavento, Nives invece si era limitata a irrigidirsi pronta a reagire e poi aveva informato i due buontemponi che avevano rischiato di finire scaraventati in acqua.</p>
<p>Ora la vicentina si strinse nelle spalle:</p>
<p>“Riflessi condizionati da otto anni di arti marziali”, commentò.</p>
<p>Jerry assunse un’aria perplessa. “Non erano sette?”</p>
<p>“Sette di kung fu”, confermò l’altra. “e uno di karatè, che ho provato ma con cui non sono riuscita a trovarmi a mio agio: una volta che hai l’impronta di uno stile, è difficile passare a un altro.”</p>
<p>A quel punto si apprestarono ad andare a dormire.</p>
<p>“Ormai siamo agli sgoccioli della nostra vacanza”, sospirò Nives con una smorfia avvilita.</p>
<p>“Non parliamone”, la esortò Richard, prendendola sottobraccio. “Altrimenti ci roviniamo gli ultimi giorni…”</p>
<p>“Hai perfettamente ragione”, concordò lei, riprendendosi. “Scusami… scusatemi”, aggiunse, guardando anche gli altri due per includerli. Raffaella e Jerry le segnalarono che non c’era niente da scusare: capivano bene come si sentivano i due fidanzati, che non potevano vedersi tanto spesso come avrebbero voluto.</p>
<p>Si diedero reciprocamente la buonanotte, poi si ritirarono nelle rispettive stanze.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sabato 22 agosto 2015 giorno</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quel mattino Jerry e Raffaella precedettero gli altri due per la colazione; d’accordo con Nives, avevano portato in cucina i regali per Richard, così da poterglieli dare subito.</p>
<p>Poco dopo sopraggiunsero anche Nives e Richard, che trovarono la colazione pronta; visto che se n’era occupato Jerry, era in stile statunitense, con uova strapazzate, pancetta alla piastra, <em>pancake</em> e miele d’acacia.</p>
<p>“Felice compleanno!” Raffaella accolse il festeggiato abbracciandolo di slancio; l’attore britannico si chinò e la contraccambiò.</p>
<p>“Grazie, carissima”, le sorrise.</p>
<p>“E ora hai quarantaquattro anni, come me!” esclamò Jerry sogghignando, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, poi i due si abbracciarono come vecchi amici.</p>
<p>“Mi piacciono i numeri doppi”, dichiarò Richard. “A tal proposito, come regalo di compleanno ho chiesto ai miei follower di fare una donazione a <em>JustGive</em> che richiami tale cifra, tipo quarantaquattro o quattrocentoquaranta o anche solo quattro virgola quaranta euro, dollari, sterline...”</p>
<p>“Già fatto”, disse Nives, strizzandogli l’occhio. “Ho visto il tuo <em>tweet</em> di ieri”, spiegò alla sua occhiata sorpresa.</p>
<p>“Pure io e Jerry”, ridacchiò Raffaella, beccandosi anche lei un’occhiata sorpresa.</p>
<p>“Cos’è, tenete costantemente monitorato il mio account Twitter?” bofonchiò poi, ma era chiaramente compiaciuto. “Grazie mille, amici miei.”</p>
<p>“Vieni, siediti e mangiamo”, lo invitò Jerry. “E poi aprirai gli altri regali”, terminò strizzandogli un occhio.</p>
<p>“Anche altri regali…? Non dovevate disturbarvi…”</p>
<p>“Nessun disturbo”, gli assicurò Raffaella. “Ci faceva piacere e pertanto li abbiamo fatti.”</p>
<p>Consumarono quindi la colazione e, quando ebbero finito, sparecchiarono rapidamente. Poi Raffaella portò i pacchetti; erano tre, di dimensioni molto diverse.</p>
<p>Jerry prese il più piccolo, un parallelepipedo della grandezza di un libro, e lo porse a Richard con un sorriso. “In memoria del motivo che ti ha fatto incontrare Nives e quindi, di conseguenza, Raffaella e me.”</p>
<p>L’attore britannico immaginò cosa fosse, ma lo scartò ugualmente con curiosità: come aveva pensato, era il romanzo di Tolkien <em>Lo Hobbit</em>, in un elegante tomo rilegato.</p>
<p>“È un pezzo da collezione”, spiegò Jerry. “Si tratta dell’edizione di Unwin Hyman del 1990, con la copertina che riproduce il disegno originale che ne fece Tolkien negli Anni Trenta.”</p>
<p>“Caspita!” esclamò Richard impressionato. “Dove l’hai scovato?”</p>
<p>“Google”, rispose l’altro ridendo. “C’è un sito internet chiamato <em>The Tolkien Library Store</em> che vende esclusivamente libri da collezione di Tolkien. Figurati che de <em>Lo Hobbit</em> hanno anche la prima edizione, quella originale del 1937 di Unwin &amp; Allen, e un’edizione rilegata in tre volumi con cofanetto de <em>Il Signore degli Anelli</em> del 1963, firmata dal Professore in persona…”</p>
<p>“Non oso immaginare i prezzi”, borbottò Nives.</p>
<p>“Roba da tenere in cassaforte, o in una cassetta di sicurezza”, commentò Jerry. “Oppure in una teca a prova di bomba.”</p>
<p>“Spero che non sia questo il caso!” si augurò Richard, rigirando il volume tra le mani per ammirarlo da tutte le parti.</p>
<p>“No, no”, lo rassicurò l’amico. “Si tratta di un’edizione limitata, ma non rara o unica. Puoi metterlo tranquillamente nella tua libreria a casa e leggerlo quando vuoi.”</p>
<p>“Meno male… Possedere un libro e non poterlo leggere perché troppo prezioso, per me non avrebbe senso”, affermò Richard; posò il volume sul tavolo e guardò Jerry con un sorriso. “Grazie, amico.”</p>
<p>L’altro ricambiò il sorrise e gli fece il segno del pollice sollevato.</p>
<p>Poi fu il turno di Raffaella, che porse al festeggiato un involto sottile, ma piuttosto voluminoso, grande più o meno come un poster. Richard ruppe la carta, scoprendo una scatola di cartone che, aperta, rivelò di contenere una cornice di legno brunito che racchiudeva una foto di loro quattro a tavola, sotto al gazebo. L’attore ricordò che l’aveva scattata Salvo, su richiesta di Raffaella, uno dei primi giorni.</p>
<p>“È bellissima”, disse Richard, commosso. “Grazie, Raffi.”</p>
<p>“Di niente. Così avrai un ricordo perenne di questa vacanza”, disse la romana con un sorriso. “Per e-mail ne manderò copia anche a te”, aggiunse, guardando Nives, che annuì con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>Richard guardò dubbioso il vetro che ricopriva la foto.</p>
<p>“Spero che non si rompa durante il trasporto in aereo”, si augurò.</p>
<p>“Non è vetro”, gli rivelò Raffaella, picchiandovi contro con un’unghia e ricavandone un suono sordo. “Bensì una lastra di plastica.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Non si direbbe”, commentò lui, meravigliato, passando le dita sulla superficie; era levigata e lucida come vetro, ma la consistenza era sicuramente quella della plastica. “Fantastico, così non c’è problema”, sorrise Richard, rimettendo gli angolari di polistirolo al loro posto e infilando nuovamente il quadro nella scatola.</p>
<p>A quel punto si fece avanti Nives con un altro pacco, più o meno del formato di una scatola da scarpe. Richard le rivolse un sorriso colmo d’amore, che lei ricambiò emozionata.</p>
<p>“Questi faranno <em>pendant</em> con una cosa che hai già”, gli disse.</p>
<p>Richard aprì il pacco e, in un letto di polistirolo ricoperto di velluto azzurro, trovò due eleganti portacandele di ceramica bianca. Riconobbe immediatamente lo stile dello scrigno che Nives gli aveva portato in regalo a Londra, quasi un anno prima.</p>
<p>“Sono stupendi”, disse piano, tirandone fuori uno per ammirarlo. “Grazie mille, amore… Staranno benissimo a casa mia, vicino allo scrigno. È lo stesso artigiano?”</p>
<p>“Sì, sono tornata da lui”, confermò Nives, poi si mise a ridacchiare. “La volta scorsa gli ho detto che stavo cercando un regalo per un mio amico inglese… chi poteva immaginare che saresti diventato <em>molto di più</em>…”</p>
<p>“E stavolta che cosa gli hai detto?” domandò Raffaella, divertita.</p>
<p>“Solo che stavo cercando un regalo per accompagnare lo scrigno, perché al mio <em>amico inglese</em> era piaciuto molto”, rispose Nives.” Non ho specificato <em>chi</em> fosse il mio amico… non volevo essere riconosciuta per la fidanzata di Richard Armitage.”</p>
<p>“Hai fatto bene, a volte può essere seccante”, ammise Raffaella, tornando seria.</p>
<p>“Allora, vecchio mio, ti piacciono i regali?” domandò Jerry.</p>
<p>“Moltissimo”, annuì Richard, riponendo accuratamente i portacandele. “Grazie di cuore.”</p>
<p>Si alzò per abbracciare prima Raffaella, poi Jerry, ed infine prese Nives tra le braccia e la baciò sulle labbra.</p>
<p>“Sono fortunato ad avere due amici come voi, e una fidanzata come te”, disse loro, sorridendo contento. Stavolta Nives non si sentì a disagio per il suo uso della parola <em>fidanzata</em>, anche se l’emozione era sempre tanta. Forse si stava finalmente convincendo che era tutto reale, che lei stava davvero assieme al bellissimo attore che rappresentava il suo <em>sogno di fangirl</em>…?</p>
<p>“Stasera si cena fuori”, interloquì Raffaella. “Ho prenotato una saletta privata in un bellissimo ristorante a Morcone, dove ci aspettano alle otto. Sarete nostri ospiti.”</p>
<p>“Ti ringrazio, ma neanche per sogno”, replicò subito Richard. “È la <em>mia</em> festa e offro io”, sollevò un dito ammonitore quando vide Raffaella aprir bocca per protestare. “Non intendo sentir ragioni.”</p>
<p>Jerry scoppiò a ridere. “Raffi, è inutile cercare di ragionare con questo testardo di un Nano!”</p>
<p>Anche Richard si mise a ridere. “No, niente da fare, amici miei…” disse, poi s’accorse che Nives aveva aggrottato la fronte. “Qualcosa non va, amore?”</p>
<p>“Ecco, il fatto è che progettavo di offrire io questa cena”, spiegò la donna. “Lo faccio ogni volta che vengo qui, per ringraziare Jerry e Raffi della loro ospitalità…”</p>
<p>“Oh”, fece Richard, sentendosi spiazzato per un momento. “Mi spiace <em>rubarti la scena</em>, ma non trovo corretto che qualcun altro paghi la cena per la <em>mia</em> festa di compleanno…”</p>
<p>“Sì, però tu hai già offerto tutte le volte che abbiamo mangiato fuori…”</p>
<p>“Ho io la soluzione”, intervenne Raffaella, serafica, interrompendo il contenzioso. “Fate a metà.”</p>
<p>Nives e Richard le lanciarono un’occhiata sorpresa, poi si scambiarono uno sguardo.</p>
<p>“Direi che è un compromesso equo”, offrì la vicentina.</p>
<p>“Concordo”, l’attore accettò. “Anche se non mi piace particolarmente che una donna paghi quando usciamo insieme, anche se siamo in compagnia. Sarò anche all’antica, ma…” s’interruppe, stringendosi nelle spalle come a scusarsi.</p>
<p>“Sei proprio un gentiluomo d’altri tempi”, disse Nives dolcemente, accarezzandogli l’avambraccio. “E io ti amo anche per questo.”</p>
<p>“Molte donne moderne si indignerebbero”, osservò Jerry blandamente.</p>
<p>“E sarebbero alquanto sciocche”, rispose Nives con uguale tranquillità. “Non è impedendo a un uomo di essere gentile o cavalleresco che si afferma la propria eguaglianza in dignità: ciò passa da ben altre cose. Se però mi accorgo che, solo perché glielo lascio fare, un uomo si sente superiore o crede di poter <em>pretendere</em> qualcosa da me, lo mando subito a casa sua, perché la sua gentilezza o cavalleria dev’essere spontanea e senza secondi fini, altrimenti perde tutto il suo valore”, scosse la testa. “Il discorso è molto complesso, non so se riesco a renderlo in maniera corretta…”</p>
<p>“Ritengo di sì”, le assicurò Jerry. “Non è un <em>dare per avere</em>, ma un <em>dare per il gusto di dare</em>. Come quando si fa un regalo: lo si fa per il piacere di farlo, non per riceverne uno in cambio; in tal caso, perde tutto il suo valore, proprio come la cavalleria…”</p>
<p>“Hai centrato il punto”, gli sorrise lei, lieta di essere stata correttamente interpretata. Anche Raffaella e Richard annuirono, concordando col suo punto di vista.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Durante la giornata, Richard ricevette molti messaggi di auguri via sms, Whatsapp ed e-mail da parte di amici e collaboratori, e telefonate da parte dei genitori e di suo fratello; per non parlare delle centinaia di <em>tweet</em> che i suoi follower gli mandarono. Era più che evidente che era molto benvoluto da tantissime persone e Nives era felice per le numerose e meritatissime manifestazioni di affetto che stava ricevendo.</p>
<p>Pagando doverosamente il servizio, Raffaella si era assicurata che la gelateria consegnasse la torta direttamente al ristorante, con cui si era accordata perché la tenessero nel freezer fino al momento opportuno.</p>
<p>Ad un orario adeguato, i quattro si prepararono; avevano concordato un abbigliamento abbastanza elegante, anche se non troppo formale. Richard indossò pantaloni scuri con una camicia bianca, una <em>mise</em> molto semplice che però ebbe il potere di ammaliare Nives.  <em>Apollo lèvati</em>, pensò.</p>
<p>Richard si girò e la vide fissarlo incantata.</p>
<p>“Allora, sono passabile?” le domandò, leggermente a disagio: lui prediligeva la semplicità e per questo avrebbe sempre indossato jeans e maglietta, ma si rendeva conto che a volte le circostanze richiedevano diversamente. Come adesso: gli piaceva moltissimo vedere Nives in abiti eleganti, quindi lui non poteva vestirsi casual, non tanto perché avrebbe sfigurato al suo fianco, quanto piuttosto perché avrebbe fatto sfigurare lei.</p>
<p>“Sei uno schianto”, lo rassicurò Nives. “Ora però scendi e aspetta con Jerry in salotto…”</p>
<p>Lei e Raffaella infatti si erano accordate per farsi vedere dai loro uomini soltanto dopo che avevano finito di prepararsi.</p>
<p>Lui le rivolse il suo piccolo sorriso: gli piaceva che Nives volesse sorprenderlo.</p>
<p>“Vado subito… ma tu fai presto, non vedo l’ora di ammirarti”, le disse, poi le buttò un bacio ed uscì. Scese in salotto, dove poco dopo venne raggiunto a Jerry, anche lui <em>scacciato</em> da Raffaella; l’amico indossava una camicia bianca dalle maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, cravatta e un paio di pantaloni grigio antracite.</p>
<p>“Vedo che non ti sei messo la cravatta” osservò guardando Richard. “Me la tolgo anch’io…” lo fece, lasciandola cadere sullo schienale di una poltrona, poi tornò a guardare l’amico, “Quanto scommetti che le nostre donne ci faranno restare senza fiato?” scherzò.</p>
<p>“Hai già vinto”, ribatté Richard sogghignando. “Ci faranno venir voglia che la serata sia già conclusa per chiuderci in camera da letto…”</p>
<p>Jerry sogghignò a sua volta. “Ci tengono in pugno, vecchio mio, questa è la verità…”</p>
<p>“L’hai detto”, confermò l’altro. “E il bello è che non vorrei che fosse niente di diverso da così… Un tempo avrei avuto paura di essere tanto in balia di una donna, e con chiunque altra sarebbe ancora così… ma non con Nives.”</p>
<p>“Per me è lo stesso con Raffi”, ammise Jerry. “Credo che sia questa la prova ultima che si tratta delle donne giuste per noi.”</p>
<p>Richard annuì pensierosamente. “Mi sa che hai proprio ragione…”</p>
<p>Un quarto d’ora dopo le videro entrare in salotto ed entrambi, come avevano previsto, si sentirono mozzare il respiro in gola: Raffaella indossava un abitino a sottoveste aderente, dal corpino rosso decorato con un gran fiocco viola e la gonna dello stesso colore, mentre Nives aveva scelto un abito lungo dalla linea sciolta, stampato a motivi vegetali verdi su fondo bianco. Entrambe calzavano eleganti sandali-gioiello dal tacco alto che le facevano camminare ondeggiando sui fianchi in maniera molto seducente.</p>
<p>“Siete una visione incantevole, tutte e due”, dichiarò Jerry, ma i suoi occhi erano solo per Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Mi associo”, disse Richard, lo sguardo fisso su Nives. “Stasera faremo morire d’invidia tutti gli uomini che ci vedranno in vostra compagnia.”</p>
<p>“Grazie”, risposero le due donne quasi in contemporanea, molto compiaciute da quei complimenti, a dimostrazione che erano riuscite nel loro intento di <em>fulminare</em> i rispettivi compagni.</p>
<p>Jerry si avvicinò a Raffaella e le porse galantemente il braccio. “Allora, andiamo, mia dolce mogliettina?”</p>
<p>“Andiamo”, concordò lei, avviandosi al suo fianco. Richard porse il braccio a Nives e insieme si accodarono agli altri due. Presero la Stelvio di Jerry e, meno di mezz’ora dopo, arrivarono al ristorante; per la forza dell’abitudine, Nives stava per scendere subito, ma si ricordò appena in tempo che Richard era un paladino della cavalleria d’altri tempi e si fermò. Difatti, l’attore britannico scese e venne ad aprirle la portiera, mentre Jerry, che non era da meno, faceva altrettanto per Raffaella.</p>
<p>Scendendo, le due donne ricompensarono i loro cavalieri con sorrisi luminosi, che vennero ricambiati con sorrisi altrettanto luminosi.</p>
<p>Entrarono a braccetto e vennero accolti da una bella donna bionda sulla cinquantina con un’elegante divisa da maitre, che li salutò con cortesia. Poi guardò meglio l’uomo più alto e dilatò leggermente gli occhi, ma non disse nulla.</p>
<p>“Ho prenotato a nome Romani”, annunciò Raffaella, lieta che la direttrice di sala, molto professionalmente, non desse altri segni d’aver riconosciuto l’attore britannico.</p>
<p>La donna, la cui targhetta identificativa riportava il nome <em>Giuliana</em>, controllò rapidamente sul computer ed annuì.</p>
<p>“Ecco qua, una saletta privata per quattro”, confermò. “Prego, seguitemi”, aggiunse in inglese, a beneficio di Richard. Prese quattro menù e una carta dei vini e li precedette; attraversarono la sala, già affollata, dove diverse persone si girarono a guardarli, poi salirono al piano di sopra, dove vennero condotti in una saletta con un tavolo rotondo. Le finestre spalancate affacciavano direttamente sulla spiaggia; il tramonto colorava il cielo di tenui sfumature d’azzurro e rosa ed una gradevole brezza portava il profumo del mare.</p>
<p>La donna depose i menù sul tavolo ed attese che si fossero accomodati – gli uomini si premurarono di scostare le sedie per le loro dame – e poi domandò se desideravano l’aperitivo.</p>
<p>“Certamente”, confermò Nives. “Per me poco alcolico, per favore.”</p>
<p>“Che ne dice di spumante brut con un tocco di succo di melograno?” propose Giuliana.</p>
<p>“Mi sembra ottimo”, accettò subito la vicentina, conquistata dall’idea. Gli altri seguirono il suo esempio e quindi poco dopo arrivò un cameriere con quattro calici contenenti un liquido rosso chiaro e un piatto di salatini in sfoglia assortiti.</p>
<p>“Primo brindisi”, disse Nives sorridendo e sollevando il suo bicchiere. “A Richard: che tu possa ottenere tutto quello che desideri.”</p>
<p>Lui toccò il proprio bicchiere con quello di lei.</p>
<p>“Ho già tutto quello di cui m’importa davvero, perché ho te”, dichiarò, guardandola negli occhi. La donna lo ricambiò con uno sguardo in cui brillavano le stelle ed un sorriso dolcissimo.</p>
<p>Gli altri due attesero sorridendo che la loro attenzione tornasse, poi brindarono a loro volta alla sua salute.</p>
<p>Piluccando i salatini, scorsero il menù; essendo quest’ultimo scritto soltanto in italiano, Jerry tradusse per Richard e stabilirono cos’avrebbero ordinato.</p>
<p>Il cameriere di prima sbirciò nella saletta e, vedendo che avevano deposto i menù, si fece avanti.</p>
<p>“Prego, signore, signori, volete ordinare?” chiese in inglese, evidentemente avvertito da Giuliana che c’era una persona straniera. Diversamente dalla donna, però, sembrò non riconoscere l’attore, oppure fu molto bravo a non rivelarlo.</p>
<p>“Sì”, disse Raffaella. “Per primo, caciucco all’elbana per quattro.”</p>
<p>“Molto bene”, il cameriere annuì, compiaciuto della scelta: il loro locale era infatti famoso proprio per la tipica zuppa di pesce toscana, servita però nella versione isolana. “Per secondo?”</p>
<p>“Grigliata di pesce per tutti”, rispose Richard. “Con insalata mista e verdure alla griglia.”</p>
<p>“Eccellente”, disse il cameriere, annotando. “Da bere?”</p>
<p>La scelta dei vini aveva richiesto solo una brevissimo consultazione tra Nives e Raffaella, che avevano studiato l’offerta e scelto in base alle pietanze.</p>
<p>“Col caciucco, il Chianti non ha rivali”, disse Nives. “Quindi questo Chianti classico docg è perfetto, direi.”</p>
<p>“Ottima scelta, signora”, approvò il cameriere.</p>
<p>“Per il pesce, Ansonica doc”, aggiunse Raffaella. Non era quello prodotto dalla sua tenuta, ma era comunque di un eccellente vinificatore locale.</p>
<p>“Molto bene. Porto anche dell’acqua?”</p>
<p>“Sì, una bottiglia di naturale e un’altra di frizzante.”</p>
<p>“Ha già pensato anche per il dolce?”</p>
<p>“Lo Zibibbo”, rispose Nives. “Mi spiace tradire l’Aleatico”, aggiunse poi in tono di scusa. “Il fatto è che lo Zibibbo siciliano ha un sapore che si sposa meglio con il cioccolato del dolce.”</p>
<p>Il suo interlocutore non se n’ebbe a male, anzi apprezzò che lei si dimostrasse un’intenditrice: non accadeva spesso di trovare un cliente che s’intendesse di vini, in particolare una donna.</p>
<p>Le pietanze vennero servite in modo molto scenografico, ma soprattutto si rivelarono ottime; così come i vini abbinati.</p>
<p>Al termine, arrivò la torta gelato, decorata con dei lamponi e dei triangoli di croccante cioccolato bianco. Richard ne fu deliziato in tutti i sensi, riconoscendo che avevano scelto proprio la torta ideale per lui.</p>
<p>Lo Zibibbo venne servito freddissimo, come deve esserlo il vino passito che, se servito alla temperatura sbagliata ovvero non abbastanza freddo, da dolce diventa perfino amaro ed imbevibile.</p>
<p>I commensali fecero ancora un brindisi al festeggiato. Dopo il primo sorso, Richard si sporse e baciò Nives sulle labbra, sfiorandole appena con la punta della lingua.</p>
<p>“Mmm, il vino così è molto più buono…” mormorò.</p>
<p>“Ottima idea”, considerò Jerry e fece come l’amico, baciando Raffaella allo stesso modo.</p>
<p>“Che discolaccio che sei”, finse si protestare la romana, ridendo; per tutta risposta, Jerry la baciò di nuovo, con maggior impegno.</p>
<p>“Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa”, le disse sottovoce, con intenzione; lei si sentì accaldata, e non per il vino. Santo cielo, di questo passo, sarebbero arrivati alle nozze d’oro prima che i loro <em>bollenti spiriti</em> si calmassero…</p>
<p>Terminarono la cena con un caffè ed infine Richard chiese il conto. Glielo portarono al tavolo, assieme ad un limoncello fatto in casa che venne loro offerto come digestivo. Lo accettarono volentieri, ma Jerry, dovendo guidare, ne prese soltanto un sorso.</p>
<p>“Ti spiace se pago io con la carta di credito, così poi mi dai il contante?” domandò Richard a Nives. “Sono un po’ a corto di euro.”</p>
<p>“Ma certo, nessun problema.”</p>
<p>Sistemata la faccenda, si disposero ad uscire. Scesero al pianterreno e riattraversarono la sala, ancora quasi piena, Jerry e Raffaella davanti, Richard e Nives immediatamente dietro, tutte e due le coppie mano nella mano come fidanzatini adolescenti.</p>
<p>“Nives?”</p>
<p>Passando davanti ad un tavolo, la donna si sentì apostrofare per nome; girò lo sguardo sulla persona che aveva parlato e, per la sorpresa, si fermò di botto: era Patrizia, una sua ex compagna delle superiori, la più bella della scuola, arrogante e vanitosa, che l’aveva spesso umiliata per essere sovrappeso e occhialuta. Pur se a quel tempo Nives era molto più timida di adesso, si era ben difesa, ma passare anni in quelle condizioni era stato logorante, e il ricordo ancora la disturbava.</p>
<p>Lo scopo dichiarato nella vita di Patrizia era uno solo: accalappiare un marito benestante o meglio ancora ricco. Erano passati quasi trent’anni dall’ultima volta che Nives l’aveva vista, e si notavano tutti, perché Patrizia portava malissimo la sua età; inoltre era vestita e truccata in modo molto appariscente, a stridente contrasto con la raffinatezza di quel locale.</p>
<p>In un lampo, Nives valutò le probabilità che potevano esserci d’incontrare una compagna di classe lì, all’Elba, proprio in quel ristorante.</p>
<p>Sembrava una vendetta divina. Karma all’opera.</p>
<p>Sorrise placidamente.</p>
<p>“Oh, ciao… Patrizia, vero?” fece, facendo mostra di blanda sorpresa. “Quasi non ti riconoscevo…”</p>
<p>“Ah, ehm, beh, è passato tanto tempo…” farfugliò l’altra, ancora in preda allo stupore: aveva riconosciuto Nives nella bella donna elegante e dall’aria sicura soltanto per gli occhi, perché la ricordava con quindici chili di più, i capelli molto corti e gli occhiali. E il suo altissimo accompagnatore… sgranò gli occhi: possibile che fosse Richard Armitage??</p>
<p>“Beh, spero che tu stia bene”, proseguì Nives in tono di completa indifferenza. “Scusa, ma io e il mio fidanzato stiamo andando via”, concluse, accennando a Richard. Gli occhi di Patrizia minacciarono di schizzarle dalle orbite sentendo Nives chiamare Richard Armitage il suo <em>fidanzato</em>. “Buona proseguimento di serata a te e a tuo padre”, aggiunse, sardonica. Ovviamente, sapeva perfettamente che l’accompagnatore di Patrizia non era suo padre, ma finse di crederlo per sottolineare la differenza di età. L’altra divenne rossa come un pomodoro e non riuscì a spiccicar parola, mentre vedeva la donna che aveva tanto umiliato e deriso in passato girarsi, prendere sottobraccio quel bellissimo attore ed allontanarsi senza degnarla di un’altra occhiata. </p>
<p>Nives riuscì a trattenersi per tutto il tragitto fino alla porta, ma appena uscirono scoppiò in una risata colossale che le mozzò il fiato e la fece piegare in due. Richard, Raffaella and Jerry si fermarono, attendendo pazientemente che si calmasse e spiegasse il motivo di tanta ilarità; occorsero alcuni minuti, durante i quali la donna si tenne letteralmente la pancia perché le doleva il diaframma per il gran ridere, ma finalmente si quietò.</p>
<p>“Scusatemi”, disse, asciugandosi gli occhi con le punte delle dita, attenta a non sbavare il trucco. “Ma mi sono appena presa una rivincita su una delle persone più odiose che io abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia... una vera <em>stronza</em>.”</p>
<p>“Allora ce la devi raccontare nei particolari”, la esortò Raffaella. “Per esperienza personale, so che è una soddisfazione senza pari.”</p>
<p>“Hai proprio ragione”, confermò Richard, sogghignando mentre ricordava una circostanza simile accadutagli alcuni anni prima; anche Jerry annuì, concordando.</p>
<p>“Allora avviamoci”, li invitò Nives, incamminandosi verso la macchina. “Vi racconterò tutto mentre torniamo a casa.”</p>
<p>Così, narrò a Richard e agli amici di come Patrizia le avesse dato il tormento alle superiori, sbeffeggiandola gratuitamente e crudelmente. Richard ascoltò con attenzione, sentendosi molto coinvolto: anche lui era stato bersaglio di bullismo, ai tempi della scuola, e quindi sapeva bene cosa significava. Spesso, sono ferite che non guariscono mai del tutto e lasciano una traccia perenne nell’anima della persona bullizzata; ma a giudicare dall’ironia e dalla verve che Nives stava mettendo nel suo racconto, sembrava che l’avesse superata molto bene, fatto salvo un atteggiamento di assoluta intolleranza verso il bullismo.</p>
<p>Alla fine, Raffaella rise sonoramente.</p>
<p>“Che bella soddisfazione ti sei presa!” esclamò. “Lei si accompagna con un vecchio per avere un po’ di sicurezza economica e tu non solo sei ora una donna bella ed elegante, ma in sovrappiù stai con un uomo bellissimo che è anche un famoso attore.”</p>
<p>“Il quale famoso attore è orgoglioso di potersi definire il suo fidanzato”, intervenne Richard, accarezzando la mano che Nives gli aveva infilato sotto il braccio, e ne ricevette un sorriso luminoso. “Non so come fosse questa tipa quando ci andavi a scuola assieme”, considerò poi, pensierosamente. “Ma adesso, se dovessi paragonarvi a dei fiori, tu sei una splendida rosa dal profumo inebriante, mentre lei è una margherita che ha perso tutti i petali.”</p>
<p>“…e che inoltre non ha un odore granché gradevole”, aggiunse Jerry con un sorrisetto feroce, facendo ridere tutti.</p>
<p>Chiacchierarono spensieratamente finché non arrivarono alla Tenuta d’Altariva. La serata però non era ancora conclusa…  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capitolo XVI: Sabato 22 agosto 2015 notte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Capitolo XVI:</strong> <strong>Sabato 22 agosto 2015 notte</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Una volta che furono entrati in casa, le donne si diressero senza esitazione in salotto e gli uomini le seguirono, un po’ sorpresi perché si erano aspettati di salire subito in camera; ma del resto erano appena le dieci e mezzo e ritennero che forse Nives e Raffaella avessero in mente qualcos’altro.</p>
<p>Avevano ragione, naturalmente.</p>
<p>In salotto, Nives armeggiò con lo stereo, mentre Raffaella faceva segno a Jerry e Richard di sedersi sul divano.</p>
<p>“Ora accomodatevi”, disse, parlando come se fosse la conduttrice di uno spettacolo televisivo. “Tra poco assisterete ad una piccola esibizione in onore del festeggiato, ma dovrete pazientare qualche minuto.”</p>
<p>“Un’altra sorpresa?” fece Richard, senza nascondere la propria curiosità. “Va bene, vediamo di cosa si tratta…” concluse sorridendo e seguendo l’esortazione della padrona di casa. Anche Jerry si sedette.</p>
<p>“Non toccate lo stereo, per favore”, li pregò Nives e loro annuirono.</p>
<p>“Cosa avranno in mente, adesso?” ridacchiò Jerry, una volta che furono lasciati soli.</p>
<p>“Non ne ho idea, ma sono certo che sarà qualcosa di fantastico che ci lascerà senza fiato, come al solito”, considerò Richard, ridacchiando a sua volta. Si sentiva spensierato e allegro, euforico addirittura, ma non era per i buoni vini che avevano bevuto – non avevano bevuto <em>così tanto</em> – bensì per la contentezza derivante dalla compagnia della donna che amava e di due ottimi amici in una giornata significativa come il proprio compleanno.</p>
<p>Raffaella accompagnò Nives in camera, dove l’aiutò a cambiarsi. La vicentina aveva portato una borsa, tenuta sempre rinchiusa in fondo all’armadio, in cui aveva riposto tutto il necessario per trasformarsi nella seducente odalisca che Richard aveva visto in foto e nel video che gli aveva mandato mesi prima. Sciolse i capelli, si rinfrescò il trucco e poi indossò il costume lilla.</p>
<p>“Sei bellissima”, dichiarò l’amica, sorridendole. “Richard rimarrà stecchito!”</p>
<p>“Lo spero”, fece Nives, leggermente nervosa. “E spero di ricordarmi tutta la coreografia senza sbagliare…”</p>
<p>“Altrimenti improvviserai, come hai fatto quella volta alla manifestazione di cui mi hai parlato”, le rammentò Raffaella in tono incoraggiante. L’altra ricordò l’episodio: le era stato chiesto di esibirsi nella danza del ventre durante una festa di paese, in assolo, ma ad un certo punto nel bel mezzo del numero si era dimenticata i passi. Era riuscita a non farsi prendere dal panico ed aveva improvvisato, fino a riconoscere un punto in cui aveva ripreso la coreografia prestabilita. Si era sentita quasi svenire per la tensione, ma ce l’aveva fatta, e quella volta era stato davanti a dozzine di persone, mentre adesso ce n’erano soltanto tre, che per di più annoverava tra le persone che aveva più care al mondo. Fece il gesto del pollice alto.</p>
<p>“Andiamo”, disse.</p>
<p>Scesero al piano di sotto; Raffaella precedette Nives in salotto, dove i due uomini stavano chiacchierando, e andò a prendere il telecomando dello stereo, poi si girò e fece l’annuncio come lo aveva elaborato secondo le istruzioni dell’amica.</p>
<p>“Signori”, cominciò. “Come preannunciato, eccovi una presentazione in esclusiva di un’arte che si presume antica di migliaia d’anni, proveniente dalla favolosa Mesopotamia, un’arte già nota all’epoca della grande civiltà sumera, che precedette quella egizia di quasi un millennio”, fece una pausa per enfatizzare quanto seguiva. “In onore e celebrazione del quarantaquattresimo compleanno di Richard, dunque, Nives si esibirà nella danza del ventre.”</p>
<p>“Wow!” esclamò Jerry con entusiasmo, mentre il festeggiato rimase senza parole: Nives era stata davvero molto brava a nascondere le sue intenzioni, non le era sfuggito nessun accenno, nessuna allusione, e quindi lui era stato del tutto preso di sorpresa.</p>
<p>Raffaella si affrettò a sedersi accanto a Jerry e premette il pulsante d’avvio del cd. Si diffuse una musica ritmata dalle tonalità chiaramente arabe e Nives, avvolta in un grande velo dello stesso colore dell’abito, comparve sulla soglia del salotto; si mosse a passo di danza, abbassando il velo via via che si avvicinava rivelando il costume sottostante. Richard le tenne gli occhi incollati addosso e non li distolse per un solo millisecondo, completamente rapito da quella visione; quando l’aveva vista in foto e nel video, aveva ritenuto che fosse terribilmente seducente, ma dal vivo era addirittura mozzafiato.</p>
<p>Muovendosi sinuosamente, Nives si posizionò nello spazio libero tra il divano e il pianoforte di Jerry, e continuò a danzare, facendo turbinare il velo attorno a sé in maniera spettacolare. Il suo sorriso era un po’ tirato mentre teneva gli occhi fissi su Richard, spiandone il volto, ansiosa di scoprire se quello che vedeva gli piaceva; l’espressione estasiata dell’attore la rassicurò ed il nervosismo si stemperò, lasciando il posto al puro piacere della danza. Come le accadeva sempre, si lasciò trasportare dalla musica, <em>divenne</em> la musica e l’espresse attraverso il proprio corpo. Le sue movenze aggraziate divennero più rilassate, più sicure, più sentite, manifestazione visibile del suono, delizia per la vista così come la melodia erano delizia per l’udito. Nives muoveva ogni parte del suo corpo in armonia con la musica e a ritmo con le percussioni, mentre il velo era diventato una sua estensione che, vorticando attorno a lei, creava disegni fantastici nell’aria.</p>
<p>Richard non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso, quasi non respirava, né batteva le palpebre, tanto era ammaliato. Il suo sguardo incantato le faceva battere forte il cuore e la incoraggiava a dare il meglio di sé.</p>
<p>Ad un certo punto, girandosi, Nives scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con Raffaella e le gettò il velo, che l’altra afferrò perché non rischiasse di impicciare l’amica durante l’esibizione; Nives quindi proseguì la seconda parte della danza senza l’ausilio coreografico del velo, riducendo i movimenti e concentrandoli su fianchi e ventre, facendo ondeggiare e vibrare le frange che ornavano il reggiseno e la cintura, per poi tornare ad ampliare le movenze di braccia, gambe e busto. Infine concluse la danza, gettando il capo all’indietro facendo volare i capelli e sollevando le braccia in alto, mentre la musica terminava con un accordo finale.</p>
<p>Per un istante ci fu completo silenzio. Poi Richard si riscosse, come risvegliandosi da un sogno.</p>
<p>“Bravissima… fantastica!” mormorò. Il suo non era soltanto il parere di un uomo innamorato, ma anche di un ex ballerino professionista: aveva ben visto tutta la preparazione e la tecnica che c’erano dietro all’esibizione di Nives e le apprezzava indipendentemente dal fatto che la ballerina fosse la donna che amava.</p>
<p>Raffaella cominciò ad applaudire e Jerry dopo un attimo la imitò; anche Richard si mise a battere le mani, con un sorriso quasi sognante che commosse Nives al punto da farle venire un groppo in gola. Si inchinò come una professionista consumata, ma in realtà le tremavano le gambe per l’emozione.</p>
<p>“Grazie… grazie”, disse, e anche la voce le tremolava. Richard si alzò e le prese le mani, baciandole galantemente.</p>
<p>“Grazie <em>a te</em>”, rispose. “Non avevo mai avuto occasione di vedere la danza del ventre dal vivo e, dopo che ho saputo che la studi, non ho voluto cercarne, aspettando di vedere te… e ne è valsa la pena. Bellissima… tu e anche la danza. Sono senza parole.”</p>
<p>Lei gli sorrise.</p>
<p>“Non mi sembra affatto che tu sia <em>senza parole</em>”, rispose sottovoce, compiaciuta e lusingata, facendolo sorridere.</p>
<p>“Complimenti”, si fece sentire Jerry. “Ho visto danzatrici del ventre professioniste, in passato, ma tu puoi star loro tranquillamente alla pari.”</p>
<p>“Grazie, ma non esagerare”, lo frenò Nives, consapevole dei propri limiti. “Dovreste vedere Michela, la mia insegnante: lei sì che è eccezionale… ma sono felice di esservi piaciuta”, tornò a guardare Richard. “Ora torno in camera… ti aspetto lì tra un quarto d’ora.”</p>
<p>Raffaella si alzò e la seguì, dovendola aiutare a togliersi il costume da odalisca; allontanandosi strizzò un occhio a Jerry e fece un cenno col capo, facendogli capire che anche lei lo avrebbe aspettato in camera da letto.</p>
<p>“A quanto pare avevi ragione”, osservò Jerry, sogghignando all’espressione tuttora alquanto stralunata di Richard. “Nives ti ha lasciato senza fiato.”</p>
<p>“Ah, non c’è dubbio”, ammise l’inglese con un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato. “Mi lascia spesso senza fiato…” guardò l’amico, improvvisamente serio. “L’amo così tanto, Jerry… non so cosa farei, se la perdessi…”</p>
<p>“Ma che vai pensando?!” esclamò l’altro, vagamente allarmato. “Lei ti ama altrettanto, perché dovresti perderla…?”</p>
<p>Richard scosse la testa. “Non dubito del suo amore, ma dei casi della vita. L’ho aspettata per così tanto tempo… Se le succedesse qualcosa, se il destino me la strappasse…”</p>
<p>“Basta”, lo interruppe Jerry, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Non pensarci neanche. Non possiamo sapere cosa ci riserva il domani, né possiamo cambiare il passato, tutto quello che possiamo fare è vivere il presente, attimo dopo attimo, grati per ogni bel momento. Non pensare a cosa potrebbe essere o a ciò che poteva essere, pensa piuttosto a ciò che <em>è</em>”, concluse con una certa veemenza: era una cosa che ripeteva frequentemente a se stesso.</p>
<p>Richard parve colpito.</p>
<p>“È la stessa cosa che dice anche il Dalai Lama: il futuro non è ancora avvenuto, il passato è già perduto, l’unico momento per vivere è il presente. Il <em>qui</em> <em>e</em> <em>ora</em>. Noi occidentali abbiamo la tendenza a preoccuparci troppo del futuro o a rimuginare troppo sul passato, dimenticando che si vive <em>adesso</em>, non ieri né domani… Hai ragione, amico mio”, concluse con un sospiro che parve come di liberazione. “Inutile pensare a come sarebbe stata la mia vita se avessi conosciuto Nives vent’anni fa, o a come sarebbe se lei non ci fosse più. Lei <em>c’è</em>, qui e adesso, e intendo godermi la cosa fino in fondo.”</p>
<p>Jerry guardò l’orologio.</p>
<p>“Devi aspettare ancora dieci minuti prima di <em>godertela</em>”, sogghignò sfacciatamente. Richard prese un cuscino e glielo tirò, ridendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentre percorrevano il corridoio, dirette verso le scale, Nives colse un riflesso azzurro sulla parete, proveniente dalla piscina che, di notte, era illuminata dal basso con faretti a basso consumo energetico. Un’idea osé le fiorì nella mente e si fermò di botto.</p>
<p>“Raffi… ti scandalizzeresti se ti chiedessi di usare la piscina per… ehm… un incontro sexy con Richard?” domandò a bassa voce, un po’ imbarazzata per la propria audacia.</p>
<p>Raffaella si mise a ridacchiare.</p>
<p>“Stai scherzando? Io e Jerry l’abbiamo fatto un bel po’ di volte”, le confidò. L’imbarazzo di Nives evaporò di colpo e anche lei ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Dai, andiamo di sopra, così mi cambio”, la esortò, riprendendo a camminare. “Mi metterò il bikini hawaiano…”</p>
<p>“Ho un’altra idea”, la interruppe Raffaella in tono cospiratorio; all’occhiata interrogativa di Nives, sorrise in maniera birichina. “Aspetta e vedrai…”</p>
<p>Arrivate di sopra, andò velocemente in camera propria a recuperare quello che aveva in mente, poi accompagnò l’amica nella sua camera e l’aiutò a liberarsi del vestito da odalisca; infine le fece vedere l’involto: era un copricostume di pizzo nero trasparente, a manica lunga e dallo scollo molto ampio.</p>
<p>“Da indossare con niente sotto”, le suggerì. “O, al massimo, degli slip neri sexy…”</p>
<p>“Raffaella Romani!” esclamò Nives fingendosi scandalizzata. “Non ti facevo così svergognata!”</p>
<p>Risero come matte, poi la vicentina indossò il copricostume; dopo un’esitazione, si tolse le mutandine.</p>
<p>“Non penso di averne bisogno”, sghignazzò.</p>
<p>“E poi dai a me della svergognata… senti chi parla!” sogghignò Raffaella.</p>
<p>“Però come faccio a scendere in piscina senza esser vista?” considerò Nives, tornando seria.</p>
<p>“Ci penso io”, rispose la padrona di casa. “Scendo da sola e dico a Richard che c’è stato un cambio di programma per cui deve aspettarti in piscina; poi prendo Jerry e ci chiudiamo in camera, così tu puoi scendere senza problemi.”</p>
<p>“Ottimo piano…”</p>
<p>Richard rimase un poco perplesso dal cambiamento, ma comprese subito che sarebbe stato per il meglio. Jerry gli strizzò un occhio, poi si affrettò a rincorrere Raffaella che lo invitava di sopra, seguito dallo sguardo divertito dell’amico inglese.</p>
<p>Entrambi sapevano che li aspettava qualcosa di <em>molto</em> piacevole… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raffaella si fece precedere da Jerry in camera, poi prima di chiudere la porta diede una voce a Nives all’altra estremità del corridoio, in modo che l’amica sapesse d’aver via libera.</p>
<p>Udendola, Nives prese i due teli da bagno che aveva preparato, lasciò la propria camera e scese rapidamente dabbasso; prima di uscire, sbirciò fuori, ma non vide Richard. Un po’ sorpresa, allungò il collo e allora lo scorse, posato con la schiena contro il muro, a piedi nudi e con la camicia aperta, in modo molto simile a come si era fatto trovare in camera da letto a Londra, alla première de <em>La Battaglia delle Cinque Armate</em>. <em>Che mascalzone</em>, pensò compiaciuta; sapeva bene quanto le piaceva vederlo così… ma anche lei aveva una sorpresina per lui, con quel copricostume trasparente senza niente sotto. Ridacchiò tra sé, sentendosi terribilmente spudorata e monella.</p>
<p>Per essere al pari di Richard, si tolse i sandali e li lasciò accanto alla porta, dove depose anche i teli da bagno, poi uscì camminando lentamente, con fare da gattamorta.</p>
<p>Richard colse un movimento con la coda dell’occhio e si voltò, pronto a una battuta spiritosa… ma il respiro gli si mozzò in gola e le parole gli morirono sulle labbra. Aveva ben intuito che tipo di sorpresa lei volesse fargli e quindi aveva pensato di accoglierla adeguatamente, ma non era stato preparato a vederla avvolta soltanto da una nuvola di pizzo e velo neri. Sentì l’immediata risposta del proprio corpo e, ancora una volta, gli parve impossibile che, a quarantaquattro anni, i suoi ormoni potessero impazzire in maniera tanto immediata.</p>
<p>“Sei… sei stupefacente, Nives”, dichiarò, quasi tartagliando. Lei sorrise in modo seducente – o così sperava: non pensava di esser brava a fare la <em>femme fatale</em> – e lo guardò da capo a piedi con aperto apprezzamento.</p>
<p>“Anche tu non sei male, Richard…” disse a bassa voce. Gli si avvicinò e lui si preparò a stringerla a sé, ma all’ultimo momento lei deviò e si diresse invece al bordo della piscina, dove si fermò. Illuminata dal lucore azzurro delle lampade sotto il pelo dell’acqua, sembrava una creatura fatata, pensò Richard, stordito. La vide girare la testa per guardarlo.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici di fare il bagno nudi?” gli domandò, facendo scivolare il copricostume lungo le braccia e lasciandolo cadere a terra. Colto in contropiede, l’attore ci mise qualche istante a rispondere.</p>
<p>“Ah… ma certo!” esclamò, staccandosi dal muro e liberandosi della camicia; finì di spogliarsi in fretta, gettando a terra gli indumenti alla rinfusa, e la raggiunse. Nives gli sorrise di nuovo e gli porse la mano, che lui prese, ed assieme scesero la scalinata.</p>
<p>L’acqua sembrò loro fredda, al primo impatto, per cui si immersero con lentezza. Nives aveva sollevato i capelli in un nodo in cima alla testa, intenzionata a evitare di bagnarli per quanto possibile: il suo scopo non era nuotare, ma fare l’amore con Richard in piscina, una cosa che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua né pensato le sarebbe mai stato possibile, o di averne la sfrontatezza.</p>
<p>“Hai freddo?” le domandò Richard a bassa voce, gli occhi calamitati dai capezzoli eretti di lei.</p>
<p>“Un po’”, ammise Nives; accorgendosi della direzione del suo sguardo, si girò verso di lui per offrirgli una vista migliore. “Ma non ho dubbi che sarai capace di riscaldarmi…” soggiunse in tono allusivo, guardandolo di sotto in su.</p>
<p>Gli occhi dell’uomo si sollevarono in quelli di lei e mandarono un lampo pericoloso. “Non chiedo di meglio…”</p>
<p>La tirò verso di sé ed avvolse le braccia attorno al suo corpo, stringendola; Nives sentì la sua dura verga maschile premere contro il proprio ventre e le viscere le si torsero per il desiderio. Stordita, pensò che da quando stava con Richard era diventata una specie di ninfomane, non riusciva mai a saziarsi di lui, ed il pensiero la imbarazzò un poco, perché non era mai stata così; poi la verità la colpì: non era mai stata così perché non aveva mai provato un amore tanto travolgente in vita sua. Non era soltanto il piacere carnale ciò che ricercava da Richard, bensì l’appagamento di un bisogno molto più profondo, che apparteneva alla sfera dei sentimenti e dell’anima, un appagamento di cui non avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza, e che amava ricambiare con ogni fibra del proprio essere, anima e corpo.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, Richard”, disse piano, la voce malferma per l’emozione. “Ti amo immensamente…”</p>
<p>Lui le prese il volto tra le mani, guardandola profondamente negli occhi.</p>
<p>“E io amo te, Nives, altrettanto immensamente”, bisbigliò, prima di chinarsi e di prenderle le labbra; le loro bocche si schiusero l’una contro l’altra e le lingue s’intrecciarono in un bacio contemporaneamente dolce e passionale. Richard sentì le braccia di lei salirgli dietro la schiena e percepì il suo abbandono, che derivava da una fiducia assoluta; gli venne un groppo in gola per la commozione: Nives poteva non aver fiducia nel destino, motivo della sua continuativa insicurezza riguardo al loro rapporto, ma non c’era dubbio che si fidasse di <em>lui</em>.</p>
<p>Tolse le mani dal suo viso e tornò ad avvilupparla in un abbraccio, stringendola contro il proprio corpo. Le accarezzò lentamente la schiena, scendendo sotto il pelo dell’acqua fino a raggiungere la curva delle natiche, poi più giù. L’afferrò e la sollevò, facendole allacciare la gambe attorno alla vita, poi camminò verso il sedile situato tra la cascatella e la vasca dell’idromassaggio, dove la fece sedere. Così era ad un’altezza perfetta perché potessero congiungersi senza che lui dovesse piegare le ginocchia. Rendendosene conto, Nives ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Questo sedile sembra fatto apposta per fare l’amore così…” commentò sottovoce.</p>
<p>“Chissà se chi l’ha progettato l’ha fatto a ragion veduta…?” mormorò Richard ridendo piano a sua volta, prima di tornare a baciarla. Insinuò una mano tra i loro corpi, salendo ad accarezzarle un seno, poi le lasciò le labbra e si chinò, deponendole una scia di baci sul petto e dirigendosi verso un capezzolo; era eretto e duro e lo prese in bocca suggendolo delicatamente.</p>
<p>Nives sospirò mentre scosse di piacere si dipartivano da quel punto irradiandosi nelle sue profondità femminili, che vibrarono in risposta. Poi sentì l’altra mano di Richard scendere lungo la coscia, passare sul suo ventre e continuare verso il nucleo della sua femminilità; dita leggere lo sfiorarono, stuzzicandolo, facendola gemere.</p>
<p>Conscio di quale fosse il suo punto più sensibile, l’uomo la toccò sapientemente; poi affondò lentamente un dito dentro di lei e lo arricciò, cercando il magico bottone del suo piacere.</p>
<p>Nives trasalì e un’esclamazione deliziata le sfuggì dalle labbra.</p>
<p>“R…Richard!” esalò, senza fiato; gettò la testa all’indietro e lui subito ne approfittò per accarezzarle la gola con le labbra, da sotto il mento fino al petto, e poi ancora più giù, tornando al seno, dedicandosi stavolta all’altro capezzolo. Nives cominciò ad agitarsi, gemendo incontrollabilmente mentre il piacere saliva dentro di lei.</p>
<p>“Richard… ti voglio… adesso…” ansimò.</p>
<p>“Sono tuo…” bisbigliò Richard, sollevandosi; afferrandola per i fianchi, si posizionò contro l’ingresso al suo giardino segreto, poi si spinse dentro, fermamente ma con delicatezza. “Solo e solamente tuo…”</p>
<p>Lei lo accolse con un sospiro di soddisfazione; si aggrappò alle sue possenti spalle e sollevò le ginocchia, allacciando le caviglie dietro la sua schiena per avvicinarlo il più possibile.</p>
<p>“Ti amo”, continuò Richard, muovendosi lentamente dentro di lei. “Ti amo, mia dolcissima ragazza italiana…”</p>
<p>Lacrime di commozione salirono agli occhi di Nives, che sbatté le palpebre per non farle debordare; posò la testa sul petto di Richard e udì il suo battito cardiaco accelerato. Girò la testa per coprire di baci quell’ampio torace.</p>
<p>“Anch’io… ti amo… mio meraviglioso… ragazzo britannico”, mormorò tra un bacio e l’altro.</p>
<p>Richard le baciò i capelli, poi cominciò ad accelerare i propri movimenti; lei rispose in controtempo, anche se, in quella posizione, non poteva fare molto. Il piacere crebbe nel suo ventre, accumulandosi strato su strato, salendo costantemente, facendola tremare sempre più forte.</p>
<p>Sentendo avvicinarsi il momento culminante, Richard rallentò nel timore di arrivarvi troppo presto e lasciarla indietro, ma lei ansimò. “Non fermarti…!”</p>
<p>L’uomo obbedì, tornando al ritmo precedente, e dopo appena una manciata di spinte la sentì vibrare, i suoi muscoli interni che si contraevano in spasmi violenti attorno a lui mentre un lungo lamento di piacere le sfuggiva dalle labbra. Il suo orgasmo innescò quello di lui quasi all’istante ed i loro gemiti d’amore si mescolarono, sovrapponendosi; godettero profondamente l’uno dell’altra, donandosi reciprocamente, ciascuno dando tanto quanto riceveva.</p>
<p>Infine, gli spasmi si placarono; storditi, affannati, si tennero stretti per lunghi minuti mentre i loro cuori rallentavano i battiti impazziti ed i respiri tornavano alla normalità. Poi, Richard si ritrasse per guardare Nives negli occhi e le rivolse il suo piccolo, adorabile sorriso.</p>
<p>“Questo è il più bel compleanno della mia vita”, le sfiorò le labbra in un bacio tenero. “Non sto parlando soltanto di poter fare l’amore con te, ma del fatto che l’ho trascorso <em>insieme</em> a te. Il più bel regalo che potevo ricevere è la tua presenza al mio fianco”, la baciò di nuovo, con tenerezza. “E pensare che esattamente un anno fa non avevo idea che tu esistessi…”</p>
<p>Lei tornò a posargli la testa sul petto, stringendosi a lui.</p>
<p>“Se un anno fa qualcuno mi avesse detto che mi sarei trovata qui, in questa piscina, a fare l’amore con te, gli avrei dato del pazzo furioso”, bisbigliò. “Era una cosa che ritenevo potesse esistere soltanto nei miei sogni…”</p>
<p>“Anch’io, se qualcuno mi avesse detto che di lì a due settimane avrei incontrato la donna della mia vita, gli avrei dato del pazzo furioso”, ammise Richard a bassa voce. “Ormai avevo perso la speranza… e poi ti ho vista, seduta su quella poltroncina proprio dove mi ero seduto io e avevo provato quella strana sensazione di predestinazione…”</p>
<p>Nives ricordò che le aveva raccontato di ciò e, allora come adesso, si sentì mancare il fiato per l’emozione: sembrava per davvero che il loro incontro era stato voluto dal fato… travestito da Lorraine, rammentò con un sorriso tra sé e sé, vera <em>dea ex machina</em> di tutto, senza la quale il loro incontro non avrebbe mai potuto aver luogo.</p>
<p>Rimasero così ancora per qualche minuto, avvinti nel reciproco abbraccio. Quando i loro corpi surriscaldati si furono raffreddati, Richard uscì da lei a malincuore e la prese in braccio, portandola fuori della piscina e deponendola poi a terra; vedendola rabbrividire, prese la propria camicia e gliela mise sulle spalle. Lei lo guardò con un sorriso di riconoscenza, commossa dalla sua sollecitudine.</p>
<p>“Ho portato degli asciugamani”, gli rivelò. “Sono vicino alla porta.”</p>
<p>“Vado a prenderli”, disse l’attore, avviandosi rapidamente. Pochi istanti dopo era di ritorno e le avvolse anche l’asciugamano attorno al corpo, prima di procedere ad asciugarsi. Infine, raccattarono i loro indumenti sparsi e salirono in camera, dove appesero la camicia bagnata di Richard sulla spalliera di una sedia e poi andarono a letto; abbracciati, si scambiarono alcuni baci pieni di dolcezza, poi si addormentarono serenamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Scommetto che Nives ha in mente un regalo di compleanno <em>particolare</em>, per Rich”, sogghignò Jerry, mentre Raffaella chiudeva la porta della camera da letto. La donna si girò verso di lui, ridacchiando a sua volta.</p>
<p>“E vinceresti la scommessa”, confermò, andando a sedersi sul letto per liberarsi dei sandali. “Ah, i tacchi sono belli ma non li sopporto troppo a lungo…”</p>
<p>Jerry lo sapeva bene e spesso si prestava a farle un massaggio ai piedi per darle sollievo. Si liberò della camicia per stare più fresco, poi andò a inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, prendendo tra le mani il suo piede destro.</p>
<p>“Lasciami praticare un po’ le mie conoscenze di shiatsu”, le disse scherzosamente.</p>
<p>“Molto volentieri”, accettò lei, sorridendo a sua volta. Si stese sul letto, lasciando i piedi fuori dall’orlo, e l’arciere li manipolò abilmente per una decina di minuti.</p>
<p>“Ah, che sollievo”, sospirò la donna alla fine. “Sei proprio bravissimo…”</p>
<p>“Grazie”, rispose lui, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. “Se dovessi rimanere disoccupato come viticoltore, posso contare su di un mestiere alternativo”, concluse ridendo.</p>
<p>Raffaella si sollevò a sedere e gli depose un bacio su una spalla.</p>
<p>“Esattamente”, confermò, prima di alzarsi per recarsi in bagno, dove si struccò e si rinfrescò. Quando tornò in camera, trovò Jerry nudo ad eccezione dei boxer neri e della faretra, con tanto di frecce, appesa alla schiena a mezzo una cinghia che gli attraversava il petto in diagonale.</p>
<p>Raffaella percorse avidamente con gli occhi il suo corpo atletico e si sentì prudere le mani dalla voglia di accarezzarlo tutto.</p>
<p>Jerry la guardò con un sorrisetto malizioso: era ben consapevole dell’effetto che le faceva quando si <em>travestiva</em> da Occhio di Falco, per questo gli piaceva farlo.</p>
<p>Raffaella si era un po’ ripresa dalla gradita sorpresa fattale dal marito e il suo sorriso divenne malizioso al pari di quello di Jerry.</p>
<p>“Senti un po’, <em>Barton</em>”, lo apostrofò, chiamandolo col nome del personaggio. “Dovresti avvisarmi, prima di introdurti così in camera mia… Poteva esserci in giro mio marito!”</p>
<p>A quella battuta, Jerry non riuscì a trattenere l’ilarità e sghignazzò.</p>
<p>“Mi sono preventivamente assicurato che non ci fosse, tranquilla”, la rassicurò, stando al gioco, ed allungò un braccio verso di lei in un chiaro invito a raggiungerlo. Raffaella fece per avvicinarsi, poi lo sguardo le cadde sul piccolo stereo posato sul comò e le venne un’idea, ispirata all’esibizione di danza del ventre cui avevano appena assistito. Andò quindi ad accendere l’apparecchio, selezionando un singolo brano dal CD inserito, un po’ datato ma sempre bello, ovvero <em>Again</em> di Lenny Kravitz. Riconoscendo il motivo di uno degli artisti preferiti da entrambi, Jerry inarcò le sopracciglia con aria interrogativa, ma Raffaella si limitò a rivolgergli un sorriso seducente e cominciò a muoversi al ritmo dolce della musica. Nives aveva ballato per Richard, ora lei avrebbe ballato per Jerry, aggiungendo un tocco provocante alla propria danza.</p>
<p>Quando la vide cominciare a ballare, l’arciere capì qual era il suo intento e si sentì di colpo la gola secca; si liberò della faretra e mise a sedere sul letto per godersi meglio lo spettacolo, gli occhi incollati sulla moglie.</p>
<p>Raffaella continuò a ballare per alcuni momenti, poi si girò di lato e lentamente aprì la cerniera sul fianco; sfilò le braccia ed abbassò il vestito lungo i fianchi, lasciandolo cadere attorno alle caviglie e rivelando il sottostante completo intimo nero, molto semplice ma elegantemente sexy.</p>
<p>Jerry sillabò silenziosamente <em>wow</em> mentre con gli occhi percorreva tutta l’amabile figura di Raffaella, che frattanto continuava a ballare con movenze sensuali sulle note e sulla voce ricca e dolce di Kravitz; dopo qualche altro istante, la donna si portò le mani dietro la schiena e si slacciò il reggiseno, ma fu lesta a tenerlo fermo con le braccia, senza lasciarlo cadere. Jerry si posò entrambe le mani sul cuore, facendo finta che stesse minacciando di saltargli fuori dalla cassa toracica, e lei ridendo gli fece una linguaccia. Poi si girò, ondeggiando sui fianchi a ritmo con la musica, e lasciò cadere il reggiseno, tenendolo con una mano; con un braccio si coprì il seno, tornò a voltarsi verso Jerry e gli buttò l’indumento, che lui acchiappò al volo e si posò su una spalla. A quel punto Raffaella abbassò il braccio, rivelando il seno che dondolava eroticamente coi suoi movimenti, e si avvicinò al marito sorridendo sorniona. Il suo sguardo scivolò lungo il corpo di Jerry, ammirandone la perfetta struttura muscolare, e si soffermò sfacciatamente sul rigonfiamento all’inguine, a malapena contenuto nei boxer.</p>
<p>Accorgendosi di dove le era caduto l’occhio, Jerry gettò a terra il reggiseno e si sdraiò supino.</p>
<p>“Tutto per te, <em>honey</em>”, le disse, indicandosi spudoratamente con un sorrisetto malizioso. Raffaella ridacchiò; mentre la musica terminava, si avvicinò e si sdraiò sopra di lui, abbracciandolo.</p>
<p>Jerry la strinse, godendo del contatto del suo morbido seno nudo contro il proprio petto; la guardò negli occhi.</p>
<p>“Ti amo, lo sai, vero?” le mormorò. Raffaella si sentì sfarfallare lo stomaco per l’emozione che le davano le dichiarazioni d’amore di Jerry, anche dopo sei anni di matrimonio; gli prese il volto tra le mani.</p>
<p>“Sì, lo so… e tu sai che anch’io ti amo, vero?” gli chiese a bassa voce.</p>
<p>“Sì, credo proprio di sì”, sorrise Jerry. Le posò una mano sulla nuca e le fece abbassare il capo, prendendole le labbra in un bacio molto dolce; lentamente, le accarezzò la schiena, dalle spalle verso il basso, fino a raggiungere la curva dei glutei, che seguì scendendo e poi risalendo. Raffaella emise un sospiro e schiuse le labbra per invitare Jerry ad un bacio più profondo; lui non si fece pregare, accarezzandole la lingua con la propria, in un modo tenero e sensuale assieme che le provocò caldi brividi in tutto il corpo. Sentì un gran calore tra le gambe, così le aprì, mettendosi a cavalcioni dell’arciere, e mosse il bacino per strusciare la propria parte più intima contro la sua durezza virile. Lo sentì gemere di piacere e quel suono la fece eccitare ancor di più.</p>
<p>Jerry sentì la propria erezione diventare quasi dolorosa; afferrò Raffaella per i fianchi per farla fermare, poi le infilò le mani sotto l’orlo degli slip e glieli abbassò. Per agevolarlo, lei tornò a chiudere le cosce, ed allora lui si girò sul fianco, facendola adagiare supina. Le lasciò le labbra, scendendo a baciarle il collo, proprio dove percepiva il battito accelerato del suo cuore, poi più giù, per deporre una scia di baci sul suo petto e sul seno, fino a prenderne un apice in bocca e suggere delicatamente, mentre le sfilava le mutandine dalle gambe.</p>
<p>Sentendolo mordicchiarle un capezzolo, Raffaella emise un gemito, mentre scosse di piacere si dipartivano da quel punto per andare a riflettersi nella sua femminilità; poi Jerry cambiò seno, andando a cogliere l’altro bocciolo rosato per riservargli lo stesso trattamento, intanto che le sue mani risalivano dalle caviglie, percorrendole le gambe con dita leggere. Si soffermò qualche istante ad accarezzare la sensibile parte posteriore delle ginocchia, per poi infilare una mano tra di esse e cominciare a risalire l’interno delle cosce. Raffaella le schiuse, anelando al suo tocco sul bollente centro del proprio corpo; comprendendo il suo bisogno, Jerry fu ben lieto di accontentarla, accarezzandola intimamente. Sui polpastrelli percepì tutta la sua eccitazione e ne fu elettrizzato.</p>
<p>“Oh Jerry…!” esclamò la donna, piantando le dita nelle spalle del marito. “Ho così tanta voglia di te…”</p>
<p>“E io di te”, mormorò l’arciere, abbassandosi ulteriormente, desideroso di gustarla; non ne aveva mai abbastanza del suo sapore, così come non ne aveva mai abbastanza di udire i suoi lamenti amorosi o di sentire la sua carne contrarsi attorno alla propria nel parossismo del godimento.</p>
<p>Raffaella lo sentì sfiorare la sua collinetta con la punta della lingua e sussultò; poi Jerry cominciò tormentarla deliziosamente e lei prese a dimenarsi in maniera incontrollabile mentre gemiti di piacere le sfuggivano dalle labbra.</p>
<p>“Jerry… Jerry ti prego!” lo supplicò con voce rauca.</p>
<p>“Volentieri, amore mio”, rispose lui con voce ugualmente rauca, staccandosi dopo un ultimo bacio; con impazienza, si liberò dei boxer, gettandoli a terra, poi si allungò sopra Raffaella e, guardandola negli occhi, entrò in lei con un unico, lento movimento.</p>
<p>Raffaella chiuse gli occhi per godere pienamente di quella dolce invasione del proprio corpo ed emise un sospiro spezzettato. Sentendosi accogliere dal sensuale abbraccio di lei, Jerry sospirò al pari; si ritrasse con la stessa lentezza con cui era entrato, per poi tornare ad affondare allo stesso ritmo. Stavolta lei sollevò il bacino per andargli incontro e lui gemette. “Raffi…!”</p>
<p>“Jerry…”</p>
<p>Si mossero in sincronia, ciascuno nell’intento di donare piacere all’altro al massimo delle proprie capacità, scivolando l’uno contro l’altra, stringendosi amorosamente, respirando il respiro dell’altra, occhi negli occhi, carne nella carne. L’orgasmo crebbe nelle loro viscere, con un andamento lento e costante dapprima, sviluppandosi poi in scatti sempre più rapidi ed intensi che li portavano ogni volta più vicini alla meta a ritmo sempre più incalzante, fino a deflagrare in un’esplosione che li travolse entrambi contemporaneamente e li lasciò col respiro mozzo. Per lunghi momenti godettero di un piacere paradisiaco, ineffabile perché tanto del corpo quanto dell’anima, come sospesi fuori dal mondo; poi tornarono lentamente in sé, e fu quasi come svegliarsi da un sogno, con la differenza che sapevano che era, invece, una meravigliosa realtà che durava ormai da tanto tempo.</p>
<p>Jerry posò la fronte sulla tempia di Raffaella, cercando di ritrovare il fiato; la testa gli girava come se fosse stato ubriaco.</p>
<p>“Oh Raffaella”, bisbigliò, ricoprendole il volto di baci.</p>
<p>Lei gli accarezzò la schiena e le spalle, contraccambiando i suoi baci; si sentiva letteralmente avvolta dall’amore del marito,</p>
<p>Rimasero allacciati a lungo, assaporando il calore e la vicinanza reciproche, non solo dei loro corpi, ma anche dei loro sentimenti, finché il sonno non minacciò di coglierli così; allora, con riluttanza, si separarono, ma continuarono a tenersi abbracciati e scivolarono dolcemente nel regno dei sogni.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Capitolo XVII: Domenica 23 agosto 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo XVII: Domenica 23 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentre era nel dormiveglia prima di svegliarsi, in quella fase dove il cervello è aperto anche su piani diversi da quello fisico, Nives si ritrovò immersa in un laghetto circondato da un bellissimo bosco, con una piccola cascata che si riversava nello specchio d’acqua con un suono molto rilassante. Non era sola: si sentì abbracciare da dietro da un’alta figura maschile che la strinse amorevolmente a sé. Anche senza vederlo, lei intuì che era Richard… no, era Aryon, e lei era Nerwen. Aryon le depose un bacio sui capelli, poi assieme nuotarono verso un labbro di roccia vicino alla cascata, dove lei si sedette e schiuse le gambe, invitando il suo principe elfico a fare l’amore con lei, cosa che accadde con grande emozione e piacere di entrambi…</p>
<p>Con un sospiro soddisfatto, Nives si svegliò, scoprendo di non trovarsi in quel piccolo, magico specchio d’acqua, bensì a letto, ma sempre tra le braccia del suo amore, tornato ad essere semplicemente se stesso, Richard Armitage. Sentendo tremolare la propria intimità proprio come se avesse appena avuto un orgasmo, Nives ripensò alla scena vissuta nel mondo onirico, sicuramente provocata da quella, assai simile, sperimentata la sera prima nel mondo reale. La suggestione e la delizia erano così forti, che decise di inserirla senz’altro nella sua fan fiction tolkieniana, riservandola per un momento speciale tra i suoi personaggi.</p>
<p>Richard stava ancora dormendo, così si alzò piano piano per non disturbarlo e si recò tentoni in bagno, dove socchiuse il balcone. Il sole era appena sorto e i toni rosati dell’aurora stavano sbiadendo, sostituiti dall’azzurro intenso del cielo elbano. Il pensiero che quella era l’ultima giornata di vacanza sull’isola colpì Nives. Erano state due settimane stupende, dal primo all’ultimo giorno; ma purtroppo, parafrasando Chaucer (*), anche le cose belle devono finire, pensò. Quella consapevolezza inevitabilmente la rattristò, ma solo per un attimo: con fermezza, Nives scacciò la sensazione, decisa a godersi ogni minuto del presente, senza farsene rovinare l’incanto da quel che sarebbe accaduto l’indomani.</p>
<p>Dopo essersi data una sistemata, tornò in camera e scivolò nuovamente accanto al fidanzato.</p>
<p>Richard si svegliò poco dopo. Sentendolo muoversi, Nives sollevò le testa dalla sua spalla e gli depose un bacio sul petto.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno, mio bel ragazzo britannico”, gli disse a bassa voce.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno a te, mia dolce ragazza italiana”, ricambiò piano lui. Anche se non lo vedeva nel buio della stanza, Nives sentì il suo sorriso nella voce. “Dormito bene?”</p>
<p>“Benissimo, grazie”, rispose lei. “E tu?”</p>
<p>“Oh, ho dormito <em>meravigliosamente</em> bene”, la confidò l’attore con una bassa risata di gola, terribilmente sexy. “Te l’ho già detto che è stato il più bel compleanno della mia vita?” aggiunse, accarezzandole il fianco.</p>
<p>“Sì, me l’hai già detto…”</p>
<p>“Non penso di averti ringraziato abbastanza”, proseguì lui, stringendosela addosso. “Voglio dimostrarti <em>esattamente</em> quanto ti sono grato…”</p>
<p>Ancora eccitata dal sogno dolcemente erotico che aveva avuto, Nives non si dispiacque affatto della dimostrazione molto <em>efficace</em> che seguì.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dopo colazione, i quattro amici si dedicarono al tiro con l’arco.</p>
<p>“Vecchio mio, sei decisamente migliorato”, Jerry elogiò Richard, guardando il suo ultimo tentativo, andato molto vicino al centro.</p>
<p>“Decisamente”, ammise l’attore inglese. “Ti ringrazio tantissimo, Jerry. Non sarò certamente mai un arciere neanche passabile, ma almeno, adesso prendo il bersaglio”, concluse con una risata.</p>
<p>Tornarono in casa a cambiarsi per la piscina, fecero un rapido tuffo e poi si sdraiarono al sole, anche se ben presto dovettero ripararsi con le tende; era leggermente meno caldo, da qualche giorno a quella parte, ma le temperature continuavano a rimanere torride.</p>
<p>All’una e mezzo si apprestarono a consumare il solito rapido pranzo, ma si accorsero ben presto di avere poco appetito tutti quanti. Finora non ne avevano parlato, ma oramai la vacanza di Nives e Richard era agli sgoccioli: quello era infatti l’ultimo giorno, e poi infine l’indomani mattina si sarebbero congedati. Ad un certo punto, Nives depose la forchetta con cui stava cincischiando nella sua macedonia e sospirò.</p>
<p>“Raffi, Jerry, io…” cominciò, poi s’interruppe ad arrossì, ma si diede della sciocca: erano tutti adulti e vaccinati, e soprattutto Raffaella e Jerry erano suoi amici, e pure intimi, così proseguì, guardando il fidanzato. “Richard e io abbiamo soltanto ancora questo pomeriggio per stare qui insieme… vi dispiace se lo passiamo per conto nostro…?”</p>
<p>Raffaella ripensò alle tre settimane passate senza Jerry. Le era sembrato che le mancasse un pezzo di sé, e quindi comprendeva benissimo che la coppia di amici desiderasse trascorrere le ultime ore di vacanza soli soletti, in vista dei lunghi mesi che avrebbero dovuto rimanere separati.</p>
<p>“No che non ci spiace”, disse quindi. “Vero, Jerry?”</p>
<p>“Assolutamente”, concordò l’arciere americano, poi guardò la moglie con espressione birichina. “Potremmo seguire il loro esempio…”</p>
<p>Raffaella finse di scandalizzarsi.</p>
<p>“Jerry Runner!” esclamò. “Sei proprio un monellaccio!” poi assunse un’aria birichina quanto quella del marito. “Quest’idea mi attrae parecchio…” dichiarò a bassa voce. Sghignazzarono tutti come due coppie di adolescenti che stessero pianificando di approfittare dell’assenza dei genitori per darsi alla pazza gioia.</p>
<p>“Propongo di finire di mangiare”, disse poi Richard, prendendo la mano di Nives. “Dobbiamo pur costruirci una riserva d’energia”, concluse con un sorrisetto da marpione che fece nuovamente sghignazzare tutti.</p>
<p>Terminarono quindi il pranzo, poi si recarono di sopra nelle rispettive camere e trascorsero il resto della giornata a fare l’amore con passione e tenerezza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OOO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcella aveva preparato a casa il <em>roastbeef</em> secondo la ricetta che le aveva passato Richard, in modo da averlo già pronto solo da riscaldare; lo tagliò a fettine, irrorandole con la salsa, e le impiattò con patate arrosto e un misto di verdure al vapore, nella più tipica tradizione britannica. Con il piatto, Salvo servì il Gambellara di Verona portato da Nives, uno degli abbastanza rari abbinamenti di vino bianco con carne rossa, determinato dal sapore delicato di quest’ultima.</p>
<p>Con l’aiuto del buon cibo e del buon vino, il loro umore leggermente velato dalla malinconia dell’oramai prossima separazione si alleggerì, e mangiarono e bevvero con piacere, anche se il tono della loro conversazione rimase meno vivace del solito.</p>
<p>Quando ebbero terminato, Richard andò in cucina a complimentarsi con Marcella.</p>
<p>“Sembra in tutto e per tutto il <em>roastbeef</em> che fa mia madre”, dichiarò in inglese, poi si sforzò di tradurre in italiano al meglio che poteva. “<em>Roastbeef </em>come mia mamma.”</p>
<p>La cuoca comprese perfettamente.</p>
<p>“Oh, grazie, signor Richard, sono davvero felice che le sia piaciuto”, gli rispose in italiano, sorridendo. In passato, a Capri dove aveva lavorato in alcuni alberghi di grande prestigio, le era capitato di incontrare personaggi famosi, ma mai le erano parsi tanto alla mano come questo attore inglese, al punto da venire in cucina solo per farle i complimenti. “Ora torni di là, Salvo sta per arrivare con il dessert”, lo esortò poi.</p>
<p>Come ultima portata, Marcella aveva scelto l’ananas, servito tagliato a triangoli con una spruzzata di bourbon e decorato con foglioline di menta, un dopo-pasto che mandò in estasi i palati di tutti e quattro i commensali.</p>
<p>Quando Salvo tornò per ritirare i piattini, Raffaella chiese il caffè, ma con sua sorpresa il cameriere scosse la testa.</p>
<p>“Stasera vorrei proporvi la mia crema caffè”, annunciò. “L’ho preparata appositamente oggi pomeriggio, mentre mia madre era occupata con il <em>roastbeef</em>.”</p>
<p>“Fantastico!” Jerry approvò con entusiasmo. “Richard, devi sapere che Salvo fa una crema caffè strepitosa.”</p>
<p>“Mi spiace, ma non so cosa sia”, ammise candidamente l’attore.</p>
<p>“Un tipico semifreddo napoletano”, spiegò Salvo. “A base di caffè, con un tocco di cioccolato. Noi la chiamiamo <em>il caffè del nonno</em>.”</p>
<p>“Sembra delizioso. Davvero, Salvo, lei e Marcella mi avete viziato vergognosamente!” sorrise Richard. “Non so proprio come farò a tornare alla cucina normale.”</p>
<p>“Assuma un cuoco italiano!” rispose Salvo con umorismo, facendolo ridere. Il cameriere tornò in cucina per preparare rapidamente quattro coppette, che poi servì decorate con un chicco di caffè al centro.</p>
<p>“Assolutamente squisito”, dichiarò Richard dopo aver assaggiato il semifreddo.</p>
<p>“Di solito non mi piace mescolare il gusti del caffè e del cioccolato”, disse Nives, “Ma per la crema caffè di Salvo faccio un’eccezione: è semplicemente troppo buona!”</p>
<p>Finita la cena, le due coppie si sistemarono nel salotto esterno a fare due chiacchiere mentre Marcella e Salvo rigovernavano; quando ebbero terminato, madre e figlio si recarono a salutare cordialmente gli ospiti, che ancora una volta li ringraziarono per il trattamento che avevano loro riservato in quelle due settimane.</p>
<p>Non appena Marcella e Salvo si furono congedati, Richard e Nives augurarono la buona notte ai padroni di casa, che non li trattennero, ben consapevoli come i due fidanzati desiderassero trascorrere tutto il tempo possibile assieme, da soli.</p>
<p>Inutile dire che Nives rimandò la visione in streaming di <em>Hannibal</em> ad un altro giorno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lunedì 24 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’indomani mattina, Richard e Nives si alzarono più presto del solito per fare le valigie, poi scesero in cucina, trovando Raffaella e Jerry che li stavano già aspettando con la colazione pronta. Nives aveva prenotato il traghetto delle 11.30, ma come per l’andata, arrivando più presto avrebbero potuto prenderne uno precedente, in modo da poter essere a casa nel tardo pomeriggio ed avere ancora qualche ora per stare insieme prima di andare a dormire. L’aereo per Londra partiva l’indomani da Venezia alle 16.15, quindi avrebbero trascorso anche la mattinata insieme, e poi sarebbe inevitabilmente giunta l’ora del commiato. Per quanto temporaneo, né Nives né Richard riuscivano ad evitare di sentirsi rattristati.</p>
<p>Prima della partenza degli amici, Jerry usò l’apposito bastone e scattò un selfie di tutti e quattro, sullo sfondo del meraviglioso blu zaffiro del mar Tirreno. Col permesso di Richard e Nives, la foto sarebbe stata stampata, incorniciata e appesa in sala, per dimostrare agli eventuali increduli che il famoso attore era veramente stato in visita alla Tenuta d’Altariva, apprezzandone gli eccellenti vini. Se poi a qualche dipendente fosse sfuggito che la coppia non era soltanto stata di passaggio ma s’era fermata come ospite dei padroni di casa, poco male, tanto sarebbe già stata lontana.</p>
<p>Richard chiese anche una foto di lui e Nives, da postare sul proprio profilo Twitter a beneficio dei fan, sempre avidi di notizie riguardanti il loro beniamino e la sua fidanzata.</p>
<p>Si scambiarono abbracci affettuosi – anche Richard e Jerry, che per cultura usavano molto meno quelle effusioni rispetto alle compagne italiane, ma in quelle due settimane erano diventati amici inaspettatamente intimi, proprio com’era accaduto a suo tempo a Raffaella e Nives – e poi venne il momento di caricare i bagagli e avviarsi.</p>
<p>“È stata la miglior vacanza della mia vita”, dichiarò Richard, stringendo un’ultima volta la mano a Jerry. “Non solo per l’ovvio motivo d’aver potuto stare con Nives, ma per te e Raffaella, per la vostra fantastica ospitalità. Grazie di cuore, di tutto quanto.”</p>
<p>“È stato un grandissimo piacere”, gli assicurò l’arciere. “Spero che sia possibile ripetere.”</p>
<p>“Dobbiamo <em>assolutamente</em> ripetere”, affermò Raffaella con decisione. “La nostra casa è sempre aperta, per voi.”</p>
<p>“Grazie” disse Nives, abbracciandola ancora una volta con immensa gratitudine.</p>
<p>Salutando dal finestrino dell’auto, Richard e Nives lasciarono la Tenuta d’Altariva e si diressero alla volta di Portoferraio. Arrivarono al porto in tempo per l’imbarco del traghetto delle 10.30, così ne approfittarono.</p>
<p>Essendo lunedì, non trovarono molto traffico, che di domenica sarebbe stato invece molto intenso, specialmente allo snodo di Firenze. Alternandosi alla guida come avevano fatto all’andata, il viaggio di quasi cinque ore – oltre a una mezz’ora di pausa per pranzare con dei panini – avvenne senza intoppi, e quindi prima delle cinque e mezzo giunsero a casa di Nives. Come faceva sempre, la donna mandò un sms a Raffaella per avvisarla che erano arrivati sani e salvi, e poi chiamò il padre per fare altrettanto. Luigi fu ben felice di sentire la figlia; le raccomandò di salutargli tanto Richard e di dirgli che sperava di averlo ospite presto un’altra volta. Discretamente, non insistette ad invitarli a cena, ben consapevole che i due innamorati, ormai agli sgoccioli del tempo insieme, avrebbero preferito stare da soli.</p>
<p>Dopo una doccia, Richard e Nives si riposarono; per cena, ordinarono due pizze, e poi andarono a dormire, stanchi del viaggio, abbracciati come al solito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Martedì 25 agosto 2015</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il giorno seguente, rimasero a letto fino a tardi a scambiarsi appassionate effusioni. Quando si alzarono per il <em>brunch</em> – era troppo tardi per la colazione, ma troppo presto per il pranzo, per cui fecero come a Cortina – Richard ricordò a Nives che le voleva rimborsare metà delle spese di viaggio, ossia carburante, autostrada e traghetto.</p>
<p>“Sciocchezze”, Nives scrollò le spalle. “Se fossi andata da sola, come tutti gli altri anni, avrei speso gli stessi soldi. Eccetto il traghetto, ma per una persona in più, la differenza è irrisoria…”</p>
<p>“Non erano questi i patti”, obiettò Richard. “Altrimenti, la prossima volta che ci dovessimo trovare in albergo, mi lascerai pagare la tua parte”, la minacciò, agitando un dito come a dire <em>no, non ci siamo</em>. Messa alle strette, Nives cedette e, fatti rapidamente due conti, divise le spese esattamente a metà.</p>
<p>Il taxi prenotato da Richard arrivò puntuale. Certo Nives avrebbe potuto accompagnarlo in aeroporto, così avrebbero potuto stare insieme un paio d’ore in più, ma avrebbe significato doversi trattenere da baci e abbracci troppo intimi perché pubblici, e a nessuno dei due garbava l’idea.</p>
<p>L’autista non diede segno di riconoscere l’attore e caricò il suo bagaglio – inclusa la grande scatola contenente la foto formato poster che Raffaella aveva regalato a Richard –con professionale cortesia, mentre la coppia si salutava con un abbraccio.</p>
<p>“La vacanza più bella della mia vita”, affermò Nives sottovoce, ripetendo quel Richard aveva detto a Jerry il giorno prima.</p>
<p>Richard aspirò il delicato profumo di muschio bianco della fidanzata.  </p>
<p>“Anche per me”, reiterò, anche lui a bassa voce. “Vorrei che fosse possibile trascorrere più tempo insieme”, concluse con un sospiro.</p>
<p>“Non so perché, ma mi viene in mente una frase di Gandalf”, disse la donna. “<em>Tutto ciò che possiamo decidere, è come disporre del tempo che ci viene concesso</em>…”</p>
<p>Richard rifletté su quella celebre frase che Tolkien aveva messo in bocca allo Stregone ne <em>Il Signore degli Anelli</em>, poi annuì.</p>
<p>“Il suo corollario potrebbe essere <em>per farne il miglior uso possibile</em>. E noi lo stiamo facendo, godendo di ogni istante che riusciamo a trascorrere in compagnia l’uno dell’altra.”</p>
<p>“Hai perfettamente ragione…”</p>
<p>Entrambi soffocarono la tristezza – che diamine, non era certo l’ultima volta che si vedevano! – e si scambiarono un ultimo tenero bacio.</p>
<p>Infine, Richard salì sul taxi; sollevando gli occhi, guardò la fidanzata e mosse le labbra in un silenzioso <em>ti amo</em>. Lei lo ricambiò.</p>
<p>Il taxi si avviò; col magone, Nives rimase a guardare il veicolo che si allontanava. Ancora una volta, la lontananza fisica avrebbe pesato sul suo cuore. Poi un piccolo sorriso rischiarò il suo volto: la prossima volta che si sarebbero rivisti sarebbe stata ancora più bella proprio in virtù di questo…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(*) Poeta e scrittore londinese del XIV secolo</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>